Angels and Demons
by Naughtbeast
Summary: A Militia pilot is pulled into a different world after a hasty escape from near-destruction, as well as two others (and a robot). In this new world can he make life anew or must he face his past demons? What will the world of Remnant think of these four from another universe and the ensuing chaos they bring?
1. The Demons of the Frontier

**So... I was playing Titanfall over the weekend and was like... "Wow... this is really badass... and so is RWBY!"**

 **And just like that... a new fanfiction was born... so... here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Titanfall or RWBY (Just imagine this is here for every other chapter)**

 **On a side note, if you want to have an audio book of this fanfiction, head to Powerhouse616 's Youtube channel where he is doing what is essentially a read of this entire fanfiction, so if you want to offer your support or read this in a slightly different way, drop by to his channel and you won't be disappointed.**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 1:

Over the past year the Frontier had become a battleground for two great factions of war. The IMC who saw only to expand their empire and mining industry, accepting no resistance, and the Militia, a group of rebels who would not accept the iron grip of the IMC and would kill to escape them. The IMC forces on the frontier had been cut off from the home worlds, something the Militia took advantage of, but the Militia were low on munitions and they barely had enough fuel to keep their ships in the air. The fight on the ground was now focused on a key tactical point on the planet Ralia, the mining fields near the northern pole. They were being defended by a cadre of IMC spectres and heavy turrets, but that did not stop the Militia from trying to refuel. The current Militia fleet stationed over the planet consisted of 1 battle cruiser and 10 lower class assault vessels carrying Militia troops. One in particular was tasked with the take-over of the fuel lines… the _Silent Prayer._

This ship was not of the ordinary run-of-the-mill transporter… this was captained by Demon. Demon was the Militia's #1 pilot, although only being on duty as a pilot for less than a year, he had racked up more rep that even the most seasoned veterans. Much to the chagrin of the higher-ups he was promoted several times and was commissioned his own private ship. He was revered for valuing the lives of grunts and would often go out of his way to minimize casualties, prolonging the mission much longer than the battle-plans had them set for. He was a master strategist, scoring a 137 on his IQ test, and would spearhead attacks against IMC bases. He always wore his helmet, never taking it off unless he was 100% certain no-one was watching. He had even installed a special mechanism so he could take off the lower piece, allowing him to eat without revealing anything but his mouth. The only people who had ever seen it were dead, even his old commander. Now however, he was listening to the orders of General Icarus, the helmsman of the idle battleship above the planet, the _Descendant Hammar._ Not even he had seen the face of the legendary Demon...

"Five minutes to drop Ladies, gear up and get ready" came the voice over the loudspeaker. _Oh come on!_ Thought Demon as he looked up from welding armour plates onto his Titan. Demon was sitting in the armoury of the _Silent Prayer,_ overseeing the repairs from his last battle, dressed in his combat attire, a stolen IMC rifleman armour set, painted with the Militia colours. He was currently finishing his upgrades on his personal Titan, an atlas class frame, covered in a much thicker armour plating than normal, four massive cluster-rocket launchers mounted on its shoulders and an accelerated chaingun was mounted idly on a stand. He had built his Titan from scrap metal he had found after battles and was quite proud of it, as it often proved to be much stronger than the factory built Titans of other pilots, but if it was destroyed it would not be rebuilt, however… that was not going to happen. He had attached every available upgrade onto the damn thing to make sure he would live through his battles. Electric smoke grenade-launchers, vortex shields on both arms, 3 separate nuclear generators, upgraded arm gyro's and even a new experimental auto-armour repair drones. His favorite part was the moniker he had earnt… DEMON. It was painted on the side of its arms and back, the paintjob was black and red, and it even had two devil horns painted just above the optics. He had more personalized Titans available for use but he found this one always got the job done. He turned off his blowtorch, placed it onto the nearby rack, and heading over to his weapons locker.

His personal LMG, _Jackhammer_ sat propped up against the wall, a spitfire LMG with no scope but was loaded with his personal gas-jacketed rounds that costed more than his Titan, considering if he managed to get under the shields of an enemy mech it would tear the wires and mechanics into shreds in seconds. It was painted a dull black and red, like his titan, as were his other weapons. Gearing up, he clipped on his upgraded jump-kit, armed his wingman pistol and quick-fire sidewinder, slipping them into their holsters on his thigh and back respectively, entered his Titan and lumbered off to the deployment bay. As he entered about 300 grunts looked up from their lockers and stared. No matter how many times they had gone into battle with these titans they were still in awe of their pure power. They could smash down doors, survive a missile barrage, kill hundreds and not even get a dent. They would be mowed down with little thought and it was damn-near impossible to even touch it without the help of a pilot. The pilots were the driving force of the spearhead and would account for 84% of all casualties on the battlefield. He piloted the giant to its hanging rack, about 7 other titans sat nestled in the clamps, and prepared for drop. The grunts piled into the waiting drop pods and awaited the call from the general.

"Stand by for Titanfall…" The drop doors slowly opened beneath him and he prepared for the drop… the best part of the job. He looked below and saw the fight raging below. Hundreds upon hundreds of spectres lined the walls, autocannons firing up into the sky, trying to down the massive ship overhead. He said a quick prayer as the timer continued to count down in his HUD. 3…2…1 drop. The magnetic clamps grasping his titan released and he felt the stomach wrenching feeling of freefall. The sky sped past so fast that not even the optics in his helmet could keep up. He slammed into the ground, putting up his dome and assessed the situation. The dome shield would last long enough to divert the fire from the grunts and give them enough time to disable the spectres while he drew their fire… the only problem was the pods hadn't hit yet. He stood there, slowly watching the dome shield timer count down…

A crackle came up over his comms system. " _Demon, the docking clamps on all but two of the pods failed due to an emp shockwave at the moment you were released. Sorry but you have no backup_ "

 _Damn_. He looked around to find cover… a large rock was about a hundred metres away… he would barely make it. He saw the two pods streaking from orbit and using his black market AI, Sid, hacked their tracking systems to land behind the rock. The Militia did not care so much about black-market dealings, as long as they helped the battle with the IMC.

"Sir, the pods have been re-routed to the marked location" replied his AI Sid. "Estimated chance of reaching location with less than 50% structural integrity is very low"

"Yea, Yea…. Nice to know… Ok then, let's see if we manage to make it…" prayed Demon.

The dome collapsed and he activated the titan's dash and extra shields to avoid the first barrage of fire sent his way. As he sprinted, grenades, missiles and lasers streaked past his vision as he saw the shield bar depleting fast.

 _COME ON! Move you piece of junk!_

He barely made it as he made it just behind cover as about a hundred bullets hit the spot he was in a second earlier, shields blipping an obnoxious red. Regaining his breath, he turned to see two squads of 5 grunts. Barely enough for the spectres to notice they were there but he couldn't just leave them here… they would be lambs for the slaughter.

"Ok then, on my signal you will sprint for the entrance to that wall and no matter what… Do not stop running" He turned back around, signalling to the door in the wall, and waited for his shields to fully regen before signalling them and walked out guns blazing. Sid took care of most of the aiming due to the advanced targeting system he installed and the defences dropped like flies under the barrage. Spectres were ripped to shreds as his 50. Cal chaingun went to work mowing them down while the cluster missile launchers turned the heavy turrets into flaming wrecks. He walked with the grunts as they sprinted for the small door, covering them with the colossal 15-foot-tall form of his titan. In the last few metres he mag-locked his chaingun onto his back and activated his vortex shield, absorbing the last-ditch attempt to kill them. They were out of view of the gun emplacements but he knew they would send units his way. He jumped out and set Sid to guard mode.

He went inside and met up with the grunts, hoping that they would be able to complete the assigned mission with so few. Two had huge archer missile launchers on their back, armed with carbines. The rest had various assortments of general guns but one girl had managed to salvage a Kraber sniper rifle from the weapons rack. This could work.

 _Wait a minute?..._ he recognised that sniper… she had managed to beat him at poker the night before on deck and cost him 5,000 credits.

"Kira?"

"Yea… what do you want?"

"Make sure to stay alive… I need to get my credits back!"

"Yea, yea… sure, sure… don't die yourself…"

With a nod he quickly walked over and hacked the nearest terminal with the help of his "Ice-pick" data knife. Pulling up the map he began formulating a plan… he would travel on the lowest levels until he made it to just under the command centre, when he would use his satchel charges to blow open a hole in the bottom. "Follow me and shoot anything that moves" not waiting for a response he began sprinting in the direction of the centre of operation, activating his stim to increase his speed. It was a minute before he encountered any resistance as he came across about 50 spectres jumping of their racks along the corridor. He opened fire with _Jackhammer_ and even their body armour could not stand up to the torrent of lead, sparks flying as they were put to rest. A few survived as he rocketed past, utilising his parkour kit to jump through the hallways towards the command centre. The militia grunts slowly made their way behind, following the wake of chaos he left behind, only ever having a few spectres to put down, they were still in awe at the size of destruction a single pilot could do. Just as the effects of his stim ran out his HUD blipped, indicating he had now reached his target… he was directly below the command terminal.

Rosaline had been working for the IMC for less than three months now. She had about a week of basic training as a grunt then they sent her off to an outpost. She sat in the control room of a random outpost she had been assigned to as a revenge thing by her general for her 'supposedly' back talking as it was literally… in the middle of nowhere. For the first few weeks she enjoyed the peace and quiet but then she had sifted through the outposts database, not really caring, and had found they had over a thousand spectres stationed at this outpost! She had never seen so many in one place. Her commander had issued her an order to input code ALPHA217 when the base was under attack, not giving any further instructions… but now she guessed that she was a lot better defended than she thought. It was a particularly dreary day for her as it was getting boring and she wasn't even a quarter way through her set time frame for posting. As she sat drinking a cup of flat white coffee she saw something strange happen on the radars.

A tiny red blip had appeared on her radar and was slowly making its way towards the outpost… that was weird… well anyway the turrets would take care of it. As it continued suddenly as the radar reset the screen was practically a sea of red as hundreds of new signatures jumped into the radar. Completely panicking she hastily input the code and waited. She heard metal clanking of hundreds of drones deploying and even more defences come online. She ran over and put her desk in front of the door, as a sort of make-shift barricade, and she waited. Over the course of the next few minutes she saw there were heat signatures on the beach that were being taken care of by the spectres. There was one odd thing though… there as a single blip moving along the screen… and literally ever single spectre and turret was firing on it… yet it was not dying. Spectres were being taken out every second by this one blip… so she decided to take a look. As she moved aside the viewing door she saw something that made her blood run cold. The DEMON was here...

He stood underneath the floor, his HUD indicating a structural weakness in the flooring. He threw a satchel charge up and it promptly detonated, sending chunks of concrete everywhere. He used his jump-kit to jet into the room and surveyed it with his pistol drawn, _Jackhammer_ slung on his back. The room inside was dark with little light provided from the computer screens, activating his helmets in-built red light torch. As he walked into the room he was just through the door when he was stopped by a pop-up message on his HUD. _Secure link requested – General Icarus_

"Yes General what is it?"

"Don't worry about formalities Demon, this comms is off-channel… which brings me to my next point. In the next 3 minutes, after our ships refuel, we will be firing upon your position to destroy those oilfields that the IMC control."

"WHAT"

"Well I would have done it earlier but… having the chance to take you out was just too-big an opportunity to miss"

"YOU TRAITOROUS SON OF A…"

"Ah… no it is you who was the traitor… you are not fit to call yourself a Militia soldier… you don't even care about the objective and jeopardize the mission every time you are put on the ground… see you in hell Demon"

"WHY YOU…"

 _Connection terminated_

Hundreds of thoughts swirled around his mind... but only one thought rose above the rest.

 _Got to get out of here…_

He casually strode over to the command console and quickly hacked into it with his data-knife, breaking all their 'advanced' firewalls. He was just about to bring up the armoury manifest when he heard something he didn't like the sound of. He felt a gun barrel being pressed to the side of his helmet and heard the familiar clicking sound of a pistol chambering a round.

"Don't move" came a feminine voice from behind him.

He decided that dying now wouldn't really solve any problems "So… I'm not moving"

"What that earpiece said back there… is it true?"

"Ummm… yea in about…" He looked down at the clock in his HUD "2 minutes and 43 seconds we are going to be blown to kingdom come"

He felt the gun get released from his head.

"Well then… might as well get out of here"

He turned around to his potential savior and saw a blond-haired girl staring at him, gun lowered to her side. She wore the usual IMC grunt outfit except she missed a helmet and appeared to have nothing else other than the side-arm. Her face looked at be about the same age as Demon, about 18.

"You're helping me?"

"Yes, leaving someone behind is just cruel… and we're both in the same situation"

"Ummm…"

"Stop gagging… is anyone else with you"

"I have a squad…" as he looked at his minimap he saw only one friendly blip other than Sid… "Well… used to… only one left"

He keyed into the comms system and contacted the lone grunt.

"Do you come in?"

"What?... is that you Sir?... this is Kira… Sir… their' all dead… damn suicide spectre got em… What are your orders?"

"Shit… make your way to my Titan… ASAP"

"Aye sir"

Cutting the feed, he looked back to his potential escape plan…

"So… woman… what are we going to do… clock's ticking"

She looked flustered for a second after being addressed as 'woman' but regained her composure and beckoned him to follow, before promptly moving to a separate door on the other side of the room and unlocking it, then began sprinting down the corridor. So, without another plan of action he began sprinting after her, keeping pace very easily with his enhanced physiology. After a minute they made their way to a metal door labelled 'hanger'. The IMC grunt walked up and began tugging on the handle before turning back to him.

"It's locked… we have to take…"

Before she finished he raised his pistol and pulled the trigger… blasting the lock off.

"Sorry… you were saying?"

Her flustered look returned and she stormed into the hanger… and he saw his salvation… a lone drop-ship sitting in disrepair in a corner.

"That… thing… is going to help?" he questioned.

"course it is… I repaired it myself…" she beamed proudly before walking over to it and running inside… the familiar sound of engines stirring filled the air.

He quickly comm-linked to Sid and informed him of the situation.

"Sid… get your ass over to hanger B, and make sure to bring Kira"

"Yes sir… ETA 34 seconds"

He disconnected the comms and jumped into the back of the dropship, just when the IMC grunt activated the engines and lifted off a few feet into the air.

"YES!" she happily chided from the cockpit.

"Should I be worried that you're happy that it turned on?"

"Shut-up and strap in… this may get bumpy…"

"Wait… I need to collect the other two members of my crew…"

"I thought you only had one?"

"My Titan…"

"WHAT! NO!... this'll barely get off the ground with that thing attached…"

"Well then… barely off the ground is just enough to activate the jump drives"

Growling she turned back to the console and waited. As he waited he remembered back to the good times in the Militia… when he would stay up till midnight with Curan drinking the night away… _CURAN! YES!_

He quickly keyed in the private channel to his ships channel and contacted Curan.

"Hey who got this channel… WAIT! Is that you Demon?"

"Yep… been left for dead by Icarus…"

"Well… umm… sorry for you… you know I can't do anything… I just manage the systems…"

"Exactly… I want you to jettison pod AC-243 and warp it to the co-ordinates that the IMC dropship heads to… then delete all logs of the warp"

"Ummm… ok… you do know that the pod is empty…"

"Yea I know…" He said as a grin found its way onto his face.

"Ummm… ok… I guess I'll see you later"

"Vox Humana… stay human Curan"

With that he ended the comms and saw Sid bust through the Hanger door holding the grunt in his hand, chaingun mag-locked to his back.

"Sir… we are here… anomaly detected, IMC dropship powering up… neutralization in progress."

"NO! Don't fire!"

"Sir?"

"It's our only way off this rock… just grab on…"

Sid grabbed onto the sides of the dropship, causing it to drop a few feet in the air, while holding up Kira to allow her to get into the back of the open door who quickly sat and belted up.

"Punch it!" yelled Demon as the back door closed and the dropship began lifting off.

"How long do we have?" called the pilot

He looked down at his watch and saw the time wind down to two-digits. "Not enough"

"What's happening?" questioned Kira.

Demon looked back to address her "Well… short version… we're going to be a crater in the ground compliments of General Icarus"

"Damn… I knew that you two hated each other… but seriously?"

"Well…"

"Enough chat back there… we're warping soon"

Sid appeared on the top right of his HUD and tapped into his comms.

"Sir… I am detecting large amounts of plasma charge radiating from the fleet's battleship, aimed directly at our location… should I activate protocol 4514?"

"Well… better safe than sorry"

At those words Sid hacked into the audio systems of the dropship and began playing the Demon's favourite song "Time of Dying". He causally unstrapped his harness and reached into his backpack and pulled out a small canister followed by a shot glass.

Kira looked completely vexed by his actions while the IMC grunt was still focused on the controls…

"Umm… what the hell are you doing?"

"Well… I always told myself I would die to this song… while drinking Champaign… want some?" he replied while pouring his drink and offering the canister to her.

"Umm… well… it's better than sitting here" She reached and chugged the rest of the drink and smiled as the taste set in. He walked over and sat next to her, grabbed her hand and pointed out the back of the clear dropship window. As her head turned she saw the first shots of the salvo… fire streaking to the clear ground that they were assaulting just a couple of minutes ago… It was beautiful… the sheer destructive power… the sheer awe of the barrage… the only problem was it was close… too close…

"I don't want to die…" she quietly whispered… the first onset of tears welling up...

"It's ok… everything is going to be ok… you'll at least get to go to heaven… there is probably a spot reserved for me in hell…"

Her face immediately shifted savage and she turned to face him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"As a pilot… you prepare to give your life at a moment's notice... I don't really care if I die… no-one cares about me…"

She could only stare before collapsing back into her hands and audibly crying. Demon's vision began to be hazed by white as the warps set in, the weird thing was, instead of the normal bright white light that accompanied a warp-jump, the lights were red… red like roses…

As the orbital barrage began letting up, no-one saw the pod jettison from the _Silent Prayer_. It was nothing special, just an empty pod roughly large enough to hold 5 Titans, and it warped away, programmed to follow the dropship… to where-ever it was going to end up…


	2. A Remnant of the Frontier

**Hey guys!... *Dodges a brick being thrown*... HEY!**

 **Ok... I know that everyone is like "Where is RWBY!"... they will get here soon... maybe in the next chapter...**

 **Mainly character development in this chapter...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 2:

Black… that's all that Demon saw… pure black. He had no sense of how long it had been since his escape… nor where he even was. Slowly a white light appeared in the centre of his vision. He tried to move to it but nothing happened. It then began to dance back and forth in his vision, until it stopped again and he began hearing voices. As he slowly regained consciousness he opened his eyes, revealing a blurred face before him. It took a while to come into focus but he eventually rested eyes upon a grunt. Well, that was normal… he probably was knocked out… WAIT!... the uniform had the IMC colours! Quick as a flash he reached down to his thigh and whipped out his pistol, aiming it straight at the grunt.

"Hey wait!... don't shoot!"

"Give me one reason!"

"Well for one I saved your ass from being turned into molten sludge by you 'so-called' friends."

As the thoughts began to process he remembered the situation, having to run from Ralia after being turned on by General Icarus.

"Yea… sorry… amnesia… where is Kira by the way?"

"She woke up a while ago, I think she's guarding your Titan… it shut down after warping"

With a bit of effort, he righted himself off the floor and looked around. He was sitting a few metres from the dropship as it was sitting idle on the grass ground a few metres away. He was in the middle of a clearing, in a forest… of red. Every single leaf that the trees bloomed was red and they slowly drifted down in the light breeze. Kira was kneeling over in front of his titan, Kraber AP resting in her hands, as the titan was laying on its back, chaingun sitting off to its side. He jumped up and did a quick self-check, he wasn't hurt badly, his armour was still in one piece and his weapons seemed to be fine. As he looked on his motion tracker he saw the four IFF tags on his screen, his, Kira's, the IMC grunts and Sid's. He quickly switched the IMC grunts to friendly but before he looked away he noticed something strange. On the very corner of his motion tracker a tiny red blip popped up for less than a second and then vanished. He leant over, picked up Jackhammer, chambered a round and began walking towards where he last saw it. The IMC grunt was a bit phased by being completely ignored before getting up and jogging after him.

"Where are you going?"

Not even bothering to answer he held up a single finger to silence her before raising the LMG and activating his cloak. As he did, a strange wolf-like creature lumbered out of the bushes, snarling directly at the IMC grunt. It was a dark black all over except for red eyes and white accents on its claws and a weird mask-like face. Her face turned pale and she quickly reached for her Hammond pistol at her side. Before she could even fire a shot, Demon fired a single shot from his LMG, point-blank at the wolf-thing and it dropped dead on the ground… the gas-jacketed rounds causing it to wish it had a head. Kira nearly fell over as her head whipped around to see what had happened. She looked slightly less worried as she saw they were both ok but she jogged over to see what had happened anyway. As she watched, the wolf-things body slowly began disintegrating where it lay.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Demon was still scanning the tree-line but replied without turning his head…

"This planet appears to have hostile wildlife; they might not have set up an animal control tower yet. Stay vigilant, there might be more"

As if on cue a large cry of howls was heard off in the distance, disturbing the surrounding birds and causing them to fly off.

"Keep them off me, I might be able to re-activate Sid"

He jammed his LMG into the hands of the IMC grunt and sprinted over to the mech, opening the nuclear core on the back of the machine, and getting to work re-setting the coils. Kira and the grunt were aiming into the forest and firing at the slightest movement, occasionally eliciting a wolfish whimper. Tampering with a nuclear generator was risky business but he didn't even have a protective suit so he had to wing it. He reached in and began re-arranging the nuclear rods within the core, luckily they were covered in a lead coating, and made sure everything was in place. He looked up as the OS set in and saw Kira and the IMC grunt hastily fire at an advancing line of the strange wolf-things, the bodies piling up in a wide arc around them. Kira was hastily firing her Kraber, a sick pop occurring with every trigger pull as the wolf-thing's heads exploded. The IMC grunt, however, looked like she had no idea what she was doing. She was standing straight up and firing the LMG in full-auto, not really aiming at all, only getting kills because of luck and the extreme power of the gas-jacketed bullets. He looked back to see the 'head' of the titan slowly begin rotating and the optical sets initiating.

"Core output at 13% of maximum efficiency, please activate secondary and tertiary core to initiate full start-up"

"No time for that Sid… get up and fire on anything that isn't one of us"

"Initiating combat systems… powering up targeting enhancers… damage core online…"

"Good… now get to it"

The titan slowly sat up, picked up the chaingun and began walking towards the wolf-things and the two grunts. As the targeting finally booted up he let loose with the colossal cannon and the things were cut down left and right without much effort. Kira and the grunt let up and walked back to Demon as the titan fired back at the predators. The IMC grunt gave his LMG back and he re-loaded it with a fresh clip and Kira also stocked up on ammo that was in the dropship. When they had finished they walked back inside to see that no more of the wolf-things were in the area as they were all thoroughly ripped to shreds, complements of the Titan.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Demon, turning to the IMC grunt that was now cleaning a pistol in the dropship.

"I don't know, I just set it to random jump co-ordinates so that we could get out of there as fast as possible… the only problem is the systems are fried and I can't get a lock on where we are… and we can't make a warp jump again…"

"Well, that's just great… stuck on a planet with evil black monsters with no hope of a rescue crew" chimed Kira as her face visibly drooped at the news.

"Well… I may be able to help…" Demon said as he pulled up the miniature screen on his left gauntlet. He hoped that Curan had actually warped the pod or they might as well give up. As the map loaded his heart was filled with relief as about 300 metres away he saw the green beacon of the pod.

"Follow me" he ordered as he began marching towards the location beacon. About a minute later they arrived at what appeared to be a giant box. It was roughly 20 feet tall and 25 feet wide and 40 feet long. Two doors were visible on the outside face, one small – obviously for people, and the other was absolutely colossal – something a titan could fit through. The markings indicated a storage pod with the Militia logo plastered onto the door. Demon walked up and tried to open the pod with a pin-code but failed.

"Sid… a little help here"

The titan leant down, grabbed the door at its sides, the colossal fingers tearing through the thin metal, and ripped it off its hinges.

"Very subtle… I meant hack it… but that works as well. You two…. Stay here."

He walked into the pitch-black of the storage area, the faint blue light of his helmet causing giant shadows to leap around the pod. Without even looking he reached out and flipped the switch to activate the generator. The lights inside the pod bathed the contents in dim white light, illuminating the giants that stood in his midst. Next to him stood 3 Titans lined up against the side wall… all made by him and all custom fitted to any mission he might need them on. An Ogre, Atlas and Stryder stood waiting for a master to pilot them to battle. The Ogre was his crowd-control mech, fitted out with enough explosives to level a small city. It carried a cluster quad-missile launcher and had 12 heat-seeking missile pods on its back. Flames were painted all over the sides of it to add to the effect. The Atlas was more for storage than combat. Its core was a down-graded version of the main combat core and all the AI tracking systems were replaced so that it couldn't even fight without a pilot. Racks for guns and supplies were hanging off all over it, and the only sign it was a death-dealing menace was its size and the arc-cannon sitting nestled in its grip. The Stryder was his personal creation as well. It was his answer to the complaint that "they only have guns!". A massive, titanium scythe was held in a guard stance across its lithe body, its killing potential enhanced by magnetic coils around the blade that amplified the energy transferred by tenfold. It was painted completely black and even had an experimental titan-cloak module.

Next to them was a massive weapon rack, his personal store. Every possible upgrade, attachment or type of weapon sat ready to be used. There was enough ammunition and explosives to wage a small war. A large rack of 12 spectres sat next to the weapons, eyes blank with inactivity. A strange spherical object was covered with a matt black tarp next to the weapons rack, an experimental device he hoped he would never have to use. And of course, his pride and joy sat in the far back corner of the pod. Covered by a blue tarp was his motorcycle, a severely upgraded base model of an Earth bike. It was powered by a nuclear generator (overkill much), allowing it to reach speeds of 200mph, and had a hydraulic braking system so it could stop on a dime even at full speed. And of course, it was painted in the colours of the Demon, black and red. (Just imagine a badass version of Bumblebee with a 200% speed increase) As he walked in, he slumped down on a couch he had set up in the middle of the room, and opened the laptop that was set next to it.

He booted it up and opened the tracking program, the only problem was… it had no idea where they were. _Great… just great_. Instead of trying again and getting the same result he scanned for communication frequencies and found there was a large source coming from the North of where they were. It looked large enough to be a city… that would where they would be looking next. He took a minute to scour over the frequencies to try and discern the information being transmitted. What he found shocked him… he quickly uploaded the interface to the screen on his left arm, shut it down, went over to the weapons rack and pulled off a carbine with a HCOG sight. He also activated a nearby spectre and loaded it up with essential supplies… such as a disassembled amped Kraber. Walking outside, he chucked the weapon to the IMC grunt who dropped her pistol to catch the weapon…

"HEY!"

Ignoring her, he walked over to Sid and climbed up onto his back. He opened the core door and switched on the other two cores.

"Power at 47% and climbing… maximum efficiency will be achieved in 3.45 minutes time"

"Sid, transfer your AI to this spectre and initiate tech cloak of the pod"

"Aye sir, the pod has been cloaked from all inter-planetary and local surveillance systems, transfer beginning now"

Nodding at the news, Demon turned back to the two women…

"Ok… do you want the good news? Or the bad news?"

"Get the bad news over with…" Kira replied, a stern look on her face.

"Ok, well… in short… we are royally smack bam in the middle of literally nowhere… the star maps correlate to NO known sector of human controlled space… or anywhere we have actually seen"

Both their eyes widened at the sudden news…

"The good, and also strange news, is that I picked up communication transmissions that were being sent in English"

They both looked flabbergasted. It was a while before either could reply, but this time, it was the IMC grunt replied.

"That shouldn't be possible… how could something like that happen… it has to be a fake…"

"Well… we're going to have to find out, we head north until we hit supposed civilisation" he said as he began walking, the spectre following him with a robotic march.

"You do realise if they support either the IMC or the Militia we are going to be shot on sight"

"Well, you see… I looked over some of the transmissions… and the only reference to anything remotely related to the Titan wars is that of their main military base being located in a city called Atlas."

They both raised a single questioning eyebrow at this and then began following the pilot. Seeing this he smiled and looked back down at the data file. Where were they going to again?... ahh yes… that's right.

"Off we go… TO VALE!"


	3. Just three travelers and a robot

**Hey guys!... Sorry, I accidentally put this in chapter 2...**

 **Thanks to the Guest and Just a passerby for the tips on the story!...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 3:

It took 2 hours to get to what was the first signs of human life. An almost ancient-looking ruin sat in the middle of a massive clearing in the forest with a scar of treeless forest stretching off for quite a while. They sat there for a while eating lunch provided by Demon which was little more than a nutrient satchel and hot water. They encountered a few more of the wolf-things, but they were quickly dispatched by Demon with ease. After another hour they came to a giant vertical cliff that rose a couple hundred feet off the ground.

"It's a good thing we don't have to go up that thing!" Joked the IMC grunt.

"Ha… funny… see you at the top…" said Demon as he sprinted full speed at the wall. A moment before he reached it he pulled out his knife and activated his stim. He launched himself full-bore at the cliff and flared his jump-kit. He rocketed up the cliff surface, legs propelling himself up as the jump-kit assisted him. Every time the jump-kit needed its short recharge, he would stick his knife into the wall for a second to pull himself up with his arms. After about 20 seconds he was at the top, looking back down at the three figures at the bottom of the cliff.

"Show off" muttered Kira as Demon began lowering a long rope down to the bottom of the cliff.

As it reached the bottom the spectre strode over and connected an ascender to it, clipped it to its chest and held out its arms to grab the grunts. They reluctantly went into the embrace of the spectre and they slowly rose to the top of the cliff before disconnecting and climbing over the lip. As the four turned to renew their trek north they were stopped by a bizarre sight. Just coming out of the tree-line were four girls, three looking a bit over 17 while one looked about 15, wearing strange garb coloured red, white, black and yellow. The red one was wearing a red cape, had black hair, silver eyes, a red dress, knee-high combat boots with black accents and a strange device locked just behind her waist. The one in white had long, flowing white hair with a white dress to match, an ancient weapon hanging off her waist. The one garbed in black wore an outfit that resembled a tailcoat that the aristocrats back on Earth would wear, a strange sheath lay diagonally across her back, a long, flowing ribbon coming off the hilt. And finally the one in yellow had the longest hair he had ever seen on a person. Long, messy blonde locks were accented by a yellow and black uniform that didn't really cover anything at all. Two bright yellow bracelets were covering her arm.

"OHMYGODYOUGUYSLOOKSOCOOL!AREYOUFROMATLAS!YOULOOKLIKECOOLSPACEPIRATES!' blurted the red one in a speal of garbled words.

The girl in white elbowed her and caused the red one to blush a bit. The white-garbed girls stepped forward and addressed the four.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that you don't look like you're from around here. And why the strange get-up? Are you military? Or huntsmen and huntresses perhaps?"

"Huntsmen... Huntresses? No… we don't kill animals and we aren't from around here either… could you point us to the nearest town perhaps?" offered Demon as he stood in front of the other three, his LMG resting diagonally in front of his chest.

"Yea we can take you to Vale… but you're telling me you haven't heard of huntsmen?"

"You mean the people who kill to feed people? Yes… why?"

This time, the red one stepped forwards again.

"No silly… Huntsmen… as in the ones that are all totally awesome and go around killing Grimm… those ones" she said as she performed mock karate moves as she spoke.

"Grimm?... I'm not familiar with the terminology"

All their jaws dropped at the comment, looking like he had just tried to explain the theory of everything in 3 seconds. Before they could comment again his right hand left the grip of the LMG and pulled out his wingman pistol. He aimed it right at the head of the red girl and pulled the trigger.

With a scream the girl ducked to the left, narrowly avoiding the bullet, a look of severe shock strewn on her face. The black-clad girl drew what looked to be a katana and she also held the sheath like a make-shift cleaver. The white girl drew her rapier with a revolving chamber near the hilt and aimed it straight at Demon. The yellow one's gauntlets seemed to extend and cover her forearm accompanied by the sound of a shotgun round chambering.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the yellow one screamed as she assumed a brawler stance.

Without even replying he simply gestured to where he had shot. They turned just in time to see a wolf-thing with a large hole in the centre of its head just behind where the red girl was standing. As it dropped to the ground and began disintegrating the four girls turned to Demon with scowls on their faces.

"Well, a thank you would've been nice…"

"YOU SHOT AT MY SISTER!"

"You two are sisters?"

'YES!"

"Well then… that's nice… so are we going to the town or not?"

They began sheathing their weapons again, the red one's face resuming back to her normal self and their postures seemed to be less hostile.

"We'll take them… but not you, though"

"Really… you take everyone but the dude that saved your sister… just wow… well, I guess I'll see you there" He casually strode over and sat on the edge of the cliff, staring off into the distance.

"Ahh… hello? Are you serious"

"Yes… and if you were you would be leaving right now… or are you reconsidering?"

"What?... no… ok then… you three follow me… and you have fun getting to Vale without a bullhead."

"Oh I will"

Three of them looked at him with eyes that could have burnt a hole through him if looks could kill, while the red one smiled with an "OK!" and ran and began pulling the two girls and the spectre off towards where they were in the tree line.

After a minute he no longer felt any prying eyes watching him. He smiled to himself and looked around to check… no one… good. He waited and heard the sound of a dropship lifting up and flying off. After a couple more moments he called the dropship to his location, waited a bit more, and the craft was now sitting waiting in front of him, hovering just a bit over the cliff edge, side door open ready to engorge its cargo. He jumped in and walked to the front of the craft, sitting down in the cockpit at the controls. He initiated the tracking system for Sid, relayed it to the craft and a couple of seconds later he was jetting off just above the tree line, following their dropship. He stayed a fair while back, just enough so that they were still on his radar but they couldn't see him. As he activated his HUD's zoom function he saw the craft they were travelling. It was a very stocky dropship, coloured grey, and was similar to a plane in design except for the two-pronged thrusters on the sides. He stayed tracking it for a while until he intercepted a transition they were receiving.

"Hi Ozpin!" Came the spritely voice of the one in red."

"Hello Ruby… I have been informed that you met a couple of people in the Emerald Forest… would you care to take them back to Beacon so that I can have a chat with them? I'll be waiting for them at the landing pads."

"Sure thing Sir!"

Great… hmmm… what was this Beacon he spoke of? He checked the frequencies and cross-referenced the conversations, finding that most of the references were talking about how it was a school that trained people to fight the 'Grimm'. So that's what that's what those black wolf-things were. He noticed a course change in the dropship and altered his to match. He hacked into the dropships maps and downloaded them to the screen on his arm. After consulting with the logs and maps he found they were most likely going to be heading to a massive floating sky fortress thing near a massive city… well… he would get there first. He gunned the engine and the dropship flew much faster, passing the other with great ease. As he looked on the flight cogitator he saw he still had about 7 minutes until he reached the establishment that he was now aiming for. As he pondered he thought it would be a good idea to at least try to learn a bit about this world's culture, so without a second thought, he hacked into the local archives and pulled up the basic info on this world. 6 minutes later he could see the great floating mini-city known as Beacon. He read up on the 'Grimm', learning that there was, in fact, more than just the wolf-things, known as beowolves to them. He learnt about the four kingdoms of Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas and finally Vale. He read up on 'Huntsmen and Huntresses', as they were called, and found that they were people who were trained to fight these monsters, as well as having 'Aura' and 'Semblances'? He would have to ask about that later. As well as a bunch of useless information on 'Faunus'? Another thing he would have to ask about.

He looked up to see the floating fortress begin to take up most of his vision. He slowed the dropship down a bit and began to spin up the minigun and armed the rocket pods, just in case they were IMC. He crested the top of the floating island and flew to what looked to be landing pads. As he scanned the area he saw only two people were even remotely close to his destination. One was a male with silver hair, a thermal mug in hand, and the other a female with a strange blue cloak and riding crop in hand. Definitely weird. Sensing no threat, Demon landed the dropship and opened the back door to greet the two on the landing pad. He walked out, _Jackhammer_ slung over his back, his hand an inch above his pistol holster.

"Hello there…" he called.

The silver haired man walked forward and held out his hand in greeting, Demon obliging the action and shaking his hand in return.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon academy… may I ask what brought you here?"

 _Ahhh… so he was the formal type… I always love messing with the higher-ups._ Though Demon as he smiled to himself under his helmet.

"I was just taking a stroll when I saw a giant floating city and thought to myself, I'm going to go there… so here I am" he replied rather sarcastically.

A bemused smile crossed the man's face while the female just scowled at the response. At least he appreciated the effort.

"Well then… welcome again… I am Ozpin, the headmaster of this school, and who might you be… the last time I checked you teleported somewhere in the Emerald Forest… then you disabled the cameras before we could track you…"

"Yea… sorry about that… you see I'm not from around here…"

"I've seen"

"Well… I seem to be in a bit of a pickle and it would be very helpful if I could acquire the use of a communications tower so I could contact my ship"

"Is that not yours?" he questioned, pointing towards the dropship behind him.

"No… I mean yes… it's mine but I have a bigger one that should be in orbit above Ralia right about now… so if you could get me to the nearest spaceport with a comms tower that would be nice."

"Orbit?... Spaceport?... are you telling me you are from another planet?"

 _Great… another ground-bound planet… just the place to be stuck on…_

"Yes to put it simply… you wouldn't happen to have heard of the Militia or the IMC?"

"I'm afraid I haven't"

"Well then… sit down kiddies for History 101"

Over the next couple of minutes, he gave them a run-down version of the history between the IMC and Militia and about Earth. He told them of their technology, the towering giants, known as Titans, and about how he had ended up on the planet they called "Remnant". After he had finished his tale the man seemed to contemplate the news he had just heard.

"Hmmm… what's your name"

"Well… no-one but me knows my actual name… but you can call me Demon"

"Ok then… Demon… how old are you"

After he asked this the woman next to him widened her eyes and turned to him.

"Sir you can't be serious!... how can you believe that story! It's obviously a lie!"

"I can't dismiss it for what it is… in every story there is a grain of truth… so I ask again, how old are you?"

"18" replied Demon as he recalled how short a time he had actually been in the military.

"How would you like to have the chance to attend my school to train to become a Huntsman…"

"SCHOOL!... NOT AGAIN!... I finished when I was 14… I am not doing that again!"

"You are mistaken… this school trains warriors. We train teenagers to combat the Grimm and do so at this academy."

"So let me get this straight… after knowing literally nothing about me apart from my name and age… a fake name at that… and you offer me a place at your school… that trains warriors… and you haven't even seen me fight?"

"In short… yes… doing so will help you find a way to get back to your home planet, and it will help us learn more about your technology… and I'm sure you aren't a bad person?... are you?"

"No… but… ahhh what the heck… I'm not going to be here for long so sure… on two conditions"

"And what would they be?"

"No uniform… and the mask stays on…!" he said, pointing a finger at his helmet.

"Hmmm… ok… we will provide you with bedding, food and anything else you might need… but in exchange, you will teach us about your technology… do we have a deal young man?" he said, offering a hand to Demon.

"Deal… I didn't become the Militia's best pilot for nothing." He reached forward and shook the man's hand.

"Now this is Mrs Goodwich, your combat instructor and Dean of Students at this school…" He said while gesturing to the woman beside him "And… I'm sure I saw two other people with you?"

"Yes, there were… one is part of the Militia with me and the other is an IMC grunt who got caught up in the General's plan… oh, and you don't mind if I brought a spectre do you?"

"I'm not sure?... what exactly is a spectre?"

"Basically, a robot that can shoot things… and it has an AI installed"

"Artificial Intelligence?"

"Yes?... why?"

"We don't have anything like that here… you will have to introduce me to it…"

"It… is a he, and I will don't worry… here they come now!"

As the conversation finished the 'Bullhead', as he found out they were called, landed heavily on the landing pads next to his dropship. The four girls he had seen in the forest climbed out, three of them instantly letting a scowl cross their face, while the red one waved enthusiastically at seeing him. Kira and the IMC grunt climbed out next, followed by AI Sid in the spectre. Their group from the bullhead walked over to greet them.

"Told you I'd be here!" chimed Demon as he smiled behind his mask.

Without a word, the IMC grunt walked up and swiftly kicked him in the groin.

"That's for stealing my ship you ass!" she said as she stepped back from the attack.

"I deserved that" he whimpered as he collapsed to the ground, hands nursing his pained groin. He looked up to see the only Kira, Ozpin and Ruby had looks of concern on their faces, while the rest just laughed. Ozpin took his hand and helped him up.

"Well team… this is Ozpin, the headmaster of a school that trains teenagers to fight monsters…" spoke up Demon as he pointed to the headmaster. "This is Kira, the Militia grunt who somehow managed to get her hands on a Kraber, Sid, my AI in a robot, and finally… sorry, I never actually got your name…"

The IMC grunt turned to the headmaster while holding out her hand "Hi, I'm Rosaline… nice to meet you…"

The professor shook her hand before addressing both Rosaline and Kira. "So Demon here informs me that you two are combat efficient… how would you like the chance to join my combat academy…"

They both contemplated for a moment before nodding their heads.

"And I assume the robot will follow you?"

Sid, inside the spectre, turned his head at Ozpin.

"I am not a robot Sir, I am an Artificial Intelligence made for the use of urban pacification missions, a robot can only perform a simple task… I, however, am essentially a human with dimmed emotions inside a mechanical body"

Ozpin was put back a bit by his response.

"Remarkable… it's like talking to a real person"

"Are my vocal transmitters not in working order?... as I stated before… I am just a body and a few personality flaws away from being human"

"Sorry… on this planet the closest thing we have to artificial intelligence is the Atlesian military combat droids."

"Understood… it took the populace of Earth a while to fully understand the complexity of AI"

This time, the white girl from before stepped forward and spoke in a very annoying and obnoxious voice.

"How did you get an Atlas military drone! And what is Earth? You must be mad to make up place names!"

Ozpin was about to step in and say something but Demon held him back with a hand.

"Listen here princess… I paid more money than you have made in a lifetime paying for that AI and it is not a 'droid' as you keep saying it is… it is an E9CA model spectre… top of the line military combat apparatus… and Earth is a little place that I highly doubt you're ever going to see because of your technological inferiority…"

The girl seemed a bit taken back by this and her face went red in anger…

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!"

"No… and to be honest… I don't care…"

She continued as though he hadn't even spoken…

"I am Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the biggest dust production company on Remnant, so you might want to re-think your attitude when you talk to me in that manner."

"OH… I'm SOOOOOO sorry!" He mocked, while feigning a bow. She only turned redder and the red one had to hold her back before she could slap him. He turned back to the professor.

"So… when do we start?"

"If you would be so kind as to follow Mrs Goodwich, then she will escort you to your room."

As they left Kira walked over to the four girls a quick address…

"Look… work of advice… don't mess with Demon"

"Why? He's a complete jerk!" spat back Weiss.

"Well then… answer me this… how many people in this city?"

"How does that…"

"Look just answer the question."

"650,000"

"Ok… well… divide that by 100 and you'll get near the amount of people he has killed."

"WHAT!... HE'S A MURDERER! HE SHOULD BE IN JAIL! THE ANIMAL!" as she said that she received a curt elbow in the side by the one in black who had narrowed her eyes in disgust, Weiss only mouthing 'sorry' before turning back to Kira.

"Bottom line… you don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger."

The four could only stare in horror as Kira walked off to join the others… did Ozpin know about this? Did he care? Would they have to keep their weapons with them while they slept?... they could only think as the four newcomers walked off.


	4. No thanks for the Wicked

**So... 247 views in the first day of release... well that was unexpected...**

 **To be honest I have another fanfiction that I released 2 months ago...**

 **...and this story reached 2/3rds of the views of that story... in a day...**

 **WHY DOES THE WORLD NEVER MAKE SENSE!**

 ***Suddenly the floor turns to acid***

 **WHY!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 4:

Demon was standing at the door of his new 'room' given to him the Ozpin… and was frankly depressed. It was the most boring room in the world… or any world he had been in for that matter… and the other problem was that he would have to share it with the other two… which also meant he had to wear his helmet 24/7.

 _Just great…_

"Is there not another place I could stay?... a janitor's closet maybe?" he questioned to Mrs Goodwich who was standing next to him at the door.

"That would violate the child safety laws… and I'm sure you would just love to stay in a room with two lovely women such as them…"

He groaned before walking inside and falling down on a bed face first. The other two had chosen the two furthest to the left so he chose the one furthest to the right, leaving a bed-barrier in between them.

"If you need anything else just call on your scroll, there are three on the desk over there… I figured the robot didn't need one… in two days' class will begin, so make yourselves comfortable… and try not to go into town… or carry your weapons…" said Mrs Goodwich before she turned sharply and walked off down the corridor.

As she left, Rosaline walked over and prodded his shoulder.

"What?" he mumbled, though his voice was muffled by his mask and the sheets.

"Well… I was wondering… I've only passed basic training… and I have never been in a real fight… so I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight properly…"

He turned over and looked up to her, a face of pleading looking at the Demon.

"You know… sure… I've got nothing better to do… and it won't do us any good if you can't shoot"

She smiled widely before grabbing his arm and began dragging him towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to practice… this 'scroll' here tells me that the practice area is just a few minutes away… so we're starting now!"

He pulled his arm out of her grip and stopped in the doorway.

"Ok… just one second" He turned to Sid, "Sid… give me the pack and after that, sit in a corner and recharge."

"Yes sir" replied the spectre as it un-shouldered its pack and walked off to a wall, stood facing the inside of the room, before his optics turned grey and his head slumped down, indicating his recharge protocols.

"Why do you need the pack?" questioned Kira as she was sitting on her bed, tapping on the screen of her scroll.

Instead of replying he reached into the pack and pulled out a shotgun.

"Seriously?... you packed every gun you have didn't you?"

"No… only the important ones… the rest are back in that big box in the forest…"

 _I'm going to have to get that at one point…_

He turned back to Rosaline and gestured for her to lead the way, with which she happily obliged. They made their way out of the building and began walking off towards the training area… that was until their walk was rudely interrupted. As they were walking and a male student in uniform bumped into Demon, looked at him for a second, then tried to run off again. Demon simply grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back so he could see his face…

"What was that for?"

He looked confused before pointing back towards what looked to be the cafeteria…

"Massive fight!... got to run before anyone gets hurt!" He blurted before twisting out of his grip and running off in the opposite direction. Before Demon could call for a better explanation, a massive group of students all running out of the cafeteria. Demon just regarded it with a raised eyebrow before walking off to the training area.

"Where are you going?" called Rosaline as she jogged to catch up to him.

"These people are trained to fight monsters… I'm sure they can handle it."

As he said that he turned back to hear a massive BOOM emanate from the dining hall and a large yellow person being flung up high into the sky.

With a groan, he turned and began sprinting towards the hall.

 _You have got to be kidding me! How did she even get that high?_

"Activate Ballistic trajectory route for that object" He prompted to his small helmet AI. A blue trail appeared through the air and showed that she would land somewhere inside the hall. He activated his stim and he began blazing across the courtyard even faster, yellow dashes blurring the edges of his vision. He saw the doors of the cafeteria were made of glass, as well as there being two students who were casually walking towards them.

 _Wait!... is that a monkey tail?_

With a quick wave, and a few bemused looks from the students, he smashed through the glass that blocked his way, making his way in.

 _Doors are overrated…_

As he ran in he took a quick second to address the situation… and something definitely seemed wrong. The tables were perfect, the walls were perfect… everything was perfect, save for the students standing guiltily in the middle of the room with Mrs Goodwich and Ozpin standing with them.

 _Well then… no war… but still got to save that girl._

As they all turned to see this new intruder, the look they gave would make surprised seem like an understatement. Focusing on the mission he looked up to see that he had about 5 seconds before she impacted the ground and redecorated it red. As they all just stared on in silence, he sprinted straight to the wall, clambered up about 4 metres due to his speed (and parkour kit), then jumped back and twisted mid-air so he was facing the ceiling. As his momentum carried him back to the centre of the room, the girl slammed through the ceiling and crashed into his open arms.

 _Well, that went better than expected…_ He remembered where he was… _Oh… great…_

With the momentum from the girl coming down at terminal velocity and from jumping off a wall, he was pulled to the ground and skidded about 30 metres, sparks flying off his armour as it scratched the floor, before crashing into a table.

 _SCREW YOU GRAVITY!_ He thought as he felt the rush of the stims wear off and the full pain of his situation set in. As he opened his eyes he saw that the blonde was at least fine and seemed to be fine… the complete opposite of his situation. His legs felt like he had just challenged a Titan to a fist-fight… and lost badly…

The blonde came round, found that she was sitting in the arms of the weird dude from earlier that day, and quickly jumped up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Demon slowly pulled himself up, hearing his bones crack back into place, and then just turned to the girl he had just saved.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO SAY THANK YOU!... seriously… I saved your sister… NOPE, not enough to get thanks… I SAVE YOU!... NO, not even that is enough! Seriously!"

"I could have survived that!" she retorted…

"Sure, sure… and I'm a pony… If any of you actually want to thank me for anything I've done" He stated as he walked back towards the door. Rosaline slowly opened the already broken door, a look of confusion crossing her face, much like everyone else in the room.

"What the?"

"Come on… we're leaving" said Demon as he grabbed her by the shoulder and began to walk to the practice room again. After a few minutes of uninterrupted walking, they finally made it to the training room. It was no bigger than the one they had back on the Silent Prayer but it was certainly better. To the left was every possible exercise machine in existence as well as punching bags and a boxing ring, while on the right there was a fully-functioning AR simulator and firing range.

"So where do we start?" questioned Rosaline as her eyes glanced over the training room with eyes that spoke of awe.

"Well... first of all… firing drills" said Demon before walking over to the range.

Rosaline groaned as she followed him, dreading what would come next.

 **1 hour later…**

"When will this end" she pleaded as she began the firing drill for the hundredth time.

"When you can actually hit the target accurately." He said casually as he sat off to the side.

She had been working with the carbine he had given him… and her shooting would shame even what the worst of the Militia had to offer. Calling it crap was an understatement. In the beginning, she had just switched it to full-auto and tried to hit a single target from 20 metres away… and failed miserably. About 10% of the shots managed to hit. He had then instructed her on the correct method for aiming… and she got a bit better, about 25% this time. He then switched it to semi-auto and her aim improved even more. After the hour her aim had gotten significantly better… about 75% now.

"I doubt you can even hit this!" she shouted as her clip went dry for another time.

"Is that a bet?"

"YES… it's bloody impossible"

"Ok then… what are the stakes?"

"Stakes?"

"Yes… if I can't beat your hit percentage… I'll take my helmet off."

"Seriously… I can just see you without it when we go to sleep tonight?"

"Rosaline… you might not know about me because you're not Militia… but no-one… and I mean no-one has seen my face… anyone who has is dead now…

She stood there for a second with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't make me say it again… what do I get?" he said, trying to break the silence.

"Ummm… I don't know what I can offer against that… but I can give you… Ummm… this!" she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small chocolate bar.

Demon's mouth watered… it had been years since he had eaten the delicious delicacy known as chocolate. When you're in the middle of a war in the furthest reaches of space… you don't really get given chocolate. The closest thing they had to real food was whatever alien meat they could scavenge… and the crap they call coffee.

"DEAL!"

She handed him the carbine she had been using and he walked up to the range, slipping in a fresh clip, the satisfactory 'click' of a bullet chambering brought a smile to his face.

"Wait!... I heard that pilots have an aim assist system thingy… turn that off." She commanded, while pointing a finger at Demon.

"Disable targeting assist system," said Demon to his AI, turning the light grey reticule off on his HUD.

"Happy?" he said, turning his head to Rosaline.

"Fine… go ahead."

He smiled, turned the carbine to full-auto and let rip with the rounds, cutting through the clip in about 2 seconds. As the sound died down Rosaline walked up and called for the target to come forward to check it.

"HA! YOU MISSED EVERY SHOT!" she remarked while pointing at the 20m target, which was surprisingly devoid of bullet holes.

Without answering he walked over and pressed a few buttons on the command console. After a couple of seconds, the 100m target came forward for viewing. As Rosaline saw the target her jaw dropped, literally and figuratively.

"NO!... that's total BS!" she remarked.

"I believe that you owe me a chocolate bar," he said while smiling behind his helmet.

She slowly held up the chocolate bar as a per the bet… as she was beating by miles. In the 100m target were 24 bullet holes… all within the bull's eye. Demon held up his prize before carefully unwrapping it and moving to eat it.

"Ha! I get to see you without a mask anyway!" Rosaline said as she saw Demon unwrap the bar.

He smiled as he unlocked the lower portion of his helmet, revealing his mouth.

"That's cheating," she said while crossing her arms, Demon chewing on the delicious chocolaty goodness. When he finished he licked his lips to get the last bits of the chocolate… before putting another clip into the carbine, putting the safety on, and shoving it back in the backpack he had brought. He fumbled around in there for a bit before pulling out a strange looking pistol.

"Now should I assume that you have no idea what this is?" he said while holding the pistol out to her.

"Ummm… yes?"

"Ok then… this is the Smart Pistol MK5… the cheat way to win a war…"

"Cheat?"

"Put these on…" he said while holding out a pair of strange sunglasses out to her. As she put them on, a strange blue tinge coated her vision and the words 'booting up' came into focus before a progress bar appeared. When it finished a single dot appeared in her vision and the words 'no weapon detected' were shown at the bottom. Before she could answer he shoved the pistol into her hands and they went away. In the bottom right, a small representation of the pistol appeared as well as a small ammo counter.

"Now… walk up to the range… wait for it to turn red… then pull the trigger."

Without even bothering to ask another question she walked up and casually aimed the pistol down-range while Demon set 5 targets to 20 metres. To her amazement, small lines appeared from the end of the pistol and traced themselves to the targets. Three small hexagons appeared around each target, and in less than a second they came together to a single, blaring red, hexagon around the target. After she recovered from the initial shock she pulled the trigger… and what happened next she could only explain as magic. Without even aiming, the gun fired 5 times, and 5 bullet holes appeared in the centre of every target.

"What… how…?"

Demon walked over and handed a couple more mags to her.

"It's yours now… just point it at whatever you think is a target… and it'll automatically lock-on and estimate the amount of shots needed to take it down."

She stared at him for a minute before making it very obvious about how she felt.

"YOU COULD HAVE OPENED WITH THAT! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Yea… could have… but then I wouldn't have been able to make you do drills for over an hour…" He smirked while walking off towards the door.

"PIECE OF S…"

He heard as he slammed the door behind him… and then walked off towards his room… at least there he could get some rest…


	5. Guns, Bullets and GIANT ROBOTS!

**Well hello everyone who reads this!...**

 **I'll try to keep up with at least a chapter a week update speed... the chapters will be roughly 2.5k though...**

 **And seriously... Ozpin... what's up with the giant clock?**

 **Naughtbeast**

 **Chapter 5:**

After walking through the courtyard again and looking more at the surrounding school and the giant clock tower that dominated his view.

 _Wow… compensating for something?_

He made it back to his room and tried the door… and found it was locked. He looked at the strange lock that was on the door. It had no obvious handle or another way to force his way in. It didn't even have a key-card like some of the hotels on his home planet. Growling, he knocked on the door multiple times without a reply. Kira must have gone out somewhere, leaving Sid being the only person in the room… and he was charging.

 _Damn it… well, I'm not going to wait…_

He reached down and pulled out his wingman pistol, raised it to the door, and blasted the lock off. After he fired he casually used the new handle he had created in the door to pull it open. Before he could walk in the door from across the hall opened and someone stuck their head out. He had mid-length blonde hair and was wearing what could only be described as light medieval armour.

"Was that gunfire?"

"Yea sorry… I forgot my key thingy… so I took the matter into my own hands" he replied while loading a fresh clip into the pistol.

"Okay… Ummm... I've had that problem before… you could have just gone and asked a teacher"

"Yea well… that would have been boring… can't have a boring life can we?"

"Hmmm… I guess not… My name is Jaune by the way… you must be new here."

"Yea, I only got enrolled yesterday as a last-minute entry, but I'll be joining the second years, though… and you can call me Demon"

"Demon, hey, nice name… Ummm… so you're a second year then… guess I'll see you in class"

"Yea sure… see ya!" he chided as he closed the door behind him. When he did he walked over to his scroll, turned in on, and immediately called Mrs Goodwich. When she responded he asked how the hell he was meant to open the door. When she replied that he was meant to wave his scroll in front of it to open it he face palmed… and told her about what had happened. After a few second of silence, she told him it would be replaced by the next day… and then cut the connection.

 _Ok then… time to finally relax…_

He looked over at the clock that sat on the desk and saw that it was about 4 in the afternoon. He sat on his bed, activated Sid and set him to guard mode. The instructions that he gave were standard… shoot who ever walked within a metre of him, in the kneecaps. But he also decided to give anyone the benefit of the doubt… so Sid would at least give them a warning before he shot.

After that he fell asleep, hoping that he would at least have a better experience the next day.

At about 10am the next morning he woke up to see that Kira and Rosaline were both in the room playing cards, when they looked up to see Demon rise from his slumber.

"You're an ass you know!" said Rosaline as her face turned to a scowl.

"Yes… you keep telling me that…"

"YOU SET HIM TO SHOOT US!" screamed Kira as she threw a card like a shuriken.

"Yes… yes, I did" he said as the card just bounced off his helmet.

"AND!"

"FINE!... I'm sorry… happy?"

"Apology accepted… NOW COULD YOU PLEASE TURN IT OFF!"

With a groan he de-activated Sid and he slumped down in the corner again.

"Ok… I'm going to see if I can manage to convince the headmaster dude to get my stuff back from the forest."

Without another word he just walked out the door, seeing that it was repaired, and managed to remember to grab his scroll. He requested a meeting with Ozpin and he was told to meet him in the middle of the courtyard, next to the fountain. After getting there and waiting for about 5 minutes, he saw Ozpin walking towards him from the clock tower. When he made it there they shook hands before Ozpin addressed him.

"So, young man, what would seem to be the problem?"

"Well… when I came here in my dropship I left a few of my supplies back in the forest… so I was wondering if I could borrow a couple of bullheads to collect them…"

"And what would you say would classify as a couple?"

"What's the carrying capacity of one?"

"From what I last checked it was around 6 tonnes"

"Hmm… well… I'll need about 6"

"What could you possibly need 32 tonnes of lift capacity for?"

"Well, you know how I told you about the Titan wars… well, I kinda brought 4 along with me… as well as my personal command centre."

"Hmmm…. How can I trust that you will not use these to take over the school?"

"I'll give you my word… the last bargaining chip that I have… what's the use of going to a school that's just a pile of rubble."

"Ok then… for the next couple of hours, you have access to 6 bullheads… they will be waiting for you at the landing pads within the hour… good day young man…" and with that, the headmaster was off.

"Time to get my Titan's back" spoke Demon, as he made his way to the landing pads.

 **2 hours later:**

"YOU COULD HAVE DROPPED IT A BIT SOFTER!" yelled Demon at the four bullheads carrying the pod. He had made sure that it was dropped off near the back of the school so that no prying eyes would be able to see the death-dealing Titans. The other two bullheads had to drop his 'Demon' Titan and the Ogre chassis off next to it. They disconnected, and without so much as a 'how do you do' they flew off back to the landing pads.

"THANKS" he yelled after them as he went over to inspect the damage done. The two Titans that were dropped off were fine, but when he went inside the pod it was utter chaos. His Stryder and other Atlas titan were fine but everything else was strewn all over the floor from the violent ride. The guns and attachments were all over the floor, his bike was on its side, the spectres were on the floor and all his surveillance gear was broken. Instead of instantly trying to get everything back in order, he quickly sprinted and checked on the globe-like object under the cloth. After he had found there had been no damage done, the next hour was spent putting everything back in working order.

As he finished putting the rest of the guns in their respective racks he looked down at the watch in his HUD. '5:42'.

 _Well… that took longer than I expected… stupid pilots._

He called the other two Titans inside the pod, so that there would be no one asking what giant robots were doing in the middle of a school, and went to lock the door. Before he could the red girl from the day earlier stuck her head in through the door.

"OOOH! COOL GIANT ROBOTS!" she screamed, eyes wide with awe.

"GET OUT!" he roared with anger before turning off the lights and slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong?... OHH are you like a secret agent or something!" She questioned as her impossibly wide eyes proceeded to grow even larger.

"NO!... I am part of the military… now would you please forget you ever saw that?" he pleaded.

"Hmmm… why?"

"Because it is very sensitive information, only Ozpin knows about this… and it should have stayed that way… Ok?"

"Ummm…sure… as long as I get to look at your gun!" she grinned while staring at the LMG that he had strapped to his back.

"If that's all it takes then sure," he said while un-shouldering it and handing it over. She practically began to drool over the machine gun, as she checked it over and looked it over. She dropped the mag and swooned over the bullets.

"Are these .50 calibre bullets… IN AN LMG!"

"Sure is… these are .50 calibre gas-jacketed, explosive rounds. The LMG can be fitted to fire absolutely anything from a .20 cal up. It also has a CQB activated combat system. The moment that anything gets within 2m of this little laser on the side, the firing system switches to a faster-firing method with increased spread." He said quite proudly as she looked it over.

"What's gas-jacketed," she asked rather innocently.

"The moment they impact, a small layer underneath the outer coating of the bullet explodes, causing the outer layer to shatter and turn to shrapnel, much like armour-piercing rounds, then when most of the damage is done, a small timed explosive within the bullet sets off, turning the rest of the bullet into shrapnel…"

"THAT… IS… AWESOME!... but is it just a gun?"

"What do you mean 'just a gun'?" he said, quite offended by her words.

"Well my weapon, the crescent rose is a scythe that transforms into a high-impact fully customizable sniper rifle."

He stared for a few moments…

"Ummm… ok then… well then… if you like DMR's then wait here for a moment… and DON'T come in."

He turned and walked back inside the pod, ensuring to lock the door behind him, and a couple of minutes later he walked out holding his Amped Kraber AP.

When he walked back out she immediately dropped the LMG and began grabbing for the Kraber.

"OHHH IT'S SO COOL!"

As he handed it over she sighted through the scope and began checking over the loading system. As she pulled out the clip, she stared puzzled at the bullets.

"What type of ammunition is this?"

"This, little one, is a High-Impact explosive .905 calibre shell... capable of punching through half 6 inches of solid titanium."

"It's beautiful…" she whimpered, as he swore he saw tears coming from her eyes.

"If you want… I could use it the next time I fight."

"YES!" she practically screamed, causing him to recoil from the sound. He reached over and grabbed back his two weapons, shut the door, and began walking back to his dorm with Ruby in tow.

"Sorry for scaring you back in the forest" he stated rather abruptly, causing the small girl to pause for a few seconds.

"Ummm… yea, it's fine" she said while having a smile plastered on her face. "Yang says thank you as well!"

 _So that's her name…_

"Sure she does… if she did she would be saying it to me now… and you wouldn't have to"

"I'm sure she is thinking it though," She said as she stared down in defeat.

For the next couple of minutes, they walked in silence, Demon feeling her eyes wandering over the weapons he wore on his back, until they reached their dorms.

"Well this is my stop!" she chided as she reached for her dorm-lock with her scroll…

Oh great… He thought as he saw where her dorm was… one door down from his…

As she opened the door he saw that the three other members of her 'team' were sitting on their beds. Yang looked up from a book she was reading and smiled at Ruby… until her face turned to a scowl when she saw Demon.

"What is he doing here!" she demanded from Ruby.

"Well… I went to say thanks… and…" she turned back to see Demon staring intently at her, causing the memories of their deal to come back. "he has this really awesome sniper rifle that I thought I should see in case I could upgrade Crescent Rose."

Demon could tell that the lie had worked on her sister… but she wasn't done yet. She walked over, shoved past Ruby, and stood about an inch from his face.

"Stay away from my sister you 'murderer'…" she emphasized the last word, before slamming the door shut in his face.

 _Well, that's just rude!_

He walked a couple of feet and opened the door to see that Kira and Rosaline were still up, somehow managing to figure out how to turn on the spectre's holographic display, and were now watching a movie. As he was about to speak Rosaline held up a finger, said "Shhh… no talking… best part" before turning her attention back to the movie. He casually walked over, put his weapons to the side of his bed, and fell asleep in seconds…

 _...a little sleeping drugs won't hurt anyone…_


	6. Taking the problem Foot-on

**Well then... OVER 700 VIEWS! YAY FOR ME!**

 **Thanks for everyone who is enjoying this story...**

 **I'm sorry if anyone wants to change the story in any way, I have already set out what is going to happen...**

 **Notice how I made sure that Demon has never actually seen anyone fight... I wonder how that will affect him?**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 6:

Demon's sleep was uninterrupted thanks to the sleeping drugs, but the second they cut off…

"GET UP!" he heard, as a feminine voice screamed into his ear.

"SON OF A…" he tried to blurt to blurt out before a hand slapped him on the side of the face. That seemed to get him back to his senses and he opened his eyes. Rosaline was standing over him, in the same uniform that he had seen female Beacon students wear. Kira was standing over at the door, books in hand, looking back at Demon and Rosaline.

"What do you want?" he replied in a slightly groggy voice.

"We have 5 minutes to class!" she screamed before running back to her bed, picking up her books and running out the door with Kira.

 _Gee thanks for the help…_

He quickly got up, checked his scroll for what classes he had and picked up the books that Ozpin had thoughtfully provided. He turned Sid on, set him to follow mode, and casually walked to class. As he strolled through the corridors he saw that he was literally the only person walking around, everyone else already being at class. He had to check the map multiple times to see where he was going before he just hacked into the system and uploaded the schematics into his HUD. He finally managed to make his way to the class he was supposed to be in… Professor Port's. He knocked on the door, heard a 'come in', and opened it to see the class before him. It resembled a normal classroom from his home planet, except for the large ring-like teaching area at the front. He saw the teacher… and immediately regretted coming to the school. The man had a massive handlebar moustache and massive eyebrows that completely covered his eyes. He wore a typical military uniform with a large amount of medals hanging off to the left.

 _NOT ANOTHER ONE!_

"Well hello! You must be the new student! And why might you be late to class?"

"Sorry sir, I was using sleeping drugs to get a good night's sleep… I was unable to wake at the proper time and therefore was unable to make it to your class on time, and for that I am sincerely sorry"

"Well, young man, that is entirely understandable… it reminds me of the time…"

Demon just decided to zone out at that point... he had already heard enough veteran stories… and had made a few of his own. As he looked around the room he saw Kira and Rosaline were sitting next to the Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the other one. He looked to see Jaune was waving a hand at him from the other side of the class, a red-headed female sitting to the right of him, with hair that seemed to go to her waist. He made his way over to the spare seat on his left and sat down, Sid following him and standing against the wall.

"Hey... nice to see you…" whispered Jaune, while the professor continued his rambling.

"Yea… same back… what did I miss?" asked Demon as he unfolded his actual work-book.

"He basically drones on like this for the entire class… with about 30% of it actually being useful"

"Ahh… so he's one of 'those' people" before Jaune could reply, Professor Port called from the front…

"MR DEMON! I see you are having a nice natter with Mr Arc over there… so why don't you come down here so we can see if you deserve to be skipping on valuable information."

"Sure thing Sir" he replied, while smirking behind his mask, and cocked back the hammer on his wingman as he walked down.

"You mistake me… this will be an unarmed fight… Ha! Weren't expecting that were you?"

He reluctantly put the pistol back on the table and walked into the arena. As he was walking he saw that three of the members of team RWBY were smirking, excluding Ruby herself. He stood to the far right of the arena while the professor stood at the other end, a large cage next to him.

"Now, Mr Demon, you will have to take out this Grimm without your weapon… are you ready?"

"Damn right."

"Good luck" he mocked before slicing the lock off with a weird blunderbuss-axe combination.

As he did, a strange, matt-black pig-thing lumbered out. He looked to the right of him, seeing the pictures of all the Grimm, and found it was called a Boarbatusk.

 _Ok then… this is getting 'boaring'…_ He smirked at his own joke.

"Ok then piggy, time to run home"

It snorted at him before curling into a ball and spinning towards him.

 _CRAP!_ He thought, before activating his stims and barely dodging the rolling death-ball.

"Go for underneath it! There's no armour there!" he heard a cry from the crowd, probably Ruby.

 _Yea right… Direct course of action is better…_

The boarbatusk turned around after finishing its run, and began scratching the ground with its front hoofs.

"Come on buddy… HIT ME!" and with that, the boarbatusk charged again.

 _This is going to hurt in the morning…_

Instead of jumping out of the way, he waited for the right moment… before jack-booting it right in the snout. The other students watched in awe at the pure force behind the kick… sure he had used his parkour-kit to enhance it… but it was still impressive. The front of its head caved in from the impact and his foot continued through until it hit the base of the spine. As an added bonus, it didn't just stop where it had been, the force from the kick had negated its charging speed and caused it to slide about 5 feet backwards.

"Remarkable… simply remarkable" said Professor Port as Demon walked up to his seat again. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period.

 _Finally!_

He quickly grabbed his stuff, signalled for Sid to follow, and walked out the door to his next class. As he check, he found that it was with a Professor Oobleck. Just as he was walking to the next class, Weiss sprinted up and tapped on his shoulder.

"How did you do that!" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well… it was all in the ankle… and the fact that I have an exoskeleton to enhance my strength" he said while tapping on the side of his leg, receiving a slight metallic clink.

"That's cheating!"

"If you could use one, would you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Upupupup…. No I don't want to hear it… you just refuted your own argument… I win"

"But…" she managed to blurt out before her voice was drowned out by the loudspeakers.

" _Would all second year students please report to the landing pads for your next lesson… would the four new students please enter your combat gear"_

As everyone was looking at the loudspeakers he activated his cloak and silently moved through the crowd, turning only to see Weiss looking around angrily for him. He de-activated it as soon as he was out of sight and made his way to his room. He put away his LMG and picked up the amped Kraber AP. He next went to his personal pod and grabbed a few extra clips for his wingman, Kraber and sidewinder, making his way to the landing pads afterwards. Somehow he was the first person to make it to the landing area, seeing Ozpin and Mrs Goodwich standing there.

"What's up?" he asked as he jogged to a halt in front of them.

"Well… wait and see" replied Ozpin, a grin spreading over his face. Demon stood there and waited as the rest of his team caught up.

"Sir, you know that I cannot track you with cloak initiated" commented Sid as he walked up.

"Yea… just had to get away from Weiss for a second" he replied, while seeing the aforementioned person storming towards him with an angry look plastered on her face.

 _Crap…_

She walked straight up to him and slapped him across the side of his helmet, causing him to have to take a step back.

"Threat detected…" droned Sid as he raised his carbine to fire.

"Reset threat levels…" toned Demon, as he held his hand on the top of the spectre's gun, stopping him from firing.

"Yes?" said Demon, rather sarcastically, as he turned back towards Weiss.

"I was talking and you just left!"

"Yes… yes I did… did you ever think that I didn't want to talk?"

"Yes! But did you have to be rude?"

"No I didn't… if you really want to know why I use this is because I need to be better… if I'm not then I'm dead… so I have to ensure I can kill the other guy first…"

"You're just a murderer… you know that?" she said, putting her hands on her hips…

"YES!... I bloody think about that every day of my life… but I am not a murderer… I am a soldier… a murderer kills on cold blood and never remembers the people they kill… a solder on the other hand… they kill to make sure they save others… I remember the faces of EVERY SINGLE PERSON I'VE KILLED!... it haunts me every day of my life… and if I could… I wish I could bring them all back… but I can't… you don't know what it's like to have visions of people's last moments… the only reason I haven't killed myself yet is because I know I can make other people's lives better… even if mine has gone to hell…"

She couldn't even think of something to say… her mouth just opened and closed trying to think of something…

"Next time you go poking into other people's business… don't judge someone by their title or actions… most people have reasons for what they did… and not everyone is happy with them…"

And with that he left and walked over to the other members of his group, leaving Weiss to contemplate what she had just heard. She looked over to Blake, the ex-White Fang member, and thought of how she had given her a chance… maybe this guy deserved on as well. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin stepping forward and addressing everyone.

"Good morning students… if you haven't already noticed, we have some new members within your grade…" he gestured to the four to come forward. "This is Kira Durack, Rosaline Sentetar, their robot Sid, and finally, Demon… as you all know, you must pass an initiation test to be accepted into this prestigious academy… so today, these four will be completing theirs."

Kira and Rosaline both turned to him with looks of surprise crossing their faces, Demon simply stood where he was.

 _Great… a chance to finally prove myself…_

"They will be participating in an initiation similar to the one you partook in, except that they are trying to enter as second-year students, so it will be slightly harder." Continued Ozpin, watching the student's expressions. "So if you would like to enter your designated bullheads, you will be taken to the cliff, where you will watch the new students participate, and for them to partake…"

As soon as he had finished, a message was sent to every student's scroll to prompt them of which bullhead to head to. They all began filing in, except for Demon, who set Sid to follow Kira and walked straight up to Ozpin to clarify a few things.

"Hello, Demon. What might you want?" He questioned, taking a sip of coffee as he did.

"Just wondering… perhaps I be able to use my Titan?"

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that…"

"Sir, with all due respect, the entire meaning of my rank of 'Pilot' within the military is because I pilot a Titan, without it I am just a normal soldier"

He stroked his chin for a second before, turning to Mrs Goodwich.

"What do you think Glynda?"

"I think he should be able to use it… after a certain time…" she replied.

"That should work… ok Demon, you may use the Titan, after one hour… you may go and get it now to be transported with the bullheads…"

With a smirk, Demon just pressed a few buttons on his arm screen.

"No, it's ok… I don't need to get it just yet… in an hour maybe?"

He walked off to the bullhead that was marked with a waypoint on his HUD. He had completely given up on using a scroll and instead linked it to his HUD and arm-screen… it made life a lot easier. He climbed into the side entry and sat down nearest to the pilot. He turned and saw that the three others of his make-shift 'team' were sitting near the back, already in their harnesses. He pulled down the harness and waited for take-off, setting his guns on the seat next to him. The engine whirred to life and he the hatch began to slowly close. Just before it was shut, it suddenly stopped and began opening again.

"What's wrong?" he called to the pilot.

"Take-off has been denied, we got some extra passengers."

 _I thought everyone got a bullhead…_

As the door opened again, the form of Ozpin slowly came into focus.

"Hello again, I just thought you could use some company…" he said before walking off and Demon's world shattered… again. As he walked off the four members of team RWBY climbed into the bullhead and reluctantly strapped in…

 _Well… this is going to be a long journey…_


	7. Regretting life, and everything else

**Sorry for the wait... and for the fact that this story is only 1.5k long...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 6:

 _I hate my life… why couldn't I have just settled with being dead… now I have to deal with… this!... whatever it is…_

For the first few minutes of the flight, they had flown in silence. Yang was giving Demon a death stare, Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading a book, and the others were making whispered small talk. Demon was taking apart his Kraber and re-assembling it blindly… that was until Yang stole the bolt-loader. As Yang was smirking to herself while she triumphantly held the part, Demon casually continued assembling the weapon. When he finally ran out of parts and noticed it was gone… he turned his visor back on.

"Yang… would you mind giving me my part back?" he asked, holding his hand out to receive it.

"HE TALKS!" she stated triumphantly, still holding the part, though.

"You have 3 seconds until I blow your hand off..." Commanded Demon, pulling his wingman out of its holster.

Her eyes narrowed again and she threw the part to him, allowing him to completely re-assemble the gun.

"Why do you hate me?" Demon questioned, placing the Kraber to his side again.

"What isn't there to hate" retorted, Yang.

"Well for one… I saved your damn sister AND you from being killed!"

"We could have lived" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yang, could you please just cut him a break?" butted in Weiss, finishing filing her nails.

"Why are you on his side?" asked Yang, looking shocked at what Weiss had said, Demon also turning his head at this revelation.

"Blake was in the same situation…" Weiss said, gesturing to the aforementioned girl.

 _Another name to add to the list…_

"How can you compare him to Blake?" Yang argued.

"You know perfectly well why I can… he only killed those people because he knew it was the right thing to do…"

"HE KILLED OVER 1600 PEOPLE! HOW CAN YOU JUSTIFY THAT!" Yang screamed, causing everyone in the ship to look up, even the pilot.

Demon looked down in contemplation for a while before looking back at them for a while.

"Ozpin might not want you to know this…. But we are from another planet…" he slowly let out, waiting for their reactions before continuing. "Where we come from there is a war that would wipe this planet out in a second… thousands upon thousands of people battling for control of space… and I am just one of them. Where we come from, Kira, Sid, and I were part of the 'Space Pirate' faction if you will. We were known as the Militia and we fought against the IMC, trying to stop them from taking over the frontier for their mining operations and 'kicking' people out of their homes" he made quotation marks in mid-air as he said 'kicking', causing Rosaline to look down in defeat.

"Where is Rosaline from?" questioned Ruby.

"She is from the IMC… the reason we ended up here is because my commander decided that I was a 'liability' on the battlefield, so he tried to kill me after a refuelling raid went to hell… Rosaline here helped us escape, so she's ok in my book"

"So where exactly are you from?... actually" intoned Weiss.

"I am from Gearra Prime, a frontier world… I don't know where the others are from"

"We're both from Earth, the homeworld of humans in our world."

The four from team RWBY raised eyebrows at the mention of only humans… had they never heard of the faunus?

"You mentioned only humans…" stated Weiss, hoping to get an answer to the unasked question.

"Ummm… yea… you are human right?" Demon replied, slightly vexed by why she was asking.

"Well… there is something we should probably tell you about… in this world, we have a separate species known as faunus… they are half-human-half-animal and try to live here despite the constant oppression by the human populous…"

Kira and Rosaline were a bit shocked by this… Demon, however, knew better…

"Yea… I knew that… your friend there is a cat?... isn't she?'

Blake immediately looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at Demon.

"How did you…"

"I have a scan pulse that allows me to see the skeleton of people through walls… when you have two sets of ears… that kinda gives it away…"

Her eyes narrowed at him even more, her bow twitching on the top of her head.

"It's fine with me, although I did have a dog back on my home planet, I'm not going to me a douche about it"

Blake nodded before returning to her book.

"You're being surprisingly open about where you come from… why do you go by a nickname instead of your actual one?" Weiss asked, questioning his antics.

Demon just stared… not giving an answer or any signs he was even alive.

"Hello, you there space pirate?" asked Ruby, poking him on the shoulder.

He continued staring into space for a few more seconds.

"It reminds me of her…"

They didn't respond, letting him reminisce.

"Before I was born, my father left, leaving my mother and uncle to take care of me… soon after they were both killed… their bodies weren't even recovered… I don't call myself by my name because I don't want to remember the pain of losing my mother"

"I'm sorry for asking…" replied Weiss, a look of regret strewn over her face.

"It's ok… it has been a while since I remembered… I don't know, you might eventually find out my name"

Ruby sprinted forward and hugged Demon, as he looked down he saw tears were coming from her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"ItissosadthatyourmotherdiedIamsosorry!" she quickly replied, slightly blubbering through her tears.

"It's not your fault… if you want to help please stop crying…"

She stepped back with puppy dog eyes and went and sat back down in her seat. The rest of the ride was taken in silence, the story behind Demon's upbringing being revealed. They arrived at the cliff and the door opened, revealing everyone else waiting for them. The weird thing was that there was MUCH more people than Demon remembered.

"Ummm… why are there so many people?"

"Well… in a couple of weeks is the Vital Festival… people from the other 3 cities come to Vale, where it is being hosted here, as exchange students… so I guess these people are from the other cities."

"Ok then…" Demon said as he picked up his Kraber and walked over to Ozpin.

 _More people to impress…_

"So… I see you brought a crowd."

"Yes, young man, they will be watching your team as they complete the initiation… we will be watching through cameras placed throughout the forest."

"Ok then… so we're going to be dropped into the forest and then what?"

"You will have to collect an artefact and make it back to this cliff"

"Seems simple enough…"

Ozpin just replied with a smile and gestured for them to stand on the plates that were placed along the cliff. He did a quick pulse and found they were launch pads that were aimed at different points within the forest. Demon knew that Sid and he could survive the fall, but Kira and Rosaline wouldn't stand a chance. He reached into Sid's pack and pulled out two parachutes, distributing them to the two grunts.

"Why do we need this?" queried Rosaline, looking the pack over.

"Just wait and see"

Ozpin walked over to in front of where they were standing and pulled out his scroll, Mrs Goodwich taking up position next to him.

"As an added task during this initiation… you will be assigned to a partner… and they will be with you for the next 3 years of school… and they will be determined as the first person you make eye contact with…"

Rosaline mouth just gaped open, trying to take in what is happening.

"Now, begin your initiation…" he said as he tapped a button on his scroll, sending Sid flying into the forest.

Kira and Rosaline suddenly understood why they needed the parachute.

"SON OF A…" screamed Kira as she was rocketed into the forest.

Rosaline whimpered slightly as she was launched.

Demon mag-locked his weapon onto his back and pulled out two arc mines, placing them on his feet. Ozpin raised his eyebrow slightly at this but pushed the button anyway… sending the Demon on another mission…

 _Time to kick some ass…_


	8. Don't do stims kids

**So... some people have been saying that Demon is a bit too 'OP' and he should be NERFED!...**

 **There are only three things in this world that deserve to be nerfed... Death's scythe... Thorn... and Gjallerhorn**

 **Don't worry... if you've every played Titanfall you might have noticed that if you're a good player then you can cause MASSIVE havoc...**

 **For example... in the last game I played I got 15 pilot kills, 6 Titan kills and about 35 grunt kills and 0 deaths... (not bragging)**

 **but the second you get shot once in the head then you're out...**

 **I'm going to make sure that Demon is not going to be a god... he'll be taken down pretty quickly when he gets hit...**

 **After all... he doesn't have aura... right? *Smiles behind computer screen***

 **AND... OVER 1k VIEWS! HOORAY FOR ME!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 8:

The arc mine… a pilot exclusive ordinance that consists of a single-point laser-activated mine that explodes in a singular direction away from the point of attachment, leaving the surface relatively unharmed… it also turned out to be very good as an impromptu launcher.

The second that Ozpin activated the launch pad, Demon simultaneously detonated the arc mines he had strapped to his feet, propelling him hundreds of metres into the air, high above the cloud line. He smiled under his helmet as he watched the ground speed below him, the entirety of the ground being covered in red forest, except for a single spot a couple of kilometres away.

 _Wait a minute… I've seen that before…_

It was the same ruins they had rested at the day they warped here. With a grin, he felt the subtle pull of gravity slowly begin to pull him closer to the ground. Angling his body, he set up in a sky-diving position and the contrails of clouds began forming behind his hands and feet. The ground was coming towards him surprisingly fast and he saw two parachutes slowly descending to the ground. He cleared the tree canopy and twisted in mid-air, landing on the ground and rolling a bit, his exoskeleton taking the brunt of the force.

 _Never gets old…_

He un-holstered his Kraber AP, loaded a round into the chamber, and began walking towards the ruins.

 **40 minutes later…**

Unfortunately for Demon, the ruins were FAR further away than he had expected. Along the way he had activated his cloaking, much to the dismay of those watching, and managed to sneak past all the Grimm packs. He walked out of the tree line of the forest and came into the clearing where the ruins were located, keeping his cloak activated. As he observed he saw a ring of the 'artefacts' were spread around in the ruins… chess pieces. Instead of running in and getting it over with he decided to wait for his partner to arrive, rather than setting off a trap to get himself killed. A couple of minutes later he heard a shout from across from where he was. He looked to see Rosaline slowly backing away from the tree line, Smart Pistol aimed into the bush. A couple of moments later, three beowolves charged out of the forest straight towards her… only to be cut down a moment later by her pistol, with three bullet holes in their heads. Her shoulders slumped, indicating that she had been chased for some time.

As he watched, he saw another beowolf slowly creeping out of the bush towards her, Rosaline having no idea about the threat. He quickly pulled up his Kraber and sighted the Grimm. It jumped with a roar, causing Rosaline to jump away from it, bracing for the hit. Time seemed to slow down as it jumped at her. She saw the individual hairs move on its head as it roared in a battle cry. She couldn't do anything but watch as it inched closer to her. As she continued to watch her own demise, a bullet came out of nowhere and impacted into the chest of the jumping beast. As it impacted, the body of the Grimm was shunted sideways from the sheer force of the bullet impact. It never left the body as the bullet exploded within the Grimm's body, turning it into a piñata. Rosaline moved her arm to cover her from the gore that splattered across the forest, chunky bits of the beowolf splattering across her limb. It began disintegrating and she began looking around for her saviour. She saw Demon walking towards her, chambering another round in the massive rifle he had brought with him.

"Looks like we're partners" she chimed while loading another clip into her pistol.

"Yea… why were you running from those things? Your pistol took care of them pretty quickly…"

"It did… but the trees would reset the targeting every time they passed one."

 _I'll fix that later…_

"Well… you can choose the artefact." Offered Demon, gesturing to the chess pieces sitting on pedestals. Rosaline walked over, holstering her pistol, and looked over the pieces. After a few minutes of looking, she walked over and picked up a white pawn. He cocked his head to the side as if questioning.

"Well… we're all just pawns in the grand scheme of things…" she replied, putting the artefact in her backpack. As she was smiling at Demon, he quickly pointed behind her before reaching for his rifle. She barely had enough time to look behind her and see another beowolf taking a leap for her. She expected Demon to be able to kill it in time but the unthinkable happened… he missed. When she said missed… it was a relative term… sure he hit it… but it did not stop the attack. The bullet that Demon fired went straight through the beast's shoulder, causing it to spin while in the air, instead of dying immediately. The beowolf's claw was not knocked out of the way and proceeded to slice into Rosaline's back. The beast died a second later but the deed was done. Rosaline's back was opened as the claws had sliced through her fragile body armour. She stood for a second longer before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor.

 _CRAP!..._

Demon dropped his rifle, the expended shell falling to the forest floor, and sprinted to her side. He saw that her eyes had glazed over and she was shallowly breathing. He checked over the cut and poured some water over the wound, causing it to bubble.

 _Shit… a pierced lung…_

He applied the med-foam that he had in the small med-kit he had on his thigh and sealed the wound. He applied bandages over it and tried to contact Sid. As he tapped his comms on his wrist-screen he found that for some reason his comms were being blocked. Unless he managed to contact Sid who had the actual med-kit in his backpack. He un-attached his cloak module from his back and attached it to Rosaline. He carried her to the centre of the ruins and laid her down, activating the cloak as he did.

 _This is either the stupidest or best idea I ever had… or the one thing that could save her life..._

He walked into the centre of the clearing, picking up his Kraber as he did, and pulled a flare gun from his left thigh. He raised it into the air and fired, the blinding light of the flare flying up into the air. As he did he heard many roars and animalistic sounds coming from the forest.

 _Just got to survive…_

He looked down at his watch.

 _Two minutes left…_

He waited… and waited… and waited…

Finally, after thirty seconds of silence, a massive scorpion-like beast busted out of the tree line, sending the trees flying like twigs. Demon smiled, remembering these beasts from Port's class.

Deathstalkers…

He raised the Kraber, sighted at its weak spot and fired. The loud BOOM of the round discharging filled the clearing and Demon's shoulder nearly shattered from the recoil. The round soared through the air and burrowed into the Deathstalkers eye, followed by another explosion as the round detonated. The result was not as he had expected…

Instead of collapsing to the ground, as the round had obviously turned its brain to mush, the Deathstalker clambered back a bit before roaring again and scuttling forward.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_

He had managed to blow the leg off a Stryder titan once… and yet it had barely damaged this thing. He hastily chambered another round and fired, only for the thing's colossal golden claw to get in the way of his shot. Granted, it did manage to dent the claw, it did little to stop its advance. Before he had a chance to fire again, it brought its stinger down, trying to pierce the thing that was damaging it. He jumped out of the way and brought the Kraber up in the way, trying to deflect the attack. He managed to just avoid it, although his rifle was shredded. Instead of trying to get back at the giant Demon ran under its legs and ran for a couple more seconds before turning to face it again.

 _Josh is going to kill me for this…_

Demon knew he wouldn't be able to win this battle with just his pistol or his knife… he would have to cheat… again. He reached into his pack and pulled out four needles. He grumbled as he stabbed them into his two legs and arms. After a moment he was shaking violently, limbs flailing everywhere, and it was a miracle he was able to stand. Each of the needles was filled with smuggled stimulants he had bought on the black market, each enough to almost double the speed and reaction rate of a normal human. His muscles burned and his heart rate went through the roof. A few seconds later he resumed back to his normal state. He reached up and pulled out his knife, a large, 6-inch, serrated combat knife made of titanium. He stared into the eyes of the Deathstalker before activating his stim. The effects of all the stims finally overtook him and his other side took over. His killer side…

He saw the single enemy and he saw in tunnel vision. It was the only thing he could see… and the only thing he could think about was to kill. He sprinted forward, possibly even challenging Ruby in speed. The Deathstalker was momentarily surprised at his speed, but quickly righted this by launching another attack. It brought its tail down again, aiming to crush the speeding human, only to find it avoided the attack with ease. Demon didn't even bother to dodge by much, using his heightened reflexes, time essentially slowed down to a fraction of what he would normally experience. He angled his shoulders in such a way that they would graze the stinger, but he would not have to slow down. After he cleared the appendage, the Deathstalker didn't even have time to recover as he jumped and landed an exoskeleton enhanced kick right on its head. Without stopping, Demon kicked off from the assault, seeing a large crack appear in its head armour, and flew back onto its stinger. Before it knew what was happening he was slicing into the weak links in the tail and began cutting off the stinger with his knife.

In a panic it began flailing around wildly, trying to fling Demon off… but to no avail. He hung on tight and sawed the stinger completely off, watching as it was dropped to the ground. The Deathstalker barely had time to scream before Demon detached and began attacking its eyes. He jumped off and hung just under its mouth, stabbing his knife into its multiple eyes. The Deathstalker was flailing madly, using its pincers to try and dislodge the human, again failing in its endeavour. After he had gouged out every single one of its eyes he primed a grenade from his belt and chucked it down the scorpion's open maw when it went to scream. He jumped off and used his parkour kit to get out of the range of its flailing pincers. A second later a dull THUMP was heard as the grenade detonated and the Deathstalker went limp, the skin of the mighty beast beginning to flake off.

As he killed it, he wasn't satisfied with the bloodshed… he needed more. He looked around hungrily, looking for more prey… and it came. Out of the tree line came four more Deathstalkers, looking to avenge their fallen brother. Instead of engaging them again, practically guaranteeing his death, he looked down at his watch… and smiled. With a single tap on the screen, he watched as a single blue circle appeared on the ground, just in front of one of the Deathstalkers. He heard a massive BOOM overhead, signalling the arrival of the Grimm's doom. Like a falling meteor, his colossal Titan smashed into the lead Deathstalker, completely obliterating whatever semblance it had to the real world, forming a small crater underneath. The other three began trying to attack the aforementioned mech, only to be stopped by the reinforced dome shield. Demon casually walked forward, the Deathstalkers not noticing the smaller figure, and opened the hatch to jump in. He activated the robot and watched as the screen in front of him activate, showing the Militia logo as it did. He felt his helmet link up and suddenly, the colossal giant was an extension of himself. What he did… it did… when he moved… it moved… this was what it was like to be a pilot. He stood up, and so did the Titan.

"All systems nominal" chimed the installed AI, something that took over when Sid was away.

When Demon responded his voice was twice as deep as normal, being highly affected by the stims he had injected.

"Give me everything…"

"Sir, I highly advise against…"

"I SAID EVERYTHING!"

"All systems active… bringing core abilities online…"

A large whirring sound filled the cabin as the three nuclear reactors powered up. His damage, shielding and dash core activated with a colossal BOOM that sounded much like a jet breaking the sound barrier. As the dome shield collapsed around him, a green shield surrounded the mech, the servo's on its arms and legs began glowing a deep red and the two cone-rockets on its back began spewing fire. As a Deathstalker tried to bring its stinger down on the Titan, he just reached up and grabbed the stinger with his off hand. As he did he sent a rocket barrage was sent into the scorpion, turning it into a charred corpse. Demon turned and dashed out of the way of another Deathstalker tail, before shredding it with a burst of fire from his chaingun. Its screeching was cut short by a massive fist crushing its head in.

The final Deathstalker saw what had happened to the other two and scuttled back a few paces, trying to assess the threat. Demon turned from eviscerating the Deathstalker and began lumbering towards the last one. As a last-ditch effort, it managed to strike out and grab onto the arms of the mech, immobilising it, and attacked. It brought its stinger down with full-force on the mech, the speed of the strike being enough to punch a 3-foot-deep hole in the ground. The stinger was aimed right for the sensory node, just in front of where Demon was sitting… only it never came. The stinger was stopped right in front of where he was by the bright-green field. Demon activated the speakers on his Titan, causing his gravelly voice to be broadcast outside.

 _"ALL… MUST… DIE!"_

And with that, he grabbed the stinger of the Deathstalker and plunged it into its own head. But he still wasn't finished. He pulled up his chaingun arm and unloaded the entire clip into the beast, causing it to be more related to a sponge than a scorpion. As he stepped back from his latest kill he heard a screeching overhead. He turned to see a giant Nevermore, as they were called, flying in for a bombing run. As it fired its feathers at Demon, he activated his vortex shield and caught four of them, sending them flying back at the bird, piercing its head and causing it to crash to the ground, before being finished off by a rocket barrage from the Titan.

As Demon surveyed the battlefield he felt the kill-urge dying down within him and he deactivated his stims… something he would very much regret. As he did, his body couldn't cope with the sudden drop in metabolism and efficiency… and his heart promptly stopped. Demon collapsed within the Titan, causing the great beast to fall to the ground as well, blood flowing from his mouth and nose. In his last seconds of consciousness, he had time for one thought…

 _One life for another…._


	9. The past always haunts a Demon

**For all those who are like "Who's this Josh character..." I'll be introducing him later in the story...**

 **I can tell you now... Demon and his team are not the only people who are going to be showing up from his universe...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 9:

 _Where am I?..._

Demon tried to get a bearing on where he was… before suddenly being shaken awake from his confusion.

"COME ON MAN! WE'RE IN A BLOODY WAR!" screamed a man in his ear. Demon opened his eyes to see Josh standing over him, trying desperately to shake him awake. He was wearing the typical grunt armour, a white band on his right shoulder displayed a red cross, symbolising that he was a field medic.

"Come on man… get up… we got to get to the extraction!" he shouted as he shoved a carbine into Demon's arms before heading to a tree and shooting out at something he couldn't see.

"How did you get on Remnant?" questioned Demon, checking the clip of the carbine and racking a bullet.

"Remnant? What the hell are you talking about? Come on… get your head back in the game!" he shouted before ducking back behind the tree, dodging a hail of bullets. As Demon looked around he saw he was no longer on Remnant, the trees of the Emerald Forest were gone and he was laying hunched against a wall in some building, Josh was pressed against the side of a doorway. He looked down and saw he was wearing his Militia Grunt uniform…

 _What the hell?..._

He tried to move his body but he couldn't. Without him wanting to, his body began running out of the door, blind-firing his carbine, and sprinted to another building on the other side of the street he was on. He couldn't see much as he was still trying to figure out where the hell he was.

As the world slowly came into focus around him, he could barely see anything other than what he didn't want to see. As he looked across the street a few blocks up he saw his childhood friend, Harald, get crushed in the hand of a Titan, his bloody remains staining the bitumen. He grimaced on the inside, his body not really showing any reactions. As he sprinted to another building just up the street he saw his cousin, Ullecile, die from a rocket slamming into her and sending her limbs everywhere. He continued to watch the bloodbath unfold before him, unable to do anything other than watch. As he continued Josh came back into view… but something was terribly off. He had a massive bullet wound in his chest, right above his heart, and half his jaw was hanging off, bloody tendons keeping it from falling off.

"What's wrong Demon?" asked Josh, tilting his head slightly in question, causing his tongue to loll out the side of his jaw.

"Josh, you're…" he tried to spit out, finally regaining control of his body…

"Half dead… yea I know… but then again… you usually don't do that to your victims do you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Demon, taking a step back from the hideous abomination.

"Don't act like you don't know… you murdered all those people… and you don't even remember their faces… You're just a heartless murderer…" after the last few words, Josh spat and sent a glob of blood and spit into Demon's eyes.

"What the hell man!" shouted Demon as he quickly rubbed the blood out of his eyes. When he opened them, however, he wasn't anywhere anymore. He was floating in what looked to be a bottomless void, a faint white light surrounding him. As he waited for a bit longer he felt something tug at his leg. He looked down and nearly vomited from what he saw. Grabbing onto his leg was the top-half of an IMC grunt, the bottom half being non-existent. In a hasty attempt to try and get rid of whatever it was, he punched it right across the side of the face, sending its helmet flying. It didn't let go but it revealed something far more sinister. As he looked at the grunt that was clawing at his legs, the thing that stared back was nothing. It had a weird fleshy face with no mouth, eyes, nose or any other facial features. His mind went into overdrive and he hastily kicked the thing away, causing it to fall into the weird black void and disappear.

 _WHAT THE HELL?..._

Before he could think about anything more he heard strange muffled groans from behind him. He turned to see thousands more of the things slowly clambering their way to him, all in various states of death. Some had no legs, no arms… or both, crawling towards him with their chins. He turned and started to run… but it did nothing to move him away from the horrors. As he uselessly tried to run, a feminine voice filled his head, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

" **You did this to them… they were just innocents… and you slaughtered them** "

"THEY TRIED TO KILL ME… AND THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED OTHERS!" he tried to protest, seeing the horrors gaining ground.

" **No… they just watched as you mercilessly cut them down… they had families to go back to… but now they're never going to see them again…** "

"I didn't have a choice!" he argued, knowing it was a losing battle.

" **Hahahaha… You always had a choice Demon… you knew that you could stop… but you didn't… you fed on their anger… their sadness… their fear… You're just a monster… a murderer** "

The voice faded, leaving Demon to his own thoughts… which were interrupted by the horrors catching up. They tore through his clothing and began ripping his skin to shreds, tearing his toes and fingers off. He tried to scream or at least make some noise but his vocal cords were severed as one slashed his throat. They swarmed all over him and he felt nothing but pain…

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Demon slowly came back into consciousness, the smells of a hospital surrounding him. He tried to lift his arm but could barely even move his fingers. He wriggled his toes and was glad to feel that he had all 10. His head felt like someone had decided to send a railway spike through it… with a sledgehammer. He waited for a while and his arms slowly regained feeling. He twiddled his fingers and reached up to feel his face… there was only one problem. He didn't have a mask…

His mind immediately lost all semblance of grogginess or a headache and he regained control of all his muscles. He opened his eyes and looked around at where he was, ensuring that he made as little noise as possible. He saw that he was sitting on a patients table in a hospital room, various monitoring machines sitting to his left, the beeping of the heart monitor filling the room. As he continued to look he saw that his armour, helmet and weapons were sitting on a table to his right, the weapons were just in arms reach.

As he continued looking around the room he saw someone sitting at one of the chairs near the front of the room just in front of the door, reading a magazine. (Raven) She had long, black hair and a strange grey mask covered her face, covering it completely. A large odachi (big katana) in a sheath was lying against the chair next to her and she was wearing what looked to be battle armour resembling that worn by the local tribes on his planet. Another thing he noticed was that her armour was coloured black and red… just the same as his.

He silently reached over and picked up his combat knife, cutting a makeshift bandana from the sheeting and then tying it over his eyes, ensuring that no one would see them. He activated the pulse from the implants in his eyes, and the room around him was highlighted in a dull grey, the woman's skeleton highlighted in a dull red. He reached over and grabbed his pistol, aimed it straight at the intruder and pulled back the hammer.

At the noise, the person looked up from the magazine, tilted her head a bit, then closed it and put it on the seat next to her. She stood up, picked up her odachi, and began walking to him.

"Don't take another step…" he warned, training the reticule right on her head.

"That won't be much use… I took the bullets out" she said, continuing to walk towards him.

Since he didn't have his helmet on he couldn't see his ammo counter, so he tested it by pulling the trigger. As the hammer came down, it was accompanied by a click… and a load groan from Demon.

"If you're going to kill me… please make it quick… and don't bring my team into this…" he said, conceding that this woman could probably kill him in his weak state.

"I'm not here to kill you…" she said, matter-of-factly, as she finally got to his side.

"Then why are you here?" he questioned, not really sure what to do.

"I've been watching you since you came into this world… and you have intrigued me."

"How so…?"

"You don't have an aura yet you managed to take on creatures that should have killed you easily…"

"Aura? The hell is that?"

"Exactly… you come into this world with absolutely no knowledge of anything… and you still manage to survive…"

"Your point is?"

"I've only known two other people who have come to this world and survived… Your uniform reminds me of something from my past… yet I know that it would be impossible for it to get here… and furthermore…" she stepped over and took out a necklace from within his uniform "what's this"

As soon a Demon saw what she was touching he instantly went hostile.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he screamed as he jumped off the bed, trying to punch her down.

She nimbly dodged every blow and pulled out her odachi, kicking out his legs and putting it to his throat.

"Where did you get this from?" she asked, holding the necklace in front of his eyes. It was a simple necklace, but it meant a lot to him. It was a cog with a smaller one on the inside with a wing coming off to the left, made of bone from one of the beasts of his homeworld.

"It's my mother's… NOW GIVE IT BACK!" he said, twisting it out of her grip, while grabbing the handle of the sword. As soon as he was out of her grasp, he jumped back and got into a brawler's stance, letting the necklace dangle out of his right fist, expecting a fight. Instead, she was just standing there, loosely holding onto her weapon, staring at the necklace. She slowly raised her sword up and pointed it directly at Demon.

"Are you lying!" she said softly, as if scared to ask.

"Why would I lie to you? There would be no point, you would obviously know… you knew I was from another world afterall…"

She stood for a moment before putting her odachi back in its sheath.

"Your mother… what happened to her?" she asked with a calm voice.

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted, holding tighter to the necklace.

"If you answer… I will leave…" she said, her voice much calmer than before.

"I will indulge you in that one luxury… it does not need to be a secret. When I was young, I was living with my mother and uncle after my father left before I was born. One day, on my birthday, in fact, I was off-world with my cousins when the city I lived in was bombed. The entire colony was wiped off the face of the planet and the only indication that anything had happened was a crater in the ground… I was 6 when it happened…"

Demon didn't really care what he told her, he couldn't hide from his past anymore…

"After my 16th Birthday, I joined the military and tried to find out anything about what happened on my planet… but no one knew anything… Nothing was recovered from my village…"

"The name of your world? What is it?" she asked, her voice seeming as though she was pleading.

"Gearra Prime"

The strange lady froze solid at the name, not moving an inch. As he listened carefully he heard her breathing heavily and could hear crying. After a couple of awkward seconds, life seemed to come back into her and her breathing came back to normal. She strode over to the door and opened it, moving to step out.

"Wait!" called Demon.

She turned to him, still not talking.

"At least tell me your name…"

She stared at him for a moment before replying.

"You'll find out eventually… until then… I hope you find your mother…"

As she turned and left he had time to glimpse a symbol on her belt… and his world came crashing down. It was the same symbol from his necklace…

 _Mum?..._


	10. HEY! That's my giant killer robot

**Well peeps... how you doing after that MASSIVE PLOT TWIST!...**

 **Demon thinks he's got problems now... wait until he finds out his sister is a certain flaming gold badass...**

 **This story is just going to be a bit more story development... oh... and its a bit longer than usual**

 **Just got to say... this story is bloody killin it with OVER 2000 VIEWS! MESA HAPPY!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 10:

She had just walked away… the last remaining family member he had. He sprinted to the door and knocked it down, causing it to crash to the floor. He was standing on the door in the middle of a hospital corridor, patients and doctors staring at him in shock. He turned quickly to the nearest one, a petite nurse that was helping someone down the corridor in a wheelchair.

"You! Where did the woman that came out of my room go?"

She looked back at him with a confused look.

"Sir, you were the first person to come out of that room today other than the doctor."

"No, I wasn't, which way to the entrance?"

"Sir, I don't think you should be walking around yet, you should go back to your bed and…"

"NO! Where. Is. The. Entrance" he said, drawing out the words.

She hesitantly pointed down the corridor and Demon immediately began sprinting in that direction. He felt pain all along his side and through his legs, pushing through the pain in hopes of seeing his mother again. He sprinted along the corridors, following the signs to the entrance, much to the chagrin of the hospital staff. Security guards continuously tried to stop him, only to be quickly outmanoeuvred as he wall ran across the corridors of the hospital. He felt like passing out but he knew he wasn't going to… he had to see her. He busted through into the entrance area and looked around hopefully. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see anyone that looked anything like the woman in his room. Worse was that the security guards finally caught up and tackled him to the floor.

"This is for your own good Sir" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

 **1 Hour later…**

Demon slowly came back into consciousness and found he was back in the same room as before, this time, he was strapped to the bed. He looked up and saw that Ozpin was standing against the wall, sipping coffee as always.

"Mr Demon." He said plainly, not moving much.

"Ozpin… you wouldn't be able to get me out of here?"

"Soon… but first, we must discuss something… when you broke out of your room you claimed that there was a woman with you."

"There was!" he retorted, confused that no one knew what he was talking about.

Instead of replying Ozpin pulled out his scroll, tapping a few buttons, and brought up the security camera footage. As Demon watched it just showed that he was lying in bed before getting up, cutting his sheets to form the makeshift blindfold. But what happened next made no sense to him, instead of the woman coming into view, the Demon in the video just charged straight out of view and showed up busting out into the hospital corridor a second later.

"That's not what happened!" he said, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Mr Demon, it is extremely common for people to experience visions after what happened to you… especially considering how long you were out for…"

Demon's face dropped at the knowledge that the person he saw was just an illusion.

"How long?" he asked, no more life left in his words.

"One month…"

Demon's head slumped at that… last time it only lasted half that long.

"Can I ask you, what possessed you to fill your system with enough military grade stimulants for six people of your size?" Ozpin asked, moving his glasses down to sit on the front of his nose.

"With all due respect Sir, I would have died if it had not been for those stims, and Rosaline would have been dead as well" he then remembered their last situation "Is Rosaline alright?"

"Yes… your teammate is alright thanks to you… but how could you survive that long with so much stimulants running through your body? Your heart should have collapsed after the first ten seconds with that much stress."

"I have used stimulants for the past year and a half… after that, my body accepts them much better than when I started… but it still has some negative side effects"

"Such as the eyes…" stated Ozpin, smirking a bit.

"How did you…" Demon started before reaching up to touch his eyes, realising that his blindfold was off.

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to free himself pulling uselessly at the straps that held him in place.

"There is no need to be like that Mr Demon, it is ok… only I and the doctor have seen them, and I ensured that she would not speak to anyone about it. May I ask how they turned… like that?"

They had seen his eyes… and his face… no one had seen them for at least a year. His eyes were the biggest problem… what would they think?

"Well, sir… after the first couple of months of using stims, they slowly began becoming tinted… after another couple, they just sorta became like they are."

"I see… I understand now why you wear your helmet all the time. Well… you can leave now if you want, there will be a bullhead waiting for you to take you back to Beacon." Said Ozpin, before taking a sip of coffee and undoing his restraints. He walked out the door, closing it behind him, and leaving the Demon to his thoughts.

 _She was just an illusion… no… that can't be right…_

Demon refused to believe that she was fake… it was all too real. He walked over and put on all his gear, finding that it smelled like someone had washed it. Before putting on his helmet he decided he could at least clean up after not having washed in ages. He walked over to the mirror in the bathroom to the side of his room, beginning to wash his face with cold water. As he washed he couldn't help but look into his own eyes… remembering how he had got the name Demon in the first place. When he stared at his eyes… a monster stared back. He no longer had pupils… or an iris… or even the white around them. His entire eyeball was a dark shade of red… blood red. It was true that it only started happening after he began using stims, but he was the only recorded case in which it happened.

He pulled on his helmet and activated the HUD. After checking his vitals and finding that everything was optimal, he reached over and checked all his weapons. His pistol had somehow been re-loaded and fresh clips were sitting next to it, as was the same with all his other weapons. He began to walk for the door before remembering he left his necklace. He turned and looked over to his bed, to find something strange. Sitting on his pillow was his necklace, but underneath it was something he hadn't seen in many years. Underneath his necklace was a picture of him the day of his first birthday. He was being held by his mother, who was smiling at the camera, and his uncle was next to them, another wide grin plastered on his face. He turned it over and found a message written on the back…

 _My little Hawk,_

 _I'm sorry for doing this to you but I cannot come back to you for some time…_

 _It has been many years and I myself thought that I had lost you, you meant the world to me…_

 _The fate of this world hangs in the balance, but know that I will come back after all this is done…_

 _Show this picture to him, he'll know you're not lying after that…_

 _Mum_

Demon stared at the message for a few seconds before tears filled his eyes. He sat crying in his room for a solid ten minutes before finally being able to hold them back. He tucked the photo into a pocket under his chest plate, slightly confused at the last line. He picked up all his weapons and slipped them all into their respective places, keeping his parkour kit turned off. He opened the door and strode through the corridors towards the front entrance again, smiling a bit as the security guards kept their hands above their pistols. He made it out the front door, becoming slightly blinded by the midday sun, and walked to the awaiting bullhead. He waved to the pilot and about a minute later they were flying off to Beacon. He looked out the window at the city that was flowing past below him.

 _So this is what Vale is…_

He had never actually seen the city, so he made a promise that the next day he would visit it. As he was thinking about what being in an actual city again would be like he felt the bullhead begin descending. It landed and he waved to the driver before walking off to his command pod. When he arrived he found it much the same as it was before… except his Titan wasn't there. He quickly sent a message to Ozpin, trying to figure out how he could lose a 15-foot-tall giant. He waited for a couple of minutes, tuning his weapons, before finally receiving a reply. When he saw what it was he face-palmed. One, because of what it was doing, and two, because of who had it. He put away his sidewinder and LMG before walking out of the pod and walking to the combat classroom.

As he was walking he heard the sounds of heavy gunfire coming from the classroom. He made it to the door and saw a sign posted on the door. Warning! Combat class in progress! Without a second thought, he opened the door… and was nearly killed by gunfire strafing the classroom. He ducked behind one of the rows of seats where every other student was currently huddled. As he waited for the fire to die, he finally popped his head out to see what was happening. He saw his Titan in full combat get-up, chaingun pumping out round after round, as team RWBY and the rest of his team were fighting it from the other side of the arena. They had placed barriers throughout the arena to ensure that they weren't immediately gunned down, the combatants hesitantly firing back at the beast. He continued watching the battle with interest, checking his Titan's status on his HUD.

He laughed when he saw that it only had 2 of its 6 targeting chips active and the shields weren't even on… they were getting it easy. He looked around the arena and saw that all the combatants had small bars underneath their heads, some less full than others. He turned his attention back to the fight and he was severely confused at what happened next. Ruby was wielding a giant scythe that was twice the size of her, and she pointed it behind her before firing a bullet out of the barrel that seemed to be integrated within the gun. She was sent rocketing across the arena and began slashing at the Titan's feet, seeming to be moving so fast that his eyes couldn't even keep up with her. While this was happening Blake was firing bullets at his Titan with a… katana pistol? Yang was blasting it with shotgun gauntlets, and Weiss was firing beams of white light from her rapier.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!..._

Rosaline was firing at his Titan with her smart pistol, the targeting system allowing her to hit the armoured optics to distract it. Kira was the furthest back and was firing at his Titan with an amped Kraber… the same one he used during the initiation.

 _Well… you take what you can find…_

He continued watching as the battle went on… and his knowledge of the world was completely destroyed again. His Titan managed to hit Ruby with a massive kick and sent her flying into one of the barriers… but instead of her spine snapping and her body going limp, she got back up and continued firing at the Titan.

 _WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD!..._

He looked up at the bars on the wall and found that Ruby's was a lot smaller than what it was when he last checked. He turned his attention back to the battle and saw that Yang had managed to jump onto his Titan and was beginning to punch the armoured cockpit. He watched as the giant mech staggered back from the impacts.

 _OK… enough is enough…_

He tapped a few buttons on his wrist-screen and activated the rest of the Titan's targeting chips. It stopped fighting for a second before whirring back into action. It grabbed Yang off of its cockpit and flung her across the arena, it next targeted Weiss with the chaingun, blasting through the strange glyph barrier she had put up to protect herself. She ducked behind cover as her bar hit red, letting the metal beast change targets. It next turned to Blake and fired a cluster rocket, which she nimbly dodged. The problem was, she couldn't dodge the next one that was fired behind her and was promptly sent flying from the explosion. Before his Titan could change to another target he heard two shotgun blasts and saw Yang flying across the arena, her hair now a flaming gold.

 _HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING!..._

She was flying towards the Titan, who had just enough time to activate his damage core. The Titan set its left fist forward, activating a dash to gain more momentum, and Yang met its fist with her own punch. A colossal explosion followed and Demon had to duck to avoid the Titan's arm hitting him as it flew overhead, he popped his head back up and saw Yang smash into a side barrier and create a crater. He heard a buzzer and Mrs Goodwich walked on stage. His Titan's left arm socket was on fire and it collapsed onto one knee to cope with the damage.

"Good job class… although I did tell you to NOT damage the Titan."

"Sorry Miss, it was an accident!" retorted Yang as she fell, from the crater she made, onto the floor.

"Ok, Miss Xiao Long… I want you and your team to help clean up this 'accident' after class."

That earnt a collection groan from the entirety of team RWBY.

"Can't you just use your magicy wand thingy like at the dining hall?" questioned Yang, a smirk crossing her face. Before Miss Goodwich could respond the bell signalling the end of the period was heard. All of the students filed out of the class, managing to get through the stands that were now rubble, and left only team RWBY, Mrs Goodwich, Kira, Rosaline and Demon in the room.

"Now, when I come back here… I expect to see a clean classroom." Said Mrs Goodwich before leaving through a side door on the stage. The six girls on the stage began moving the rubble to the sides of the stage, grumbling consistently as they did.

"I'm going to break a nail doing this!" complained Weiss, hesitating to lift anything bigger than her fist.

"Well, your lucky!" exclaimed Yang, "Demon's going to kill me when he finds out I did this!"

With a smirk, the aforementioned pilot made his presence known.

"Yes… yes he is…"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked up to the intruder in the room… and their mouths dropped when they saw it was Demon.

"YOUR ALIVE!" shouted Kira, still not believing what she was seeing.

Demon jumped down into the arena, using his parkour kit to slow his fall before looking himself over.

"Hmm… I don't know just yet… I mean… I'm standing here aren't I?" he replied, lacing his words with sarcasm. Instead of responding the girls just rushed forward and hugged him all at once.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, slightly hesitant at all the attention. They broke off from the embrace before Yang responded.

"We all thought you were dead… the doctors said that you had little chance of recovery without aura and that you probably weren't going to make it."

"YEA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" screamed Rosaline before punching him in the arm.

"Do you people seriously have no idea about how to say 'Thank you'… I mean seriously!"

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" she screamed, tears coming from her eyes now.

"And you would have if I didn't… your life is more valuable… and no one would have missed me" he stated plainly.

"PEOPLE DO CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Demon was taken a bit back at this statement… he had never really had any friends since the day he joined the Militia, barring Josh… and that was only because they had saved each other's lives. Rosaline began to cry profusely and she covered her eyes with her hands, trying to hide her shame. He didn't know what to do before Yang pushed him forward, causing him to wrap his arms around her as a reflex. Before he could jump away to escape her, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"There, there… everything's ok…" he said, trying to comfort her, while glaring daggers at Yang who was laughing hysterically.

"I think we should go back to our dorm…" said Kira, having a better grip on the situation than Demon. He hastily nodded and began walking out the door, ensuring that his Titan would pick up its arm and follow them to the pod, managing to get out a large door that was installed on the sides.

They walked all the way to their dorm in silence, bar the soft sound of Rosaline crying. They made it to the dorm and he set Rosaline down on her bed, the girl now being thoroughly asleep. He saw Sid in the corner, scorched with bullet marks. He gestured to the spectre and Kira just responded by shrugging her shoulders. He went and sat down on his bed, Kira sitting next to him.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Well… me and Sid managed to find you two after you utterly destroyed those Grimm and we took you to the hospital. Rosaline was able to make a quick recovery thanks to you using that weird foam stuff… but you… they said we weren't going to see you again. She blamed herself for apparently killing you and got depressed for a couple of days. We made sure to grab all your stuff from the forest and I repaired your Kraber… you don't mind if I use id don't you?"

"Nah, it's fine… I prefer my LMG anyway."

"Thanks… so back to the explanation… We were designated as team DRSK or Drisk by Ozpin, but since you were out we weren't officially in the school yet. We joined in on all the classes and continued as usual, but we had to join RWBY when it was time for combat class… which is where Sid kinda nearly got destroyed. After about a day, team RWBY got in a brawl with a giant mech stolen by the White Fang, a group of faunus terrorists, and Mrs Goodwich tried to convince Sid to let us use your Titan. Of course, he tried to stop us at first... until Yang had the brilliant idea of hitting it because she thought it was broken… so we used it anyway. Other than that not much has changed… OH!... and we unlocked our aura's!" She said, beaming proudly at the last part.

"People keep saying that, but what the hell is an aura?"

"In simple terms, it is a person's soul protecting them… basically, it's a shield for a person"

"Oh…"

"And it lets you use these cool things that these people call 'semblances'."

"So that magic stuff I saw back in the arena?"

"Yes… Ruby has super speed, Yang can absorb damage and hit harder, Blake can make shadow copies of herself, and Weiss can create glyphs to augment her combat abilities."

"I see…"

"We haven't unlocked ours yet… but we will eventually"

"Hmmm… so how exactly would you 'unlock' your aura?"

"Well… Miss Goodwich unlocked ours with some special ritual thing after Ozpin told her to, and it just kinda… happened. Apparently, you can unlock it naturally… but no one knows how it happens."

"Hmm… ok then… well..."

"I know it's a lot to take in… just rest on it…" she said before walking out the door, probably heading back to class. He looked over and saw Rosaline still asleep in her bed, ironically sucking her thumb. He smiled and went and turned on Sid.

"Systems are online at 34%"

 _At least he's still ok…_

He initiated follow mode and went off to his pod, determined to fix the damage. He arrived and noticed something out of place… the lock on the door was off. He un-holstered his wingman and hesitantly opened the door, quickly bringing it up to shoot at anything inside. He activated his pulse and was relieved to see there was no one there and nothing was out of place… bar the giant package next to his weapons rack. He walked over and pulled off the cover, revealing multi-coloured crystals underneath. He picked up the note that was left underneath the basket and read through the message.

 _You might find this to be interesting… just make sure to stand a bit back when you smash them…_

 _Ozpin,_

He was completely confused and picked up a small, red crystal from the package. He looked it over before throwing it to the floor… and was nearly blown up from the blast.

 _SON OF A…_

He was interrupted by the sound of his Stryder booting up. The feminine robotic voice of the AI reverberated around the room.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"Yea, yea… how you doing Vanessa?"

"Well, Sir… except you haven't pulled me into combat for a while…"

"I know… look… in the next 3 days, I promise to bring you in ok?"

"Thank you Sir, what are you doing by the way?"

"Well, the person I now work for sent me this gift basket… filled with explosives"

The Stryder's limbs whirred as the chassis, moved over to inspect the basket. A hum was heard as the Titan scanned the basket.

"Sir, these are not explosives… they are crystals that seem to contain compounds that I have not seen before."

"Interesting… well… you said you weren't doing anything now… so can you run tests on these and see what they can do?"

"I'd be happy to oblige" she replied before grabbing the basket and walking back to her position, hunching over to scan the crystals. As she did, Demon walked over and observed his actual Titan. Its arm was completely ripped off from its socket from the blast and when he checked the programming, he found that one of the cores was damaged from the sudden disconnection. With a groan he walked over and picked up his plasma torch, beginning the repairs on his Titan. He worked through the night, never stopping once… apart from when he heard explosions coming from Vanessa. After he had finished the repairs he left Vanessa to do her work and made his way back to his dorm. He entered as quietly as he possibly could, making sure not to disturb his teammates. He took off his weapons and laid them to the side of his bed before he slumped down. He smiled as sleep slowly took over his body, his eyelids becoming heavy with sleep.

 _Finally… some rest…_

He heard an alarm go off…

 _SON OF A …_


	11. Sleep is a gift

**Well... another average day at Beacon... wait... never mind... no day is average at a badass combat school...**

 **Just another chapter with plot development... I do feel sorry for Demon though... I mean he was out for a month and still only knows like 50% of whatever is actually happening on Remnant...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 11:

With a groan the Demon awoke from his slumber, the extremely annoying beeping sound of the alarm ringing through his head. He used his pilot stim and the thoughts of sleep were quickly purged from his head. Kira and Rosaline were still sleeping in their beds.

 _Revenge…_ he thought before shutting the alarm off.

He turned on Sid and made his way to his class, leaving the girls to have their privacy. He walked to the classroom and began killing time by hacking through some secure files.

"Sid… initiate Alpha level hacking procedures… I want NO traces that you were there. Give me everything you have using the code words Aura and Semblance."

"Yes Sir, hacking in progress… estimated time at 2.43 minutes"

He sighed before tapping on a few buttons on his wrist screen. After a few minutes, he found out about a few features that he unknowingly installed. One was the tracker, which he hastily disabled, and the aura gauge. He tried to connect it to him but it continuously just showed up as grey.

"Sir, hacking complete… compiling a database now…"

Demon looked down at his wrist screen and saw hundreds of files being downloaded. He skimmed through a few of them, reading over what they could do.

 _Magnetism!... Teleportation!... Cloning!..._

He continued to read through all the files, being nothing short of amazed as he read over what they could do. As he did he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Miss Goodwich standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Mr, Demon… you do know what day it is?"

"Of course I do!" He retorted… looking down at his wrist screen. "Its… Saturday…"

Mrs Goodwich smiled before continuing along the corridor, leaving Demon to facepalm himself. Not only had he ruined a perfectly good day by getting up early… he had let the girls sleep in. Before he could even think of anything else he heard Sid interrupt him.

"Sir, your nutrient levels have reached negative levels… I suggest that you seek out food before your performance levels become affected."

"Sid… I'm not hungry…"

A large growling sound emanated from his gut, causing a couple of students down the corridor to become startled, thinking it was a Grimm.

"Point taken…" he said before making his way to the dining hall. He stepped in and noticed there weren't really many people. He walked over to the dining table and nearly died at the sheer shock of the food on offer. He hastily went past all the hot food sections, the salads, the fruits and straight to the desert section. There was only one other person there, a girl in a pink uniform with hearts all over it. He walked over to the person who was serving before hastily addressing her.

"PLEASE! I need at least 40 pancakes, 30 cookies and enough chocolate to cover it all."

The cook raised her eyebrow at this.

"Ummm… I'm not allowed to serve students that much… wait?... have I seen you before?"

"I highly doubt it… I've been here for like a month… and most of that was spent in the hospital"

"THAT WAS YOU!... you were the guy that was in the initiation last month!"

"Yes… that was me!"

"Oh my god… you saved that girl! Wait here… I'll be back!"

She hastily went behind the counter and before he could even blink she was back holding a massive plate stacked high with pancakes… which were covered in cookies… which were covered in chocolate. She handed it over to him and he struggled to hold it.

"Take this as a thanks from me to you… you deserve it after nearly dying for that girl"

"Ummm… thanks"

As he turned around he found his way to a table at the far back of the room before sitting down, disengaging his faceplate and began wolfing down the food. Not even bothering to use cutlery, he barely took any break for breathing and was practically inhaling the food. His had never tasted anything near as delicious as what he was eating now. In just five minutes he had managed to eat the whole damn plate, smiling as his euphoria died down. He activated his stims and his advanced metabolism quickly cut down all the food into the needed nutrients. He laid back on the bench, closing his eyes, and waited while the food digested.

 _Now that… was good…_

He opened his eyes and was suddenly face-to-face with a certain spotty-faced redhead.

"HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms around madly before falling off the seat.

She smiled before offering a hand to help him up.

"HI! I'm Nora!"

"Demon" he replied, sitting back up in his seat.

"How did you eat that much food?" she asked, crossing her arms as she did.

"Well… it has been probably 5 years since I have had pancakes and chocolate is something you don't get in the middle of a war zone."

As she was about to reply a young man came along with black hair, a single lock of pink, and was wearing a green get-up that looked like what the traditional Japanese would wear back on Earth.

"Nora… I told you not to run off again…"

"But Ren!... he ate at least 30 pancakes in under 5 minutes…"

"It was 40 actually" offered Demon.

Ren turned to him and offered a hand.

"Hello, I am Lie Ren, and you must be the legendary Demon that I have heard so much about."

"The one and only" he replied, shaking his hand.

"Well, the girl in pink is Nora, as she has probably told you, and we're part of team JNPR."

"Cool man… look, I really want to chat but I best get going… I'm probably going to be seeing my breakfast very soon" said Demon, holding his hand to his mouth as he did.

"Understandable, guess we'll be seeing you around the campus"

"See ya!" he said, before grabbing his face-plate, reattaching it, and walking out of the dining hall. He seriously did feel like vomiting though, just another effect of stims. He made it to his pod and was greeted by Vanessa.

"SIR! These crystals are remarkable! It is like the elements are in crystals!"

"Vanessa… I thought you were programmed to believe in science… not that someone could figure out a way to put the elements in crystals."

"I know Sir, but that is the only way I can explain it! They're remarkable"

"That's nice and all… but how can it benefit me?"

"Well… most of the designs you have tried to make can be accomplished using these. They can be used in weapons, much like gunpowder, and can be used in heaps of other ways."

"Well then, if you could… could you please begin producing the designs."

Vanessa just held up her colossal hands.

"Ok then, you have permission to take control of a spectre for the time being. I'm heading to the city, so please watch over the pod for me ok." Asked Demon, walking over to his motorbike as he did.

"You can count on me Sir!" she replied while doing a mock salute.

He groaned, before wheeling his bike out to the landing pads. He jumped on the next trip to Vale and spent the ride checking over his cycle. He had managed to scavenge it after clearing one of the high-end planets from the IMC. It was a basic model but he had decked it out to make it special. He had the wheels covered in Kevlar, the engine was replaced with a miniature nuclear reactor, much like that in a Titan, and had linked multiple sensors to his HUD so he didn't have to look down while driving. As soon as he was off the platform he headed straight for the nearest road, feeling the anticipation rising. It was about midday when he looked down at his clock. He turned on the fuel pump and gunned the engine, a satisfying purr coming from the bike. With a smile, he jumped on and revved it a couple of times. Even though it was a nuclear reactor, it still had the delicious sound of the fuel-powered bikes. He began riding it through the streets of the city, taking in the city, while being slightly annoyed at the low speed-limit. After finally having enough he headed to the nearest highway and gunned the engine. He was sad that he couldn't take off his helmet, but he still felt the thrill of speed.

 **About 4 hours later…**

After nearly being arrested by the police three times, being forced to hack into their personal camera's to delete his photos, he headed into the darker parts of the town. He enjoyed being in the scungy parts of town, mostly because that's where all the Black Markets were. He continued riding around until he made his way to a reasonably agreeable bar, parking his bike and locking it with the 'security measures' he installed. As he was walking to the door a sudden thought entered his mind…

 _CRAP… I don't have any money… Meh, I'll figure it out later…_

He walked up to the front door, hearing the thumping beats of nightclub music. He walked through the automatic front door… and was greeted by about 20 guns pointed directly at him. There were roughly 5 pistols and the rest were rifles… except for a guy that was hefting a rocket launcher.

"Never mind… false alarm" said the guy with the rocket launcher, causing the others to put their weapons away and go back to whatever they were doing.

"Sorry about that" said the guy as he walked up and shook Demon's hand.

"What could you possibly need that much firepower for?"

His face turned red for a moment before going back to normal.

"That's a story for another day, come… have a drink, name's Junior by the way" he said as he walked back behind the bar.

"I'll have a strawberry sunrise if you got it" asked Demon as he pulled up a seat.

He narrowed his eyes and pulled off a few bottles of liquor off the shelves before passing a blood-red drink over the counter to him. He drunk it down, savouring the sensation that flowed down his throat. After he swallowed it down he looked over at the bartender with a smirk on his face.

"Now… I don't have to pay for this do I?... I mean you did nearly kill me"

He grumbled for a bit before nodding his head and walking off around the back. Demon reached over the bar and began drinking out of a bottle before he heard an announcement over the speakers in the nightclub.

" **For all those who got it… we got karaoke going on soon! so get your asses down to side stage for song requests!** "

 _Ahh… what the heck, might as well…_

He walked over to side stage and requested for a song, the organiser having no idea what it was, before he walked on stage. He hacked into the speaker system and began playing the backing track to his song, talking before the actual song started.

"Now… I know most of you will have absolutely no idea what this song is… but sit back, relax and enjoy."

He clicked a button on his wrist screen and the song began (Just play "Can't hold us"). After he was done he walked off stage with just about everyone in the nightclub clapping.

"Damn good performance" commented Junior as he passed another strawberry sunrise over the counter.

"Well, I try…"

They conversed for a while before they heard a loud screeching sound coming from outside. Demon immediately sprang into action, pulling out his wingman, and sprinted out to the front.

WHO THE HELL IS STEALING MY BIKE!...

He burst through the front door, not even waiting for the automatic doors and aimed his pistol at the person next to his bike… and then lowered it after he saw who it was.

"Yang… why are you touching my bike…"

The blonde looked up after trying to furiously de-activate the alarm that was going off.

"I'm sorry!"

Demon sighed before stopping the alarm with a button on his keys.

"So what takes you to these parts of the woods at this time of night?" asked Demon, walking over and resting on his bike.

"Well… I heard on the police scanners that some guy had been continuously avoiding the cops on a bike, so I came out here to check it out."

"Well… you better fight fire with fire…" said Demon, pointing to Bumblebee as he did.

"Yea… I built her myself and she's the fastest bike on remnant…"

With a scoff, Demon put the keys into his bike's ignition and revved the engine.

"Not anymore"

"Is that a challenge?" asked Yang as she walked over to her bike and turned the keys over, causing the engine to rev in anticipation.

"It might be… you got a place to race, I kinda don't want to hack into any more police cameras"

"Follow me…" she replied before gunning the engine and speeding off down the street, barely holding the speed limit. Demon smiled and followed her, catching up with ease. A couple of minutes later they ended up at a race track in the middle of town. Yang parked her bike outside, gestured for him to stay where he was, and walked inside to the reception area. About a minute later she walked out with a nervous looking clerk in tail. He hesitantly walked over and unlocked the gate to the track, letting the two drive in. Yang winked back to him and he closed the doors as quickly as possible.

"The hell you did to him?"

"Oh, nothing" she said while smirking. They wheeled their bikes over to the starting line, having to use their headlights to line up. Yang waited for a moment, looking into the darkness, before the lights all over the stadium came on. It was a normal racing track, meant for cars as it was a large oval, but it looked about a kilometre long. She turned to Demon with a smirk on your face.

"So, we're not going to race for nothing are we?... not with you talking that much shit…"

"OH!... you're on… winner gets the others bike… we got a deal?"

She hesitated for a second before nodding and wheeling up straight to the starting line, Demon wheeling his next to hers.

"Two laps, winner takes all"

"Yup…"

"Ok… we go in 3…"

He revved his engine to signal he was ready…

"Ok… ready… 3!" She screamed before gunning the engine and screeching down the track. Demon shook his head at her before twisting his hand back and speeding after her. He trailed behind her for the first lap, Yang looking back and smirking as she crossed the line for the first time. He smiled under his helmet as he flicked the switch next to his right thumb, turning on the nuclear reactor's full power. As it charged to full power he drove up right next to Yang so she could hear him.

"Sorry about this… but… EAT SHIT!" he shouted while gunning the engine, the bike doing a wheelie before getting back on both wheels. He left Yang in the dust and completed his lap a full 10 seconds ahead of her. She drove over the finish line and stopped a few metres away. She grabbed her helmet, threw it on the floor, and threw the keys at Demon. He managed to catch them before they lodged in his helmet, looked them over for a bit before chucking them back. She heard the keys jingling and looked as they clattered to the floor in front of her.

"I would never take your ride… plus, how the hell am I going to get two bikes back to Beacon by myself."

She smiled, picked up her helmet, and got back on her bike. She drove out of the arena, probably on the way back to Beacon, leaving Demon to deal with the clerk. He got off his bike and thanked him for letting them use the track, promising that he would repay him later. The guy nodded guiltily before shutting down the complex as he left. Demon drove back to the landing area and got on the next ride to Beacon, being the only person on the whole thing. He made it back to his dorm at around midnight, sneaking in to make sure he didn't wake his team. He slipped into bed and began to fall asleep.

 _I'm going to make sure that tomorrow is going to be as epic as today…_


	12. Back in black and red

**If any of you are wondering when we're going to be seeing Raven again... it'll be soon...**

 **But now... time for a bit of shopping...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 12:

Demon woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the rustling of trees outside his dorm.

 _Ahhh… another peaceful…_

A whistle suddenly blared directly next to his helmeted ear.

"AHHHHHH!"

He jumped out of bed, falling over to the side, and came back up holding his pistol in hand. He saw Rosaline with a whistle in her hand and a massive grin plastered on her face. Kira was sitting on her bed, reading through a book. Both were wearing their military uniforms.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Well… you left yesterday without even saying where you were going… so as a punishment… WE'RE TAKING YOU SHOPPING!" Rosaline replied, somehow making her smile go wider.

"NO!" he said, getting down on his knees to beg. "PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Nope… you don't have a choice."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he screamed before smashing through the door out of the corridor. A couple of seconds later loud banging was heard and Demon was brought back into the room, being held by Yang at the collar.

"See! I even got team RWBY to agree to take you!" smiled Rosaline.

"BUT I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY MONEY!"

"Ozpin lent us some for the time being… and we have Weiss, who is practically a walking bank"

They all heard a 'HEY!' from somewhere down the corridor.

"And… we all need to get some new clothes" argued Rosaline, gesturing to her IMC uniform.

With a grumbling Demon agreed to go along… right before trying to make a run for it… and being tripped up by Gambol Shroud.

30 minutes later…

Demon was being pulled along the streets of Vale while Yang was putting him in a headlock. Apparently, the shopping trip also consisted of team JNPR coming along so Nora was continuously pestering him about the pancakes. After literally an hour of the girls 'window shopping,' they made their way into a store called 'Apparel and Armour'. Yang let Demon out of his choke hold, instead grabbing his arm with an iron grip. They walked in and they were greeted by a man in a green suit with a measuring tape hanging around his neck.

"Ahh… Miss Schnee! My favourite customer! How might I be of service today?"

"Hello Ivan, I was just walking past when I decided to pop in"

"Walking past my ass" grumbled Demon, causing Yang to tighten her grip.

"I was wondering if I could get my new friends some clothes, they came from Atlas and they forgot to bring along their normal clothing."

"Ahhh… that is perfectly fine Miss Schnee, if you would…" said Ivan, gesturing for Kira and Rosaline to follow.

Yang let go of Demon's arm and threatened to break his legs if he ran again, so instead he decided to browse around the store. For something that claimed to have armour… they seriously lacked in the armour department. Every single piece of gear that he found had either a single pauldron, a chest plate or maybe a knee pad… but that was about it. If anyone in the black market was claiming that this was 'armour' they would be killed by an angry mob in seconds. He browsed for another half-hour before sitting down and began sketching. After ten minutes, Yang walked over and Demon had to hastily hide his illustration before she could see it.

"Finally made your decision?" asked Yang, apparently oblivious to the scrawling.

"I have…"

"And would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Ummm… no… if I did then you would instantly say no and pick out something else…"

"Well then why are you getting it?"

"Because… I know you'll hate it!"

Yang was slightly pissed at this, but before she could even comment, Kira and Rosaline walked out from the dressing room. Kira was wearing a sand coloured open vest with a black undershirt, knee-high grey boots and black leggings. She had desert camo kneepads, shoulder pads and gloves as well as a tactical earpiece that ran to a small pack. Rosaline was wearing a 'combat skirt', as Ruby would call it, that was coloured an elegant purple. The dress continued to have long-sleeves and a small neck collar that went around the back. She also wore knee-high combat boots that were coloured with dull brass. White armour was strewn around the clothing as well, having white bracers and a single pauldron on her left shoulder that showed the IMC logo. He raised his eyebrows at this and she just shrugged. The rest of the girls ran over and quickly began inspecting the new clothing. Ivan walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"So, I guess you're next then…"

"Yep… I don't need a whole new outfit, just a couple of extras… and one other thing…"

"That is alright, and what would that other thing be?"

Demon ushered him away so that the girls couldn't hear.

"I need you to make me some armour…" he pulled out the drawing he had done "these specifications should be good, and you can add any other extras you might think I would need."

"Well Sir… these designs are quite intricate, they would take a while… and it would cost a lot… and what is that?"

"Shield generator…" deadpanned Demon.

The man replied by raising an eyebrow and looking back to the plans. After a minute of inspecting them, he looked back up to Demon.

"Well… in a week I should have this ready… but… you need to supply me with these components" he said, pointing to several parts on the armour.

"Will do, so how much should it cost…"

"Well… if I said it… even Miss Schnee over there would hesitate to accept."

"Hmmm… well I am currently dead broke… but I still have one bargaining chip" asked Demon as he pulled up his wrist screen. After a few moments, a holographic representation of his second Atlas Titan came up. The man regarded it with interest before inquiring.

"And what exactly would this be?"

"This, my friend, is an Atlas chassis Titan. It has armour thick enough to stop bullets, can lift about 8 tonnes by itself and is 15 feet tall… and it is also what you will be receiving if I fail to uphold the monetary deal…"

"Yea right, not even the Atlesian military would be able to produce this…"

"Well, you can ask my teammates if you don't think so…"

Ivan's eyes narrowed as the girls walked over to him. Weiss handed over a shiny looking card which Ivan put through a scanner. He smiled while handing the card back.

"Thanks Miss Schnee, now, this young man here is trying to make me believe that he has a giant 15-foot-tall robot?"

"Yep…"

Ivan looked extremely surprised by this and immediately turned to Demon holding out his hand.

"We have a deal young man…"

Demon shook his hand, sealing the deal.

"Now… I believe you need new clothes…" said Ivan, gesturing for him to follow into the change rooms. He first took measurements of Demon's armour and jotted them down on a small notepad. Once they were finished with that, Ivan told him to take off his armour so he could get measurements of his body. As he did, Demon grabbed some spare cloth from the side of the room and made a blindfold, once again activating his optical implants to see past the cloth. He took off his armour and revealed the black undersuit that he wore. He stood up on a podium and for 5 minutes Ivan seemed to zip around him at the speed of sound taking measurements. After he was done, Demon finally told him what he needed done. He was forced to wait for about 20 minutes before Ivan was once again out holding his requested gear. With a smile, Demon donned his armour and the other things he had asked for. He looked in the mirror and smiled at his new appearance… it certainly was… what was the word… BADASS!

He walked out of the changing room and the everyone in the room looked to him. They stood silent for a couple of seconds before Yang finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Well… it certainly adds to the name…"

He smiled at her response… it was what he wanted. He had asked Ivan to change the shading on his armour so that it was now a matt black with red highlights on the armour pieces. He had removed most of the satchels and other things, leaving only his knife sheath and pouches for ammo on his armour. He was also wearing a custom-made black trench coat, open at the front, that went all the way down to the top of his ankles. A high collar went from his shoulders all around the back, and the top of his coat was held together by a strap that went diagonally across his body. The obstructed armour pieces being put on top of the coat, such as his pauldrons. (Think Kirito from SAO) He had even changed the colour of the lights on his helmet to red as well as having the Militia emblem emblazoned on the top of his right glove.

"We told you to get clothing so you could fit in… not so that you scare the crap out of anyone who walks vaguely near you" complained Weiss, crossing her arms as she did.

"HEY! you said clothes…" he gestured to his outfit "These are clothes"

"THEY'RE AWESOME!" commented Ruby and Rosaline, both at the same time.

"SEE! At least some people appreciate a badass soldier when they see one"

"You can be killed with a couple of shots from a pistol…" deadpanned Weiss.

"Point taken…"

"Well… I'm not paying for it…"

Both Ruby and Rosaline ran over to her, grabbed her arms, and made puppy dog eyes. Demon smiled as he saw Weiss falter for a couple of seconds before finally giving in. She grumbled while holding out her card to Ivan, the man happily accepted his payment. They left the shop, everyone now officially finished with shopping… everyone being all the boys. As soon as all the girls converged on a handbag shop, the boys sprinted off in the other direction, luckily managing to escape the girls when they went searching for them. Demon quickly told them to disable the tracking beacons on their scrolls and they were able to effectively hide from them. They shared thoughts and eventually set their track to a weapons store. They managed to make it there without seeing any sight of the girls apart from the constant messaging on their scrolls. As they walked in, Demon nearly fainted at the sight of the sheer variety of weapons that were on offer. The armoury back on the Silent Prayer would have been put to shame by this. There were gun-swords, fire swords and even a ridiculously overdone Swaxehammerwhipstaff.

Every single type of ammo was on display, inside locked cases, and there was also a variety of other weapon-related products. Demon walked around, browsing through the weapon store, and was continuously amazed at how people were able to develop these weapons to have multiple functions. He was sure that if anyone in the Militia saw this place… in less than a minute, every single soldier would be raiding this place. He didn't really see anything that interested him as they didn't have any LMG-related weapons, the closest thing being the miniguns they put on bullheads. Ren bought some new ammo for his two SMG-knives that he had somehow made appear out of the sleeves of his shirt.

 _Talk about having a trick up your sleeve…_

Jaune, however, was just staring at a highly-detailed shield that sat on display.

"Why don't you buy it?" asked Demon, seeing that the man looked a bit depressed.

"I don't have any money to buy it… I have terrible equipment for Beacon standards, but I just don't have enough money to get new equipment."

"What do you have?"

"I have a normal short sword and a collapsible shield."

"Have you ever asked someone for a loan?"

"NO! I would never think of it…"

"Good, that means you are a respectable man… but that also means you shouldn't turn down my offer… meet me in the training area after classes tomorrow and I'll let you try out some of my gear…"

"Really?"

"Yea… you do know how to fire a gun right?'

He looked down a bit…

"I'll take that as a no… but I'll find something you can use"

"Thanks man…"

Demon clapped him on the shoulder and walked over to Ren who was sharpening his blades on one of the grindstones in the corner. He looked up and saw Demon, stopped what he was doing and paid the shopkeeper. They were just about to exit the shop when they heard something they all dreaded…

"HEY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN HERE!" came the triumphant voice of Yang from the door…

 _I am not going to survive this am I…_


	13. I told you to break his legs!

**I've watched the Titanfall trailer at least 20 times (Who hasn't) and decided it would be time for Demon to get some upgrades... even though he doesn't need them... he's already too badass... but then again... NOTHING IS BADASS ENOUGH!**

 **We're at 3k views so CELEBRATE!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 13:

After a very painful meeting with the others, Demon was honestly surprised he wasn't being brought back to Beacon in a body bag. He had been able to outrun the others pretty easily given his pilot training and being in the middle of a city, but eventually Pyrrha had grabbed a trashcan lid and managed to throw it and hit him mid-jump, causing him to fall in his plight to escape certain doom. Yang had almost stayed true to her word about breaking his legs, being continuously urged on by Nora, but settled for just knocking him out. He had been taken back to Beacon and managed to sleep through the entire night before waking up early in the morning. He found he was dumped hastily on the bed, not at all comfortable, and he had a massive headache. He quietly got out of bed and looked over at the other two humans. Kira and Rosaline were both sleeping peacefully, smiles of content strewn on their faces. His thoughts were interrupted by a foreign voice in his head.

" **Just a knife to the throat and their lives will end…** "

Demon was distressed at the strange voice invading his head. He had only heard this voice once before… and after he did… nothing survived. He punched himself in the head, trying to right whatever was happening.

 _Hmmm… that was an extremely 'Yang' thing to do…_

He waited for a few more minutes in bed, seeing if the voice would re-emerge once again. He held his wingman to his throat, not taking any chances if the voice took over like last time. Growing tired of waiting after a short while he checked the time. 7.45am. Quickly setting a waypoint on his HUD, he made his way to the training grounds.

He made it there and began doing his usual training routine. 100 push-ups, 100 one-handed push-ups for both arms, 200 sit-ups and finally 100 pull-ups on the bar. After completing his routine, he was thoroughly sweating in his armour, a downside of the badass coat being that it made it extremely hot. He righted this problem by taking it off, obviously, and began his workout again. Instead of doing the normal this time, he just went over and began kickboxing a punching bag. He gave it a good beating before he grew tired again and just kicked a hole straight through the bag.

"Overkill much?" came a voice from a couple of metres away. Demon turned and saw Yang was setting up to begin bench-pressing about 500kg.

"Nah… I'll pay for it late… and can you seriously believe you can lift that weight?"

She replied by simply picking it up with one arm and twirling it around a bit.

"Ok, forget I ever asked…"

"So… what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, considering I got an early sleep thanks to you, I decided that I should probably train a bit so that I at least stand a chance against one of you guys."

"Hey! You stand a chance!"

He tilted his head a bit.

"Ok… so I guess we would destroy you in a fight"

He nodded before bringing up another punching bag and began boxing with it. After a few minutes, he heard a bell off to his left. He turned to see Yang standing in the middle of a boxing ring, taunting him to join. He shook his head and jumped into the ring, Yang beginning to smirk.

"I'll go easy on you, tough guy…"

"Bring it on…"

Yang charged at him and began by throwing a wild right hook. Demon quickly sidestepped this and took the opportunity to jab Yang in the gut. She looked a bit bewildered that someone had managed to land a hit on her but she just continued to smile at the challenge. She relaunched her attacks, her hair now glowing a faint gold, while Demon was furiously having to parry attacks away. He knew that if he even tried to block a strike he would end up with a broken limb… so he just settled with having to dodge every attack. As they fought, Yang was smiling the whole time, showing that she was indeed going easy on him. After taking several hits all over his body he eventually he managed to assess her fight patterns and, after waiting for the right moment, he attacked suddenly after parrying a jab to the gut, managing to kick Yang straight in the kneecap with an exoskeleton enhanced boot. She was totally unprepared for the attack and was sent into the side of the ring. Demon just stood where he was, slightly jogging as he did, watching as Yang collected herself from the attack.

"That's cheating!"

"When were rules specified?"

"I guess you're right…" she said as she held out her two arms and suddenly her two gauntlets flew out of nowhere and attached themselves to her arms. He looked and saw the rest of team RWBY at the sides of the ring, Blake and Weiss were the ones who threw Ember Celica.

"We still haven't got you back for ditching us in the city…" deadpanned Yang, smashing her fists together.

"You knocked me out!"

"Yes… and I said I would break your legs!... I just didn't want to do it with a crowd…"

"OH COME ON!" shouted Demon as he jumped out of the arena, knocking over Weiss as he did, grabbed his coat and began sprinting out of the training area, team RWBY in tow. He turned on his parkour kit and began wall-running to gain more momentum. As he did, he heard two shotgun blasts and turned to see Yang flying towards him, hair now in a full blaze of gold.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_

He jumped off the wall, narrowly avoiding the golden missile that slammed into it barely a second later, causing a large crater where she landed. He didn't have any time to rest as a swirling white glyph appeared beneath him.

 _NOPE!_

He sidestepped while running and missed being turned into an ice cube, courtesy of Weiss, although Ruby accidentally managed to step into it and caught her foot in a block of ice. He managed to make it into the wide courtyard of the academy, the massive fountain dominating his view. He sprinted towards it, finding it to be the only source of cover he could find. As he did he heard the air behind him moving. In a moment he dived onto his knees, activating his parkour kit to keep momentum, and avoided being caught by Gambol Shroud's ribbon. Just as he thought he had avoided the threat, the pistol on the end of the ribbon fired and the gun swept back around.

 _SHIT!_

He had to grab his knife with his off hand, due to hi still holding his coat in his right, and deflect the blade before it lodged itself in his chest, managing to knock it off its course. He continued to the fountain and stopped just in front of it, turning to see the entirety of team RWBY standing with weapons raised.

"Ok, how about you give up now and you won't have to run anymore and we'll only break your legs… it's a win, win situation"

"I GET MY LEGS BROKEN!"

"Exactly… that's a win for me…"

He quickly attached his coat and looked behind the girls, smiling at what he saw.

"Ok girls… I'll go with you if you can hit me!" taunted Demon, tapping on the side of his cheek as he did.

Yang immediately took the opportunity to rush forward and go to punch him. Just as her fist was an inch from his face, she heard a voice behind her that made her stop.

"MISS XIAO LONG!" came the voice of Miss Goodwich from behind her teammates.

All of team RWBY jumped back at the sudden interference and Yang's face drooped.

"Yes miss?" asked Yang, stepping back from the smug Demon.

"May you inform me as to why you were chasing Mr Demon here and why I was receiving complaints about shotgun blasts?"

She was about to reply but was stopped by Miss Goodwich holding up a finger.

"Let me guess… he started it…"

Yang looked down in defeat, grumbling some excuses about how it was.

"Well… you might want to not go destroying campus property again, especially when you could be going up against him today in class…"

Yang raised her eyebrows at this comment.

"We don't have combat class today Miss."

"Well, if you had bothered to check the schedule that was emailed to your scroll, you will find that all classes this week have been cancelled so that qualifying for the Vytal Festival can take place."

All the members of team RWBY fist bumped into the air.

"But that still does not excuse you from trying to kill Mr Demon…"

"We were only trying to break his legs!" retorted Yang, only earning another scowl from Goodwich.

"Remember class is in 10 minutes…" scolded Goodwich before she waved her wand and all the ruined areas were put back in place. Before Demon could face the wrath of an angry team RWBY he activated his cloak and went off back to his pod. He opened the door and was greeted by Vanessa in a MARVN still hunched over his workbench. As he closed the door behind him and a wide smile emoji greeted him.

"SIR! IT'S AMAZING!"

"Ok Vanessa… calm down. What happened?"

"Well… I built everything from your plans bar one and they worked with 145% efficiency from what was proposed!"

"So I get even more badass gear?"

"Yup…"

"Yay for me… so hand em over…"

Vanessa hesitantly pulled out a few things from a box she had at the side of the bench and handed them to Demon. He looked them over before nodding in approval. Vanessa wasn't done yet as she walked over to the weapons rack and pulled off a rather large looking rocket launcher. Demon's eyes watered as he saw the tool of destruction put before him and he hastily looked it over.

"Now Sir, go easy with it… I've only been able to produce 3 cartridges for it"

"Well Vanessa… you have authorization to control all available spectres, other than the one Sid is using, so that you can begin mass-production"

"Sir… some of the materials are unavailable in this world…"

"And what would they be?"

"Well… the uranium needed for those rocket launcher cartridges is one…"

"You'll find some on the Atlas…"

"What?"

Demon just casually walked over to his other Atlas titan and climbed up so he was above the storage pack. He reached in and fumbled around for a while before pulling out a large case with a radioactive symbol on it. He checked it down to Vanessa and she scrambled to reach it before it hit the ground, just barely making it. She carefully set it down on the table and opened it, revealing several glowing rods of uranium.

"How did you…"

"Well… you'd be surprised what you find in the deactivated core of damaged Titans"

She just made a weird mechanical groaning noise before activating the other spectres on the rack. They all jumped down and began an assembly line to begin making everything. He smiled and bit Vanessa adue before grabbing all his new gear, attaching it to the straps on his armour, and walked to class hefting his new rocket launcher on his back…

 _So… I'm going to fight them… just have to make sure I have a… technological advantage…_

He smiled as he thought of the sheer destruction he could cause with this baby…

 _They won't know what hit them…_


	14. Gravity defying win

**I was thinking of releasing this tomorrow but it has a terrible word count so I'm just going to release it now...**

 **This chapter ACTUALLY has stuff from the Titanfall 2 trailer... so watch it if you haven't already...**

 **And... we all remember THOSE twelvies in games we've played... you know what I'm talking about...**

 **Naughbeast**

Chapter 14:

 _Well... this is boring…_

Demon was sitting in the middle of combat class watching two students duel on the stage. One was an extremely annoying male wearing a pure gold jumpsuit and continuously tried to hit the other combatant after spinning around and firing with his sniper rifle. Every time he would miss he would swear profusely in a super high-pitched voice that didn't seem right for his age. The other one was wearing full riot gear and firing two SMG's without aiming, not bothering to move closer to his target to increase his accuracy. Demon was continuously face-palming as they fired at each other for about ten minutes before finally deciding to actually fight. The one with the sniper rifle fired and managed to hit the other guy in the chest, shouting when he saw the other guys shrug it off, claiming he was hacking? The other one dropped both his SMG's and ran full-boar at the other dude before knocking him to the ground and pummelling him to a pulp with massive knuckle busters. Miss Goodwich called the match soon afterwards.

 _FINALLY…_

Demon woke up Rosaline who had fallen asleep next to him and she nearly died from shock while shouting 'pancakes'. He laughed a bit before turning his head back to the stage. Miss Goodwich walked into the centre of the arena and began the next spin-up match. The first image stopped scrolling and rested on a picture of Demon's helmet.

 _THANK GOD I GET TO FIGHT…_

The next image, however, showed who his combatant would be… Pyrrha Nikos. Miss Goodwich shook her head for a bit before re-initialising the random selection.

"WAIT!" yelled Demon, clearly outraged at what happened.

"Yes, Mr Demon?"

"WHY CAN'T I FIGHT HER?"

"Because she is a four-time Mistral Regional championship winner and is probably the most skilled fighter in this room other than me… and on top of that, you don't have an aura" she continued.

"Miss, you might not know this, but I can get my Kira to back me up on this… I am literally the best pilot in the entire Militia, I have beaten hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers and can boast to have beaten a sniper in a shoot-off with my pistol… I can hold myself in a fight."

Miss Goodwich looked up to Kira who simply nodded to back up Demon. She sighed before telling them both to get their stuff. Demon smiled and walked down to the locker where he had put his stuff from before class. He attached all his gear to his armour, putting a particularly large gauntlet on his left hand as he did, and hefted the rocket launcher onto his shoulder again. As he began walking out he thought of a better idea. He took off the cloaking mechanism from his armour and attached it to the rocket launcher, turning it invisible. He saw just the faintest of outlines and smiled as he picked it up and walked into the arena. He turned up the hearing modulator in his headset and heard that multiple people in the audience were placing bets on the duel… all of which were against him.

He laughed at how wrong they would be. He set down the rocket launcher as subtly as he could, and pulled out his wingman. Pyrrha walked into the arena and looked quite surprised when she saw Demon only wielding his pistol. They both setup in combat stances and waited for Miss Goodwich to start the fight. She held her finger above the button for a while, hesitating as she did, before she looked over to Demon one more time.

"Are you sure you would like to proceed… I cannot say that you will walk out of this fight alive if something were to go wrong…"

"You should be worried about Pyrrha's pride Miss," he said, smiling behind his helmet.

She nodded and hesitantly pushed the button on the scroll, starting the match, though she acted as if she had just killed Demon. The counter went down on the side of the arena and the voice of the commentator filled the arena.

3… "BREAK HIS LEGS!" yelled Yang from the sidelines

2… "You got this!" came a shout from Rosaline

1… Begin.

They stood facing one another, a standoff of wills to see who would fire first, until Pyrrha broke under the pressure. She raised her rifle and fired directly next to Demon's head to try and get him to move… but he was better than that. Pyrrha had aimed slightly to the left of his head so that he was not injured but when it passed by, he simply didn't care. The round whizzed past him and embedded itself in the wall on the other side of the arena and Demon didn't move a muscle. She adjusted her aim, this time setting sights on his armoured chest piece, and fired. The moment she fired, Demon snapped up his left arm and activated the enhancement placed on his gauntlet. A miniature version of a Titan vortex shield was fitted to the extremities of the gauntlet and when he activated the device, several rectangular arrays spread out like frills on a lizard, activating the physics defying field. The bullet went straight for his chest… then seemed to slow down… before finally reversing course straight at Pyrrha. She brought up her shield to block the bullet, still recovering from how he had managed to reflect her bullet by simply raising his arm. When she looked back she saw him holding three shurikens in between the knuckles of his left hand, his wingman in the other. Before she could do anything he threw them straight at her, so she raised her shield to block. When the hits didn't come she looked down to see three shurikens embedded into the floor in front of her.

"YOU MISSED DUMBASS!" came the voice of Yang from the crowd, a note of excitement in her voice.

As she finished that sentence, the shurikens began glowing a bright blue and what happened next could only be described as a feat of technological engineering. The emitted a bright blue field that stopped Pyrrha from moving at all. Milo and Akouo were pulled from her grip and sent to the floor by the gravity distortion field. She couldn't even say or do anything… she was at the mercy of Demon. He smiled and raised his wingman, firing a single shot and watching the aura gauge beneath Pyrrha's name go down. As he did, he pressed a few buttons on his wrist-screen before nodding to no one. Then, to everyone's surprise, he reached down and picked up a rocket launcher out of nowhere. (Just a completely normal, no mods at all Archer missile pod… *smiles*) He tapped a few buttons on the side of the device before taking aim at Pyrrha. She was utterly terrified… this guy was going to fire a missile at her!

"Don't worry… this won't kill you… it'll only hurt…"

He pulled the trigger and hell was released on Remnant. The round erupted from the chamber and the guns spewed forth fire and flames. The single rocket flew towards Pyrrha with blinding speed and slammed into her still form. The round detonated and the explosion was practically a miniature nuke (Think the Fatman from Fallout). Pyrrha's aura depleted faster than someone could say 'shit' and she was thrown across the entirety of the arena. As everyone watched in awe, they saw that Pyrrha's aura level stopped just above where it would be depleted, the tiny red mark being barely visible. Miss Goodwich hastily changed the counter to numbers instead of a bar as that would provide a better comparison… and nearly fainted. Out of the 100% full that the aura bar could be, there was only 1% left over. She wiped the sweat from her brow and was about to call the match but missed one crucial thing happening. Demon grabbed a grapple launcher from his belt and fired a line at Pyrrha, latching onto the wall next to her. As he was pulled towards her at breakneck speeds the other student could hear him saying one sentence.

"This is for letting me get knocked out!"

He slammed into her with his boot and the final bit of her aura depleted, knocking her out as well. She was falling to the floor but Demon quickly grabbed her and laid her down carefully, not wanting to hurt her anymore. He looked up at Miss Goodwich and waited for her to do something. It took her a second to actually realise what had happened.

"And it looks like Demon is the winner…" she stated, hints of disdain in her voice. He nodded before grabbing something from his backpack and injecting it into Pyrrha. As he pulled the vial away from Pyrrha her eyes fluttered open and she muttered: "What happened?"

"You okay?" he asked, still a bit worried that he may have hurt her permanently.

"Yea… what was that?"

"That… was a nuclear enhanced Titan-grade warhead, meant for taking down Titans, so I had to kinda lower the power a bit"

"THAT was low power?"

"Yea…" he said guiltily, scratching the back of his head as he did. "So… nice battle I guess…"

Before she could answer the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. He shook Pyrrha's hand without her consent and walked off and grabbed his stuff before walking back to his locker. He stored everything there and then walked out of the classroom. As he did… he felt something was a bit… off, so he stopped just outside of the door. When it finally occurred to him he sighed a bit.

"I'm not getting out of this alive am I?"

"Nope" came the voice of team RWBY, Nora and his two teammates, the sounds of cracking knuckles filling the hallway.

 _Well… this is going to be fun… for them…_


	15. Happy birthday to me!

**Sorry for the wait for all those loyal fans out there... I was caught up in school work and couldn't release this chapter... but it's a bit longer than usual to make up for it.**

 **Also a shout out to the guest who took a guess at how the story would go... you did pretty well, but Tiayang is DEFINITELY not his uncle... one, because that would be weird incest because Tiayang and Raven are Yang's parents and two, because Qrow is Ravens brother = Demon's uncle (spoiler alert)**

 **Good guess though... your a bit right about the fight part... although there will be a bit more leg-breaking!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 15:

It was now a Thursday of the second week of the second semester at Beacon academy. It had been 3 days since Demon had beaten Pyrrha… and the girls had beaten him to a pulp. Vanessa had been hard at work tinkering with everything and had created a massive supply of everything, stopping only because there simply wasn't enough space. As Demon woke up in the morning, he groaned as he saw what day it was… it was the day of his nightmares… the day that he dreaded to come round every year… it was his birthday. He drudged through the day, luckily managing to not see any of team RWBY or JNPR so they could break his bones again, and went back to his room after classes. He went over and activated Sid, hearing the servo's in his body whine as he was activated after much neglecting. Demon poured some oil on his joints before setting him to his task.

"Sid, complete this homework to maybe an A standard… that'll at least look respectable" he ordered, setting the ridiculous pile of homework in front of the spectre, the bot immediately getting to work.

"HEY! That's cheating!" complained Rosaline, a sour look crossing her face.

"Wow… you guys really like saying that... anyway… yes, it's cheating… but it can also be yours for the small price of a closed mouth!"

Rosaline got the general idea and dumped the papers in front of the spectre as well, making the sign of zipping her lips shut afterwards. Kira just grumbled and set the papers in front of the robot as well, a solid meter-high pile of books sitting there. Demon waited for the other two to be distracted before cloaking and heading out of the room. He went down to his pod and walked inside. Vanessa had put all the spectres back in their usual positions and was now meandering about, casually practising with her oversized scythe. He ducked to narrowly avoid a horizontal slash and threw a bullet at Vanessa to get her attention.

"Sir, you're back!"

"Really? I never would have known!"

She punched him in the shoulder softly, still managing to somehow bruise him.

"Yea, Yea… I know I'm an ass, but I need you to watch over my stuff tonight, I'm going out…"

"Oooo… where are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere, right next to nowhere, and about a mile from none-of-your-business"

She crossed her colossal arms, trying to psyche out Demon… and failing miserably. She agreed and left Demon to do whatever he was going to do. He grabbed his motorbike, a couple of the devices Vanessa had built, and made his way to Vale, glad to be away from the stresses of school. He had managed to procure a few hundred lien from playing a poker game with Yang… she just didn't know when to quit. He rode around town for a while before finally arriving at the place he was looking for… Apparel and Armour. He walked in and heard a small bell ding, causing the man at the counter to look up.

"AHHH… well if it isn't the young lad who wanted that fancy armour of his…"

"Yep… so, I got everything you need to complete it…" he told Ivan, handing over the large rucksack full of the devices.

"Why thank you, young man… I shall see you in half an hour"

"Yea… I guess I'll see to it that I get the Titan delivered as soon as possible" accepted Demon, beginning to walk out the door as he did.

Ivan raised one of his eyebrows at this and called out to Demon.

"Uhh… Sir, you paid for the armour this morning?"

Demon stopped and turned to him at this… _when did that happen?_

"Remember? You transferred the money to my account this morning, as well as 5% extra!" chirped the man, definitely happy with the extra cash. Demon shook his head for a bit…

 _Hmmm… must have had a memory lapse…_ thought Demon, coming up with the only logical reason for his forgetfulness. He waved goodbye to Ivan and walked to the next store on his list… the cake shop. As he arrived he saw something that shocked him… they were completely sold out. When he said completely he meant COMPLETELY. They had literally nothing that could be eaten left. Every cake on display, in storage, every cookie, bun or sweet bread was gone, as well as every drink they had as well.

"Who bought everything?" questioned Demon, walking up to the person at the front desk, who was a bit scared at his appearance.

"Ummm… someone walked in here in the morning and bought everything, sorry but we won't be getting any new stock until tomorrow."

 _Great… just great…_

He waved goodbye to the shopkeeper and moved onto the next shop… and the next one… and the one after that. He literally spent an hour scouring every single damn cake store in the entire city before finally giving up. He drove to a nearby superstore… and they were out of cakes… and literally everything birthday related. There was NOTHING that he could use for his own birthday that was meant for a birthday. After it turned dark he just decided to screw it all and drove to a local café. He ordered a small iced muffin and a coffee before sitting down in a seat outside. He waited for a minute before they were brought to him, he paid for it, then looked at what was going to be the most depressing birthday he'd ever had… other than the one where his mother died…

 _Vanished…_

He had a muffin, no candle, a coffee… and that was it…

 _Wait a second…_

He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket… he just happened to have one… and he lit it, putting it on top of the muffin.

 _Perfect… now I have a candle…_

Before he could indulge in his 'birthday cake' he heard all-too-familiar voices coming down the street. He ignored them the best he could but failed the second he felt someone tap on his back.

"What ya doing?" questioned Ruby, Demon not even bothering to turning.

"Trying to enjoy peace and quiet"

"Really?" probed Ruby, trying to get an answer out of him, Demon still refusing to turn around. By this time, he heard the rest of the group turn up.

"What are you doing Demon?" questioned Rosaline.

"Yea! And once you're done telling us we can break your legs!" said Nora.

"What's this about leg breaking…" it was Yang this time, a bit of hope in her voice.

"Guys I think we should just leave him alone" spoke Pyrrha, yet again becoming the voice of reason.

"Just tell us Demon!" pleaded Ruby.

"I AM TRYING TO ENJOY MY BLOODY BIRTHDAY SO PLEASE LEAVE!"

They all just stopped where they were standing, trying to comprehend the gravity of the situation. He was sitting by himself… with a muffin… a cigarette for a candle… and no one with him.

"Dude… that's depressing…" commented Juane.

"REALLY?" replied Demon, lacing the words with the most sarcasm humanly possible.

"Why the shitfest?" asked Yang.

"Well… I went to literally every damn place in this entire god-forsaken city and there was not a damn place that wasn't sold out of birthday supplies."

He didn't get a response for a while but heard hushed whispering and the sounds of people moving off.

"Well, you could tell us next time, maybe you could tell us next time and we could throw you a party?" said Ruby, a hint of guilt in her voice.

"I never have parties with people…" replied Demon, dipping his head a bit.

"Why?" asked Ruby, genuine interest seeping into her voice.

"The day of my birthday was the day… it was the day I lost my mother…"

He didn't get a response but Ruby hugged him tightly before running off to catch up with the others who had walked off. Demon just sighed and ate his muffin in a single bit, the smell of the cigarette filling his nostrils as he had his faceplate off. He tipped the waiter generously before taking his coffee and walking back to 'Apparel and Armour'. Ivan was in the process of shutting down the store for the night as Demon walked in, causing the man to look up from locking up the cash register.

"AHHH… I thought you'd never come back… I have it right here" quickly remarked Ivan, rushing out the back of the store as he did. A minute later he came out wheeling a massive suit of armour in a bullet-proof glass case.

"Considering that this suit of armour is made of an alloy that could put the Atlas Paladin's armour to shame… it is the best you are going to find anywhere… and if your 'enhancements' work then you could rival the best Huntsmen and Huntresses. I added a few personal touches such as infusing dust into certain parts of the armour as well as making sure that you can run your aura through the armour to surround it."

Demon stared at the armour beneath the case… it was perfect… it was beyond whatever he could have imagined. As soon as he had seen his mother in her red and black plating he knew that this would remind him of her. Two massive, blood-red gauntlets were cut from Damascus steel, both being much bigger than his hands, the reason being the copious amounts of strength enhancing servos beneath the plating. They covered his fingers in red claws, resembling those of the dragons from old Earth tales, that were also fitted with micro-magnets to allow for wall-running. On his right gauntlet was a grapple launcher and on the left was a shuriken launcher. A massive rectangular pauldron was sitting on his left shoulder and a smaller, rounded pauldron was resting on the right shoulder, both being a blood red taint and plated. Plated boots and greaves were resting on the legs, being slightly thicker to accommodate the strength servos as well. The rest of the armour resembled his normal pilot gear except for the two plated lengths of steel that covered the sides of his upper legs and a thick chest plate. Underneath the thicker plating was a special cloth-like fabric that was made of a blend between Titanium thread and Kevlar. The back of his gear extended out a bit to accommodate for a small battery pack between his shoulder blades. The battery was to power his gear and was even set to be charged by the kinetic energy he made while fighting, essentially making it unlimited energy. A prototype shield generator was stored running along his spine and could project a shield much similar to that of a Titan except human sized.

He mumbled something incoherent as Ivan unlocked the case, still a bit dazed by the armours beauty. When he was finished he stood back to allow Demon to admire his work. Demon stepped forward and felt the armour plating… it was as light as if he was holding air. He disconnected the front of the chest plate and he could easily carry it with 2 fingers. He set it on the floor and tested the armour by firing a few rounds at it. The bullets reflected off it, doing nothing more than cleaning a bit of dust off the plating. He smiled and shook the armourer's hand again. He packed it all into a duffel bag, surprised that it actually fit, and rode back to Beacon.

 **Ruby POV:**

 _Shit…_

She didn't ever swear… ever… but that was all she could think of when she heard why Demon was alone. She was kinda the reason why every store was out of birthday supplies. It was Yang's birthday and she had insisted that they buy out every store in the city to make it the best birthday ever… but she never realised it would hurt Demon so much… and they didn't even invite him. She had quickly ushered everyone away from him as he said it, thanking god that he didn't turn around and see them because they all wore party gear. They had regrouped a block away and contemplated what they should do. Everyone felt VERY guilty that they had accidentally destroyed Demon's birthday. After deciding that they should probably comfort him, they decided to travel back and try to cheer him up… only to find he wasn't there anymore. They all tried to find where he was on his scroll, finding out that he had disabled it. After about ten minutes of searching, they headed back to Beacon… after all, they still had Yang's party to attend.

 **Demon's POV:**

He had arrived back at Beacon, slightly annoyed that his 'cake' was crap, and headed to the pod. As he was walking through the courtyard he glanced over at team RWBY's dorm and saw the lights strobing, a party obviously taking place.

 _Of course it was them… it couldn't happen to be anyone else could it?..._

He shook his head a bit as he carried the duffel bag, with his armour in it, across the campus, relieved when he finally reached his pod. He opened the door and was a bit shocked when he found the lights turned off. He tried to turn them on remotely, pressing a multitude of buttons on his wrist-screen to illuminate the pod. Frustrated, he turned on the small light on the side of his helmet, dropped the duffel bag, and went over to the fuse box on the opposite wall. He kicked over a couple of his spare guns that were strewn around the pod on the way to the fuse box, the small light on his helmet not really doing much to show anything in the dark. He eventually found his way there and pulled open the fuse box. As he checked the wires and found nothing was wrong, until he saw the power switch and found it had been flicked off. He grumbled a bit as flicked the switch and turned the overhead lights back on. As he closed the fuse box he felt something was watching him, so obviously, he pulled out his wingman and spun round to face the threat… to be met with the sight of his mother…

"I'm sensing that pointing a gun at me is some form of greeting…" she deadpanned, setting her hands on her hips.

Demon immediately dropped his pistol and sprinted forward, embracing his mother in a warm hug. He stayed like that for a while until he finally pulled back, tears already steadily flowing down his cheek inside his helmet.

"You didn't think I would forget your birthday did you?"

He responded by hugging her again, the emotions of missing his mother for so many years was welling up. They stayed like that for another minute before Demon finally composed himself. He stepped back and pulled off his helmet to let his mother see his face. His long, black hair cascaded down his back, looking very similar to that of his mothers, and he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. She smiled, but looked a bit worried when she saw his red eyes. As a response to this, she reached up and pulled off her own helmet, confirming even further that this was his mother. It was the exact face he had grown up to, and the one he had missed for so many years.

"So, my little Hawk, how ya been?" she asked, the words coming out a bit choked as she was also beginning to tear up.

"Umm... I… joined the Militia after you… Umm… and I was the top pilot... and that's about been what's my life has been like…"

"Did you finish school?" she probed, worrying that he had just skipped school and went straight to the army"

"Yea… I graduated a bit early and managed to finish an engineering degree before I was old enough for the Militia"

She smiled and hugged him, glad to hear that he went well without her. They went and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and Demon told her his whole story of how he had developed red eyes, how he had risen to become the top pilot, and how he managed to find his way to Remnant. She listened intently the whole time, enraptured in his story. After he had finished, she began telling him about how he had managed to get to Remnant. She had been at their house with his uncle when they had heard an emergency siren. They quickly packed up their stuff and headed to their city centre, where the evacuation ships were picking up the townsfolk. They had huddled there for a while before they finally saw what was causing the commotion, a couple of streets down was about a hundred IMC spectres that were killing people left, right and centre. Most of the other people panicked before they began running from the evacuation area, believing it would become a killing ground in the next minute. His mother and uncle had stayed there and made it onto a dropship just before the spectres had reached where they were. The craft had lifted off, but before they could fly off, the pilot was shot dead. His uncle had to grab the controls and take over, knowing how to fly after being a dropship pilot in the Titan wars. They were just about to warp away from the colony when they saw a giant missile being fired from an IMC carrier that was overhead. They had hastily warped at the last second and ended up on Remnant instead of the nearest colony. After that, the rest of the people on the ship were killed by Grimm after the crash, the only reason that his mother and uncle survived was because of his military training.

They were taken in by a kind man named Tiayang and eventually integrated into society. After two years, they both managed to unlock their aura's and receive training from Tiayang, allowing them to be accepted into Beacon academy as final-year students. They graduated and were inducted as proper Huntsmen and Huntresses. After a while, she was brought under employment by an anonymous benefactor that claimed she was needed to save Remnant. After working with them for a while, she was forced to drift away from her family and relatives, admitting that she had barely spoken to his uncle for months. Demon took this all in, learning about how his mother had arrived in Remnant.

"Now… onto the reason why I'm here…" began Raven, standing up as she did. "HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY!" she chimed and hugged him once more. She stepped back and pulled out her sword, slashing it into the air, creating a large, red portal where she cut. Demon was a bit taken back at this, eyes going wide with shock.

"Semblance" she explained, reaching into the portal and pulling out two things. The first was a long case, one that looked much like what people would store guns in, and the other was an almost spherical shape. She first handed over the spherical object, it being wrapped in a silver wrapping paper. He carefully took it and felt that it didn't really weigh much, so he tore off the paper and was stopped by what he saw. It was an almost exact copy of his mother's helmet, although it was shaped to his head. The back of the mask was a bit more flared than hers. but it was almost exactly the same, even being open at the back to allow his hair to flow out. He flipped it over and put it on, amazed at how perfectly it fit. As he looked around he was almost surprised to see the same HUD that he had installed in his own helmet was also operational in this one, even putting a large bar in the top of his vision, probably for aura. He pulled it off and hugged his mother again.

"I assume it was you who paid for the armour then?"

She smiled a bit before nodding again. Then she turned around and grabbed the case behind her, straining a bit as she picked it up. When Demon grabbed it he hastily popped off the locks and opened the case, almost crying at what he saw. Inside was a weapon that looked exceedingly similar to his mother's weapon. He reached down and pulled the odachi out of the sheath, being greeted by one that looked much the same as hers. Its red blade was slightly thicker and there was a knuckle guard that was positioned in front of the handle. He was a bit disappointed that it was about the length of a katana… until he did a practice swing and it doubled in length. It was perfectly balanced so that it could be used with one or two hands, the hilt being long enough to accommodate both. After he practised with it for a few seconds, he flicked it in a certain way and the blade retracted, allowing him to put it back inside the sheath and as he did he noticed something strange. About halfway along the hilt was a pin, indicating that it could fold upwards like a grip for something, a trigger also being located at the bottom of the hilt. Seeing that Demon was confused, Raven walked over and took the sheath and blade from him. She stood back a few steps before twisting the knuckle guard so that it was perpendicular. As she did, the hilt shifted so that it folded facing upwards and the end of the sheath split in half. As it did, the two sides moved back along the sheath and revealed a barrel for a gun. When it was finished shifting, it resembled something akin to a handheld chaingun. (Just think of Jorge's chaingun from Halo Reach)

He nearly cried at how well-suited it was to him, the gun now effectively being a HMG. Raven was struggling a bit to hold it up so Demon walked over and took the gun, feeling the hefty weight of the HMG. He tried it a bit before he was given a massive bullet chain by Raven. He loaded it in through a port in the side of the gun. He turned to a target on the side of the wall and began firing. The recoil from the gun was insane and he went off target a couple of times, regretting doing so as the 50. Cal bullets punched holes through the sides of the pod. He smiled again and put the safety on the weapon.

"Thank you so much!" he squealed while running over and hugging her again.

"Don't start celebrating just yet… you haven't even got your last gift…"

He was dying from anticipation at what could be even more awesome than his other two presents. She took a step back before placing her hand on his shoulder and began speaking in a serious tone.

For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee…

When she finished, a dark black aura surrounded Demon, flaking off into an unseen wind as small particles.

"Did you…"

"Unlock your aura… yes… I couldn't just sit by and watch you get beaten to a pulp by a bunch of teenage girls now could I?"

He looked down a bit which made her mother smirk a bit.

"Now… unfortunately for the both of us… I must go now…"

Demon didn't really enjoy goodbye's so he just hugged her for one final time, finding that he was a lot stronger after having his aura unlocked, nearly choking her from the hug. She smiled before putting her mask back on and stepping into the middle of the room and opening another portal with the swipe of her odachi. Just before she stepped into the portal she paused for a second before turning back to Demon.

"Just as a little side note… you have a sister…"

"SAY WHAT!"

"Yea… I kinda married Tiayang and had a child with him… so you have a sister… and another half-sister"

"AND YOU DIDN'T MENTION THIS EARLIER!"

"Yea… I figured you would have worked it out by now… anyway, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough" she stated before finally going through the portal. Demon stood there for a second, contemplating what had happened in the short time his mother was here.

 _I have a sister… HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO KNOW WHO IT IS!..._

Demon was seriously wondering how he was going to find his sister… and that's when the sleep deprivation set in. He looked over at his clock and found that it was already past midnight.

 _Meh… I'll search for her tomorrow…_

And with that he collapsed on the couch, falling into a blissful sleep, happy that his birthday had turned out better than expected…


	16. YANG SMASH!

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story all the way!... thanks for the support...**

 **This chapter... well... it is going to be 'fun' for Demon... and by 'fun', I mean Yang is going to go through with her promise...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 16:

Demon awoke, groaning as he lifted himself out of the uncomfortable couch in the middle of his pod. He checked his watch and saw it was 8:55…

 _Ahhh crap…_

He quickly activated his stim, collected his new armour and weapons, and sprinted off to class, stopping by at his dorm to grab his stuff. He made it to Miss Goodwich's class about 10 minutes late, having to put his new items in the weapons lockers, and slipped in cloaked while two students fought in the arena. He sat down next to Juane and scared him half to death, having to cover his mouth to stop him from crying out in shock.

"Shhh… it's just me…"

"How did you do that!" Juane whispered back, a slight sense of urgency in his voice.

"Cloak module... turns you invisible to camera systems and near-invisible to the naked eye…"

"Near-invisible?"

Demon activated his cloak again and Jaune seemed to look all over for him.

"Look for a slight shimmer as I move…" instructed Demon, slightly shifting in his seat.

As he did, Jaune's eyes moved so that he was looking in the general direction of his face.

"Don't worry if you still can't see me… it takes weeks of training just to be able to see the tell-tale signs of cloaking… easiest thing to do is nail the guy before they have the chance to"

Demon de-activated his cloak and they both resumed watching the match. It was between two guys, both roughly the same height. One was wielding some sort of laser sword with a pistol in his off-hand, the other had a collapsible sniper rifle on his back and was using a metal epoch to somehow block the laser weapon. The first mentioned wore a black trench coat, much like Demon (or the other way round) and had long, almost feminine hair. The other wore a mask that resembled a skull and donned a cloak that covered his almost wiry frame. The fight went on for some time, the one in the skull mask looking like he would win, but with encouraging shouts from three girls in the audience, probably his team members, he managed to push through and take down the opponent's aura to red, his being literally a pixel from falling into the same category.

Miss Goodwich called the match and they both walked off the stage. She then walked into the middle of the arena and looked directly at Demon.

"Mr Demon… I do believe you were late for class"

"Yea… late night"

"Well, no matter what happened you should have been here on time…"

"Will do…"

"Yes you will, and you will also be in the next match"

She turned to the screen and Demon's photo turned up, the other spinner already in motion. As it stopped, it just so happened to stop on a particular blonde.

"Yang Xiao Long and Demon, would you please make your way and collect your gear, your match will begin shortly… oh, and Demon… no gravity tricks ok?"

Demon nodded and began heading for the weapons lockers. He made it there and took off his gear in one of the changing rooms, changing into his new armour. As he did, he heard team RWBY talking to Yang.

"Just go easy on him ok?... he had a hard night" spoke Ruby.

"I will, I'm not going to kill him or anything"

"We were the reason he didn't have a birthday" Blake said, being slightly pessimistic.

"Don't you mean it was Ruby's fault! She literally spent a third of my credit card allowance to buy all that…"

"A third! How are you that rich!" questioned Yang, confused at how she could just brush off buying that much as if she was buying new shoes. Demon didn't hear the next part, but he got the general idea, Weiss scowling a bit and Yang just answering her own question. He ignored what they said next and focused on putting on his gear. He managed to put his armour on by himself, but he felt something was a bit off. He took off his rectangular pauldron and painted his mother's emblem on the side using a blowtorch he had in his locker, burning off the paint to style it. He nodded in approval and took off his pilot helmet. He looked into the visor and reminisced of all the times he had taken this into battle. He took a moment to compile himself and pulled on his new helmet. The screen inside booted up and a message came up in the centre of the screen, blocking his vision.

Loading… 10%... 24%... 38%...

He waited for it to load, and when it did it showed everything he would normally see in his helmet. There were a few distinct changes such as an aura gauge at the top and even an armour monitor that showed how intact it was, showing 100% efficiency right now. He grabbed his new odachi/chaingun weapon and mag-locked it onto his back, putting his wingman into its holster as well. He packed all of his normal gear back inside the weapons locker, tucking the photo of his mother into one of his ammo pouches, and walked back to the arena. As he was walking in, he pulled out his odachi, trying a few practice swings. Sure, he could fight with a gun, but the closest thing he had seen to sword fighting was hand-to-hand combat with a knife. He shook his head, vowing to learn to fight with it later, and put it back in its sheath.

He walked into the arena, Yang standing at the other end, but the second he walked into the light everything stopped. Yang stood stock still and stared at him intently, especially at the symbol on his shoulder, and hints of fire began sprouting from her hair. The rest of team RWBY had open eyes and looks that could be described as almost worry. Miss Goodwich's face instantly dropped and her eyes were filled with shock. Before he could even ask, Yang screamed as loud as she could and turned into her full Super Sayan mode (that is what it's called). Miss Goodwich quickly pulled up her wand and held her up into the air, obviously struggling to contain the blonde. The rest of team RWBY just turned to Demon and screamed for him to run, jumping into the arena to help contain Yang. Without even bothering to wait he jumped up into the stands and began sprinting through the school. He had no question that Yang wouldn't hesitate to kill him if she could catch up, judging by the mood she was in when he left. He sprinted into the courtyard and saw that a bullhead was just about to leave on the landing pads. He desperately tried to signal to bullhead but to no avail as he saw the engine's flaring. He activated his stims and went full-speed for the craft. He was about 10 metres away when it flew off and left him stranded on the landing pads. He turned around and heard explosions coming from the classrooms and had just enough time to see a blurring gold thing coming for him. Knowing he would never survive the fall with his normal gear, he looked over the side of floating city and down at the forest below, hundreds of kilometres from where he stood.

He cursed in every language he knew and jumped off the edge, throwing a few more insults out there just in case. He flew through the air at hundreds of kilometres an hour, being pulled to the ground by the stupid and useless force that was gravity. As he flew through the air at terminal velocity he had time to look back up at the floating island, and to his chagrin, saw a blurring gold thing streaming down after him.

 _CRAP! Can't I go any faster?_

He streamlined himself and dropped even faster to the ground. At the last second, he twisted mid-air and slammed into the ground with his fist. As he did, he honestly felt no negative side effects rather than a small fraction of his aura going down and his gauntlet being smashed.

 _Oh come on…_

As he thought, a small line of text appeared in the bottom left of his screen…

 _Initialising repair nanobots…_

He watched as his gauntlet seemed to fix itself as a tiny grey haze passed over the affected areas. He didn't have any more time to think as he heard a sound that resembled a mortar coming down and looked up to see Yang streaking through the sky.

 _BLOODY HELL! WHEN DOES SHE EVER GIVE UP!..._

He activated his stim again and began sprinting off into the forest. He pulled out his wingman and shot any Grimm that hesitated to get too near. He sprinted full-boar for the next five minutes and only heard the faint sounds of shotgun shots following him. He screwed the idea of blasting his way through and activated the cloak module in his armour. He sprinted for another five minutes in another direction and set up on a tree on the side of a clearing when he thought he had lost her. His thoughts were once again shattered as Yang smashed into the ground in the middle of a clearing, her entire body engulfed in golden flames. He stayed perfectly still, hoping the cloak held, and waited for her to leave. She stood there for a while, seeming to sniff the air a bit, and look around the clearing. At the exact moment that her eyes glanced over him, his cloak had the brilliant idea of shutting down.

 _You have got to be…_

He was interrupted by Yang slamming into him with a shotgun-powered punch and he flew… for nearly a kilometre. He was flying through the air with his eyes in a haze of red. He looked up briefly and saw his aura gauge with practically a pixel left, barely perceivable. Before he began the downward trajectory of his ballistic arc, he switched on his shield… about a second before he slammed into the first tree. He smashed right through it and cut it in half… before slamming into another tree. Five trees later he finally hit a rock, stopping him in his fall. In that second, three things broke… 1: The rock, 2: The ground immediately around it, 3: Demon's back. He slammed into the rock, barely hearing the sickening crack as his bones failed to hold onto his barest shreds of life. He was held to the rock for a few seconds by the force of the hit, before slumping to the ground, all feeling in the lower half of his body gone. He could barely keep consciousness as he hazily saw a figure that looked like Yang sprint over and straddle his body, beginning to punch his legs, dull thumps of feeling making their way to his brain. He tried to stop it by feebly holding up his hands to try and fend off the blows, only for them to be slammed back into the ground by Ember Celica, breaking them as well. He just wished that he could pass out right now so his death would be quick. As he hazily saw the reality that was the world, he somehow noticed that the pain had slowly dulled. He lifted his head up with great effort, glad that his neck had not been severed from his shoulders, and saw something that shocked him a bit.

Yang had stopped… well, that was what he had thought, that was until he saw her being held in the grip of a giant Deathstalker. It was nearly twice the size of a normal one and it currently held Yang in its pincers. She struggled for about a second before blasting the claws open with her gauntlets and smashing down into its face. It struggled for a second before it tried to strike at her with its tail. It missed the first time, but hit on the second, causing her to fly off… but she was nowhere near finished. She jumped right back up and smashed the face of the Deathstalker again, turning it into something that resembled a slinky. She roared in triumph before hundreds more Grimm could be seen running at her through the forest… there was no way she could survive by herself. In his haze, he pulled up his left gauntlet and tried to call in his Titan… only to find that the device was broken. He swore a bit and looked for options. His wingman was one, but it could barely kill any of the larger Grimm and it had a tiny magazine. His chaingun was another, the only problem was that both his arms were broken. He swore a bit more and looked at his HUD. As he swept through the display he saw one thing that piqued his interest. On the HUD it said that his arms were dislocated… not broken.

 _This is going to suck… soooooooo much…_

With the last bits of his effort, he rolled onto his side and pulled his right shoulder back into place. With more pain than he could have ever experience in his life, he reached over and pulled the other one back into place. He turned and saw Yang was having a hard time battling off the Grimm. She would kill hordes of beowolves with one blast of Ember Celica, but they just kept coming and she eventually ran out of ammo, resulting to punching them to death. Then the stronger Grimm came… Alpha beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursai and finally, even more Deathstalkers. He knew he only had a moment before she would be utterly overwhelmed.

Knowing what he had to do, he reached behind his limp back and pulled out his weapon slowly. He shifted it into its chaingun form and loaded in a belt. He wouldn't be able to aim properly with his eyesight now, barely being able to see anything other than blurred outlines. Propping himself against the back of the rock and activated his stim… and that's when the pain came back. When stims are activated, it brings a pilot into an extra state of awareness, allowing them to see, hear, feel and react much more sharply than normal… something that Demon did not want happening right now. His vision instantly corrected itself and he could see in perfect detail, but he could also feel in perfect detail. The pain of having your back and legs broken all at once came on him like a freight train and he nearly passed out… only managing to pull through because he knew he had a mission to complete. Screaming as he did, he turned his chaingun round to face the Grimm… and pulled the trigger.

bullets tore through wave after wave of Grimm, the thuds of the bullets exploding filled the clearing. The Grimm instantly changed targets and surged for Demon, trying to take out what was the biggest threat. He just swept the weapon back and forth, slowly mowing down anything that dared to step into the hail of death that was spewing forth from its maw. With every bullet the gun recoiled directly into his chest, causing more pain to cause through his veins. After a solid minute of firing he ran dry of ammo, but in a second he had another fresh belt in, already firing the second the bullet chambered. About halfway through the belt, his ribs gave way from the firing and they pierced into his left lung. His aim faltered for a second, allowing the Grimm to gain a few feet on him, but he just gritted his teeth and continued firing. The bullets tore through all the approaching Grimm, taking a few hits to kill the larger ones, and they were continuously stopped around 20 metres from him. The belt fed through the chaingun at a blinding speed and soon he was out again. In his haste to grab another belt of ammunition he accidentally caused the photo of his mother, uncle and him to fall out. He lingered for a bit too long on it and allowed the Grimm to gain even more ground. When he began firing again, he barely had a metre of ground to manoeuvre his chaingun and struggled to take down the Grimm that were behind the wall of bodies that were slowly piling up. He could see the hundreds upon hundreds of Grimm surging towards him… there was no way he could take them all out. Even if he managed to kill everything with one bullet he was short by about a thousand rounds. But he wasn't going down without a fight. The chaingun's barrel was smoking and red-hot from the firing and he swore he saw the end of it begin to melt.

Just after he managed to take down a Ursa major with a couple of bullets to the chest, the unthinkable happened… his gun jammed. He was pulling the trigger and a stream of bullets was coming out… until they weren't. He heard the resounding click of the bolt slider hitting the cartridge that had failed to clear the chamber. His heart stopped and he couldn't believe it. He had no chance now… they would kill him in seconds. He watched as the Grimm converged on him, unhindered by the gun that, less than a second ago, was mowing them down. They seemed to go in slow motion as they approached, the beowolves making their way over the decaying corpses of their brethren to take down the human that had killed them. An alpha beowolf made its way ahead of the pack and was the first to take a swing at Demon, claws arcing towards him, ready to decapitate him in one swift blow. Just before the claws reached him, time stopped just when they were literally a millimetre from his face. He was slightly confused, being able to think normally even though time was stopped, and on top of that, all the pain he was experiencing went away. Before he could investigate what was happening, he heard an answer reverberate in his head.

" **She didn't deserve your help… she nearly killed you… you didn't need to give your life for her…** "

It was the same voice he had heard a couple of days earlier, and when it didn't talk anymore he thought it was looking for a response, so he answered with his thoughts.

"Everyone deserves it… I have caused too much sorrow in my life… if, in my last moments of my life, I could help someone else, then I will take it…"

" **She was weak… useless… and should have died… but I am linked to you, and if you die… I die… so I cannot allow that** "

"What do you mean linked?"

" **We both know what I mean by that... I am just an extension of your will, made real… I am the insatiable hunger that you try to hold down… but I have been awoken and I will gain more control** "

"NO! You will not do what happened last time! Especially not here!"

" **That was when I was young… inexperienced… and I didn't know you would hate what was done… it would have happened anyway; the deaths were just dealt by our hand…** "

"Do you know how many people we killed!"

" **Yes… and they were irrelevant… they would have been killed eventually** "

"I refuse to allow you control again…"

" **You are mistaken… you do not have a choice… you will need me in due time, and I will not hesitate to protect us… even if it means taking everything down…** "

"Please…"

" **I will try to act a bit more like you… currently, I am an invader in your mind… but soon enough, you will learn to accept me… and you will find that we are not that different…** "

"NO! we will never be the same!"

" **Oh… we will… I can't hold this time lapse much longer… I know you will never accept me as a part of you… but I will always be here… and if you even need to talk… just call on me… and I will answer…** "

Demon didn't have time to question what was being said before his vision blacked out… his mind losing all semblance of thought, and collapsing into unconsciousness…


	17. What's the problem Doctor?

**Hmm... I wonder what happened to Demon? Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough... in the next chapter... or maybe the one after that... or maybe never? Only one person knows... THE NARRATOR!... AKA me...**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic! constructive criticism is appreciated and if anyone has any ideas as to what could happen in the story just send an idea my way...**

 **Also, OVER 6K VIEWS! the world has shined upon this crappy fanfic!**

 **Thanks to the guest for the grammar fixes...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 17:

Demon slowly came into consciousness, his senses regaining their composure. He sniffed and the antiseptic smell of a hospital once again filled his nostrils. He tried to move his arm but was stopped by the pain that surged through the appendage. He bit his tongue to stop himself from audibly making a noise and instantly regretted it as he put a hole in his tongue with his sharper tooth. He waited for a while until all his senses were working efficiently and he could at least gain a bearing on where he was. He reached up and felt around his face, ensuring that he kept his eyes shut. When he found that his mask was removed, yet again. He tried to tear off a bit of the bed cloth and was slightly distressed when he found it was made of something that resembled Kevlar. He hastily continued to try and rip it but was stopped when he heard the door open.

"Mr Demon! I see you're awake now… you don't need to worry about me seeing your eyes, I was your doctor last time as well"

He relaxed at this and opened his eyes to see around the room. He was in exactly the same room as before and the female doctor was standing at the door. She was petite and had long, orange hair, as well as black wolf ears coming out of the top of her head. She smiled at him before walking over and checking the monitors off to the side of his bed.

"How long this time?" questioned Demon, knowing that the answer would probably be over a month.

"A day…" she replied, still checking the instruments.

"Ha… that's funny… how long?"

"If you didn't hear me the first time… it has been a day… you were taken in here at 10 in the morning yesterday, and it is now 1 o'clock in the afternoon"

"Umm… I broke just about everything... how can I even move?"

"Well, not even I know that… even people with ridiculously powerful auras cannot heal that quickly, yet when you came in… your bones just seemed to meld themselves back into place. You were fully healed before midnight and the only reason we didn't wake you up earlier was because we thought you might need a good night's sleep"

"So I can go now?"

"You have been cleared to leave, your belongings are in the same place as before," she said, before pulling out the IV drip in his left arm and turning off most of the monitors.

Demon turned to the right, and sure enough, everything he had was right there. He walked into the small bathroom and changed into his armour, surprised that it looked just as good as when he had first received it… apart from the blood that now added to the paint job. Slightly annoyed, he cleaned it off in the shower before moving on. He checked over his weapon, enraged to see the bullet casing still caught in the chamber. He removed the casing, pocketed it, and re-assembled the weapon, ensuring it was in perfect working order. After he was finished, he pulled on his mask and fixed up his hair, his locks being slightly held together with blood. Once again checking himself over, he began to walk over to the door and head back to Beacon.

He made it out of the hospital and clambered aboard a public airship and headed to Beacon. He was the only person to step off at the academy, but many other students were travelling to Vale for the weekend. Travelling back to his pod, he took off his armour and laid it out on one of the spectres, using it as a make-shift armour stand. He cleaned off everything and returned it to a new polished sheen. He refilled his ammo stocks and strung the three belts of ammo over his armour's shoulder. Using the rest of the afternoon to sort out his weaponry and patch up everything that was broken, he stocked up on most of his new equipment. He had his rope-launcher on his right gauntlets filled with two extreme strength grappling hooks, and his left gauntlet's shuriken launcher was stocked up on ammo. After he was done stocking up on everything he heard his stomach growl in protest to the little amounts of food he had eaten. He went over to his computer and told Sid to collect his other gear from his storage locker, not wanting to risk running into Yang again. Sid, in his spectre, arrived at the pod carrying his gear and plopped it into the ground before returning to their dorm.

Demon geared up in his altered pilot suit and headed for the dining hall, using his cloak as he did. He made it there, managing to avoid seeing anyone in team RWBY, and walked into the dining hall, uncloaking when he was sure no one was watching. It was about 10 by now so everyone had already finished dinner and were either asleep or partying. He walked up to the person serving, receiving a kind smile, and was handed a plate of steaming food. It consisted of about 16 ounces of beef, vegetables and a generous helping of mashed potatoes on the side. He licked his lips and walked off to the back of the hall, getting to work on eating his meal. After he had eaten the delicious dinner, he went back and got dessert, a generous helping of chocolate pancakes, compliments of the chef. After he had wolfed down the food, he smiled to himself as his throat was still coated in chocolate. Just as he was about to return to his pod, he spotted the one person he didn't want to see right now.

Team RWBY walk into the dining hall, all talking to each other until they saw Demon at the back. He swore to himself before shouting to the server.

"I'll pay for it later!"

He activated his stim and busted through the side of the dining hall, causing glass to smash everywhere. He hated that he would have to do it again but he made his way to the landing pads, hoping that there would at least be a bullhead waiting for him. He made it to the courtyard and saw no salvation… he would just have to jump again. He was about a metre from the edge when he felt a rope wrap around his ankles. He was tripped and he turned to see all of team RWBY running towards him, Blake tossing Gambol Shroud to stop him. He didn't bother tearing it off his legs and just clawed his way to the edge. He smiled when he fell off the side, a bit shocked that the rest of team RWBY was helping Yang when they had been trying to protect him just yesterday. He fell for about a foot before he felt something else grab his ankle. He stopped mid-air and was hoisted back.

 _CRAP!..._

He turned his head and saw that it was Yang who was pulling him back up, a determined look on her face. He was pulled back onto the island, and fearing what would happen next, he put up his hands in a weak defence. As he waited for the inevitable to happen… he continued waiting… until he felt Yang pull him into a hug.

 _What the hell?..._

He opened his eyes and saw that Yang was actually hugging him and tears were streaming down her face. He returned the honour and they sat like that for a couple of seconds before the others joined in. When they stepped back, Yang was sniffing, trying to clear her face of tears.

"Are you ok?" she asked, a slight whimper in her voice.

"Yea… why are you crying?"

She didn't answer and held out the photo of his mother, him and his uncle.

"What is this?"

He took the photo from her and scraped off some dirt that had accumulated on it.

"This is me, my mother and my uncle. It was taken five years before I lost my mother"

Yang and Ruby both went wide-eyed and they stood stock still where they were. Demon was completely confused and turned to Weiss and Blake, both of them were completely lost for words. Yang recovered quickest and grabbed Demon by the throat, holding him into the air.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" she screamed, crushing his throat even harder.

He struggled a bit and managed to pry her hands off his throat so he could at least talk.

"Demon…"

She tightened her grip, choking him for a bit before releasing it to allow him to talk. He hesitantly answered her question, knowing she would kill him if he didn't answer.

"Hawk… Hawk Branwen…"

Yang immediately dropped him and dropped to her knees, crying into her palms. Ruby went over and hugged Demon as hard as she could, causing him to become completely confused. He didn't quite know what was happening until Ruby cleared it up for him, her voice being slightly strained from crying.

"You're… our brother…"

He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening… Ruby and Yang were his sisters. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it straight after, resembling a goldfish. Blake and Weiss were standing off to the side, not really having any idea what was going on. Demon still couldn't really grasp what was happening, hugging Ruby back while he tried to think through it. Demon slowly released himself from Ruby's iron grip and shuffled over to Yang.

"Hey… you alright?"

Yang responded by grabbing him and crying into his shoulder. He patted her back, not really sure what else to do. Finally thinking of something he could do, he grabbed Yang and picked her up. He carried her back to her dorm, the others following in mute silence, and set her down on a bed. He sat down next to her and comforted her as she cried, Ruby sitting next to him, Weiss and Blake sitting on the opposite bed. It took a few minutes for Yang to finally settle down, Demon managing to at least formulate a couple of questions.

"So, why the tears?" he asked, mostly directed at Yang.

"She… my mother… left me a year after I was born… she never really talked to me at all and I only really have photos of her… the last time I met her was a year ago…"

"I see… I've been wondering… how old are you exactly?"

"I just turned 18… sorry about the cakes by the way"

"Don't sweat it… but your age does raise some questions. I'm 19 right now… but that would mean you must have been born when I was one… and I lost my mum when I was 6…"

"Your mother… she is Raven Branwen right… and your uncle is Qrow?"

"Yep… that's them…"

"But how..."

Demon rested his head on his knuckle (Thinker position) and tried to think of something that would explain everything.

"Well... us coming to this world might have had something to do with it"

"Hmmm... a likely story" Weiss concluded, not quite believing them.

"Yea… it's likely because it is true… anyway, the way we got here is because the warp drives in our dropship were fried by energy from a plasma bombardment… we were engulfed in a red haze and suddenly found ourselves here. My theory is that this reality is five years behind our own, that would mean that we would not age for those five years, noticing no change in anything…"

Everyone looked completely confused at this.

"Ok… that's the best I got ok?"

'Well what if you're lying?" probed Blake, speaking everyone's mind for this strange possibility.

"Ask me any questions that I would only know if she was my mother…"

"What's her middle name?" asked Yang, knowing he couldn't possibly answer this.

Demon smiled and leant over to her, whispering the answer in her ear. When she heard it her heart leapt again… how could he have known? She nodded, conceding that he wouldn't have known otherwise.

"So how did you find her?" Yang asked, still not sure how he managed to find her before him.

"I woke up from when I passed out in the initiation and she was there… the conversation went much the same as this one. By the end of it I kinda figured out that was my mother but I never got the chance to confirm it before she left. After that she came and gave me my new gear on my birthday, telling me that I had sisters as well."

Yang looked down at this, still not quite sure how this was true. Ruby was just quietly sitting, enraptured in the story and happy to find out she had a brother.

"Wait?... there is one thing I have to clear up… I though you last name was Xiao Long and yours was Rose?" asked Demon, making sure that this was actually true on their part.

"Well, my dad is Tiayang Xiao Long and my mother is Raven, Ruby is only my half-sister because my dad re-married after Raven left"

"I see… well, that means we're all technically half-siblings… I guess I'm ok with that…"

The three siblings hugged for one last time before bringing the other two members of RWBY into the conversation.

"I guess we can't break his legs anymore" sighed Yang, slight disappointment written on her face.

Weiss and Blake looked back with blank looks on their face.

"No smiles! Seriously!" joked Yang again. Weiss just groaned and walked out, saying she was going to get some food, and Blake just followed. Demon gave his sisters another hug and walked off again, heading back to his dorm. As he entered Kira and Rosaline both jumped up from their beds and hugged him, glad that he was still alive.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Rosaline practically screamed.

"Well… I managed to save Yang… and nearly died in the process" Demon deadpanned, acting like it was just another day at the office… which is was.

"We know that! But why was she trying to kill you!"

"About that… Yang and Ruby are kinda my sisters…"

Kira and Rosaline blinked a couple of times, not sure if they were to believe what their team leader was telling them.

"My mother left Yang when she was young so I guess she was a bit miffed when she saw her symbol on me…"

Rosaline was still trying to process this but Kira just responded in the most sarcastic tone he had ever heard… apart from his own of course.

"You don't say… Yang breaking every bone in your lower body is just a bit miffed?"

"Yep…"

Kira just facepalmed and walked back over to her bed, getting in and trying to go to sleep. Rosaline finally managed to regain her composure and changed the subject to try and stop her brain from melting.

"You missed the dance you know…"

"There was a dance?"

"Yea… on Friday night there was a school dance… how didn't you know?"

"Umm… because I never get told anything around here…"

"Well then... you should probably know that we are going on assignments next week"

"We are?"

"We have to pick an assessment on Monday and we have the rest of the week to complete it"

"Ok then… well… I'm tired, so goodnight…"

Demon quickly ended the conversation and got into his bed, glad that he was finally able to sleep in a comfortable bedding for once. The lights were turned off and all of team DRSK went to sleep… except Sid, who was just sitting in the corner de-activated as always. Before they went to sleep, Demon decided he would dig himself a hole before nodding off.

"Rosaline… just know that if I hadn't missed the dance… I would have taken Sid…"

He chuckled a bit as a pillow was thrown his way and hit him in the head. He chucked it back and went back to sleep, thinking of what the next few days will hold.

 _I wonder how having two sisters is going to go?..._


	18. Knock Knock

**Not much badassness in this chapters so sorry guys... that's probably a word right?**

 **As to answer the question asked by SpartanGoslan017, If any of you have ideas for OC characters you can send em my way... and sorry man, I can't find you profile to PM you...**

 **Naugthbeast**

Chapter 18:

Demon awoke on Saturday morning, slightly groggy thanks to the late night, and pulled himself out of bed silently. The two girls in his team were nowhere to be seen, so he decided now would be a great time to have a shower. After months of constant warfare on the frontier he often forgot about having a shower, no one really noticing because they all smelt the same. He cherished the hot water during the shower and finished it after about 30 minutes. He changed back into his armour and headed out of his dorm, Sid following in close step. He made his way to the dining hall, filling up on bacon and eggs, then began on his way to his pod. Just as left the dining hall, he received an alert on his wrist-screen. As he looked down, he saw a message that he hoped he wouldn't have to see for some time.

 _WARNING! Command Pod compromised… Main door has reported structural strain – possible breach imminent._

His eyes went wide and he activated his stim, sprinting to the pod. As he did, he received another message on his screen.

 _Breach detected… initiating countermeasures… Authorise Lethal countermeasures? Y/N_

Quick as a flash, he clicked on no, ensuring that his Titans wouldn't completely eviscerate whoever did it. He made it there and was quite pissed to see the door was currently smashed into the pod. He pulled out his pistol and walked in, holding it at point. The lights in the pod were currently turned off so he activated the small light that was under the barrel of his pistol, illuminating the intruders. When he saw who it was, he mentally facepalmed and put his pistol in his holster. Yang and Ruby were being held by his Ogre Titan, struggling in its powerful grip, Rosaline and Kira were being held in his support Atlas' grip, looks of fear strewn on their faces. Finally, Weiss and Blake were held in the grip of his Stryder Titan, Weiss shouting constant insults at Yang.

"May I ask why you decided it would be a fun idea to bust into my pod… I'm talking to you Ruby"

She shied away, but Yang answered for her.

"She said that you had more giant robots so we went to find them…"

"So you broke into my pod without even asking for my consent?"

"Yup…"

He groaned and pressed a couple of buttons, releasing the girls from the grips of the giants. He then turned on the lights to the pod, lighting up the entirety of everything that was there. When they actually saw the three other giants that had grabbed them, all their jaws dropped. Ruby's eyes instantly looked to the colossal scythe that was sitting next to the Stryder and Demons swore she cried again. He smiled and pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist-screen, activating the voice command module.

"Initiate full AI start-up in Titans B through D"

A sound filled the command pod that resembled that of a jet engine starting up before the AI's installed in the three Titans activated. Vanessa looked down at the six girls in the pod before turning to Demon.

"Sir? I though you ordered that no one would be able to enter the command pod?"

"Well, rewrite that order, give these girls Bravo priority access"

"Understood," Vanessa chimed, turning to the girls to address them. "Hey everyone! I'm Vanessa and I'm usually the one who keeps Demon in line and cleans this place up for him!"

Yang turned to Demon with an almost offended look on her face.

"You seriously made a giant robot clean up after you?"

"NO! That would be mean… she volunteered!"

Yang raised an eyebrow at this before pretending to look down at a sheet of paper in her hand.

"I'm sorry but I checked by receipt… I didn't buy any of your bullshit…"

"FINE! I don't have time to clean up all my stuff so Vanessa does it for me! HAPPY!"

"Yes… but who are the other two?"

Well the one in the Atlas, the slightly bigger one, is Jeeves.

"Why hello young ones, it's a pleasure to meet you" stated the English butler.

"And he is positively the most annoying person ever… but he likes tea and biscuits, so he's ok in that respect"

"I still don't understand why you never choose to indulge in 4 o'clock tea time Sir?"

"Because Jeeves, I prefer coffee!"

"Ah, the dairy tainted false drink of this world!"

"As I said… most annoying person ever… he stays because he makes the best biscuits in the galaxy… anyway, the big guy in the Ogre is our walking tank Nicolai"

"Aye, well met girls… It ha been a long time since da last activation Sar"

"That's because last time you managed to use every last rocket we owned… and then stole more from the other pilots!"

"They weren't usin em! I just repurposed em for da greata good! Dey sucked at aimin as well!"

"Still, you didn't have to rip the rocket launcher off Josh's Titan… he's still pissed at me!"

Nicolai grumbled a bit, producing a mechanical gurgle, before moving his massive body over to the weapons area and began inspecting the missiles and rockets sitting on racks. Demon turned back to the girls and gave them some instructions.

"So… basically, look but don't touch… you can check out the guns and Titans but don't break anything. And last of all, under NO circumstances, will you EVER touch the object underneath that black tarp…"

They all looked at the spherical thing underneath the tarp that he was pointing at.

"Umm… why?" asked Ruby.

"Well, unless you want to turn this entire academy to a crater in the ground… sure, go ahead and touch it"

They all shied away at this and began wandering around the pod, inspecting the weapons and Titan armament. Yang was currently trying to lift the giant 40mm cannon, struggling to hoist the gigantic weapon, until Nicolai just laughed and picked her up, showing her how the cannon works. Ruby was talking to Vanessa, both of them discussing how awesome having a scythe was. Weiss was inspecting the spectres as they sat on their racks, trying to inspect their inner workings. Blake was having a nice conversation with Jeeves as they both drank tea and ate biscuits…

 _WAIT! Where the hell did they get those?... and how the heck is Jeeves drinking that?..._

Demon shook his head, breaking his train of thought and went back to seeing what everyone else was doing. Kira was currently looking over the weapon mod table, seeing what she could add to her Kraber AP. Rosaline, however, was inspecting his space parkour kits and pilot gear.

"DEMON! How come we don't get this pilot gear!" Rosaline complained.

"I kinda forgot I had that stuff… well you can take it sure, but you might want to train with it for a while"

Rosaline smiled and clipped the parkour kit just above her waist on her back before running off to the training area and out of the pod. As Demon watched the scene continue, he remembered something that he should have fixed ages ago. He turned and faced his Titan… the one with only one arm. He shook his head before grabbing his welding torch and walked over, beginning to re-attach the arm. Until midday the group stuck in the pod, Demon actually managing to fix the arm, and they all left for lunch. They were eating when Rosaline limped into the dining area, sitting down next to Ruby. She looked bruised all over and very pissed

"What happened?" asked Demon, pretty sure he knew the answer. He had seen the look in the first weeks of his pilot training.

"The stupid parkour kit sucks!" she complained, ripping it off and slamming it on the table.

"Yea… you'll get used to it soon. I'll get Sid to take you through the training routine.

Rosaline grumbled before walking off to the cafeteria line. Just when she got back, team JNPR sat down next to them.

"So how's it going?" asked Juane, digging into a nice looking chicken pie.

"Yea, pretty good… turns out Ruby and Yang are my sisters…" deadpanned Demon, causing Jaune to spit out his chicken pie. Nora's face dropped and she complained about not breaking his legs again, although Pyrrha looked a little bit confuse about what Demon had said.

"Are you sure? I mean how can you be certain?"

"Well… only two people know my mother's middle name… me and her… and apparently Demon as well" Yang answered.

"Hmmm…"

"Congratulations on the revelation" Ren consoled.

Demon nodded to thank him, before standing up and walking off, finished with having his lunch.

"If any of you want to head to my pod afterwards you are free to, but I'll be in the practice room"

Demon walked out and headed to his pod. He grabbed his new armour and weapon. He grabbed a spare spectre as well as his experimental hologram projector. After changing into his armour, he headed for the training area, spectre in tow. When he made it there he found no one else was there, everyone being out for the weekend. He jumped into the practice arena and activated his holographic projector, creating a holographic person to appear about 10 metres from him. With a flared swish he drew his odachi and flicked the blade out to full length.

"Now… time to figure out how to use this thing"

 **3 hours later…**

"This… sucks…" Demon panted, sick of the continuous drills to learn to use his weapon. He had set the hologram to an elite hand-to-hand specialist (AKA a ninja) and tried to fight against it without getting hit. After failing miserably, the first couple of times, he decided that actually learning the proper technique might do him some good. After downloading (hacking) an odachi combat manual, he got the spectre to show him the correct fighting techniques so he could copy them and hope he could at least learn something. He had gotten the general gist of things after a while and could perform a few basic techniques, overhead slashes, horizontal slashes, stabs and diagonal cuts. He had practised them on the hologram after toning down the difficulty a bit, finding that he could at least manage to hit it. Next, he decided to learn more on the defensive side of the equation.

Demon went over and picked up a training baton that was set off to the side of the arena, slightly confused at why they would have them when the students could literally survive a sniper bullet to the head, and tossed it to the spectre. The machine caught the implement and Demon set it to offensive mode, making sure that it wouldn't kill him. He cheated a bit for the first few minutes, setting his HUD to show him where he should block or parry for each strike, and was successful throughout that time. After he thought he had gained at least a basic knowledge of the basics, he turned off the assist and began to do it with just his eyesight. He got hit a few times but eventually gained the hang of it and could effectively block and parrying.

As a final bit of training, he changed the spectre to full combat mode, allowing it to be able to kill him. It dropped the baton and pulled a large Bowie knife out of its backpack.

 _Where the hell did it get that from?..._

It marched towards him and began combat. He blocked the strikes efficiently, having the strength to challenge the artificial strength of the spectre. Eventually, the program in the spectre analysed the pattern in his defence and got a strike through. It was aimed directly at his throat, the small part that had little armour just below his mask and above his chest plate. Luckily his aura stopped the blow but Demon was still pissed that it had managed to get through. With a rage-filled strike, Demon swung his odachi in a strong diagonal stroke… something that the spectre was not prepared for. It tried to block the stroke with its knife but the odachi just sliced clean through the military grade steel. It continued through and made a clean cut right from its right shoulder to its left hip, slicing through the spectre like butter. Its eye blinked for a few seconds before shutting completely off. Demon looked down at the blade, a new respect for the blade being born.

"Well… that was unexpected…"


	19. Cute little bunny ears

**Well... sorry for the boring chapters as of late... I promise to repay you guys with some BADASS battle scene soon...**

 **I'm still accepting any ideas from people who leave comments... the story is still not even set in stone... but I've got the chisel here now so you better get in fast to have your idea/character written in this mediocre story...**

 **Also a shout out to jordonlink7856... yes... yes I do use too many illipsisis... illipsie?... illipsisess?... HOW THE HELL DO YOU SAY THAT!... they are my way of making you pause for the correct amount of time for everything... and so I can piss off all you Grammar Nazi's out there...**

 **No hate to Grammar Hitler...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 19:

 **Two days later…**

"And no matter what path you choose… remember to be safe… remember your training… and remember to do your very best" Ozpin spoke, walking off after he finished the speech. After he did, Miss Goodwich walked on stage and addressed everyone.

"Now, you will be graded on the assignment you partake in and you will have exactly one week to complete the task.

Demon smiled wildly before immediately walking over to the Search and Destroy mission area. Unsurprisingly, team RWBY was also sitting there, trying to constantly select a mission that was locked to them.

"It keeps saying it's for second years only!" complained Ruby, obviously pissed that it was blocked.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" asked Yang, oblivious to the actual reason behind the holdup.

"Do you want to try!" asked Ruby, stepping aside for Yang to try. Before she could, Demon stepped in and interrupted them, the rest of team DRSK behind him.

"Why do you want to specifically pick that one?" asked Demon.

"Ummm… no reason!" replied Ruby innocently.

"Well… you could always mail yourself there?" Demon joked, earning a laugh from Ruby and Yang, Weiss and Blake just groaning.

"That's one way to get there…" interrupted Ozpin, appearing out of nowhere.

"EEP!" screeched Rosaline, being directly next to the professor when he appeared.

"Sorry for the rude interruption, but I noticed that RWBY had a particular interest in Quadrant 5"

"Ummm…" Ruby stuttered, desperately trying to come up with an excuse.

"I wonder why you would want to head specifically to that area… it's almost as if you won't leave until you have your way…"

Ruby's face was growing more flush every moment, apparently sensing where this conversation was headed.

"Remember this motto girls… Rules aren't meant to be broken… but no one ever says anything about bending them…" Ozpin said, tapping on his oversized scroll as he did. When he finished, the Quadrant 5 Search and Destroy mission changed to selected. When Demon saw who had selected it, he was a bit vexed. It said that both RWBY and DRSK were selected for the mission.

"I'm sure team DRSK will be happy to accompany you along on the mission, having a second-year team will help with the mission…"

"I'd be happy to help out my sisters" Demon stated, hugging Ruby as he did.

"Sisters?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow before walking off, back to who knows where.

"Great, so we're on a mission with you guys…" Kira observed, a smile spreading across her face. They exchanged conversation and Demon left without anyone noticing, sneaking back to his pod. He knew that they would be leaving soon so he made sure to check on his armour and weapons. He knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to test his equipment out. The day before, he had been practising for the entire day, managing to get quite good at wielding the weapon. He also found out a special property of the blade… if he channelled his aura through it… it set on fire! He had tested it out and it managed to somehow increase the cutting potential of the weapon even more! Even though he had been interrupted during his training session in the morning by Ozpin, he still had time to figure it out. He had been taken to Ozpin's office where Mrs Goodwich and another man called General Ironwood were waiting. He was asked to uphold his part of the deal and inform them of the so-called superior technology of his universe… the bargain for coming to the academy. He had upheld that part of the deal… technically. He had completely wasted their time informing them on things they could never get… for example Gunpowder and Fossil fuels. Before they could get annoyed with him spurting out useless information, his time there was done and so he was allowed to leave. He still didn't quite trust everyone here and certainly wasn't giving plans for building Titan enhancements to a General of some random army he didn't even know.

He made it back to the pod after remembering the previous day and grabbed all his gear, pulling on the beautiful armour his mother had given him. He loaded everything and even packed his extremely overpowered nuclear rocket launcher.

Once he was finished, he made his way to the landing dock, waiting for team RWBY to arrive, and jumped in their designated bullhead. As he waited, he saw a particular bullhead land and about a hundred students all flock to the bullhead. He saw a team step out and everyone started flooding them with questions. One was a male, absolutely colossal and had a large, green, curved greatsword slung over his back. Another male followed him, his eyes fogged over indicating he was blind, yet he still walked as though he was able to see. He had two blades running along his forearms as well as large knuckledusters from which the blades sprouted. At the front of the group was a woman wearing something along the lines of a khaki military uniform. Strangely enough, she was wearing aviators and was carrying a purse that had massive bullets hanging off. These three just casually brushed aside the massive crowd and walked ahead, leaving behind their last member. She was a lot shorter than most of the people gathering around but she made up for her height with two massive bunny ears. She was wearing a skin-tight suit and had a small box just above her waist on her back, the only sign of any visible weapon.

She stayed back and answered every question that was thrown at her, never faltering once. After she was done she left the massive crowd and was interrupted by RWBY and his other team members. They talked for a bit before she left again and Demon refocused his attention to his team. They stopped again to talk to JNPR, but as they did, something caught his eye. He turned his attention back to the bunny girl and saw something that made his blood boil. The girl was being held by the ears as well as being taunted by a group of four students. He recognised them as team CRDL, the team that were completely racist to Faunus and made sure everyone knew. He couldn't stand it any longer as he saw the girl try to stop them, obviously not wanting to resort to violence. Jumping out of the bullhead, he hastily made his way to where CRDL and the girl were. RWBY, JNPR and the rest of DRSK all looked confused when they saw him walk past but ignored him and continued talking.

He was about 30 metres away when Cardin finally saw him coming.

"Hey! What are you doing punk?" Demon shouted, drawing the bully's attention.

"I'm just playing with the animal here… Dove, Sky, Russel… take care of this loser"

The three other members moved forward, cracking their knuckles threateningly. Demon just sighed and kick the ground in front of him as hard as he could, creating a crater in the ground. The three paled at this and ran off.

"Cowards! Why are you running?" yelled Cardin, dropping the bunny girl and pulling a mace off his back. "You're going to pay for this!" he shouted again, running towards Demon. When Cardin swung his mace in a strong overhead swing, Demon just grabbed it just below the head. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the weapon flying a couple of metres away, completely stunning the boy. Cardin went for a right hook but Demon blocked and engulfed the boy's hand in his colossal gauntlet. He twisted his arm and Cardin went down on one knee, trying to dull the pain.

"Cash, Credit and Blood area accepted… so how would you like to pay?" Demon asked.

Cardin responded by bringing his other fist up to punch Demon in the crotch… but was stopped by the armour in front of it.

"Blood it is…" Demon replied before dislocated his hand… and twisting it back into place again, causing Cardin to actually start crying.

"You will leave every Faunus alone from now on. If I find out that you have taunted, insulted or picked on any Faunus… I will make sure your face will become very well acquainted with my knuckles… are we clear!"

Cardin didn't answer for some time, which just made Demon twist a bit harder.

"Fine!" Cardin practically screamed, running off and grabbing his mace after Demon released him. After watching the bully run off after his lackeys, Demon turned back to the bunny girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for that…"

"Why didn't you stop them? I'm pretty sure you're a second-year student so why didn't you just unload a can of whup ass on them?"

She giggled a bit before responding.

"That would just make them know they were getting to me… and because I didn't want to crush their egos too much, but I see you did that anyway… but why did you help me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't just sit around and watch people get bullied… I prefer to make sure they piss themselves the next time they even think of doing it again"

"Yea… but why help me?" she said, this time pointing to her bunny ears.

"Well… I would say that I don't mind you being Faunus… but I think they're cute…" said Demon before walking off, causing the girl to blush furiously and rush off after the rest of her team. Demon made it back to the bullhead where everyone else was waiting for him.

"You're five minutes late!" complained Weiss, obviously impatient at his tardiness.

"Yes… and you're a snobby heiress…" deadpanned Demon while he jumped up into the bullhead.

"HEY!"

"What? I thought we were just pointing out the blindingly obvious?"

Weiss grumbled and sat down in a seat on the side of the aircraft, the others just laughed and sat down in their own seats, everyone preparing for the mission ahead. They sat talking for the rest of the journey, Demon staying out of the conversation to clean his weapon. Halfway through, he nearly dropped half of the parts off the bullhead after Ruby had the 'brilliant' idea of opening the side door to 'get some fresh air'. The barrel fell off the side and Blake only just managed to flick Gambol Shroud and catch it before the part was lost forever. They made it to the place they were headed to… Mountain Glenn. Demon had, of course, hacked into the files contained within the school's archives and briefed the others on where they were heading.

We're heading into an abandoned city which was overrun by Grimm a couple of years ago…. We literally have eight people who are trying to do the job that couldn't be done with an entire cities worth of defenders… what could go wrong?

"Ok ladies! Gear up and drop out!" shouted Demon before pushing the entirety of team RWBY out of the dropship… while they were still flying about 100 metres overhead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Rosaline, seeing Demon crazily push the others out…

"Having fun… you do have your parkour kit right?"

"Yes I do but…"

"Try to land on your feet ok?" he interrupted before shoving her and Kira out of the craft as well.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed back at the ship, making Demon smile. Turning in the ship so he was facing the inside, he flung his arms out and dropped off the back, falling through the air at high speed. When he was about ten metres off the ground, he flipped around and slammed into the ground with his fist, creating another crater. To his surprise, his armour didn't break, this time, the gauntlet looking completely fine.

"You forgot someone!" Kira mentioned, pointing back to Sid in the ship.

"I thought he got the memo…" Demon stated before tapping a few buttons on his screen to call him down. The spectre jumped off and landed gracefully on his feet, not even receiving a dent.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ruby, eagerly pulling out Crescent Rose.

"Well… this is called a search and DESTROY mission… so why don't we just remove the searching part…"

Demon pulled out his pistol and fired its entire clip into the air. After a few seconds, he heard a large group of howls in the distance, about a kilometre away.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" screamed everyone, pulling out their weapons and loaded them, causing resounding clicks from everyone.

"Just being the bait… and now we wait for the catch…" Demon responded, changing his weapon into its chaingun form. Within the next two minutes, a massive pack of beowolves sprinted out of the surrounding buildings.

"LIGHT EM UP!" shouted Demon as he pulled the trigger on his HMG, ripping apart the approaching Grimm. He had decided against using his massively expensive explosive rounds… mainly because he would cut through them in a minute… and because to make them with Dust was EVEN more ridiculously expensive. Everyone opened fire and they were cut down in a couple of moments… mostly because of the line of fire coming from the chaingun.

"Well, that was boring… ok… we only have to use our hands now…" Demon challenged as he mag-locked his chaingun, now in sheath form, onto his back. As if as an answer to the challenge, Yang pulled Ember Celica off her arms and put them in Sid's pack.

"Person with most unarmed kills wins… deal?" she taunted.

"Oh… you're on…" he accepted, pointing towards the next wave of Grimm. Yang and Demon both charged forward and began taking down beowolf after beowolf with their powerful punches. The others just stopped and watched the two duke it out. After about 5 minutes of constant punching, the two stopped and hunched over, panting, after the last beowolf was killed.

"How many you got?" Yang asked, still hunched over.

"237" Demon said through muffled panting.

"Damn… same here…"

"Not for long"

"What is that…"

Her sentence was interrupted by a large Ursa slamming into her and sending the girl flying into a nearby building, slamming through two concrete walls. Demon just walked up and jumped onto the back of the Ursa. It continuously tried to jostle the obstruction off by swinging its arms wildly over its back. Demon was used to riding Titans… and this wasn't much different. He gripped onto some of the spikes on the Ursa's back and held on until the right moment. Just as the beasts left arm swung around, he reached up and grabbed hold of it. With all his might he began pulling, causing a guttural roar to erupt from the creature's mouth. The others just watched in awe as he activated his stim and completely ripped the creatures arm out of its socket and proceeded to beat it to death with the appendage. After he was done, he jumped off… just in time to dodge a punch from Yang. She went to hit him in the shoulder but he stepped out of the way causing her to stumble a bit.

"YOU LET IT HIT ME!" she accused, still fuming from his tirade.

"Well… I still got more kills than you… and I did it… UNARMED!" he joked, holding up the Ursa's arm. Everyone groaned at his attempt at humour while he just smiled behind his helmet.

"I can see how you're related…" deadpanned Blake, walking off deeper into the city.

"COME ON! No laughs… at all?" Demon complained, dropping the topic after everyone just followed Blake and left him behind. He shook his head and followed them. For the next couple of hours, they killed hordes of Grimm, exterminating everything with extreme prejudice. Yang and Demon both continued competing, both winning multiple times. Eventually, as it turned dark, they set up camp in a large building which they assumed to be safe. Blake had to shoot down a couple of young Nevermores but that was practically the only threat they found. After they set up camp, Ruby went on watch duty while everyone else tried to get some shut-eye. That lasted for a few minutes until Sid rudely interrupted Demon's sleep… as well as everyone else's.

"SIR! Warp anomaly detected… warp signature is that of the Goblin class dropship"

"WHAT!" Demon shouted, jumping out of his sleeping bag.

"The craft is currently warping within 5 kilometres of this location… estimated time of arrival in 3 minutes. Their flight log is currently showing that their craft has sustained critical structural damage… life monitors at only 4 crew active. That is all I could pull from the incoming jump signature…"

"CRAP! THAT'S BAD!"

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want more people to come here?" innocently asked Ruby, moving from her sentry spot.

"Goblin dropships are IMC exclusive… so unless another IMC was nice enough to lend it to a Militia squad… then they're going to be hostile"

"Oh…"

"Well… I'm going to go and find out what's happening… you all need to stay here"

"We're coming with you!" complained Ruby, hugging him as she did.

"Sure… if you want to see four people shot dead…"

Ruby paled at this and shied away.

"There will be no reasoning with them…" Demon added painfully… knowing what he would have to do. He stepped up and said goodbye to them all, earning 'come back safe's' from everyone. He called down his Titan, glad to finally be in the pilot's seat again… until he tried getting in. He didn't fit at first until he removed just about every single piece of armour he had. He pulled it all off and set it in a small satchel on the outside of the Titan. He powered up all three cores to full and set off in the direction that was marked on his HUD after he predicted the general area where the dropship would land. He activated his dash core and practically drifted over the ground with the help of the jets on the Titans back. He stopped at a large bluff and looked up into the sky, waiting for signs of the jump.

30 seconds later a small white speck suddenly appeared in the night sky and plummeted to the ground, a plume of black smoke contrasting the night sky. Demon waited for it to land before slowly heading off to the crash site. He crouched in his Titan, managing to hide in the tree line, and snuck up to the passengers of the craft. When he made it there, he stayed a fair way back so that he could only just see the occupants, and activated the night vision scope. The ship was thoroughly dug into the ground, nose first, and was smoking from both engines. The side door suddenly burst open, the explosive bolts sending it a few metres from the craft, and the occupants made their way out of the dropship.

Much to his surprise, all of them were wearing Militia Pilot uniforms. The first one he saw was wearing the standard Militia CQB uniform, face revealed to the elements, with only sunglasses to cover his features. Said Militia jumped onto the ground and began surveying the area with a shotgun in each hand, level action by the look of it. He had two massive Archer missile pods on his back, probably the Titanhammer variant. A large wasp painted onto his chesplate.

The next person he saw coming out of the crashed ship looked more like a scientist than a soldier. He walked on two prosthetic legs, both having running blades, and he looked to have a robotic eye. He carried a Smart Pistol in his off-hand and a large datapad in his right, in a hand that looked a bit robotic. He also wore the CQB variant of armour but this time had a riot helmet on, protecting his face with a sheet of plexiglass that looked to have WAY more than just battle stats.

Next to hop out of the dropship was what looked to be the sniper of the squad. He wore a full Ghillie suit and Demon was only able to see him because of the Thermal overlay of his night vision… and even with that, it was dim. He carried a Longbow DMR with a large silencer on the end and a 12x Zoom scope attached to the top. On his head was something that could be mistaken for a spider's eyes as twelve optical sights were put in two clumps on his helmet. Demon knew they must be high-end gear so he was lucky that the sniper didn't turn his way and instead aimed his rifle at the opposite side of the small crash area.

The last one that made their way out of the ship made his heart jump. Another guy jumped out, pointing a carbine as he did, and surveyed the area. On his left arm was a massive gauntlet with a wide fist and three large vials of a grey liquid located on the outside of the large armour piece. (Lazarus' gauntlet from Evolve) He wore the usual Militia rifleman armour with a few thicker armour pieces on his chest and legs. On the bicep of his right arm, he had a large white band with a red cross, indicating his status as a medic. It was the insignia he wore on his chestplate that caught Demon's attention. It was the silhouette of someone rising from the ground with angel wings radiating from the person's side. He knew that only one person had ever laid claim to that symbol… and they earnt it for doing something that could only be described as just short of impossible.

Demon strode forward in his Titan and the four from the dropship instantly saw him. The one with two shotguns and pulled out both rocket launchers, putting one on either shoulder. It took a few seconds for them to lock on and he pulled both triggers. Two rockets streaked forward but Demon just pulled up his vortex shield and caught them, firing the caught rockets into the ground in front of him.

"Is that what you do when you see a friendly Titan?" asked Demon, projecting his voice from the Titan's speakers.

"Friendly? What's your service tag then? You must be a pilot to have a Titan…" pronounced the medic of the squad.

"My service tag is one that you should know all too well Arch Angel…" said Demon before he activated the lights that were set up all over his titan, illuminating the giant mech. As the four squad member's eye's took time to adjust to the light, when they saw who it was their jaws all dropped…

"DEMON?" asked the medic…

Said pilot opened the hatch of the Atlas and stepped out onto the chaingun it still held aloft, walking to the end of it.

"The one and only… how you doing Josh..."


	20. MEDIC!

**And so we have another chapter... I kinda sped up with the story progression mainly because my friend was pressuring me to put his character in for some time... after promising I would put him in the story at about chapter 6... but that didn't happen now did it...**

 **Thanks for everyone who read this far! We're at 7.9k view right now so YAY ME!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated... unless their hate mail... then I hope you get a brick randomly dropped on your head! :)**

 **There is a bit of a medic scene so if you get a bit squeamish from that kinda stuff then TURN AWAY... just kidding... about turning away that is...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 20:

The Angels of Rultherae… this was the name designated to Josh and his squad after they were promoted to Pilot rank. It had been just two days since the time of Demon's death and it had hit the Militia hard. Moral was destroyed, people left… and many lost all hope. The Militia needed a new top-notch Pilot that everyone could look up to, so they enlisted Josh into the program. He had been given the moniker Arch Angel after doing something that he still couldn't believe. During the first months of Demon's time as a pilot, he was mortally wounded and medically died. He had no heartbeat and should have been left there. Josh just happened to stumble across his body in the middle of a destroyed building and tried to help. He had only just heard of the insane feats that Demon had performed in his short time of being a pilot.

Back then, Josh was only just a foot soldier, but before he was a soldier he was a doctor. Knowing that there was the slimmest chance of the legendary pilot surviving, he got to work. He had to cut off roughly half of his pilot's jumpsuit so he could access the wound and nearly gave up there and then. The massive exit hole of a solid shotgun shell was staring right at him from Demon's lower, left chest. He pressed on and pulled out the massive bullet that was still lodged in the pilot's body. After extracting it, he began his work. Using blood from a dead grunt that was missing a head, and also happened to be next to Demon, he transferred the blood, hoping to high hell that they were the same type. Ripping off one of the smaller coolant tubes from the pilot's parkour-kit, he began syphoning the blood from the grunts body, putting the other end into the vein in the arm of Demon. Using a salvaged arc grenade, he made rough calculations on the radius and primed it, throwing the grenade so that Demon was 'just' within the radius. When it exploded, much to his relief, new blood began spurting out of the pilot's body.

He hastily ripped off his shirt and used it as a make-shift bandage for the wound. After doing as much as he could, he hoisted the Pilot over his shoulders and made it to an evacuation dropship that he had requested. He had farewelled the crew and went back to the fight, trying to save as many lives as possible, and only found out after the battle that he had managed to save Demon's life. The pilot had congratulated the grunt on two occasions. He had requested that Josh be promoted to Grunt field medic (still wasn't a pilot but he couldn't complain) and also that he was to be the first receiver of a special award that Demon requested be made. He received the Angelic Savior medal… a medal specially reserved for those who went above the line of duty to save someone with little to no actual medical supplies. They fought side-by-side for some time during the Frontier wars but eventually they were split up after Josh was assigned to a different fleet.

After the news of Demon's death hit their fleet, the new pilot training program was introduced. Josh was accepted, because Demon had put in a good word a long time ago, and trained for a month to become a pilot. After he passed, he was integrated into a part of the Angels of Rutherae (the name of their home planet), the so-called 'replacements' for Demon. It consisted of Jaeger Demsi, their sniper, Tempest Lucran, their heavy weapons expert, Markus Percival, the science dude of the squad, and lastly Josh the medic. Their first mission was on the planet of Serra Nulima on a Hardpoint Control mission. The mission went pretty well until the last few minutes of the battle. The IMC on the planet suddenly activated a hidden turret array from out of nowhere and gunned down the carrier that was stationed over the planet, cutting the ground troops from support. They had handled it pretty well until the IMC pilots called in their Titans.

The Militia ordered an evacuation to salvage anything they could from the mission, but everything was gunned down in a matter of seconds because of the insane amount of fire from the turrets. The squad were forced to make an extraction from the one place the enemy couldn't possibly expect… right above their base. The Angels of Rutherae and two other pilots had to sneak through the entire firing line of the IMC just to make it anywhere near the extraction zone. When the dropship came, the two other pilots sprinted forward and jumped in, the Angels following next. Just before they could make it there, two Titans with rocket pods dashed out of a nearby hanger and blasted the dropship to oblivion. The Angels were able to take them down with the help of Tempest's two amped Archer missile pods, but the entire base now knew exactly where they were.

They hastily jumped into the underground tunnels so they could escape the search party, splitting up to make sure they had the biggest chance of surviving. They hid for about an hour before they were messaged by Tempest to make their way to the surface. The Josh, Markus and Jaeger all made it there and were slightly confused when they made their way there. Waiting for them at the exit of the tunnels was an entire squad of IMC pilots, guns pointed at them. They dropped their weapons and slowly walked forward, hands behind their backs.

"Damn Tempest shoulda never been trusted!" commented Jaeger, hate seeping into his words.

"I'm sure there is a reason to explain this…" Josh said, still not sure if this was the demo experts fault. Just as they made it about a metre from the pilots holding them at gunpoint, they heard a very obnoxious noise coming from just over the next building from them. They heard 'Flight of the Valkyries' played at full volume from a Goblin dropship that was currently banking to face them. As it finished its turn it spooled up its nose minigun and gunned down the IMC pilots. It turned to its side and opened the side door, revealing Tempest with a massive grin on his face.

"Miss me Mofo's?" he asked before moving back to the controls.

The others just shook their heads and jumped on board, the dropship ascending to prepare their escape. The turrets were not set to target one of their own ships and so the people stationed there had to resort to manual firing, allowing Tempest to evade their fire with mixed success rather than be blown out of the sky in seconds.

"Are you sure it is wise to let the demolitions expert to fly?" asked Markus, hanging onto his seat with white knuckles.

"HEY! I can fly perfectly fine!" shouted Tempest back from the cockpit. He made another steep banking turn and a loud clunking sound was heard and something flew off the side. Everyone in the back just paled and held on tighter. As they waited for the evasive flying to stop, they looked out the window and were greeted by the one thing the definitely didn't want to see. The main railgun cannon of the complex was actually spinning up to fire on them, the beam being wider than the entire ship they were in.

"Tempest! WARP NOW!" screamed Josh, knowing they had little time to escape the blast.

"WHAT! I don't ha…"

"JUST DO IT!"

With great hesitance, Tempest activated the warp drives and the ship began its start-up sequence, the white bulbuls of energy filling everyone's vision… only they weren't white… they were red. Just as the railgun fired, the dropship warped at that exact moment… and was warped to another world. They busted out from the warp and lost all power, crashing helplessly into the surface on the planet they were currently on. The systems were fried and they were lucky to be alive, the only light source being the moon… that was shattered. Tempest tried the door but it was locked shut from the impact, so he activated the explosive bolts and it flew off. The four pilots slowly made their way out of the craft and tried to get a bearing on where they were. Just after they did, they heard massive, resounding footsteps coming closer. Tempest immediately jumped into action and pulled his two rocket launchers off his back and fired in the general direction of the sound. About a second later, a blue shield popped out of nowhere and blocked the rockets, sending them into the ground.

"Well… we're screwed…" Josh commented, accepting the inevitable.

 **Back to current time, in Demons POV (from the last chapter):**

"Did you say Demon?" asked the one that looked like a scientist.

"NO! I obviously said a pink fluffy unicorn…" deadpanned Demon, replying as sarcastically as possible.

"I'm sorry then, I must get my ears checked…" replied the man, actually sounding like he was serious.

"No Markus… it's alright, he's just kidding!" said Josh, having to explain sarcasm to the scientist. "Anyway… you look nothing like Demon and he's been dead for over a month"

"Well, that's obviously a lie… because here I am…"

"How can we know for sure?"

Demon smiled and jumped off the chaingun he was standing on, landing with a loud thump, and walked up to Josh. All the others held up their weapons, ready to kill him if he did anything. When he made it to about a foot from Josh, he pulled off his left gauntlet and revealed a black angel tattoo, with small devil horns, on the inside of his wrist. Josh looked completely shocked before taking off his glove and revealing the exact same tattoo on the inside of left wrist as well. The tattoo meant one thing… they were battle brothers. The day Demon was saved by Josh, he had them both have it inked on so that Josh always knew he was under Demon's protection… no matter what happened. Josh embraced Demon and they broke off after exchanging pleasantries.

"So I see you finally managed to become a pilot you damn hypocrite pacifist…"

The annoying thing that Demon found out about Josh was that he was a pacifist… in the middle of a war. He could shoot completely fine, being almost as good as Demon himself, but hesitated to kill enemy soldiers and instead just shot to maim or injure… and only when his own life was in danger. He would just usually stay back in every battle and deal with the injured until the battle eventually found its way to him and he would try to talk the enemy down… usually resulting with him getting shot and having to kill the person who shot him.

"Yea… happened about a day after you died… what even happened?"

"Well, that's a long story…"

One VERY long story later, a story that also contained everything they needed to know about Remnant and their current situation (I'm lazy ok!), but Demon made sure to leave out the part about his mother and sisters…

"So… we're stuck on a completely unknown planet… with evil monsters that are trying to wipe humanity off the face of said planet…"

"FUN! I know right?"

"Yea… fun wouldn't really be the word I would use to explain our current situation…"

"Well… I might as well take you back to the others and let them fill you in more, I was knocked out for a month so they know a lot more than me…"

"Ok then… who else is with you, though?"

"Well… I managed to make it here with my Titan, a Militia grunt and an IMC grunt"

Everyone tensed when he mentioned that he brought an IMC grunt.

"Don't worry… she's cool. Anyway, let's get going!"

Just as he finished the sentence a massive explosion was heard off in the distance, the faint outline of a dust cloud blocking the black night sky.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Tempest, his voice filled with joy.

"Let me guess… your friends?" sarcastically asked Josh.

"Well… five bucks it is" deadpanned Demon, jumping into his Titan. He picked up the others and began in a sprint to the building he left them in. When he made it there, he used his parkour-kit to instantly jump to the second story and to where their fire was. He found all their gear still there, but no one was there to tend to it. He found a small note on the pillow of his sleeping bag.

 _Dear Demon,_

 _We're just heading out to check on something and will be back soon!_

 _From, the team…_

As he finished reading the note, another explosion was heard off in the distance.

 _Something tells me they're not exactly going to be back soon…_


	21. Old friends, new world

**Sorry for the long chapter wait guys, been caught up in nostalgia while playing Medal of Honour Airborne.**

 **Just a quick question before we get going, I need a quick pole from anyone reading... who would you ship Demon with?**

 **Rosaline or Velvet?**

 **Choose wisely!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 21:

 _How… just how…_

These were the words that Demon was thinking through while he waited for the dropship to arrive. He was currently looking at the screen on his wrist and observing where everyone's scroll signatures were heading. It showed that they were all heading towards Vale… at around 150km per hour. They were speeding across the screen and he had to scroll with his fingers just to keep up with them even though it covered a kilometre in diameter. He had heard the explosions and called in the dropship they had from their original coming to Remnant, set it to pick them up and watched where his teammates were going. It had been five minutes of continuous explosions and watching them continuously make their way to Vale at a somehow super fast speed. His Titan would just be too slow to make it to them, but their dropship could get them there in record time.

They had to wait for a while and the Militia pilots nearly crapped themselves when a pack of beowolves stumbled upon their position. The Titan had gunned them down of course but the pilots still didn't believe that evil creatures such as these could exist. The dropship arrived and Demon jumped into the cockpit and the others strapped in, deciding to leave the Titan behind because it would slow them down. After several minutes, the sun actually came up and Demon realised he hadn't slept, yet he just activated his stim to keep him going. As he was flying, he saw that the dots on the tracker had stopped right in the heart of Vale. He gunned the engine and began flying just over the city. As he flew, he had to slow down to avoid hitting the buildings, allowing him to see people running in terror on the streets of the city. He rose just a bit and saw RWBY and the rest of DRSK standing in the middle of the city centre with hundreds of Grimm surrounding them.

 _What have you gotten yourselves into this time?..._

"Tempest! Get your rockets aimed at the biggest Grimm!" shouted Demon over the roar of the side door being opened. Said pilot happily obliged, aiming for the giant snake coming out of a hole in the ground.

"How do you know his name?" called Josh, recalling they never actually exchanged pleasantries.

"I fought with him in a refuelling raid a year back!" shouted Demon, just as the rockets fired.

They streaked through the air and slammed into the side of the King Tiajitu. It didn't quite kill the great beast but Demon quickly righted that with the minigun on the dropships nose. Kira and Rosaline looked shocked to see an IMC dropship again, believing it to be the people who just warped into this reality. They relaxed a bit and joined everyone else's happy expression when Demon stood at the side door, four other Militia pilots with him. The dropship hovered over where everyone else was, right in the middle of the wall of Grimm, and ejected its cargo. Demon and the four others slammed into the ground, weapons raised, and addressed the situation.

"Ok… Angel squad, I need you on damage control, don't split up and you should be fine… try and get as many people patched up as possible! Wait for my order before you head off!" commanded Demon to the Angels.

Josh saluted and the rest of the Angels raised their weapons, mentally picking targets in the horde of alien monsters.

"Who are they?" asked Yang, still eyeing off the Grimm that were waiting to attack.

"Old friends… anyway… FIRE!" shouted Demon, initiating the attack. The square quickly filled with bodies and the resounding sounds of gunfire. Everyone opened fire, cutting down swaths of Grimm who charged to meet their attack with their own. They stopped firing after the Grimm came to close and engaged in close combat. Team RWBY was taking down hundreds of beowolves on their own with Kira and Rosaline were helping along with the task. Both of them had significantly increased in their combat prowess and thanks to the added effects of their new parkour-kits, they were at almost the same level as RWBY. Kira would use a Grimm as a springboard, rocket into the air, and take down Grimm with her Kraber AP while using her parkour-kit to hover for a bit. Rosaline was wall-running, obviously, she practised since the last time they met and was waiting until she had the maximum amount of targets. After the smart pistol took care of the work, she would casually reload and continue firing, coming nowhere near any Grimm, preventing her from engaging in close combat.

Demon cut down a wide area of Grimm and allowed the Angels to move off and help the civilians. He put the chaingun on his back and began using his odachi to protect the Angels while Josh tending to the wounded. He marvelled at how well it managed to cut through the Grimm's soft flesh and even when he hit the armoured parts it just sliced right through like butter. He did notice, however, that every time the blade took down Grimm, the blade would glow a slightly brighter red. It continued for a while, but after he didn't have time to kill anything, it just dimmed down to its normal red sheen. He was just a few streets from the main centre square and the next time Grimm attacked, he let the Angels take them down.

The sniper took his time to fire his Longbow, but every time he did he somehow managed to kill more than one Grimm with each shot, even managing to take down 5 in one go. Tempest, however, probably would have fit in at Beacon without many changes. Every time he fired one of the shotguns, he would use the recoil to load another shot, essentially allowing him to unload the entire clip without needed to purposely pump another shell. He even went as far as to begin using the recoil to send the butt of the gun to melee beowolves down. The scientist seemed to not want to kill these creatures as he hesitated to take them down and began inspecting the Grimm, becoming quite disappointed when he found they dissipate after death.

After a couple of minutes, though, the amount of Grimm seemed to die down… before an entirely new wave surged through the breach in the town centre. This time, Ursai, Deathstalkers and a couple of King Tiajitu came through, adding to the pandemonium. RWBY and KRS (Kira, Rosaline, Sid) were pushed back from the sheer force of the attack, unable to kill them all. Luckily for them, team JNPR decided this would be the perfect time to make an entrance. They all heard a massive boom and a second later, a streaking pink comet slammed into a King Tiajitu's head, killing it instantly. The others dropped out of a bullhead that flew overhead, crashing as soon as they left compliments of a couple of Nevermore feathers. They began to help fight back the horde… until another wave came. The sheer amount of Grimm that were surging out of the breach were immeasurable, the breach becoming wider as they struggled to barge through one another. In a few seconds, everyone was once again cornered in the city centre, forming a make-shift firing line to keep the Grimm back.

"So… about five minutes on this world and we're already screwed!" complained Josh, trying to shoot a Deathstalker's eyes with his carbine.

"Who said we're screwed… it's not over until the skinny lady sings!" said Demon, tapping a button on his wrist screen as he did.

"Wait… you mean her don't you?"

"Yep…"

"OH COME ON! WHY HER! Don't you have anyone else?"

"I do… but here she comes!" announced Demon, pointing to a blazing mech falling towards the ground. It slammed in the centre of the group and when the dust cleared, Vanessa was standing in the centre of it, gigantic scythe in hand. She jumped over everyone and began killing Grimm by the dozen. With each swing of the gravitationally enhanced scythe, multitudes of them were cut into pieces. A King Tiajitu tried to get a hit on her but was stopped when a scythe removed its head. She was cutting them down without much thought… but there is only so much a giant mech can do. Eventually, they began landing hits on her and cut down the Titan's shielding. It broke after such constant punishment and they watched as panelling was gouged out with swings from Ursa Majors and pieces of wiring were ripped apart by beowolves swarming over the large beast.

Just as Demon was about to call in another Titan to help out with the Grimm, he heard a familiar sound… he turned to see another bullhead cresting over a nearby building. As the side opened up, it revealed Professor Port and the team he had seen earlier that day. They jumped down and began taking down Grimm. The one with the massive greatsword slammed into the ground, sending beowolves everywhere, while the blind one and bunny girl from before fought Ursa and some Creeps. After that happened, Demon saw probably the most beautiful thing happen. The girl in khaki walked up to a beowolf major and proceeded to talk it down. He cringed a bit when it was kicked in the nuts, but the next thing he knew, her handbag transformed into a minigun and began tearing up Grimm, freeing Vanessa and allowing her to retreat.

He continued watching the fight erupt around him, switching to his pistol to ensure he didn't accidentally hit any friendlies with his chaingun. After a while, they were able to push back the incoming Grimm and out of nowhere, Miss Goodwich closed the breach with her magic riding crop. Just as that happened, Demon looked up to see a massive fleet of what must have been Remnants air-fleet. A gigantic carrier was flying overhead, using turrets to take out Nevermore's while smaller attack fighters were gunning down the Grimm on the ground. He looked around and saw the bunny girl happily jogging towards her team, completely oblivious to the giant Ursa trudging up behind her, the army assembled above not noticing the threat.

 _CRAP!_

Demon began sprinting towards her, trying to get her attention over the din of automatic weapons fire, knowing he wouldn't be able to accurately hit the Grimm without hitting her. The Ursa was a couple of metre from her when one of her teammates pointed it out to her and she finally turned around in realisation, not able to react in time. Demon acted before the Ursa had a chance to hit, flicking his right wrist and sending a grappling hook to the giant bear. It was about to swing when the hook caught onto its side and Demon pulled as hard as he could. With a colossal amount of strength, he managed to pull the Ursa all the way to him over about 20 metres and held up his foot, allowing the Grimm to fly into it. With the speed of the pull coupled with the near brick-wall strength of a pilot kick… the Ursa's head decided to do it a favour by collapsing and pulverising the thought processors of the beast.

The bunny girl hesitantly looked up when she realised nothing was going to hit her and saw Demon standing over the decaying corpse of the Ursa that was previously trying to kill her. She smiled and nodded before returning to her team. Demon turned back to find RWBY, JNPR and KRS were all going fine, except the Angels seemed to be having trouble. They were cut off from the others and formed a firing circle, just managing to hold out… but that would never last. Already one of Tempest's shotguns had jammed and his other was very low on ammo, Josh had sustained a slash on his left arm, only letting him fire with his right, the sniper was struggling to find his targets when they were this close and the scientist was pressured to prematurely fire his Smart Pistol.

Demon watched as a large Ursa taking a slash at Josh… and was shot dead by a minigun. Looking up, he saw a military fighter that was flying overhead with two chin mounted miniguns. He heard the guns spool up and saw it take down Grimm, giving all the students a break.

Everyone regrouped in the city centre and talked about what had transpired. Team RWBY, JNPR, Kira and Rosaline were conversing near the city fountain while Demon was checking up on Vanessa. The Angels hesitantly walked over and addressed Demon and the Titan.

"So… hello again!" hesitantly started Josh, half-hiding behind Tempest.

Vanessa turned to Josh and the lights on her chassis turned red, indicating that she was 'pissed off' in human term.

"Joshua…" deadpanned the mech.

"Are you still a little bit annoyed about what I did?" asked Josh, a tiny bit of hope twisting his words.

"Yes… at least Demon takes better care of me!" she retorted, standing to her full height and towering over the pilot as well as drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Calm down Vanessa… it's alright…" comforted Demon, trying to make sure his Titan didn't turn his friend into a puddle of blood.

"ALRIGHT! NO! It is not 'alright'… this asshole is still alive and breathing. I thought by now he would have been shot to bits but he hasn't… so that means nothing is alright!" she said, cracking her gigantic knuckles.

"Woah… what's going on here?" asked Yang, just walking in on the situation.

"Just a little tiff… I can handle it" responded Demon, still watching the exchange.

"JUST A LITTLE TIFF HE CALLS IT! Ha… what an understatement… and you even know what happened, I bet the others are just DYING to know…" deadpanned Vanessa again, staring intently at Josh as much as a person without eyes can.

"Well… they don't really need to know do they?" hopefully asked the medic, trying to get out of this predicament.

"Yea… we do… what's happening?" Yang questions, crossing her arms as she did.

"Well… Vanessa used to be my Titan AI… until I kinda sold her to Demon and completely forgot she ever existed…" said Josh matter-of-factly.

Everyone just stopped where they were until Ruby spoke up.

"Dude… that's like… really mean!"

Silence hung in the air, Vanessa and Josh continuing their stare-off, until Demon decided he'd had enough. He walked up to Vanessa and jumped onto her back. With a few button presses on the core, she shut down and the Titan's body went down on one knee.

"Well… with that over. Team, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Josh, Tempest and two other Militia pilots! Josh and I go way back and Tempest has covered my ass more times than I can count"

The others exchanged pleasantries and Demon learnt that the sniper was called Jaeger and the scientist was Markus. While the others were distracted, he felt a small tug on his shoulder. He turned to see the bunny girl from before shyly trying to get his attention by tugging on his arm.

"Hey!" began Demon "Are you ok?"

"Yea… thanks for the save out there… I'm Velvet"

"Nice to meet you… I'm Demon by the way. Badass fighting back there!"

"Thanks, who are your friends by the way?"

"Well… this is…" he stopped himself as he turned to see Josh staring at Velvets ears. He was slowly opening his slack mouth and then closing it again, looking as if he was trying to say something. He eventually managed to get out a sentence.

"Are those… rabbit ears?"

Velvet shied away a bit and tried to hide behind Demon. Demon saw this and answered for her.

"Yes, they are… and if you have anything against them I will break your legs"

"Umm… ok then… would you mind elaborating a bit more on our current situation… BECAUSE YOU NEVER MENTIONED DAMNED ANIMAL PEOPLE!"

Demon's blood boiled a bit and he felt Velvet shift a bit behind him again.

"They are not animal people…" he answered, his voice low and growling "They deserve as much respect as anyone. They are known as faunus on this world and they are humans with traits from a creature."

"Ok then…" Josh replied, his tone a bit less accusing "So would you care to explain to my why there are teenagers wearing insane clothing and fight with weapons that are crazier than Zruci's!"

"Who's Zruci?" asked Ruby, interrupting the conversation.

"He's an insane scientist who died because of one of his inventions, but that's not the point. Josh, some people on this world have a shield protecting them known as aura as well as increasing their physical attributes. This allows them to fight probably just as well as a pilot and can soak up as much fire as a Titan. They go to schools to learn to fight the creatures that threaten them… hence, the insane weaponry"

"Sure… I TOTALLY believe you…" deadpanned Josh, completely sarcastically.

Demon pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the small nook beneath his helmet and chestplate. Josh was in a bit of shock and tried to stop him but Demon pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his brain… or would have if he didn't have aura. A small red flicker occurred as the bullet connected with his aura, doing nothing except lowering it a little. Josh stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what was happening, while Markus had a different idea.

"Remarkable! Simply remarkable!" he chimed happily, pulling out his massive datapad and began scanning Demon. He moved around the man, pulling out several devices to test him. Demon just waited while he did everything, being poked and prodded by several implements, not really caring what happened… until the moment he tried to test Velvet. Markus pulled out a needle and was just about to jab it into Velvet before she could complain, but Demon was faster. He grabbed the needle and smashed it into pieces, alerting Velvet to what was happening. She paled a bit and stepped behind Demon again, avoiding the scientist.

"Back off!" threated Demon, his voice becoming a bit darker.

Markus' face became confused before he nodded and walked back to stand at Josh's side and informing the leader on what he had found.

"From what I can gather, this aura acts in tandem with the person's will and can be activated when the person decides for it. It does appear to have a certain amount of reserves and it is nowhere near infinite and it does not appear to stop kinetic energy, rather it stops the energy from causing permanent damage to the person"

"Hmm… interesting… so Demon, how do we get it…"

"Well… you have to earn it"

Tempest happily pulled out his shotguns, somehow managing to find more ammunition out of nowhere, and cocked them both, spinning them as he did.

"What do I have to kill!" he happily questioned, a smile crossing his face.

"You don't have to kill anything… it kinda just happens" informed Kira, not sure how to explain it.

Tempest's smile faded and he slung his weapons over his back again. Josh was still trying to take in everything and Jaeger was… combing his hair? He had taken his mask off and was using a piece of smashed glass to see how he was combing his hair.

"Is he always like this?" asked Demon, checking with Josh.

"If you mean is he always a complete narcissistic douche… then yes"

"Great… well I guess there is someone you need to see soon, so we better go back to Beacon"

"Beacon?"

"Yea… you're going back to school"

And with that… Josh's world was completely destroyed by the prospect of repeating the most hated years of his life…


	22. Just another day at school

**Well hello everyone again... another chapter for ye viewing pleasure**

 **Just to put it out there... WE'RE AT 10,000 VIEWS! *Sheds a tear in joy* thanks for all your support whoever happens to be reading this...**

 **I haven't got many reviews as to the current situation with the shipping... Current votes are at...**

 **Velvet: 1**

 **Rosaline: 2**

 **Kira?: 1... I'm sure I never added her as an option...**

 **And whoever shipped Demon and Ozpin... just please... no... just no... please jump off a bridge... that is never going to happen (I'm not homophobic)**

 **As an added side note to the supposed 'plot holes' within the story... Pilots are not the only people that can use Titans. If you ever played the Titanfall campaign you might have noticed that at the beginning of some missions, there are Captains or Lieutenants that get in Titans at the start... Josh was just a Captain back when the 'incident in question' happened.**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 22:

"I'm sorry… did I hear you correctly?" Josh asked, holding onto the tiny amount of hope he had left.

"You… are… going… back… to… school!" annunciated Demon, smiling a bit.

"I'm 23! I can't go back to school!"

"You misunderstand. You don't have a choice"

Josh groaned again before crashing onto the ground, groaning even more.

"I would happily like to attend a schola on this world, it would help me gain a better understanding of this world's workings" explained Markus, almost smiling at the chance to add even more knowledge to his database.

"Do we get to kill things?" asked Tempest, looking a bit sadistic… and even more so when Demon nodded. "I'm in!"

"I'll go just so I can prove I'm a better shot than all of you…" mentioned Jaeger, still combing his hair.

"Ok then… that's settled, we're heading back to Beacon so load up"

In the next minute, everyone was aboard a bullhead or the IMC dropship and heading back to the aforementioned academy. Vanessa was hooked up to the underside of one of the bullheads and another was sent out to retrieve his Atlas he had left behind. When the Militia pilots caught sight of it, their jaws dropped as they marvelled at the craftsmanship of the near-city sized school.

"This is where we're going?" Josh questioned.

"Sure as hell is…" Demon acknowledged as their dropships descended to the landing pads. When they all disembarked the dropships, they were greeted by Ozpin and Miss Goodwhich.

"I see you found some friends of yours Mr Demon" Ozpin remarked, observing the newcomers.

"Yea… We have Josh the medic, Tempest the demo expert, Jaeger the sniper and Markus the scientist…" Demon pronounced, gesturing to each of the pilots in order. "They have exceptional fighting skills and I would recommend them for the academy"

"I see. Well, I have no trouble believing that from what I saw on the camera's, but do they all agree to the terms"

"What terms?" questioned Josh, hoping to get an answer, but didn't get an answer before Demon interrupted the conversation.

"Yes they do sir"

"Excellent! The semester is almost over, so you will be excused from exams but you will start next term. I have assigned a dorm for you to use and I'm sure that team DRSK would be happy to give you a tour of the school" chimed Ozpin before walking off with Miss Goodwich in tow.

"WHAT TERMS!" accused Josh, turning to Demon with a look of anger on his face.

"Well… you just legally accepted to being stuck in this school for the next three years of your life… and that you can't sue them if you die"

"WHAT! AND HOW WILL WE DIE!"

"Yea… this is a combat school ya know? You're going to have to fight Grimm… and other students"

Josh just groaned, while Tempest just seemed to be even happier.

"How can we fight? We used 87% of all of our ammunition reserves during our last encounter… unless we are re-stocked then we cannot fight. I assume that our weapons cannot chamber these dust propellant rounds so that may be a problem" Markus stated, drawing the attention of everyone.

"OOOH! WE CAN MAKE THEM NEW WEAPONS!" Ruby gleefully exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"No… I managed to bring through a stash of weapons we can use and there should be enough ammo to last us for at least 10 years"

"HOW DO YOU FIT THAT MANY BULLETS IN THAT TINY POD!" asked Yang, noting how she never even saw that much ammo when they were touring the pod.

"Well, I brought a lot on the other Atlas Titan and the rest I can create with Vanessa's help"

"How can she help" asked Josh, still a bit scared of the previous encounter.

"Well, I just give her control of most of my spectre rack and she can build practically anything she has plans for"

"Ok then… that takes care of the ammo problem… but how are we going to keep up with everyone else? We're pretty weak by the standards of this world"

"Stop being a wuss… I managed to take down one of their top fighters before I got aura"

Everyone in team RWBY, JNPR, Kira and Rosaline all turned to face him, all with raised eyebrows.

"You used gravity ninja stars! That's cheating!" Yang put in.

"SHURIKENS!"

"And you used an overpowered rocket launcher" deadpanned Blake.

"Point taken…" conceded Demon.

"What are these gravitational shurikens you speak of?" interrupted Markus.

"Look I'll just show you…" answered Demon as he began walking off, the Militia pilots following after a few seconds of confusion. The Angels took in the scenery, completely amazed at the architecture and gagging at the food on offer as they passed the dining room, not knowing once where they were actually heading. They eventually made it to the back of the school and Demon ushered them inside a massive command pod when he was sure no other students were watching. The Militia pilots all gagged when they saw the weaponry in the pod, knowing that only an extremely high-ranking pilot could get anywhere near this amount of gear. They were surprised to see the two other Titans sitting idle in the pod and were also surprised to see a rack of the new top-of-the-line spectres.

While Josh was looking them over, he noticed a particular Titan that caught his interest.

"IS THAT YOURS!" demanded Josh, pointing accusationally at Nicolai.

"Yep… he does say sorry about the rockets, though…"

"MY FIRST TITAN EXPLODED BECAUSE I COULDN'T FEND OFF ANOTHER ONE… and they demoted me from Captain…" pouted Josh, reminiscing the battle.

Demon just shrugged and walked over to a large weapons case sitting on his work bench. When he opened it, he revealed several stacks of shurikens and several grappling hooks. Markus nearly had a heart attack when Demon demonstrated how they worked and he immediately began analysing them. Demon just showed him the plans and the scientist took them, sat down in a corner, and analysed them.

"So… we can take anything?" asked Josh hopefully.

"No…" answered Demon, crushing Josh's hope. "You can take any ammunition you need and maybe an anti-titan weapon, but that is all.

"Aw come on!" complained Josh.

"You know what… I change my mind"

This caused Josh to look back up again hopefully.

"Tempest, Jaeger and Markus get access to the armoury"

"OH COME ON!"

"You get access once you sort stuff out with Vanessa…"

"SHE'LL KILL ME THE SECOND YOU AREN'T HERE!"

"Yes… which is why I'm not going to be there when you do it… death isn't a problem for you right?"

"Asshole…"

Demon turned to see Tempest happily grabbing as much of the special ammunition from his stocks as possible, before turning and eyeing off Demon's new rocket launcher hungrily.

"Sorry mate, that's off limits…"

Tempest cried a little but went straight back to being enraptured when he saw the explosives piled neatly in a corner. Jaeger wasn't as excited but still seemed impressed by the practical arsenal that was arranged around the pod. He was taking a few of the attachments off the bench and trying them out on his Longbow, taking a liking to the Silencer/Muzzle break that Demon had specially ordered for his own Longbow back when he preferred DMR's. Jaeger looked up to confirm if he could have the special attachment and smiled wildly when he received a nod. He turned back to the attachment wall and tried to see how much he could attach as possible. He opted for a new 12x zoom scope with a canted iron sights, a new bipod and a quick-release magazine spring.

Halfway through their gun rant, Josh looking very disappointed, they all heard two loud clangs outside. Demon opened the door to see his two Titans had been dropped off and he waved the pilots as they flew away back to the landing pads. Demon used Nicolai's help to lift Vanessa into the pod, knowing if she was activated then Josh would probably become a stain on the wall, and Sid controlled the other Atlas to allow it to get back into the pod. Demon sighed when he saw how much damage Vanessa had taken during the battle and reluctantly began the fix-up.

About three hours later, Demon had just finished fixing Vanessa, Tempest had hungrily weighed himself down with as many explosives as he could find, Jaeger had found as many attachments to his weapons as possible, Markus had written down at least 20 pages of info on the new weaponry and Josh had finished sitting in a corner looking depressed for the entire time, when Yang burst in through the door.

"HAWK!" she practically screamed.

Demon noticed the slip and refused to answer the call, knowing that she would eventually right herself. Yang saw him refusing to acknowledge her and corrected her mistake.

"Demon…"

"Yes Yang…."

"We asked Miss Goodwich and she's letting us use the duelling arena!"

"And why do you want me?"

"Because… Nora wants to break your legs, but I had to say no… so now you're fighting me!"

"What? How did that even escalate to that?"

"Because I told her that only your sisters are allowed to break your legs!"

"So now you're going to try and break my legs?"

"Only if you don't put up a fight…"

"Grrrr… fine, but no leg breaking…"

"hmmm… you got a deal… and NO rocket launchers!" she said before running out of the pod again. Demon turned and saw everyone else was looking at him.

"She's your sister?" spoke Josh, not at all believing what was being said.

"Yea… we just found out a couple days ago. We better get going before they break my legs for being late…" Demon answered, grabbing his armour and weapons before making his way to the training area. The others still didn't believe him but followed anyway, bringing their weapons as well. They managed to make it to the training area without much fuss, although the others were still getting used to the gigantic school. When they arrived, team RWBY, JNPR, Kira and Rosaline were all waiting for them, smiles plastered over their faces.

"Ok… what do you want?" asked Demon, still walking down to the stage.

"Well… we figured that a battle would be fun and all… but it is much more fun with stakes!" Yang answered, the biggest grin being on her face.

"Umm… and what would those be may I ask?"

"Well… if you manage to beat me… you get to go shopping with Weiss' credit card"

"HEY! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" complained the heiress, turning with an angry face to Yang.

"Oh come on Ice Queen, you really think I'm going to lose to him?... anyway, if I win though… you have to take off your mask. Do we have a deal?"

"No…" deadpanned Demon. He didn't want to have to reveal his eyes just yet.

"AWWWWWW… SOMEONE'S CHICKEN! Remarked Josh, making chicken noises afterwards and pretending to peck at the ground.

"No… I just don't accept the terms"

"COME ON! They are completely fair!" Yang once again put in.

"No, they are not, currently only three people have seen my face and I wish to keep it like that for as long as possible…"

"Grrrr… fine. Well then, how about if I win, I get to drive one of your Titans!"

Demon thought about it for a while, he could just take out all the weaponry, so after coming to a decision he nodded and Yang jumped into the air celebrating. Demon jumped down into the arena and prepared to fight, drawing his odachi and holding it in a defensive stance in front of him. Yang went to the other side of the arena and set up in a brawler's stance, jumping back and forth on her heels. Ruby walked into the middle of the arena, holding a red flag, reaching the middle and holding it high above her head. She looked to the both of them to see if they were ready, receiving nods from both, and began counting down.

3…

2…

1…

"GO!"

Yang fired Ember Celica behind her and she rocketed full speed towards Demon. He had barely enough time to react but he managed to roll to the side and avoid Yang smashing into him. She went flying past and crashed into the floor a couple of feet behind where he was, creating a small crater. He didn't give her any time to react as he jumped forward and slashed her three times across her back before jumping away again to avoid a retaliatory punch. As he jumped back he noticed the same thing was happening like when he fought the Grimm… the blade was glowing a deep red. He didn't have enough time to think about it as Yang got up again and smiled to Demon as she did.

"Thanks for the power boost bro…" she chimed before smashing her fists together and creating a small shockwave with the force.

 _Great… just great…_

She launched another attack and Demon had to go on the defensive, this time, using his odachi to bat away the powerful punches. He was hard pressed to parry everything and knew he had to get away, so the next chance he saw an opening, he hit Yang in the face with the hilt of his sword and back flipped backwards.

"Running already are we!" she taunted, more gold energy flowing around her.

Demon smiled and pointed to her feet… where she saw two satchel charges neatly placed there.

"Little sh…"

Her speech was interrupted as they detonated and sent her flying across the arena into a wall. He smiled as he looked over and saw that her aura levels were already just a bit above half-way while his was about ¾ full from the sheer strength of her blows while he tried to block them. He watched as the smoke cleared and revealed an even more brightly shining Yang on the other side, a grin the size of the Cheshire cat dominating her face. She fired Ember Celica behind her again, this time going a lot faster than last time and Demon didn't have enough time to dodge… resulting in him being sent flying across the arena as well. He activated his armour's shield and slammed into the wall, breaking it instantly, but lessened the damage to his aura. When he looked at it again, he saw she had literally taken him down to 1/3 aura with that single punch.

 _WHAT THE HELL!_

"Would someone care to explain how she hits harder every time I hit her!"

"It's her semblance dummy!" Nora shouted back, still gleefully jumping up and down because of how exited she was for the fight.

 _You have got to be kidding me…_

"Well then… this is going to be interesting sis…"

Demon changed his tactics and instead of engaging her in head-on fighting, he began wall running around the sides of the arena, gaining speed as he went, and began firing his chaingun in a one-handed tyrade. She dodged the bullets with ease, laughing at how easily she was beating him… but he wasn't aiming for her. He was slowly but surely putting hundreds of bullet casings in a small satchel he was holding and saving them for later. Ren was the only person who saw this discreet tactic and was wondering how this could possibly help him. Demon eventually ran out of ammunition and jumped back into the arena, a grin on his face.

"You missed every single shot…" deadpanned Yang, disappointed with his fighting.

"Yea… but I wasn't aiming for you… you might want to look around, though…"

As Demon said this, Yang looked at the ground in front of her… and her jaw dropped. He had somehow managed to perfectly spell out the words 'this is a distraction' on the ground in front of her using bullet holes. When she finished reading the message, she looked up and barely had enough time to be surprised. Demon had dropped his odachi/chaingun combo and was currently spinning two grappling hooks in each hand. With a small whip of both wrists, he sent the titanium enhanced ropes and grappled onto Yang's four limbs. With a massive pull, Yang flew across the arena and straight at Demon… although he didn't attack. Instead, he simply let her pass, laughing at her face of complete disbelief, and began spinning her round in circles.

In an effort to escape the grappling hooks, Yang began firing off Ember Celica but only managed to succeed in aiding Demon's plans. Without warning, Demon flicked his wrist again and the ropes released from his arms and coiled around themselves… as well as trapping Yang within their grasp. She flew across the arena, about to smash into the wall again, but Demon stopped that by throwing a gravity shuriken and pulling her to the floor slowly, ensuring not to activate her semblance. Demon smiled again and picked up his odachi, casually walked over to Yang, and pointed the tip of the blade at her throat.

"do you concede?" he asked, mockingly trying to sound as posh as possible.

She struggled a bit and Demon pushed the blade closer… until something made him jerk back in horror.

" **YES! Just a little closer and she'll be dead…** " came the monstrous voice from within him. He hastily withdrew the blade and stumbled back a few paces before having to steady himself on his blade. As he looked at it, he saw that the blade was now glowing a very strong red and was pulsating strange red energy.

 _NO! you have had enough to kill… she doesn't deserve to die…_

" **No she doesn't… but you know that I thirst for blood to be spilt… and so far this world has been nothing more than disappointing…** "

 _You already killed those Grimm didn't you?... how can they not quench your thirst?_

" **Kill them? I simply ordered for them to leave us be…** "

 _YOU WHAT!_

" **You had already killed their alpha… so that made you their default leader, but since you are just human they have a vendetta to avenge whoever slew their alpha… but when they saw that I am strong enough to lead them… they simply left when I told them to…** "

 _Are you telling me… you control a horde of Grimm?_

" **More or less… still, I thirst for blood to be spilt so why will you not sate my hunger…** "

 _If you wish for blood to be spilt… then it shall be yours!_

In an act of defiance, Demon plunged the odachi straight through his chest, causing everyone else to gasp in shock.

" **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!** "

 _I will survive this petty injury… I just made sure you wouldn't hurt anyone…_

" **Hmmm… your cause is noble Demon… and my thirst is quenched with the spilling of your life force… you have earned my respect warrior… until next time…** "

And with that, the voice was gone. Demon hastily pulled the blade from his chest, collapsing to the floor in a heap, Josh being the first to reach him. Josh held out his hand upturned, as if holding onto a ball, and a small globule of the grey liquid coalesced in the middle, seeming to come out of the centre vial on his gauntlet. He turned his palm around and pushed against Demon's chest, causing the grey liquid to force its way inside. Stepping back, Josh allowed the gauntlet's work to complete itself, checking the progress levels in his HUD. Everyone else by now had snapped out of their shock and were kneeling beside Demon trying to comfort him or help in any way possible. The grey liquid coated the wound and it visibly began to heal very quickly, the muscles sewing themselves back together. After about a minute, the wound was completely healed and Josh held out his palm just above the wound, allowing the grey liquid to seep back into his gauntlet, refilling the vial it came from.

After a few seconds, Demon groaned and caused everyone to let out a breath of air they were holding in. He grabbed onto Josh's shoulder and pulled himself back up so he could stand, everyone else standing as well.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" screamed Yang, still in shock from his actions. He had nearly won, yet he just stepped back and stabbed himself, something that made absolutely no sense.

"It was nothing, something just overcame me… It's nothing to worry about"

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! YOU STABBED YOURSELF!" interrupted Rosaline.

"As I said… it is nothing for you to be concerned about…"

Josh was still inspecting Demon when he remembered something from a couple of years back. He had been stationed about a system away from IMC controlled territory when he had received a distress signal from one of their bases. They sounded very desperate and were shouting about how something was destroying the base stationed there, the biggest one in the sector.

The Militia hoped to capitalise on their misfortune and so they sent down an expeditionary force to take out any IMC they came across as well as re-establish the wildlife control towers that were probably malfunctioning. When they arrived, they were completely shocked by what they saw. Every single section of the base was either on fire, destroyed to rubble or had some sort of blood stain covering it. Stranger still was that they were receiving signals from the local wildlife control towers that showed they were still active and there was no wildlife in the area, supporting their findings. They had scoured the base for several hours, trying to find the cause of the destruction, but only found IMC corpses and destroyed machinery.

Just when they were about to leave, they heard a shout from inside one of the maintenance tunnels. When they checked it out, they found the source to be a Militia pilot inside one of the corridors used for moving Titans around the base without them being seen on the surface. They had hesitantly approached and saw a knife sticking out of the pilot's chest, piercing his lungs. Josh had seen this pilot before and instantly recognised it as Demon, his signature symbol being visible on his pauldron.

He had been patched up and they were leaving the base, deeming it to be unfit for service, just as Demon woke up. They had questioned him as to what had happened and he filled them in, saying that the mission they were on had been compromised and the roughly 100 men that had been with him were dead. When he was asked how he had received the knife wound, he responded by saying it was an IMC pilot that had inflicted the injury… although Josh found this to be suspicious. The closest IMC pilot body was a kilometre from where they found Demon. He had just dismissed it as amnesia and they never found what had caused the destruction.

After finishing his flashback, Josh looked with cautionary eyes at Demon.

"Kalazar…"

That was all Josh had to say for Demon to instantly snap his attention to the medic. They stared at one another before Demon hesitantly nodded, dropping his head in shame afterwards… there was no point in hiding it.

Josh nearly fainted at what Demon had confirmed… it just couldn't be true… there was no way.

"The entire base?"

Demon nodded again, looking even more guilty as he did. Josh could only open and close his mouth, not knowing what to say or do… it was all too much.

"What is he talking about?" questioned Weiss, a stone cold glare appearing on her face.

"Something I wish I could forget about…" Demon replied softly.

"Kalazar… Kalazar… AHHH, I know that planet. Exactly 247 days ago it was investigated by Militia forces responding to an IMC distress signal. They found no evidence of the attacker and found only one survivor" Markus filled in, remembering the incident with his fantastic memory.

"How many people were there originally?" asked Blake, afraid of knowing the answer.

"Records were found that indicated that the original population before the attack was somewhere from 900,000 to a million IMC troops stationed there"

"A million people dead…" Pyrrha intoned, rolling the thoughts through her head.

"What could have done that…" asked Ruby, her eyes becoming a bit hazy with tears.

"The only indications of what actually attacked the base were several claw and bite marks of the specimen, although no DNA could be found from the beast, all of it being that of humans…"

Everyone was completely shocked into silence. The students from Remnant were simply not used to that amount of bloodshed… and even the battle-hardened pilots were having trouble registering it. Demon, however, was reliving the memories of the least-favourite part of his life. He did not have a proper memory of what transpired on that day, but he had small snippets. He saw something ripping IMC pilots to shreds, ignoring the copious amount of gunfire being directed at it, and even managing to take down an Ogre Titan in seconds. That was the last time before he came to this world that his inner voice took control… and as he had thought before… everything died.

"Ok… just leave it… let's just get onto the next match ok?"

Everyone hesitantly nodded and just left the matter to be explained later, Josh looking a bit fearful towards Demon. Said pilot made it to the bleachers and sat down, waiting for the next match, while the others discussed the idea. They eventually changed the topic back to how Josh had healed Demon.

"What is that grey goo by the way?" asked Rosaline, poking the vials on his arm.

"No touching!" recoiled Josh, jumping away from the prodding. "It's a special medical nanobot that I created"

"YOU CREATED THAT!" proclaimed Weiss in disbelief.

"Yea... it cost a hell of a lot, though... why do you think I had to sell Vanessa"

"Is that why she's pissed at you?"

"Yea... I argued that I could save more lives with it, but she argued that more lives could be saved if the IMC were stopped"

"Well I guess both could be true... but I see which one you took"

"Yea... It was the only path I could take... I would have done otherwise if there was another way"

"I see..."

"Well... I've saved countless lives with the help of this... it really was worth it... I'm sorry if that sounds a bit heartless"

They all nodded in acceptance before Tempest interupted.

"Can I fight someone?" Tempest eagerly put in, a grin making its way onto his face.

"Ummm… I guess, although you might not do much…" deadpanned Ruby, trying to think of who he could fight. "Oooh… you could fight Jaune!"

"HEY! That's just because I'm the weakest!" Jaune pouted.

"You're not the weakest, you are just better at strategy rather than combat…" Pyrrha tried to comfort him.

"Not helping…" he deadpanned again, bowing his head as he did.

"How about Yang!" Tempest happily cheered, cocking his shotguns.

"She just fought, you might be able to battle tomorrow, but right now she's pretty much just about out of fuel…" Kira put in, gesturing to Yang's aura gauge that was displayed above the arena.

"Aww… Josh and Weiss could fight!" Tempest offered, still a bit annoyed he didn't get the fight he wanted.

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Josh asked, a mirrored response coming from Weiss.

"PERFECT! The fight'll start soon!" cheered Ruby, grabbing her red flag again.

"What?" Josh asked, still tried to comprehend what was happening.

"It appears you have been offered to fight one of their team members" answered Markus. Josh just groaned and cocked his carbine, jumping down into the arena.

"Well then… time to get your butt kicked princess!" Tempest happily remarked.

Unbeknownst to everyone... he was actually talking to Josh...


	23. Shootin for Noobs

**Well we got another chapter here for your viewing pleasure...**

 **Current votes are at...**

 **Velvet: 1**

 **Rosaline: 3**

 **Come on people! Where are the faunus lovers out there... stop being Cardin...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 23:

"AND THE WINNER IS… JOSH!" cheered Ruby, earning a death stare from Weiss as she stormed off stage.

"How… did… that… happen…" Demon said, trying to comprehend the battle that had just taken place.

He had honestly thought that Josh had stood no chance of beating Weiss… but he had been proven wrong. The battle had started just like he thought it would go… Josh being hesitant to shoot because of his 'pacifist' side and Weiss being pissed and just playing with him using glyphs to continuously knock him into the air. But then, Weiss had just given up and was about to walk away, when something in Josh snapped. He had grabbed her hair and yanked her back, pulling the rapier out of her grasp. He had chucked her a few metres away and then proceeded to run over and fire his carbine constantly into her face, cutting her aura gauge significantly as well as distracting her. He had then just dropped his carbine and repeatedly curb stomped her face, Blake having to step in and pull him off her with Gambol Shroud. Weiss had stood up with a look of anger on her face, picked up Myrtenaster and then stormed off the arena.

Surprisingly to him, just as he was contemplating the fight, the voice in his head spoke to him.

" **Well that was an interesting fight…** "

 _Let me guess… you had something to do with that outcome…_

" **Pacifists piss me off… they're no fun. So I just took over his body for a more… interesting outcome** "

 _How did you manage to take control of him?_

" **I just linked with his mind…. It's not that much of a big feat…** "

 _So you can mind control people… and you haven't told me this yet?_

" **I can do more than just that… but there is a time when all shall be revealed** "

 _Grrr… stop speaking in damn riddles and just tell me the truth!_

" **My presence within you is reliant on the fact that you know as little about me as possible… all you need to know is that I will always be here…"**

 _But why do you have to be here?_

" **We both know your moniker has more truth to it than just a name… I will be of more help to you as the days pass and I will gain more power…** "

 _Gain more power?_

" **I am still chained down by the forces that fight to keep me at bay… although that will change soon** "

 _Soon? What does that mean?_

" **It means that soon I shall pass on my knowledge to you… I have no intentions of taking control of you and enacting my own intentions. My powers are yet to be fully released but when they are, I will no longer be able to control them on my own… hence, my presence within you** "

 _So I'm just some sort of channelling device?_

" **In a way… although you must learn that I am also technically you… I am just unlocking my powers and giving them to you…** "

 _But why?_

" **You are needed…** "

Demon waited for a few more seconds, expecting an answer.

 _Needed for what?_

" **You are needed… that is all I can say** "

 _Grrr… you piss me off sometimes…_

" **And you piss me off when you continuously spare people's lives…** "

 _How can you be that sadistic?_

" **To me, it just feels right when something dies… it is like closure in a chapter of a book, ensuring that you know how the end occurs…** "

 _Umm… I'm just going to leave it there because you're not making any sense at all. How come you've become all meaningful and nice all of a sudden? Just a couple of minutes ago, you were all like 'KILL' and then now you're suddenly giving me life advice…_

" **I get caught up in the thrill of the hunt… the pain and suffering causes me intense pleasure…** "

 _Should I get worried that you like killing things?_

" **Don't worry, I ensure to direct my killings to those who deserve it… I didn't kill your sister did I?** "

 _I suppose you didn't…_

" **Exactly… now if you show me a bit more respect I might just show you some as well…** "

 _Wow… a sadistic voice inside my head is deciding to be respectful… never thought I'd see the day_

" **Neither did I… and it is very insulting to just call me a voice in your head… give me a name at least as a courtesy?** "

 _Hmmm… well it's a start but how do you feel about Kalazar?_

" **Well considering my finest work was done there I find it fitting…** "

 _Finest work?_

" **Considering that was the day I was awakened then yes…** "

 _Ok then… back to the previous topic, what did you do to Josh?_

" **Well… as you know I found the fight incredibly boring so I took control of his body and took care of Ice Queen… it was fun actually. She is a bit of a snob…** "

 _Not you to… why does everyone think she's a snob?_

" **Are you kidding me?** "

 _You have a point… but why did you put up with Icarus or the others?_

" **Because they could have killed us…** "

 _We literally killed a million IMC troopers… and you're worried about 1 person being able to kill us?_

" **The troops at the base had no orbital support, I destroyed their air support so they were stuck on the ground. This made sure that they couldn't get enough forces in time to where we were before we'd already moved on to a separate location… If we even managed to make it within a couple of metres of him, we'd be tried for an assassination attempt and be hunted down by both IMC and Militia at once… and that is why I didn't try to kill the General… he did manage to help you find your mother and sisters, though, so you should be a bit thankful…** "

 _I would never thank that bastard of a man… but how are you that good at tactics?_

" **I have my ways…** "

 _Really?_

" **Remember that I am linked to your mind… I know everything you know… hence, I was able to formulate a plan that wouldn't get us killed…** "

 _Well… that's some conciliation that it was at least my plan technically…_

" **No offence, but you would have never managed to have think of something like that… your animalistic instincts would have taken over and you would have fled knowing you were the only available support to take down the entire base…** "

 _I suppose you're right…_

" **Why thank you… well enough with insulting your primitive brain, it seems your teammates are trying to get your attention...** "

 _What?_

"DEMON!" screamed Rosaline right in said pilot's ear.

"AHH CRAP!" stumbled Demon as he came back into focus and fell of the side of the bleacher in shock. He stood up and found everyone looking at him, excluding Weiss. "Umm… yes?"

"What's happening? First you stab yourself without warning, then you phase out of reality and it takes us nearly a minute to snap you out of it? How are we meant to not worry about you now?" stated Yang, crossing her arms sternly.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, just remembering something is all…"

"Remembering what?" asked Josh, looking at him with weary eyes.

"You damn well know what…" he retorted.

"Ok then… I'll leave it. Anyway, we were going to go get some lunch and chat, wanna join?"

"Umm yea sure… wait? Is it already lunch time?"

"Yes…"

"I need to get some sleep! I haven't slept in ages"

Demon immediately packed up his stuff and headed off to his dorm, taking off his armour and weapons before dumping them on the floor next to his bed. He saw that Sid was shut down in a corner so he went over and pulled out the canvas tarp he had stored in case he needed a stretcher. Using his knife, he cut out a strip and wrapped it around his head as another make-shift bandana, before falling into bed and trying to get to sleep. He laid there for about a minute before he decided to speed up the process.

 _Ahhh… sleeping pills… the saviour at the end of any soldier's day…_

And with that, he slipped into the warm embrace of sleep. Luckily for him, he managed to sleep through the entire night and woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and regenerated. With a smile he got out of bed… and then immediately bumped into something and fell back. He turned on the optical implants and saw that Kira was standing over his bed with a stern look on her face.

"Fifteen minutes…" she deadpanned, acting as if that was all that needed saying.

"What"

"I have been here for fifteen minutes trying to wake you up. I tried shouting, I tried a whistle, I tried to get Sid to kick you in the side… and you still didn't wake up…"

"Yea…" he said guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck "I kinda took some sleeping drugs again…"

"Well that would explain it, anyway, you promised to teach Jaune to shoot!"

"I did?"

"YES! We were chatting yesterday and he said that you promised to meet him in the training area, but never got to because we were kinda beating you up after nearly killing Pyrrha"

"Oh…. I see…"

"Good. Well you better get down there now and make it up to him!?

"Hmm… ok then, go tell him to meet me in the training area in an hour… I have to get breakfast"

Demon got out of bed again, had a small shower, and then changed back into his combat gear. He went down to the dining hall and stocked up on pancakes (about 30 this time) before finally heading back to his pod. He grabbed a spectre, attaching a backpack to it, as well as stocking it full with every type of weapon and the training ammunition. Having made sure everything was stocked up, he went down to the training area and saw Jaune sitting in a corner reading a comic, no other people being in the area.

He decided to have a bit of fun and stopped the spectre before it could enter the room, activating his pilot cloak as he did. Moving as quietly as he could, Demon walked over to Jaune and tapped him on his shoulder, scaring him half to death. He threw the comic into the air and fell back onto the floor, a look of complete terror plastered on his face. Demon laughed and de-activated his cloak, having to stop himself from splitting his lungs from laughter.

"Sorry there Jaune!" he managed to blurt out between laughter and gagging for air.

"Not funny…" deadpanned Jaune, standing back up and picking up his comic. He went over and put the comic in a duffel bag and came back to stand in front of Demon. Said pilot had finally managed to stay his laughter and was looking Jaune up and down, trying to figure out what weapon would suit him best.

"Well… what type of weapon were you looking for?"

"I just want something that can hit something far away because I only have my sword as a weapon…" Jaune replied, eyeing Crocea Mors that was sheathed at his hip.

"Well then, that immediately takes the shotty off the list…" Demon said, chucking the shotgun out of the pack. "You probably don't want to lug a gigantic sniper rifle around so the Kraber's out…" the sniper rifle clattered to the floor "And carrying an LMG around isn't going to do anyone any good, you already have Nora for heavy weapons…" the Spitfire was dropped to the floor.

"Ok then… what options are left…"

"Well, you have the Carbine, Compact SMG, Smart Pistol, Longbow DMR, G2A4 Rifle, Hemlok BF-R and the C.A.R SMG…"

"What would you recommend?"

"Well for someone who's new to guns like you, I'd recommend the G2A4, Carbine or the Hemlok mainly because they are easier to control"

"Umm…"

"Ok then, I'll just start for you…" offered Demon, pulling out a generic Hemlok BF-R.

He walked over to the firing range, Jaune following, and showed him the basics.

"First off, you need to know how to load it" Demon then demonstrated how to correctly load the rifle. "Now you try…"

Jaune managed to load it after a couple of seconds of inspecting it a bit more and seemed happy at his feat. Demon simply took the rifle off him, dropped the clip out, then reloaded it in half a second.

"I want you to be able to reload it that fast, unless you can do that this training will not be that effective"

Jaune simply nodded and continued practicing the loading. About 5 minutes later, he managed to get the loading time to around two seconds but Demon seemed happy.

"Congrats, you managed to match the time that the IMC recommends for their recruits… now onto the firing drills…" Demon said, smiling underneath his helmet.

 **4 hours later…**

Jaune groaned loudly and collapsed onto a chair, gulping down water out of the bottle he brought.

"Oh come on! You can't seriously be giving up now!" Demon complained, lifting Jaune back out of the seat.

"Can't you just give me that auto-aim pistol that Rosaline has?" Jaune asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Demon walked over to his backpack and pulled out the Smart Pistol, Jaune gaining a bit of hope… until Demon shot the pistol to pieces with his Wingman.

"You're not getting out of this easy…"

"Well you could at least tell me how to shoot!"

 _I guess I really should have started with that…_

He had just handed the gun to Jaune and pointed to the target 20m down the range and told him to shoot it. He first got a bit confused when he pulled the trigger and only one burst of fire came out, Demon having to explain the concept of semi-auto fire, receiving no other instructions other than Demon watching him as he fired. He was missing just about every shot, probably managing to hit it once with sheer luck out of the entirety of the 4 hours they were here.

"That would help… but the four hours weren't for nothing. I think I found the perfect weapon for you…" Demon chimed, walking back over to his backpack. He reached in a pulled out his G2A4 Rifle, spending a bit of time to properly mod it. He added a hand-stop for more accuracy, a AOG zoom scope for range, and an extended mag to let him not have to reload as often.

"Ok… this should suit you. It has the range you need and little recoil to compensate for, the mag has more shots and the scope should help out with aiming"

They moved back to the firing range, with Demon actually showing him how to properly fire, and Jaune seemed to improve significantly. After the small number instructions, Jaune was able to hit the bull's eye every time when he took his time to aim… which was about every ten seconds.

"Good, you're going great… the only problem is that you're not going to have that much time to shoot a Grimm before it gets too close. Now try to fire a bit faster, even if it doesn't mean hitting the bull's eye"

Jaune nodded and began firing again, managing to make every hit land somewhere on the target except one.

"Nice… well I can't really teach you anything more… which basically means I can but don't want to, but you're going to need to practice more to master the weapon"

With a nod, Jaune went back to the firing drill while Demon began walking off, leaving behind a couple of mags for Jaune to practice with. He exited the training area… and immediately ran into Pyrrha. He knocked her over and had to grab her arm to stop her hitting the ground, pulling her back to her feet after he caught the redhead.

"Sorry about that" Demon apologised.

"Oh no you don't need to say that, it was completely my fault…" she said, looking a bit guilty.

"Hmm… so what brings you to the training area?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh it's nothing…" she lied, her face turning a bit red.

"Nothing… well if nothing is a white knight with blonde hair then sure it's nothing…" said Demon, smiling as he saw Pyrrha's face go even redder.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she tried to defend.

"Sure you don't… well anyway, I'm going now and Jaune is still trying to learn how to shoot a rifle, so if you want to help then go ahead" Demon offered, walking away after he finished, turning back to see Pyrrha entering the training area…

 _Well… I see the masts and sails being built… not long before the ship sails…_ He joked to himself, laughing a bit at his own thoughts. He went and had some lunch, a massive hamburger with enough barbeque sauce to drown a pig, before heading to the combat arena, having a feeling that would be where everyone else was. Sure enough, he walked in to see Yang and Tempest getting ready for a fight, both showing off with badass shotgun moves.

 _Well this is going to be interesting… shotgun vs shotgun… insane Dragon badass vs insane Explosion psychopath… what could possibly go wrong?_


	24. Overkill much?

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I'm not going to be able to release the next couple of days so I'm just going to post this.**

 **Current results on the poll:**

 **Velvet: 3**

 **Rosaline: 3**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 24:

Turns out… a lot of stuff can go wrong when Tempest and Yang fight… A LOT…

The fight began with both of them sending really crappy puns at one another, then Tempest decided it would be a good idea to shoot at Yang and activate her semblance. He cocked both his shotguns and sprinted forward at full speed, yelling a war cry. Yang just laughed and waiting for him to arrive, getting into a brawler's stance. Tempest just happily laughed, but instead of firing his shotguns like literally every single person in the arena thought he would do… instead he pulled out a sash of grenades and lobbed them at Yang. She was a bit taken back by this… and completely forgot to dodge. The grenades contacted and sent her flying across the arena.

"I call that starting the fight with a 'Yang'…" Tempest joked, earning groans of pain from everyone.

"BOOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!" yelled Rosaline.

Tempest replied by flipping the bird and pulling off his two rocket launchers, aiming them at where Yang was, and firing them at the same time. Instead of waiting for them to hit again, he mag-locked them and pulled out two sidewinders from nowhere and firing them at Yang. The rockets hit and a barrage of micro-missiles smashed into her again. The resulting explosion covered the half of the arena that Yang was in with smoke, clouding everyone's view. After the clips ran dry of the sidewinders, Tempest dropped them and proceeded to grab two mag-launchers that were tied to his back… and then continued to fire. After that, he lobbed two arc grenades into the mass of smoke and dust coming from the area where Yang was, pulling out two Charge Rifles.

"These are laser pointers…" explained Tempest, charging the rifles as he spoke. "THAT POINT YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

With a sadistic grin, Tempest fired both charge rifles directly at Yang, creating a cloud of distorted, electrified dusts around her. Everyone was just standing there, mouths dropped in complete awe of the amount of firepower that had just been released. Much to Demon's enjoyment, when he looked to see Yang's aura gauge… it was still 1/3rd full.

Tempest seemed to be happy with his barrage of explosions and quickly took a screenshot on his helmet to save it for later. Then… he felt like everything he ever loved and met died at once… he saw a glowing gold fireball in the middle of the dust cloud.

Tempest looked to Demon with a look that said… 'I'm screwed aren't I?'… which Demon just replied by nodding slowly. Tempest pulled out two spare rockets and tried to re-load his rocket launchers, seeing Yang slowly walking out of the dust cloud.

"CRAP!" shouted Tempest, still quickly re-loading his twin Titanhammers.

When he was finished, he fired them at Yang, hitting her directly in the face… and she didn't even flinch. Tempest was now constantly streaming profanities from his mouth, trying to find a way to get out of this. He tried to activate his jump pack… but something strange happened. He jumped, pressing the keys to flare his parkour-kit, yet it didn't even activate. When he turned to check and found a small sticky note.

 _IOU – 1 parkour-kit… Jaeger…_

Tempest just stared out into the audience and found Jaeger admiring his reflection on the chrome finish of the device.

"WHY!" he shouted, grabbing Jaegers attention. The pilot just responded by pulling out a comb and brushing his hair. When Tempest turned back, he was face-to-face with the red-flared eyes of Yang. Tempest held up his finger, stopping her, and pressed a few buttons on his wrist-screen. When he was finished, the song "Is it too late now to say sorry?" came on, Tempest smiling a bit as he did. Without a response, he heard another song come in from the bleachers. "It's too late to apologise…" he heard resonating around the arena, Yang's impossibly massive grin becoming even bigger. Tempest turned and saw Demon with hands hovering over the play button of a massive boom-box. Tempest gave him a 'do you want to die?' look before turning back to Yang with a guilty smile.

"Please be gentle…" he pleaded, holding his hands together as if in prayer.

"Ummm… nup…" she said before flicking him in the kneecap… and snapping his leg back. The sheer force of the blow caused every bone in his legs to break and the actual leg to turn into a L joint. Tempest just took it like a man and whimpered a bit when he collapsed to the floor. She bent down again, inspecting her work, before flicking his other kneecap… shattering the floor beneath it as well. Before Tempest collapsed into unconsciousness, he heard Nora shout from the audience.

"YAY! YOU BROKE HIS LEGS!"

Yang was a bit unhappy from not being able to vent all of the left-over energy from her Semblance… so she punched the floor and caused a small earthquake. Everyone in the audience was in complete shock, until Demon spoke.

"Sooo… that was a thing…"

"I should probably help him…" deadpanned Josh before jumping down and charging his gauntlet. He walked right over to where Tempest was and held out the gauntlet over his legs, allowing the nanobots get to work. The entire vial in the centre was drained this time, the grey goo covering Tempest's legs. Within a minute, they were back to normal and the grey goo was sucked back into his gauntlet, although the vial wasn't as full as last time.

"What happened to the goo?" Kira asked intently.

"Whenever I repair something major, e.g. Mauled legs, then I have to permanently leave nanobots in there until serious medical attention can be sought out"

"Oh…" Kira responded, still not grasping the subject.

It was at that time that Tempest came back into consciousness. His eyes fluttered a few times before looking down at his legs and smiling.

"So… worth it…" he spluttered out, collapsing back on the cold floor looking extremely stoned.

"Well then… what next?" Demon asked, still not sure what to do.

"Well… I'm not sure exactly but it's good that he managed to get his legs healed for the dance" Blake answered, reading a book that she pulled out of nowhere.

"DANCE!" Demon said in complete disbelief.

"Yea… didn't you hear that there would be another dance at the end of the term?" Ruby asked, tilting her head a bit in question.

"No one ever seems to tell me anything around here…" he replied a bit sadly.

"Well it's on tonight…"

"TONIGHT!" complained Demon.

Once Josh heard this, he walked over to a wall and began banging his head against it. Markus didn't seem to care that much, jotting down notes on his data-pad, while Jaeger just kept checking up on his hair every couple of seconds.

"Why does it have to be a dance?" Demon asked, still a bit annoyed about what was happening.

Tempest, for some reason, seemed to come back into full consciousness and answered the rhetorical question.

"Well one explanation would be that the writer was running out of ideas for filling his half-rate chapters so he has more words, so he used something that would provide a small amount of humour while progressing the story at the same time…" he stated a bit mindlessly. Everyone was just staring at him with various looks of confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Demon asked, still processing the words.

"The writer… you know, the guy who's making us do everything…"

It was at that moment that a brick fell from the ceiling and hit Tempest in the head, not knocking him out though.

"HEY! Come on, you have to admit that adding another dance was just a crappy idea!" Tempest to no one in particular while looking above him. Another brick then decided to fall and hit him on the head, knocking him out.

"Ummm… what just happened?" Yang asked, completely and utterly confused.

"Why isn't anyone fighting!" Nora complained, pouting a bit.

"Umm… I think we should just listen to Nora before anyone's brain explodes" Demon reasoned, shaking his head to forget what just happened.

"Ok then… I vote Jaeger goes next!" Ruby answered, pointing to said sniper.

"Whoever I verse should know that it is an honour to be beaten by me" he stated, flicking his hair before putting his helmet on and heading into the arena, dropping Tempest's parkour-kit on a seat. Everyone looked to Josh asking for an answer to his behaviour but only received a shrug in response.

"Ok… how about a sniper battle! Rubes can battle him!" Yang happily exclaimed, scuffing her sister's hair.

"Ok then, it's settled. Ruby vs Jaeger in a sniper battle" Ren put in, taking Ruby's place as match starter and holding a pink flag in his hands.

Demon went over and hauled Tempest's limb body to the side of the arena and propped him up against a chair, the others who weren't fighting taking seats as well. Jaeger casually slipped a magazine into his DMR and waited for Ruby to get in position, seeming to be a bit impatient. Ruby jumped into the arena and pulled out Crescent Rose, shifting it into scythe mode and digging the point into the ground.

"Remember Sis, he has no aura… so try not to hit anything too vital" Demon put in, reminding Ruby that she could accidentally kill Jaeger.

"Got it" she replied, nodding as she acknowledged the statement.

"Ok then. Are both parties ready to begin the match?" asked Ren, holding his pink flag up high in the air, waiting for a response. Ruby eagerly nodded, while Jaeger just slightly upturned his head, keeping his eyes trained on Ruby.

"Ready… Begin!" Ren shouted, dropping the flag and jumping out of the way of the two fighters. Tempest woke up just in time to see the match begin… and a leaf float past his field of vision.

 _Stop breaking the 4th wall you 2nd rate character!_


	25. The Sails, Wheel and Hull

**Hmmm... there seems to be a problem... another chapter has been released... THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!**

 **The results for the poll are in... and the winner is! *Drum roll*... ROSALINE!**

 **Remember that you can leave a review and potentially alter the story!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 25:

 _I hate dances…_

Demon was currently walking towards the main hall, seeing the strobing lights and hearing the thumping beats of the dance, fidgeting with his suit's cuffs while grumbling. The other teams that were out on assignments got back today and it was the last day of the term, meaning that everyone decided that another dance was in order. Yang and Weiss were a bit pissed that they weren't the designers, but agreed to attend anyway. Demon was practically press-ganged into going, Kira somehow figuring out how to activate Nicolai and getting him to threaten Demon until he agreed to go. The other Militia pilots didn't seem to care much except Josh… who continuously hit his head against a wall for about five minuted before trying to run away, only to be stopped by Blake who tied his feet together with Gambol Shroud. Before Demon could reminisce anymore, he was standing in front of the doors of the hall.

 _Grrr… why do I have to go through this?_

" **Well… you could always just kill everyone… that would solve all your problems** "

 _Shut up you…_

Demon made sure that the suit he was wearing was something of a fashion statement and he knew the first thought everyone would have would be that he went a bit overboard. The jacket he wore resembled that of an old Victorian tailcoat and extended to accommodate a beaked hood to help cover his face. It was embellished with multiple buttons and links, all made of a gleaming brass, the fabric of the suit made of a dark, black leather. It was open at the front, showing off the tan undershirt he wore, also giving him quick access to his knife he had hidden on his side. His fore-arms were covered in a solid leather gauntlet that also covered his hands in fingerless gloves. (Basically Jacob Frye's badass outfit from AC Syndicate) He was wearing black military sunglasses, ensuring that no one could see his eyes, using his optical implants to enhance the light to compensate for the darkened surroundings. Preferring to continue with the mask-without-the-mask scheme, he had a crimson scarf that was pulled up to cover his nose and mouth, leaving no parts of his face visible. Unluckily for him, his very long hair wouldn't allow the hood to be properly pulled up, forcing him to braid his hair at the back and leave two lengths coming down the front to his chest, much to his chagrin.

" **Did you seriously have to buy the suit?** "

 _I couldn't just come in my full military uniform now, could I?_

" **Yes… yes, you could...** "

 _You're not the best at social situations, are you… just shut it while I attend this stupid dance…_

Not waiting any longer, Demon pushed open the doors to the hall and was nearly blinded by the bright lights, cursing himself for stupidly leaving the light-enhancers on, turning them off and addressing the scene. (Everyone is wearing the same stuff as the first dance) It was filled with all the students from all over Remnant, all of the four academies being invited, most of the student dancing while the others were happily talking around the sides of the room. Demon looked around for anyone he knew and immediately saw Ruby practically camping at the punch bowl.

 _Wow… you got a tent and campfire going yet?_

He smiled and activated his cloaking module, happy that he had the thought to install it for the night. He slipped through the crowd, ensuring not to bump into anyone until he was standing directly next to Ruby. When he was sure no-one was watching, he deactivated his cloak and addressed the red Huntress in training.

"Dance treating you nice?" he said, his voice being a bit muffled by the scarf over his mouth.

Ruby nearly choked of shock, having to spit her punch back into the cup she was holding before actually turning to talk to who had addressed her.

"Who are…" she tried to blurt out, Demon's voice being a bit too distorted for her to realise it was him. Her words were cut short when she saw what Demon was wearing, becoming lost for words.

"Something wrong sis?"

"Demon?...Uh... I… just didn't think of you as the suit type" she said, still taking in his regal garb.

"Yea… It took me a while to find one I liked, but when I did I made sure that I wouldn't just wear it for one night…"

"What does that mean?"

Demon pulled out his knife and tried to cut the leather jacket, only succeeding in slightly creasing the fabric.

"High-density Kevlar… couldn't pass up the opportunity"

She just looked at him with raised eyebrows, seriously questioning his habits, while he just replied by shrugging while putting his knife back in its sheath. Ruby just let it be and went back to draining the punch bowl singe-handedly, being the only person other than Demon to not have someone to talk to.

"Sooo… who else is here and who are they with?" Demon asked, trying to get a bit of gossip.

"Well, Pyrrha and Jaune are here, Blake and Sun, Ren and Nora, Weiss and Neptune, and the others are just dancing with people I don't know… except Tempest actually asked Yang to the dance"

"Say what?"

"Yea… after the match he just suddenly walked up to her and asked her to the dance… and she actually said yes!"

"Hmmm… who's Sun by the way?"

"Monkey faunus? Haven't you seen him?"

"Umm… can't say I have… wait, isn't he that guy from when I caught Yang in the dining hall?"

"Yea, he was there when that happened…"

"Ahh… ok then"

The conversation continued on for a bit before both of them were interrupted by a rude Weiss.

"Ruby? I though Demon was coming to the dance? Where is he?" she asked, not noticing that Demon was, in fact, standing next to her.

"He's right…" Ruby began, not having time to finish as Demon motioned for her to stop. Demon decided to have a bit of fun and put on a regal accent, making him sound like a rich aristocrat.

"Why Miss Rose, I do not believe I have been introduced to your beautiful friend here… I didn't know you were friends with Miss Schnee here!"

Weiss was a bit flustered by being called beautiful and her cheeks turned a bit red.

"Why thank you, and who might this be Ruby?"

"This… is Demon" she said, having to stop herself from bursting into laughter when Weiss' face went stone cold. She turned angrily to Demon and punched him in the gut, walking off after she did.

"SORRY!" he called out, laughing at the heiress' hilarious reaction. When he recovered, he looked up at his HUD that was displayed through his implants and saw it had only been 30 minutes since he got here.

 _God help me…_

"Ruby, what time does the dance end?"

"At 10:30… why?"

 _GRRR… Stupid dance!_

"No reason" he replied, trying and failing to hide his displeasure.

"What's wrong?" she probed, seeing his discomfort.

"I hate social gatherings… the closest thing I ever had to this was the briefing room… and that only lasted for like 10 minutes. There were school dances at my school but I never went…"

"Why was that?"

"Much like you, I was moved ahead a couple of years into the higher grades to advance my engineering knowledge, so whenever a dance came up it was only for my year and I was at least 4 years younger than all of them"

"Geez… that must've sucked"

"Tell me about it… at graduation day, the only looks I got from the rest of the graduating class ranged from extreme anger to various stated of very pissed off"

"I thought you said that you dropped out of school?"

"Nah, that was just a lie…"

"Oh… what about your engineering?"

"Well I got a Master's Degree, basically the equivalent of graduating this place except for engineering, then I went and joined the Militia"

"You didn't even get to use your skills before joining?"

"Not before, but I used them while I was there… I built my Titan you know"

"YOU BUILT THAT!" she asked, drooling a bit.

"Yep… took me ages of my spare time but I did it 100% by myself… and with a bit of help from another Titan to help lift the parts"

"That's so cool! Does that mean you can build me one!" she asked again, a look of hope in her eyes.

"I could if I had the materials…"

"YAY!" she nearly shouted, hugging him in glee.

"Ok, that's enough you leech… I'll have to build everyone else one if I build you one, can't be picking favourites already"

"Awww" she pouted, puffing out her cheeks a bit.

They went back to small talk, draining the punch bowl even more, until Demon suddenly had a brilliant idea. He smiled to himself for being a pure genius before walking up to the DJ and asking for a song request. When the guy said he didn't have the song, Demon face-palmed, of course they didn't have Earth music. He then asked if he could do a Karaoke session and the guy just replied with 'why not…' before telling him to wait for another two songs. Demon patiently waited for another two songs before the DJ motioned for him to get on stage and handed him a mic as he did. When the song's stopped, everyone looked up to see Demon standing on stage, everyone except Weiss and Ruby having no idea who he was.

"Hello there…" he began, "this is going to be a bit of a Karaoke, but I need some people to come help me out up here… would Josh, Tempest, Jaeger and Markus make their way to the stage!" A couple of the people in the audience groaned a bit, expecting the Karaoke to be absolutely terrible like most nightclubs.

Josh was currently standing at the back of the room, hoping that no one would notice that he was even there. He was wearing his normal Militia garb, minus the helmet and armour plates, hoping that it would pass as acceptable clothes. He too had been press-ganged into going to the dance and would rather be literally anywhere rather than here… even if he was fighting 20 Grimm with a spoon. When Demon called on his name, he cursed him with every single insult he knew before trying to make his way to the door without anyone seeing him… until Nora caught a glimpse of him, grabbing him and then proceeded to chuck him half-way across the hall to land on the stage with a thud. Demon looked at him, trying not to laugh, while giving Nora a thumb's up.

Tempest had been to a few dances before and hated not going to the dance with someone… so he asked the person he found to be the closest to his personality… which meant Yang. She was completely shocked when he had asked, not expecting anyone to ask her, mainly because she could beat practically every boy in the school to a pulp and they were too scared. Tempest didn't give a crap about his own safety so he didn't really think about the consequences… which were made very apparent to him a second after asking. After his manly parts had recovered from the knee that had nearly crushed them, he had been happy to hear Yang say that she would go with him. He was now standing next to her, seeing the spectacle and knowing that only Demon would pull the kind of shit at a time like this, so he waved her goodbye and jumped up on stage with him.

Jaeger was in the middle of thinking of something to do while he was surrounded by people with absolutely no sense of fashion, deciding to go to the dance in a perfectly kept Tux that had been loaned to him by one of the other second-year students who couldn't make it after Jaeger helped him out with an art assignment when he happened to stumble across the poor boy in the Library. He had reluctantly agreed to go to the dance, wanting to show everyone how good of a dancer he was, but was a bit peeved when he found that no one really payed him much attention. Preferring to not waste his perfection on unwilling souls, he decided to stay off to the side, observing the other dancers and critiquing their skills. He was absolutely happy when he was called up by Demon and jumped onto stage with a hop.

Markus had agreed to go to the dance without much fuss, no one really understanding why. He had, of course, gone so he could conduct experiments on the unsuspecting guests. While they were all enjoying the night, he was walking through the crowd undetected and scanning them and looking over the results. He had continuously tried to get blood samples of a faunus, trying to inconspicuously hide a needle and jab one while they weren't looking, not at all managing to get any as they all turned at the last moment, causing to have to hide the needle and look like he wasn't doing anything. When the man on the stage called for him, he was just about to finally get a blood sample of a faunus while they were distracted, but was denied as everyone turned their attention to him. Crap… he thought before casually hiding the needle before anyone could see and heading too the stage.

"So what we doing?" Tempest asked eagerly as Josh picked himself up off the floor, mumbling even more insults as he did. Demon turned to both of them, turning off the mic so he could speak to them.

"You remember that song that Lieutenant Asher played at her Birthday celebration? The one where everyone got insanely drunk and we found out that Alana was actually a lesbian while she was stoned?"

"That's oddly specific but I know the one…" Josh replied. Tempest's face just turned into a grin as he remembered his alcohol-filled night.

"You know how to play piano right?" Demon asked Josh, receiving another thumbs up. "You got the drum-kit, Tempest…" Demon said, Tempest smiling even more and walking over to sit down at drum-kit while Josh sat at a keyboard. "Jaeger, what can you do?" Jaeger looked over to the pile of instruments on side stage and pointed to the Cello before walking over and setting up next to the drum kit. Markus acted before Demon could ask and picked out a trumpet and stood next to Josh on the piano. Demon nodded and walked to the side of the stage and picked out a saxophone, playing a few warm-up notes on it.

"So… you all might not know this one, but just dance and have a good time… after all, that's what we're all here for!" Demon said as he turned back to Tempest and Josh, giving them the go-ahead for the song. (Search Electro Swing Delight on Youtube and you'll find it)

The song started pretty slow, the audience getting the general feel of it and finding they actually enjoyed listening to it. When Demon began the lyrical, everyone was already up and grooving ono the dance floor, smiling as the beats filled the hall. A minute into the song, Demon had to stop and press a few buttons on a small phone he had brought with him, activating a synthesiser and filling in the gaps for the instrumentals. By the end of the song, everyone was smiling and a little unhappy that it had ended but applauded anyway, many shouts of encore coming from the crowd. The five guys on the stage bowed and headed off, handing the reigns of the music back to the DJ who was a bit flabbergasted at the performance by the five students.

"You dudes should be professionals with a mic like that!" he commented, shaking their hands.

"Nah, it isn't even our song… we just know it from an old friend" Demon replied as they walked off, where team RWBY, JNPR, Kira and Rosaline were standing. Kira was wearing a variation of her normal attire, having a sand coloured dress with black leggings and a black shawl. Rosaline was wearing a dark purple top and skirt and a white vest, much like Weiss' as well as dark purple combat boots and black leggings.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby squealed as the DJ music came back on.

"Yea… you guys were epic!" Yang said, punching Demon lightly on the shoulder. "How come you never said you could sing?"

"Eh… it never came up"

"How did you guys come up with that?" Jaune asked.

"Well… it wasn't really us… it was from an old friend" Demon replied, remembering that JNPR still didn't know they're from another world.

"It was still quite a show" Pyrrha put in.

As they all conversed, the DJ suddenly switched the style of the songs to a slow waltz.

"This is for all you lovebirds out there who need a little song to dance your night away with…" came the voice of the DJ. Nora grabbed Ren by the arm and dragged him onto the stage, Pyrrha taking Jaune by the arm and leading him onto the stage as well. Sun asked Blake for a dance and they both walked off to the dance floor, Neptune doing the same to Weiss. Surprisingly enough, Yang grabbed Tempest and pulled him off to dance, a look of surprise covering his face as he was pulled, causing Demon and Ruby to laugh. That left Ruby, Kira, Rosaline, Markus and Josh off to the side with no one to dance with. Markus just walked off, trying to see if he could actually get a sample of faunus blood, Josh following him because he hated dancing. Kira walked off and asked some random Atlas student to dance, seeing he was lonely and Jaeger just straight up left without even saying a word.

Rosaline was looking a bit nervous, glancing at Demon every couple of seconds while they both watched the others dance. He caught sight of this and immediately froze up, not knowing what to do. He performed a quick scan with his optics and saw that her heart rate was through the roof. Coupled with the fact that she was blushing profusely he kind of guessed what she was thinking.

 _Ahh crap… I can't drag her into my life! Umm… shit… what should I do?_

" **You could always ask her to dance?** "

 _Since when did you suddenly become Doctor Love?_

" **I never did… I just felt how you feel towards her and I can feel her emotions towards you… and if you don't then it is going to be a very awkward time for you…** "

Demon had to admit, he did find Rosaline quite attractive and she had a nice personality… he couldn't really deny it.

 _You are really annoying sometimes…_

" **Only when there is nothing to kill other than time…** "

Demon just locked Kalazar out of his head and turned to Rosaline.

"May I ask for a dance Miss Rosaline?" he asked, not letting a single bit of nervousness creep into his voice.

Her face seemed to turn several shades redder and she nodded to reply, seeming a bit too fearful to reply. He held out his hand and she placed hers on top, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They were just in time for a new, waltz to begin. Demon was still a bit nervous but crushed it by pumping a few stims into his system, purging his mind of negative thoughts. Rosaline was trying to look anywhere but Demon' face, so he just accepted it and began to dance. Although he had never actually danced before, he had lost a bet back in his university where his fellow classmates made him learn to waltz before filming it for later blackmail. He had, of course, hacked into their files and deleted the film, but the experience was still there.

They twirled and moved on the dance floor, their bodies in time with the beat, Demon finally getting in the rhythm of actually dancing with someone for once. Rosaline still hadn't worked up the nerve to look Demon in the face, but he didn't care… it was nice how it was now. They continued their dancing until the song stopped. By this time, Rosaline had worked up the courage to talk, although still not able to look Demon in the eyes.

"Thank you…" she whispered out, causing Demon to smile.

"No problem… would you care for another?" he asked as a new song came on again.

She nodded and they continued dancing… for the entire night. When the time reached 10:30 most of the students had left by now, leaving the late-nighters and hard-core dancers behind. Ruby had left ages ago after complaining to Yang for 10 minutes straight and Josh had taken this as his chance to leave as well, bolting at full speed out the door and to their assigned dorm. Kira had left after the boy she was with tried to kiss her… breaking his nose before she left of course. Despite starting the night hating it, Demon had enjoyed spending the night dancing with Rosaline, getting to know here a bit better. After they had finished dancing, they talked a bit about their past, Demon finding out that Rosaline was a bit home-sick. She still had parents on Earth, although they did hate her for joining the IMC, going as far as to disown her, but she still missed her older sister who cared greatly for her and supported her even when she was disowned. Demon told her about how he had coped with losing his mother, having to stay with the principal of the school he went to, and how he had always wanted to join the IMC, feeling as though it was her duty to join up.

As the music stopped and people began filing out, Demon saw Yang and Tempest holding hands, looking like they were having a good time, causing him to smile a bit. He walked out with Rosaline, both staying a bit away from one another, both being too nervous to talk after Demon's stims had worn off. He hated to admit that actually having feelings for a girl made him nervous while running into battle against 15-foot tall killing robots with little more than his wits and a knife wouldn't even cause him to break a sweat.

They eventually made it back to their dorm, not saying a word along the walk, opening the door to find Kira sitting on her bed reading a book with a small light. She nodded, acknowledging their entrance, before putting the book down and turning off the light and going to bed. Rosaline went to her bed and lied down, not bothering to change out of her gear, while Demon grabbed a night garb and changed into it in the bathroom before getting into bed himself, ensuring to have a blindfold on as well. They slept in silence for a while until Rosaline broke the silence.

"Demon?"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks for tonight…"

"That's alright… I honestly enjoyed it"

"Me too…" she said before letting the silence hang until Demon spoke up again.

"Look, Rosaline... I was wondering if you'd like to go and get a coffee tomorrow? I know a really great place that serves the best coffee… unless you don't like coffee?"

"No, I think that would be wonderful…" she replied letting a small smile come over her face.

Next door Jaeger, Josh and Markus were asleep when Tempest quietly opened the door and entered, changing into some sleepwear before getting into his bed. As he did, he felt a strange feeling inside of him and envisioned a sailboat crossing an ocean and a single thought circulated his mind.

 _The ships are sailing…_


	26. Sir Yes Sir!

**Ahh... well today is one of 'those' days for me... as in I woke up and found that my friends were emailing me about a Maths test that I hadn't studied for... and then arrived to find out I didn't know half of everything that was on there... screw my life**

 **This chapter is really only a filler with little plot development other than some badass weapon changes.**

 **I would also like to shout out to** ** _Michael J. Caboose the Pun God_** **who gave me the really awesome drill sergeant speech that'll appear in the chapter... thank's man...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 26:

The school holidays… the period of time in the school year that practically everyone looked forward to… except for Weiss of course. The school term had ended a month ago and it was now time for the students to begin the next 10 weeks of their school year. It went pretty much the same as every other school holidays for everyone at Beacon.

The students from the other academies could decide if they wanted to go back or stay in Vale for a month, most choosing the first option. Weiss was forced to head back to her father's home in Atlas, much preferring if she could have stayed at Beacon for the duration of the break. Yang and Ruby both travelled back to Patch where their father was staying, trying to bring Demon along to meet him but left after said man refused, taking a dog with them that he had never seen before. Kira had managed to accumulate enough money from a part-time job at the library and paid to travel to Vale's beaches and rented out a holiday home for the duration. Jaune and Pyrrha had headed back to their families while Nora and Ren both went off to a home in the mountains they apparently owned.

Beacon didn't close over the break so that students that didn't have a family to go back to could stay and relax. Since just about everyone still had a family, that just left Demon, Rosaline, Josh, Markus, Jaeger, Tempest and Blake at the academy as well as a couple of other students. The Angels had taken the holidays to travel to Vale a couple of times and get more info on the current situation they were in… and buy weapons. Since almost everyone other than Demon hadn't yet managed to procure a mecha-shift weapon, they were treated to a shopping spree by Demon… who had hacked into Weiss' bank account and disguised the purchases as Dust cartridges.

Kira, being the sniper of the group, bought a massive 50. cal sniper rifle that, when she flicked a switch, the barrel would fold back and switch into a two-handed Kopesh. It was coloured a gun-metal grey with black highlights all along the barrel. She imbued the blade with wind Dust so that when she spun it a certain way it would create a miniature tornado that would follow wherever the point of the blade was.

Rosaline had stuck with the whole Smart Pistol gig and altered it so that when it was spun in a certain way, it would flip out and form a small Bowie knife that was imbued with fire Dust for added damage. She had also bought a second Smart Pistol from Demon and had that altered as well, this time with ice Dust.

Tempest had made sure to pick out his weapons carefully and eventually settled on something that would cause the biggest damage. He bought two lever-action shotguns, not wanting to change his fighting style much, mounted grenade launchers on the bottom of both, attaching a second trigger to fire them, as well as putting a blade that ran across the top of the weapons so that when they were fired, he could use the recoil to cut rather than bludgeon.

Josh had wanted to keep his Carbine, knowing the weapon would never fail him, altering it with new upgrades like Rosaline. He had altered the sides of the weapon to have two knives that were like bayonets on either side of the barrel, although when he flicked a switch the weapon would fold up and the knives would extend into a hand-and-a-half sword. He had changed the firing chamber of the weapon to fit Dust rounds, finding it better to be able to use ice Dust rounds to incapacitate targets rather than kill.

Jaeger had just full-out denied the chance to change his weapon, the Longbow beings something he was so familiar with that he needed it as it had always been. He had instead bought several stacks of 'Ricochet Rounds' as they were called by the attendant, allowing him to chain-kill several targets with one shot thanks to their ridiculous penetrating power and their ability to never bend of meld with an impact.

Markus had seen the opportunity to buy a weapon as something below him but changed his mind when he thought of something genius. He had replaced his prosthetic hand on his right limb with a massive gauntlet that had several scanning implements and devices attached to it. He had a blood analysing vial, an environment scanner to detect footprints as well as a hundred more that Demon didn't bother to listen to as he explained them to the team. He had also added a special mechanism so that when he flicked his arm it would release four, thick, wolf claws from the top of his gauntlet that were about a foot long and altered with lightning Dust.

They had all kept their armour and uniforms, instead just changing the colouring of it. Tempest had switched his to be full black with yellow coloured armour pieces and his wasp emblem emblazoned on his chestplate as well. Josh had switched his armour to white with gold armour pieces and having his angel emblem put on his right pauldron. Markus changed his to a grey colour, adding shiny silver armour plating. Jaeger had switched his Gillie suit so that it would automatically alter its colouring depending on the environment, providing camouflage but not turning him invisible like cloaking.

The shopping happened fairly early in the holidays so that everyone could get used to their new weapons. Demon received a couple of emails from his sisters, mostly on how they were going, Demon telling them how it was going back at Beacon. Half-way through the holidays Raven had turned up and had given Demon some tutorials on odachi fighting, greatly increasing his skill and prowess with the blade, turning him into an adept with it. He practically mastered the offensive skills of the blade, being able to manage to hit her a couple of times while they were sparring, but he still absolutely sucked at defensive tactics, not even being able to block more than 4 strikes when Raven went on the offensive. When Demon sent his sisters a message saying that Raven was here he didn't get a response for 4 days until Ruby sent him a message saying that she had to buy a new phone after Yang broke it, so he didn't decide to push any further. After spending the entire holidays training, the group was now pretty proficient in their weapons as Tempest and Jaeger had somehow managed to unlock his aura.

"Thanks writer!"

" _Shut up you! I'm doing this because you paid me!_ "

It was one day before the term began and pretty much everyone was back. Some students had decided to leave it as late as possible and the students from the other Kingdoms weren't coming back until a week in so that freed up the campus a bit. RWBY had already arrived and Jaune and Pyrrha were back while Nora and Ren were kept back by a snowstorm and couldn't be there until the day after. They were all sitting in the dining hall, conversing over a bacon and egg breakfast, when Tempest busted in through the door and walked over to them with a massive smile on his face.

"FRIENDS! ASSOCIATES… WEISS" he started, sewing his voice with flare.

"HEY!"

"I have decided that since it is going to be the first time I've ever been to school… I am going to make this the best school term EVER! So we're going to start this term with a bang!"

Yang grinned profusely at this and Ruby, Weiss and Blake all looked terrifyingly in her direction. With a proud smile, she began her joke...

"I always start my term off with a…"

She didn't get the end as a pie was thrown at her by Demon, his other hand holding another one.

"Let me guess… with a Yang?" he deadpanned, casually passing the pie between his hands.

"Buzzkill" she grumbled, crossing her arms in sadness.

"This seems awfully familiar…" Blake stated, becoming a bit suspicious. Tempest then seemed to snap and his eyes glazed over a bit.

"Maybe it's the writer trying to develop a scene that is familiar because they missed it during the…"

His rant was cut short by a brick suddenly falling from the ceiling and hitting his head.

'HA! I HAVE AURA NOW YOU DUNCE!"

This was fixed when several bricks fell from the ceiling and hitting his head until he snapped back into consciousness. Everyone was looking at him a bit weirdly.

"What?... why are you all looking at me weirdly? Anyway... the reason I came here is because I want to host a training camp before school starts!"

"And why would we do that?" Demon deadpanned.

"Well… because you want to get stronger!" he said, smiling a bit.

"How about no…" Weiss said, laughing a bit.

"Well… that and the fact that I managed to hack Nicolai and get him to help!"

"WHAT!" Demon shouted, looking out the window to see Nicolai standing there with a rapid-fire rocket launcher in each hand and six laser pointers directed at him from the cluster rocket pods on his back. "Seriously Nicolai?"

"Wat? He likes rockets… I like rockets… and he promised me more rockets!"

"You do realise he doesn't have access to any other rockets other than the ones that are in the pod…"

"Dammit! Well ven, I betta get some extra money for dis Tempest!"

"Don't worry… I'll pay you in explosions" Tempest replied, a massive smile on his face.

Nicolai happily chimed and loaded even more rockets into the salvo just to make sure. Tempest turned back to everyone… and they looked pissed.

"Sooo… you either come along or Nicolai blasts you to kingdom come!" he said while walking off to the training area. Everyone grumbled before walking after him… except for Demon who stayed behind.

"Sir? I have been programmed to kill anyone who stayed behind! I don't want to shoot you but I can't stop…"

"Yeah, that's nice… just try and shoot me" Demon deadpanned, standing still and looking at Nicolai.

The giant mech seemed to pause for a second before talking to Demon again, surprise filling his robotic voice.

"I can't fire?"

"Yep… I fitted a system when I installed you into that ogre that stops you from hurting me"

"No fair!" he complained, lowering his rocket pods.

"Sorry, just taking precautions… head back to the pod ok? I'll make sure to upgrade your security systems when I get back"

"Aye sir!"

The giant mech walked off, his thumping steps filling the early morning, Demon being completely shocked that no one else in the entire hall had noticed the 15-foot tall killer robot. He made it to the training area and found something that surprised him. Tempest was currently standing in the middle of the training area wearing something that wouldn't have surprised him if Port wore it to class once in a while, the others standing in a line in front of him. He was wearing a drill sergeant's uniform as well as a beret with a Militia logo on it. Not even questioning where he got it from, Demon lined up next to everyone else.

"Alright, you maggots… this is going to be a boot camp to prepare you for the stuff ahead… you may not like it but you're stuck with me for the rest of the day…"

"I'll give you that rocket launcher if you get me out of it…" Demon deadpanned.

"AH! See here is a man with intellect and wit… how could I refuse such an attractive deal?" Tempest nodded and Demon walked off to the side of him, everyone else giving him various looks of anger and envy.

"HOW COME HE GETS OUT EASY!" Weiss complained, positively fuming.

"Well… he is my friend… but I also really want that rocket launcher!" '

She just groaned and mumbled a couple of things to herself. Tempest pulled a Hammond pistol out of his thigh holster and cocking back the slide.

"Now… you are going to listen and if you don't then I shoot you in the foot… are we clear?"

"Yes…" they all grumbled. He smiled a bit and fired the first shot into the air.

"You forgot two parts of that sentence… you shall address me as Sir… is that clear?"

"Yes Sir…"

He fired another shot.

"SIR YES SIR!" they all shouted, some out of fear, the others because they wanted to role-play. As Tempest began his next shouting rant, he changed his accent so he sounded more like the drill sergeant, apparently not being happy with just the uniform.

"Now… I put an order in to the boss for a crap-tonne of murder-machine wielding badasses… all I got is the sad little bunch of cupcake-eating clowns that are standing in front of me with a side-order of crap cakes. I can tell by just looking at you that half of you are just sad, shitty losers… while the other half are sad, shitty losers who don't believe in themselves. I'm going to you all so hard in the arse to get you going that I'm going to trigger an earthquake on the other bloody side of the world. You all reek of shit and sadness, your very existence being a taint to this sad little world of yours and an endorsement of the kind of shit that can pass as a warrior here. You signed up to kick ass and take names… but when you actually get to the good shit you go cry in a corner for your god and cry, even more, when he doesn't care about your sorry asses. You cried so many damn tears that you could probably sail a damn boat half-way round the bloody world before it even got close to the end of your sad, pathetic river of tears. You glitter princess, bow-toting bunch of wimps are going to get your reason to live shot down, stepped on and then forced to commit suicide. I am going to re-organise the colossal failure that is your lives and I will make sure to turn your sorry excuses for a soul up to 200%. I'm going to make your sorry excuse for a throat scream so hard that it'll make it seem as though you're going through childbirth. I'm going to cut down that tiny bit of hope that you ever had for being more than the sad, pathetic stains on existence that you are. I'm going to make you crap out more bricks than it took to build this entire damn school! But fear not you sad excuses for warriors… because before this day is over, I will turn you into Titan-killing badass mothers who don't take shit from no one. I will turn you into the best damn warriors you've ever seen so you can go home and tell everyone you know so they won't think you're pathetic and worthless anymore… only slightly less so. ARE WE CLEAR!"

By the end of the speech, literally everyone except the Militia pilots were gobsmacked by the blatant insults that were thrown their way by Tempest. Weiss was just red in the face, looking ready to make a Tempest shish-kebab, Blake was twitching her eyebrows in annoyance, Yang's semblance was already slightly activated and Ruby was just innocently going back over his speech.

"How is he going to turn us into mothers?" she asked innocently to Yang.

"Don't think about it, you're too young" she replied, looking very pissed at Tempest and looking like she was only held back from breaking every bone in his body by the promised missile barrage from Nicolai. Jaune was just wide-eyed in terror, never thinking he was every going to do anything that even related to the army while Pyrrha was just staring at him in shock. Rosaline looked to have taken it the worst and was nearly in tears from the speech, breaking Demon's heart to see her like this. Josh was in tears as well, although it was because he was reminiscing the first time he had heard that speech from Drill-Sargent Calahan back in basic training. Kira didn't really give a damn and just kept up a cold glare while Jaeger just stood there admiring himself on the shiny pauldrons of Markus.

"Seriously Tempest, did you have to give them 'that' speech"

"WHAT? I'm sure every Calahan would be very happy that I'm spreading his work" Tempest replied, smiling a little before turning back to the others with a stern look on his face. "I didn't hear any responses from you lousy maggots so drop and give me twenty… and count them out!"

Everyone groaned and began doing push-ups, except for Demon and Tempest who just sat back on beach chairs they had found and ate popcorn. Everyone from Beacon quickly did twenty push-ups and jumped up, surprised when they saw that the others were still doing push-ups. When Tempest saw them, he laughed and decided to be a bit nice and let them off just once.

"Are your puny little brains too small to comprehend the ability to count properly? Get back down and count properly you maggots and I'll help you for the first couple!" he shouted, the Beacon students groaning and beginning again.

"One… One… Two… One… One… Two… Three… Two… One… Do you get it now maggots?" asked Tempest, pissing them all off as he added as much sarcasm as he could to his words. They all responded with a "Sir Yes Sir" and about a minute later everyone was done.

"You performed absolutely terribly, just to let you know, so now we will be ensuring that you know how to perform a push-up. Give me 100 just to make extra sure that you know" Yang, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Josh, Kira, Jaeger and Markus all took this in stride, getting down and beginning before he had the chance to yell at them again. Jaune and Weiss were hesitant, to say the least, both complaining before being silenced by a pistol shot to the foot. All the while, Demon looked on in mute pleasure, glad that they couldn't see his colossal smile on his face.

 _This is going to be the most enjoyable day of my life…_

He thought just as Tempest pulled the pin out of a grenade and chucking it into the middle of the group making them scramble like chickens.

 _Definitely the best day ever…_


	27. Boot camp woes

**Well... my internet is screwed... I haven't been able to update because our stupid internet company takes 5 DAYS! to come out and fix our crappy internet... and I missed the Battlefield 1 beta... :(**

 **And now onto the Tempest hate session...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 27:

 _Why does he have to ensure they're all pissed at us?_

The boot camp that was started by Tempest was in its final stages and everyone was now thoroughly pissed. Tempest had done everything that would have been considered a normal day of training for Militia troops... and then decided to spice things up a bit. He had instructed everyone to switch weapons with their partners and be able to perform with at least 50% efficiency during the combat drill or they would have to learn how to do push-ups. Most of everyone went pretty well, Kira having to just use a basic Carbine as she was technically partnered with Sid. Weiss continuously complained about how heavy Crescent Rose was and the ridiculous recoil, with Ruby complaining about how light Mytenaster was and how useless the Dust cylinder was. Blake could barely keep up with the recoil of Ember Celica, not even being able to use them properly with about 100 different miss-fires, and Yang continuously complained about the lack of firepower in Gambol Shroud and tangling its cord several times.

Jaune could barely manage to figure out how Pyrrha's weapon worked, managing to accidentally transform it in the middle of the drill and cut himself several times. Pyrrha was handling everything the best, Crocea Mors not really proving much of a challenge and the G2A4 was practically the same as her rifle form of Milo, being able to complete the test on the first try. Rosaline was definitely handling it the worst, being partners with Demon she had to switch for his odachi/chaingun combo weapon. She had no idea how to even use a sword so she had to use the chaingun function. Unfortunately for her, it was meant for someone with Demon's strength level… which was unfortunate for her. Every time she fired for more than a single, quick trigger pull, the weapon would kick back so much that she would be aiming about a two metres above the target. She had eventually figured out to set it up on a tripod but still couldn't fire in full-auto without becoming ridiculously off-target.

After that exercise, everyone was thoroughly pissed off so Tempest decided to make them even more so. He had made them complete a normal, military grade obstacle course… blindfolded… with their hands tied behind their backs… while shooting at them from the sidelines. Literally, everyone failed except for Blake who had nimbly completed it using her faunus skills to their full potential, as well as Yang… who had become so pissed off that she activated her semblance and melted through every obstacle. After that, Tempest ensured that he was getting the point across and led them through another set of challenges. He had shifted them into two teams and made them play volleyball… with live grenades. They had been set to detonate every time the hit the floor and not when someone hit them and didn't have a timing fuse. When he said that they would be doing it with live grenades, everyone just laughed it off without a second thought and played a bit haphazardly for the first part. They kept it in the air for about a minute before Jaune stumbled… and the grenade detonated at his feet and sent him flying.

To say that it got them going would be an understatement as they literally became the most attentive people in the world right there and then. Josh had hidden behind everyone since he didn't have an aura and managed to avoid it for most of the game… until it came his way. He had quickly sent it back over to the other side but at the wrong angle… causing it to detonate at Ruby's feet. She was fine but Yang was giving him a look that would turn him to ash if looks could kill. After that, Tempest decided it would be a fun idea if they had 1 on 1 fights… blindfolded of course. They were allowed to use their weapons but they had to be told how to fight by one of their teammates. First off it was Yang vs Pyrrha with Ruby and Jaune commanding respectively. Ruby had just told Yang to shoot in every direction as fast as possible, working for a while until she ran out of ammo. Pyrrha had been hit a couple of times but most of them had grazed off her shield. Jaune then led her up to Yang and from there it was a pretty one-sided fight. Ruby had no idea what any type of boxing moves were called so every time she said something that she thought was right, Yang followed through perfectly… but it was just the wrong command. Pyrrha eventually won with Jaune's superior commanding techniques and quick-thinking.

Next up for the match was Jaeger vs Kira with Weiss and Rosaline commanding respectively. Kira had managed to win for the mere reason that when Jaeger had turned invisible, Rosaline had instructed her to shift her weapon into the two-handed kopesh and created a mini-tornado which flung Jaeger around until his aura hit red. Tempest had told them that the training would either end now or end much later at night depending on their next move. They were instructed to choose someone that hadn't fought yet that they believed to be the weakest. Rosaline had heard this and immediately stepped forward, knowing it would be her anyway. Tempest then instructed someone who they thought would be the next-best instructor who hadn't gone yet, the rest of them picking Josh. Tempest had then told them what would be happening. It would be him vs Rosaline with Josh telling him what to do and Rosaline could pick who she wanted to instruct her. If the winner was Rosaline, then the training would end now and they could all make it back for dinner… however, if the winner was Tempest, then they would have to be 'instructed' how to do push-ups and sit-ups once again until after dinner was officially finished.

Everyone had groaned at this until Tempest told them that if they refused they would be doing laps in the morning as well. Rosaline was told to pick someone, taking her time to decide, before finally selecting Demon as her instructor. He had been gratified and took his position at the side of the arena, Josh doing the same on the other side. Tempest jumped down into the arena and loaded his shotguns and pulled on a blindfold, Rosaline walking down and checking the mags in her Smart Pistols. After she was done, she put on her blindfold, but Demon knew that wouldn't cut it.

"Rosaline, pull the blindfold over your ears so that you can't hear" he instructed, knowing it sounded completely stupid.

"WHAT! I won't even be able to hear you!" she complained, taking off the blindfold to look at him like he was insane.

He chucked down a small earbud and motioned to his ear, Rosaline getting the idea and put it in her right ear before slipping the blindfold over her ears as well. Tempest had smiled when he heard the exchange and began spinning his shotguns in anticipation. Demon activated the comms system in his helmet and linked it to the bud he had given Rosaline.

"Hello? Testing, testing 1 2 3… if you can hear me give me a thumbs up" Demon instructed, receiving a thumbs up from Rosaline. Demon nodded for the match to begin and Weiss walked into the centre with Mytenaster drawn. She stabbed it into the ground and a large clock glyph appeared just above her, counting down from ten. She walked off stage and they all waited for the glyph to countdown, everyone shouting encouragement to Rosaline.

"Ok Rosaline, the match is just about to begin so I'm going to need you to aim just in front of you and tell me when you hear yourself get target lock. I'll route the sound system of your pistols so that you can hear it"

Rosaline nodded on stage and they all waited until the timer finished. It hit zero and Josh immediately told Tempest to begin firing his shotguns. He obliged and slowly walked forward as he did.

"Ok Rosaline, fire as soon as you hear the locks confirm, until then jump back and use your parkour-kit to get height"

Rosaline pulled the triggers on both her pistols, unleashing both clips at Tempest, all of the shots finding its mark, and jumped backwards about 20 metres from Tempest, managing to avoid the bullets coming her way. She dropped the clips from the pistols and loaded new ones in quickly from two thigh holsters that held side-facing mags. Josh yelled at Tempest to fire his grenade launchers, aiming them slightly away from his body to ensure for maximum coverage.

"Rosaline, run forward at full speed and jump when I tell you to" Demon instructed, knowing that if Rosaline had heard him, she would still think of him as being insane. Rosaline sprinted forward just as Tempest fired two grenades, narrowly missing Rosaline herself and exploding just behind her. Josh then shouted for Tempest to fire his shotguns, hoping to catch Rosaline as she came closer.

"Jump…" Demon casually stated into the mouthpiece, the girl leaping straight over Tempest and landing behind him. "Activate your knives then slash horizontally behind you"

Rosaline switched her pistols to their knife form and slashed, catching Tempest in the side with both blades. He recoiled slightly before swinging his guns around to try and catch Rosaline while she was still close.

"Roll backwards…"

Rosaline narrowly missed the blades that were on the shotguns and rolled out about 3 metres from him. Josh yelled for him to pull out a grenade and roll it forward before jumping back.

"Kick out with your left foot then reload"

Rosaline managed to kick the grenade and loaded her pistols as the grenade contacted with Tempest and sending him flying from the exploding. When she finished reloading, she aimed her pistols and fired as soon as it signalled that it was locked. This put Tempest just above red, enraging him and making hum pull off his blindfold and began running at Rosaline, guns blazing. She got hit a couple of times and lost her calm, beginning to run in the opposite direction. Demon saw something that could potentially help him and let the situation play out. Rosaline was running full-pelt and Tempest was hot on her heels firing his shotguns.

"Ok Rosaline, Tempest is now cheating so you need to keep calm if we're going to win. In a couple of moments, you're going to need to jump and kick out with both your legs as you do, hopefully, you'll kick off the wall. Then I need you to spin around and kick out with your left leg, hitting him on the side of the head and ending the battle… if everything goes to plan"

She didn't give any signs of hearing him and Demon panicked for a moment, hoping that she would at least follow his instructions when he gave them.

"NOW!" he shouted, Rosaline obeying the instructions. She jumped and kicked off the wall, spinning round and catching Tempest on the side of his head with her foot before he could register what was happening. His aura hit the red and he hit the floor hard as Rosaline flew past and couldn't right herself in the air, landing on her but on the floor.

"ROSALINE WINS!" cheered Ruby from the sidelines, rejoicing that training was finally over. Rosaline pulled off her blindfold and sent a warm smile Demon's way, melting his heart. He smiled back and walked over to her and helped her up, pulling her up to stand.

"Nice try Tempest but you just got your ass handed to you by an IMC grunt…" he jeered, prodding Tempest as he lied half knocked out on the floor. Yang walked over and kicked him in the side for good measure, eliciting a groan from the man.

"Serves you right for this pointless training stuff!" she added as everyone else walked up to join them.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you… it wasn't pointless" announced Demon, smiling a bit under his helmet.

"WHAT! How can that have possibly helped us?" asked Weiss, anger flaring within her.

Demon responded by pulling out his pistol and firing at Yang… which she blocked with Gambol Shroud. She had grabbed it right off Blake's back and used the katana blade to block the bullet. Everyone just stared until Yang broke the silence.

"Holy crap… how did that happen?"

"Well, I could tell you but I believe Markus has already compiled a database on how it has helped" Demon mentioned, pointing to Markus who was typing rapidly on his data-pad.

"Well… as I have been analysing everything for the entirety of this and making a spectre do everything for me…" he said, gesturing to someone that looked exactly the same as him up in the stands. At the press of a button on his pad, it flickered for a second and revealed a MARVN which bowed then walked off. "I can say that you have all shortened the nerve endings in your brain due to the stress-inducing training, allowing increased reaction speed, as well as giving you an increased combat rating with the adding of new weapons to your arsenal"

"Combat rating?" Weiss asked, putting her hands on her hips accusationally.

"It is the way that the Militia determines the ranking of pilots, allowing them to properly assign pilots in relation to the danger levels expected on a mission. Yours is around 2365 by the way"

When Demon heard this, he scoffed loudly and collapsed into laughter.

"What's his problem?" asked Kira, giving him weird looks.

Demon tried to say something but collapsed in another fit of laughter. Josh decided to take the reins of the conversation and let them in on what he was laughing about.

"You see, Demon here is the best pilot in the entire Militia… let's just say his score is a tad above that"

"What do you mean by a tad?" asked Rosaline, curious about just how good he was. During the first days of her initiation, she had heard rumours from the other initiates about the best pilot the Militia had… Demon. She had heard of his exploits, his copious amounts of confirmed kills, the amount of property damage he had caused to the IMC and of course the bounty that was placed on his head… 1,000,000 credits.

By this time, Demon had finally finished his fit of laughter although he didn't get off the floor.

"My score is somewhere around 4998 if they haven't changed it after I died…" he said, looking at all their faces of disbelief.

"WHAT! And I'm now even 2500! What gives?" Weiss complained.

"You see, the pilot score is a combination of not only your combat effectiveness but also your variability, adaptability, mental stability and knowledge. Demon scored so high because he has 100% combat effectiveness with all weapons listed within the Militia's arsenal, he has received a kill with at least 287 different improvised weapons, he can pilot every craft used by the IMC and Militia short of a carrier, he receives no negative effects after battles as he shows no signs of PTSD and his engineering skills allow him to fix every piece of issued equipment on the battlefield with limited supplies"

Everyone stared in disbelief at what was being said… how could an 18-year-old manage all of that?

"You have no idea how hard it was when I had to kill some pilot with a billiard ball…" Demon added, reminiscing the day that happened, smiling a bit at the look on the Pilot's face when he saw that Demon wasn't even holding a weapon in the middle of a battle.

"So what are everyone else's?" Blake asked, a bit curious about how everyone else was rated.

"Well, no one here scored above 3500 on the test with all the information I could gather… The highest scorers were Kira, Tempest and Blake while the lowest were Jaune, Ruby and Me"

"How come Blake is higher than me! No offence…" Weiss asked, adding the last part for the faunus' benefit.

"The main reason is because of mental stability and the versatility of weapons, as far as I can tell you haven't seen a proper battle and have never killed a person, Kira, Tempest and Blake have all seen combat"

Blake looked alarmingly at Markus, scared about how he knew she had killed someone before. Demon saw this and saw something that he saw on many young recruits after their first days of battle… regret. She either was forced to kill the victim or it was an accident… something that she obviously didn't want to remember.

"Blake… when you work in the military for as long as we have, you begin to grow used to the look of killers all around you. When you are suddenly surrounded by civilians who have never taken someone's life, that look is gone and anyone who has it sticks out like a sore thumb" Demon informed the girl, calming her worries a bit.

"I didn't mean to do it… I was walking around the city one day and I came across a wolf faunus being mugged. I tried to step in but before I could, the attacker pulled a gun and aimed it at the man. I was still learning how to use Gambol Shroud at the time so when I threw it, I missed… or more accurately I hit. I sliced his throat and he bled out in seconds. The man continuously thanked me, saying that if I hadn't then he would have died… but I could never live with the knowledge that I had killed a person, even if they were a killer themselves"

Everyone sat in silence for a while, contemplating the fact that Blake had actually killed someone, apparently she hadn't told her team everything.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Weiss, still fuming that she had technically broken their promise.

"How would have you reacted? Knowing that I was part of the White Fang and that I had killed people? Would you have honestly accepted me as your teammate?" asked the enraged faunus.

Her question was met with silence, the answer unspoken.

"I would not consider that to be much trouble…" Markus said, not quite grasping the seriousness of the situation. "Demon here has accumulated quite the kill tally over his career as a pilot. The last time the monthly score press release marked his total kill count as 6574 kills"

"The count is wrong…" Demon announced, dipping his head in shame.

"What?" asked Rosaline, not sure if he was actually serious.

"The count is wrong… It only includes confirmed Pilot kills… I have thousands more of unconfirmed kills, spectre destroys and grunt kills… the count is wrong…"

"Thousands?" asked Jaune, not believing that that much killing was possible.

"From the first day of my induction into the Militia, I have had no breaks other than the travel time between planets. When I slept in the bed in my room on the first day was the first time in 2 years that I have slept on anything other than dirt, metal or the military issued bunks… every time a I was offered a vacation I turned it down instantly… I was given several accounts of medical discharge by my doctor for extreme sleep deprivation, being labelled as a hazard on the battlefield and had to bribe them every time to ensure I wasn't discharged. When I joined the Militia, war became my life. Every day I would be sent to a random planet and was pointed at something that I needed to kill. Most Pilots within the Militia survive maybe 3 months in total, never really taking up too much space and they were just another number in the files to be put away for the year. Only 367 Pilots have survived past a year of active duty, with only 127 surviving past two years… I have been rated to be more effective at taking out IMC than an entire battalion of grunts. In my line of work killing is just the job description… they don't care how you do it. So yeah… I have killed thousands and I don't care because I know that they were just as much of a monster as me… the count would be around 10,000 by now…"

"TEN THOUSAND!" Ruby nearly screamed in disbelief.

"Around about…"

"AROUND ABOUT! HOW CAN YOU BE THIS CASUAL!" Yang shouted.

"I'm casual because it brings back memories… I may not show signs of PTSD but I am still haunted by my killings. If I had talked about it and tried to reconcile I would've killed myself ages ago. I save myself by forgetting whatever they look like, turning them into just another person to add to the list…"

Josh walked over and put his hand on Demon's shoulder, trying to comfort him a little.

"I don't think any less of you… we've all done some things we regret… some more than others"

"You can talk… you're just a pacifist… you haven't killed that many people… I would drown in the amount of blood I've spilled"

"I may be a pacifist but I've seen some shit… I've had to re-attach arms, cut out lungs, burn off arm stumps and was sent to clean up the camp in New Manchea"

"New Manchea? You might have been sent there to retrieve the dog tags… but I was there when it happened… I was forced to watch everything… EVERYTHING!"

"What happened there?" asked Pyrrha, a bit scared of the answer. Demon just casually turned to her, knowing the reaction he would receive"

"A massacre… an entire colony killed because they were suspected Militia conspirators. They rounded up every single person on the entire world and slowly began executing them in a slow chain, hoping that they would scare the people into telling them anything they knew… when they didn't tell them anything they were decapitated with machete's for added effect… they didn't care about who you were… men, women and children… all executed the same… and since none of them knew anything… you can guess what happened"

Jaune began gagging as he imagined it, the others face's turned green as they all tried to comprehend the massacre.

"The only reason I survived… was because I was part of the Militia garrison stationed there… we were forced to watch so that we knew full well it was because of us that this was happening… they had killed 98% of all civilians when the re-enforcements had arrived and evacuated everyone"

Demon couldn't hold the memories back and just decided to let them flow, seeing everything again, seeing the massacre… seeing everyone die. They flashed in the front of his eyes at insane speeds but he still saw every detail, every person… every single speck of blood that covered the ground. He slowly managed to bring himself to something that he had hated for it to happen… he cried. It started slowly at first, no one really noticing, until he collapsed to the floor and cradled his head in his arms and let it flow. No one knew what to do, either having no idea how to help or being scared of what would happen if they interrupted. Slowly, Rosaline kneeled down and hugged him, letting him cry into the crook of her shoulder. As he did, he motioned for everyone to leave, most of them being a bit hesitant before she just stared at them with killer intent.

It took a few minutes for Demon to get the images out of his head, glad that it was finally over, before he finally actually registered that Rosaline was cradling him. He immediately jumped out of her grasp, stumbling a few metres away, then turned back to see a hurt look on her face. He immediately cursed under his breath, hating himself for causing more pain than he should have.

"I'm sorry..." he said, not quite sure what to say.

"It's ok… you were just thinking through some hard things. Just know that if you have anything you need to get out there… you can tell me" she consoled, giving him a warm smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"Do you think I am a monster?"

She was a bit taken back by this, not really being able to answer for a few second.

"Ummm… no… I don't think you are… you were just doing what you thought was right. A monster does things even though they know they are doing something wrong. In the IMC we were taught to think of you like monsters… but I can bet on my life that you were told the same thing during your training. Being a monster is a relative term. To a mouse, a cat is a monster, while to us it is just a pet… many people may think you're a monster but I don't… to me you're a kind and caring person who believes in everything he does"

"Thanks…"

"Hey, you know you still haven't taken me to that coffee shop you promised to after the dance"

Demon's face turned a bit red, happy that he was always wearing a helmet to hide his face. He didn't have a chance to respond before Rosaline talked again.

"Tomorrow after school I'm free so it would be nice if we could go then… how does that sound?"

He nodded and walked over and hugged her again before walking off back to his dorm, not caring that he was missing dinner. He went back to his pod and opened the mini-bar that he kept underneath his workbench. Pulling out a large bottle of beer that he had procured while having to walk around an abandoned city for a day, he looked over the label.

"Hmm… time to drown my fears and doubts away in the sweet nectar that is beer"

He pulled off his mask and downed the entire bottle in a single swig, feeling the burning sensation on the back of his throat.

 _Time to wake up in the morning with a massive hangover… fun for the whole family…_

And with that went over and curled up on the couch, trying to get to sleep but failing miserably.

 _Hmm… maybe if I drink more beer…_


	28. Maces can't do much

**Ahhh... well... my internet still sucks so I had to go to McDonalds and upload this... dedication**

 **Remember that if anyone wants to alter the story, just leave a review and I'll try to get it in... and as an added note to the guest 'a fan' I may be adding your suggestion later in the story... during a 'special' instance... but I can't reveal much**

 **P.S... PANCAKES!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 28:

 _WHY… does… it hurt so much?_

Demon groggily awoke from his alcohol-induced sleep and opened his eyes… only to close them after he found the light to be too bright. He tried to get off the couch but only succeeded in rolling off the couch and landing on his face.

"Urrrrrrgggg…." He mumbled, sitting up on the ground but not getting up.

He opened his eyes again and kept them open to adjust to the light, making his eyes water. He saw a spanner next to the couch and picked it up, tossing it at Vanessa and hitting her on the optics, activating her OS.

"What's happening!" she almost screamed as she activated in a flash.

"Ineed…hwelp"

"Are you drunk Sir?"

"Nah… just bee bit tired"

"Sir you are very drunk… my scanners show your blood alcohol levels are far above the recommended levels"

"Dat don't meen notin"

"You are obviously not fit to attend class…"

"Classs… dah shit…" he mumbled as he saw the time… it was already 10 o'clock. He stumbled around the pod collecting his stuff before heading for the door.

"Sir, I highly recommend against this course of action"

"Shatup!"

"No swearing!"

He flipped the bird back before walking out the door and stumbling drunkly to class. It took him some time to get to class with his alcohol-addled mind, but he eventually found the class he was meant to be in, Grimm studies with Professor Port. He opened the door and stumbled in… before stopping. He had just walked into a third-year class and everyone staring at him.

"Ahhh… soryjust got da rong classs"

"Mr Demon?"

"Yeaa?"

"Do I smell alcohol in your breath?" he asked, sniffing the air… even though he was on the other side of the room.

"Nah…"

"Really?"

"Ya… jut gota go now"

Demon quickly backpedaled out of the class and shut the door. He pulled out his schedule and squinted at the table, struggling to see the small writing. He took off his mask to see and found he had History with professor Oobleck. He then realized what he had done and hastily re-attached his helmet, glad that no one had seen. He made his way to the class he was meant to be in, stumbling through the abandoned corridors. He was stopping at about every door, not sure which was his, until he eventually found his way to the one he was meant to be in. He opened the door and everyone had their heads down writing notes furiously while Professor Oobleck seemingly teleported around class. Demon silently tried to get into class but drunkedly managed to kick his foot on the side of a table.

"SHIT!" he complained as he felt as though his toe was broken.

"Mr Demon… why would you be late may I ask?"

"Vel I kinda sleppt in sar"

"Ok then… so why do I smell alcohol?"

"Why da peple keep aksin dat questin? I tried ta hav som coffee and som one spikd da drink!"

"I'm not sure if I believe you..."

Josh piqued up from his work and saw Demon complaining with the Professor. He scanned Demon and found just how drunk he was… more than Tempest on happy hour in the middle of Vegas after receiving his pay check.

"One second Sir, I'll take care of this…" Josh walked down to Demon and pulled out a small needle, trying to inject him with the yellow liquid inside. Demon obviously complained and shouted obscenities while twisting out of Josh's grip. Josh just shook his head before putting his hand in a specific position on Demon's shoulder and applied a bit of pressure… producing an interesting result. Demon whimpered a bit and collapsed to the floor, unable to move. Josh just lent down and injected the liquid into his arm before pressing another point on his shoulder to unlock him. Demon whimpered again before becoming limp on the floor, limbs flayed out on all sides.

"Don't worry, it's just pressure points. He'll wake up in a while and I've sped up his metabolism so that he purges the alcohol in about an hour"

"Why thank you Mr Dakkery" Oobleck acknowledged, using Josh's last name.

"Its Doctor actually… I didn't earn a PHD for nothing you know!"

Oobleck was a bit taken back by this.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, but for what did you earn yours for?"

"Well… I managed to get it after I confirmed that this gauntlet worked" he mentioned, motioning to his gauntlet, the small grey vials flowing around a bit.

"How could that gauntlet commend you for a doctorate?"

"Well… this baby costs around the same amount as 10 Titans and can do things you can't even imagine. It took me about 10 years of research to complete it and I needed military funding by joining the military just because the government wouldn't support it because it was too 'unlikely' to actually work as they didn't really believe in a single 13 year-old completing it"

"YOU WERE 13!" Weiss shouted in disbelief.

"Yea… I was born into a very rich and prestigious family…" He looked down a bit, regreat and anger filling his eyes, facing back up after half a second "It wasn't that hard for them to pull a few strings and get me into medical school early, mostly due to them wanting me to become a doctor. I studied with people 2 to 3 times my age and picked up everything I needed to know about medicine. I finished when I was 15 and my parents immediately forced me to go for a doctorate so I had to come up with something that would actually get me one. Being 13 I didn't really think it through much so I just thought of the most ludicrous idea, being a cool gauntlet that could fix people without anyone needing to do anything… so I petitioned for funding and obviously the government just laughed at a 13 year-old trying to get government funding. I spent the next two years drawing up plans and finding the cheapest way possible to complete the design, but when I finally looked old enough, I joined the military under false papers and began getting money. I got enough for the entirety of the body but the nanobots and sealant chambers were ridiculously expensive to procure… so I had to sell Vanessa to get enough"

"Is that why she's annoyed?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah… one thing I forgot to tell you guys is that Vanessa is a special kind of AI that was developed… something I didn't know at the time. She was specially designed to form deep emotional bonds with her pilot to ensure they performed to 100% of their combat ability and always had a reason to keep fighting. So when I sold her without a second thought after an offer came up for extra-cheap parts… and then forgot about her after building it for a year… turns out that Demon was the one that had exchanged her for the parts… so when we met again on the field… things got hectic"

Demon took this opportunity to wake up right at that moment and hear his last words.

"Meaning he was nearly crushed and half the building he was in got turned to rubble" He blurted out before falling unconscious again.

"So… that is my story" Josh concluded, grabbing Demon and dragging him up the stairs, ensuring that he hit his head on every step, propping him up in a seat next to him.

The rest of the class went pretty ordinarily, with the exception of Nora drawing a mustache and goatee on Demon's mask. He woke up about a minute before class ended and groggily sat up, rubbing his neck as he did, before noticing the mustache in his field of vision and wiping it off.

"Did you have to use that pressure point?" he asked, still massaging the point that was utilized by Josh.

"You were drunk… and it's revenge for not giving me access to the armoury"

"That was literally a month ago!"

"I hold grudges…" he explained before turning his attention back to Oobleck who was finishing up the lesson.

"And that is how 300 faunus warriors were able to hold off an advancing army of thousands to protect their city!" The bell rang to interrupt his speech "and now time is up, so I bit you all adieu and remember to complete pages 435-45 for next lesson!" he mentioned before speeding out of class at the speed of light.

Demon groggily got up, still rubbing the back of his head, until he met the very much annoyed eyes of Yang.

"You… were drunk…" she said, a hard look on her face.

"Yes I was… and your point is?"

"You did it without me?" she said, obviously annoyed.

"Don't worry… I still got a couple of bottles left" Demon assured her, Yang smiling at this.

"YANG! No drinking!" Ruby scolded, slapping her sister on the wrist.

"Oh come on! Just one?"

"NO!"

"Dammit!"

Demon whispered into her ear "Don't worry, just stop by and grab one, it's under the workbench"

"Ummm guys? Lunch is going to be over in about 10 minutes and I have a feeling that this talk could go on forever…" Blake deadpanned.

"PANCAKES!" Nora happily shouted, grabbing onto Ren's arm and dragging him off to the dining area.

"Nora it is lunch… pancakes aren't on offer"

Nora didn't seem to notice and continued to pull him out of the door. Everyone just laughed and walked off after them. Demon had to stay back a bit after Miss Goodwich found out he had been drunk on campus and gave him a solid 5-minute speech on why he shouldn't do it. He made it there and found everyone was already thoroughly through having lunch. They were all sitting at the usual table, with Nora telling another one of her ridiculous stories. He made it to the serving station and rung the bell a few times as no one was at the counter. The usual, chip server came up and gave him a warm smile.

"Well hello young man, quite the show you've caused over the past couple of weeks"

"Sorry about the window by the way…" Demon mentioned, remembering that he never actually paid for the window he broke.

"It's fine, I don't even have to pay for it. So what do you feel like for lunch?"

"Umm… anything really" that caused the woman to smile and she held up her finger, signalling for him to wait, as she headed out the back. About a minute later she walked out with a massive plate of pancakes.

"We keep spares for every time that Nora manages to make it in here before everyone else…" she reasoned, explaining how she was able to get it done so fast.

"Ha, I can see why you'd need them…" he added before taking the plate and giving her one final smile and walking over to the others. He managed to get about 50 metres away from them before Nora began sniffing the air vigorously. In a few seconds, her eyes instantly turned to Demon, her head turning at an unnatural angle and making her look like she was possessed.

"PANCAKES!" she shouted before running at him with her mouth drooling.

"NO!" he quickly shouted as he sprinted away from her to the back of the dining hall. When he realised he was cornered, he turned to see Nora with an evil grin on her face.

"Hand over the pancakes and no legs will be broken…" she reasoned, cracking her knuckles as she did.

"Ummm… how about no!"

Demon carefully held his tray and ran up the wall with his parkour-kit before latching onto the wall with the small gravity hooks in his gauntlets. He smiled at Nora who was pouting on the ground, looking at him with a face of… betrayal? Demon pulled out his grappling hook and stabbed it into the wall so he had both hands free and began eating his pancakes, one arm holding the tray while the other lifted his helmet up to eat the food.

Nora never moved from her spot and continuously eyed him as he ate. He made it to the last one and stopped just as he was about to eat it…

 _She'll probably break my legs if I don't do this…_

He chucked the last pancake down and she happily gulped it down, jumped to bit it like a dog. He just laughed and un-latched from the wall, dropping to the ground and not even making a sound. He walked back and put the tray back at the serving desk before moving to the next class, Combat class with Miss Goodwich. He saw that everyone was already inside so he quickly made his way in, earning a glare from Miss Goodwich.

"Mr Demon… why do you continuously disappoint me?" she deadpanned, looking down at her scroll and tapping a few buttons.

"Ummm… no offense but I hate time constraints and authority… the last guy who was my boss kinda tried to kill me"

"I see…" she replied, obviously not caring at all.

"Now, the Vytal festival is in a few weeks and we need to complete the qualifying rounds, so for this week we are going to be running a tournament style competition that will determine which teams will be accepted into the festival. You will all be matched to someone that has been deemed at the same level as you so you will have to rely on skill alone to come out on top. Today we will only have time for 3 battles so let's get started"

Miss Goodwich pressed a button on her scroll and the image on the screen began spinning. It eventually stopped on a picture on the entirety of team CDNL. The second spinner began and when it landed, everyone was confused… it only showed Demon.

"Would team CDNL and Demon make their way to the lockers and prepare for battle"

Demon nodded while CDNL went up to Miss Goodwich and instantly began complaining. After receiving an iron-cold stare for a minute they gave up and went off to get prepared. Demon was already half-way through preparing and was polishing his gun and cleaning the slide to ensure it didn't jam. He was just mining his own business until Cardin walked right up to him and kicked him in the knee.

"What's your problem?" asked Demon, shrugging off the hostility.

"You're going to lose you know?" Cardin taunted.

"Nope… you're going to end up crying for your mother before the end of the battle" Demon deadpanned, still not even bothering to look up from cleaning his weapon.

"And you're going to be sitting in a puddle of your own tears you dimwit"

"OOhhh, look out everyone! Cardin's using big words now!"

He heard a few snickers from the rest of CDNL but that was silenced when Cardin sent a hard look their way.

"You're going to die punk!" threatened Cardin before heading back to get ready.

Demon just laughed in a demonic fashion as he walked away.

"Don't worry… someone is going to die by the end of it"

He made it to the arena and took up his position on the left side of the arena. He took off his odachi/chaingun weapon and loaded in a belt of ice-dust rounds. He had altered the firing mechanism, with a bit of help from Ruby, so that the chaingun could chamber small rounds with an increased firing rate while still being able to fire his signature 50. Cal AP explosive rounds. He put the gun on the ground and began a system diagnosis of his armour, remembering that it had been some time since he had properly used the enhancement he had added.

"Initiate self-system checks, code Beta"

"Initiating system check… please wait" chimed the AI that he had installed in his helmet.

The system showed a progress bar on his helmet, blocking most of his line of vision. Once it reached 100% it came up with the working capacity of his systems. Most of everything was slightly above 75% efficiency with the only thing at 100% was his armour integrity. He shook his head in disapproval before initiating the repair of the systems. A small grey haze emanated from the centre of his back and spread around to the different system areas, restoring them to full efficiency. Once he was done testing, he pulled out his pistol and tested the shields by firing a few shots, small, blue hexagons stopping them before they hit, but decreased the shields by half. He was waiting for even more time, wondering where team CDNL was and looked over to Miss Goodwich in question, only receiving a shrug in response. They finally came out with scowls on their faces and set up in a defensive formation on the opposite side of the arena.

"Are all combatants ready?" asked Miss Goodwich, receiving a nod from Demon and a shout from Cardin. "Ok… Begin!" she announced, backing out of the arena as it began.

Demon immediately began firing his chaingun, hoping to slow them down. They were smart about it and split off to avoid his fire. Cardin and Dove were heading left while Sky and Russel were heading right. He aimed for the right group and Russel somehow managed to block some of his bullets with his dual knives, although he instantly regretted the decision as shard of ice began crystallising on his blades. Demon focused fire on him and in a few seconds his arms and chest were covered in ice, keeping him essentially out of the battle. Once that was done, he heard a small whistling sound and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding an overhead mace blow from Cardin. This action sent him closer to Sky who tried to hit him with a horizontal slash with his massive halberd. Demon jumped over the blade and kicked out with his legs and set the boy back a few paces from the strength of the blow. Demon quickly recovered and pulled out his odachi and putting the sheath on his back.

Dove charged at him with sword raised and began taking slashes at the pilot. Demon narrowly blocked the strikes most of the time until something he didn't expect happened. He failed to notice a gun barrel that ran through the middle of the weapon. Dove fired a couple of times and the shots flared his shields, draining them significantly. Dove was shocked a bit by this and didn't follow up from the shock, something which Demon instantly took advantage of this and swung out with odachi, channeling his aura into it and setting it on fire as he did. Dove tried to block but was hit on the full and sent flying into Russel, knocking them both back. Before he had a chance for a pause, Cardin came in with another swing with his mace, although he was still a fair way away from Demon.

Cardin slammed the mace into the ground, producing a wave of explosions that headed in a line towards Demon. Said pilot didn't have any time to react and tried to jump away, being hit with the shockwaves and being sent a few metres away from where he was. Demon quickly jumped up and blocked an overhead swipe by Sky that was sent his way, parrying it and jabbing him in the gut with the hilt of his blade. Sky recoiled and Demon swung round with his flaming odachi and sliced him multiple times in the gut, cutting down his aura by a significant margin. Before he could finish it off, Cardin came in and managed to hit him in the back while he was distracted. The blow slammed him into the floor and his shields instantly broke underneath the stress and about 10% of his aura went down as well. Demon rolled out of the way as Cardin went in for another strike and barely avoided another strike from Sky. Demon dropped his odachi and grabbed Sky's halberd and wrenched it from his grip, swinging it around and taking out Cardin's legs while knocking him to the floor. Demon threw the halberd to the other side of the arena and picked up his odachi, quickly focusing on the weaponless Sky. He kicked out with his leg, barely managing to be blocked by both of his forearms, Demon following up with another kick to his chest with his other leg and sending him to the other side of the arena.

"Sky Lark is out of the fight" Miss Goodwich commented, tapping a button and causing a large cross to appear over the boy's name.

Demon smiled and put his odachi back in its sheath, cracking his knuckles afterwards. He heard gunshots and saw that Dove was back up and firing with his sword. Demon activated the vortex shield and caught some other the shots, most of them getting to his aura, but sent at Cardin who was running at him in rage. Cardin got distracted for a while so when he swung at Demon, said pilot stuck out his leg and tripped up Cardin, sending him sprawling to the floor. Russel charged at him and began attacking with his duel knives… although it didn't really do much. His armour was practically invulnerable to the attacks and the boy didn't really seem to be aiming for his weak points so Demon just stood there, letting the attacks hit and slide off his armour. When Russel was finally finished with his flared attack and jumped back to assess how much damage he had done… which was nothing.

"This… is why you wear full-body armour" Demon lectured, before jumping towards Russel.

The boy held up his daggers in defence… and found them to be suddenly grabbed. Demon had gripped both of them by the blades and wretched them from his grip, sending them flying next to Sky's halberd. Russel just gave up and held up his hands weakly in defeat, a smile meekly crossing his face asking for mercy. Demon obliged and let him get off unharmed, gesturing to the side of the stage… his fight was with Cardin.

"Russel Thrush has surrendered and is now out of the fight"

Demon turned to see Cardin and Dove standing next to one another again, an angry look on their faces.

 _Hmm… Kalazar? You there?_

" **As always I can hear you…** "

 _Good… I was wondering if you want to join in the fight a bit_

" **Is that really the question to ask? Do I get to kill them?** "

 _No, but you can have as much fun as you can… and make sure to scare the crap out of Cardin_

" **With pleasure…** "

Demon's vision became hazy and no one noticed how his shadow had somehow grown to look like something that resembled a monster, the shadow being slightly obscured by the dimmed lighting. Kalazar smiled as he saw two weak mortals standing in front of him.

" **Hmmm… fresh meat to play with…** " he spoke through Demon's mouth, his words sounding dark and demonic.

Both the boys faces flushed with a tiny bit of fear before Cardin swung his mace in a war cry, hitting Dove as he did, and charged at Demon. Kalazar just stood there with a smile, wondering how much fun he could have. When Cardin swung, Kalazar just responded by reaching out and grabbing the mace by the head, stopping the strike completely. Everyone in the audience were completely shocked, not even Yang could block a hit from Cardin without needing to activate her semblance. Kalazar began crushing the mace in his hand, causing the metal to begin wailing in pain as it began to crumple. Cardin panicked and punched out with his fist, hitting Demon in the nuts… which did absolutely nothing. Kalazar laughed at his attempt, filling the room with a dark, bass cacophony of mockery.

 **"Ha, ha, ha… you really think that would do anything… I don't feel pain anymore… but you will** "

Kalazar ripped the mace out from his grip and threw it full-pelt at Dove who had no time to dodge, and as a result he was slammed into the wall of the arena, creating a small crater. Cardin backed up a bit, looking positively terrified, as Kalazar was just eyeing him off like a hunter would to a lonely beowolf. Kalazar finally decided on how he should humiliate this boy and unsheathed his odachi, the blade now covered in a sickly red haze as Kalazar channelled his aura into the blade. He stood there for a second before running forward at speeds that would rival Ruby. His odachi continuously slashed, becoming a blazing red blur as the blade made contact with Cardin, although those who were watching his aura gauge would have noticed it never actually went down. When Kalazar was finished with his work, he jumped back and sheathed his odachi. Once Cardin opened his eyes and checked his aura… which was the same as it was before his attack.

"You missed dumbass" he taunted, a smile growing on his face.

Kalazar responded by stomping the ground… and causing something that Cardin hated… a lot. All the straps of his armour were cut, so the armour pieces fell off, his belt was cut, so his pants fell down revealing white underpants with hearts on them, and his shirt was cut into shreds. He desperately tried to cover his pants as everyone in the audience erupted into laughter, turning Cardin's face red.

"You're going to pay fo…"

His sentence was cut short as Kalazar dashed forward and placed the blade of the odachi at his throat, silencing him instantly. The red hue seemed to leech from Cardin and glowed brighter as it edged closer.

" **You have no power anymore… you will not harm, mock or injure anyone in any way or I will ensure that you will be subjected to a fate worse than death…** "

His words were met with silence as Cardin hesitantly shook his head.

" **Good…** " Kalazar spoke " **Besides… killing and hurting things is my job** "

Kalazar then looked up to the audience and saw hundreds of faces of happiness and joy coming from the audience at the sight of the bully getting humiliated.

" **Hmmm… this feels wrong… I don't like it…** " Kalazar spoke to himself before slowly beginning to let Demon take back control. After Demon regained consciousness again, he looked around to see Cardin in his underpants and his face red with anger and embarrassment. He walked off the stage and received several pats on the back from everyone.

"That was awesome!" Ruby commented, a massive grin sprawled over her face.

"How'd you do that?" Yang asked, still a bit confused at how he managed to grab the mace.

"My little secret" he riddled, smiling a bit behind his mask.

"Don't worry, I'll get it out of you while we play truth or dare tonight while we're drunk"

He looked over to Rosaline and saw a small blush on her face.

"Sorry Yang but I have other arrangements tonight"

"OOOHhh… what you doing?" she asked, a scandalous smile crossing her face.

"Just going to get coffee with someone"

"OOOH! DEMONS GOT A DATE!" she screamed out loud, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Demon just sighed and punched her in the gut, stopping her from saying anything else.

"Yes I do… now if you don't stop then I'll tell everyone about your little fiasco tonight as well…"

Her eyes went wide and she grabbed him by the neck.

"How do you know?" she asked, growling a bit as she did.

"It's surprising what you learn when you're out for a casual night walk while cloaked… sometimes you pick up on some bits of conversation that people might not want you to hear" He explained, smiling under his mask.

"Tell anyone and you're dead…" she threatened.

"Well it might be a bit late for that considering everyone is listening in on this conversation" Demon mentioned, motioning to everyone who was crowding around them and listening, the crowd dispersing after Yang gave them a look that would put Weiss' death stare to shame. She put Demon down and composed herself.

"Ok… just make sure you don't interrupt ok?"

"Sure…" Demon agreed, promising to make sure to piss her off by interrupting.

Demon walked over to where Rosaline was and tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"So… need help with your homework?"

"That would be nice thanks…" she replied, smiling at his request.

 _Ahhh… the chance to actually live life…_


	29. I can't really explain anything

**So... I was reading over every one of the past chapters to see what I could use for later chapters when I realized just how shit I was at explaining the OC's... so I wrote this to try and clear it up... and when I read over this I realized I am still absolutely shit but it'll help you try and envision the characters...**

 **And sorry about the wait and then suddenly no chapter... I promise there will be a slightly faster update schedule over the next few weeks... I was going to release this about a day ago but it got delayed because I headed to Comic con in Brisbane... it was almost sad about how there was literally no Titanfall cosplay there and there was only a couple of RWBY cos-players there as well... seriously people... get your cosplay on!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Angels and Demons OC Profile's:

 **Demon:**

Age: 19

Eye colour: Pure red

Hair colour: Black

Hair style: Similar to Raven's with hair going down to lower back with small spikes along the length.

Personality: Hates those who have a massive ego, protects those who can't protect themselves, believes in his skill but knows when to back down, would willingly sacrifice himself over anyone else, often wallows in his own grief, gladly accepts any offer for help or to help, analyses any situation

Weapon (Name to be decided) Odachi / chaingun. Can chamber 50. cal to 20. cal rifle rounds with interchangeable firing mechanisms. Cannot use chaingun while using odachi. Two-handed odachi with aura-channelling capabilities to ignite with fire, blade is blood red. 300 shots for 50. cal and 500 for 20. cal, both belt fed, the belt being held to the gun in a side-box clip.

Armour: Armour reminiscent of Samurai armour with slight differences. Black undershirt with Damascus steel link chainmail and Kevlar leather. Red Damascus steel plating boots, greaves, kazazuri with no front plate, that goes to just above knee (much like an armoured trench coat), right pauldron is rounded plate, left is a square sode (look up the confusing words) that goes from half-way up his bicep and up to top of helmet. Chest armour is sleek and is larger between the shoulder blades to house the small generator and armour enhancements (looks like section 8 prejudice chestplate) Helmet is almost exactly the same as Raven's with thinner eyes, made to look angrier, as well as an inbuilt HUD that is an upgrade of the standard military one. All under-armour is matt black and all armour plating is painted blood red, while mask is white with red highlights.

Insignia: The Branwen family crest (same as Qrow and Raven's, two cogs and a wing)

 **Kira:**

Age: 21

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Brown

Hair style: Braided in a ponytail to shoulder blades

Personality: Sarcastic most of the time, serious when the need arises, calm and collected, accepts authority easily,

Weapon (Name to be decided) Kraber/two-handed Kopesh. A bolt-action sniper that chambers AP 50. cal rounds, with a small cluster of wind dust crystals behind the cartridge housing area. When a switch on the right of the rifle, just below the bolt loader, is flicked, the barrel of the weapon retreats within the main body and the sides of the rifle unfold to form the main blade of the weapon and the scope and stock fold up to form the two-handed hold for the weapon. When the weapon is swung around in a full circle in Kopesh mode it initiates the wind dust crystals and a miniature tornado is formed from the point of the weapon and follows the point of the blade. The blade is green while the edges are black.

Armour: Custom-made armour. Under armour is black form-fitting Kevlar knit that covers body up to neck, no sleeves. Open tan vest with pockets for mags and grenade clips. Tan-coloured kneepads and elbow pads, grey boots that go up to knee's. In addition, she has black fingerless gloves and a small back-pack to allow for long-range comms that connect to a single earpiece on the right side of her head with a small mic.

Insignia: Red target focused on a white skull.

 **Rosaline:**

Age: 18

Eye colour: Hazel

Hair colour: Blonde

Personality: Caring, friendly, hesitant to kill, often expresses her feelings, not used to military life,

Weapon: Dual Smart Pistols/knives. Smart Pistols with extended barrel and enhanced tracking and a mod which allows for target tracking even when behind cover (gun will only fire if it will actually hit but will continue tracking) Blades are placed underneath the barrel and when they are flipped in a certain way, a counterweight will set the handles to be parallel with the barrel and the blades to extend. 20-shot mag in each and fire and ice dust can be channelled in right and left respectively. Gun parts are matt-black while the blade is a chrome.

Armour: Custom made armour. A regal purple 'combat skirt' that is connected to a corset (much like Ruby's) with a purple undershirt with long sleeves as well as black leggings. White vest, small collar covering back of neck, with purple velvet lining, white pauldron on left shoulder with IMC logo as well as white gauntlets going from wrist to elbow and elbow pads. Knee-high combat boots are a dull-brass.

Insignia: A golden phoenix rising from flames holding a black, dying rose.

 **Josh:**

Age: 23

Eye colour: Dark blue

Hair colour: dark blonde

Hair style: slightly longer military cut, hair going to just above eyes.

Personality: Protective, sarcastic most of the time, fearful of death, prefers to stay back during a fight, pushes everybody's buttons, pacifistic

Weapon: Altered Carbine/hand-and-a-half sword. Sword is stored in bayonets that protrude from both sides of the weapon that are 45-degrees from horizontal, coming out 10-inches from the end of the barrel, but continue back to just in front of the trigger (50-inches total length of blade). When a switch is flicked next to the safety, the barrel retracts and the bayonets extend and merge to form the double-edged blade. The stock folds up to form the cross-guard while the handle of the gun folds back to become the hilt and the magazine for the weapon is retracted inside the main body. 34-shot clip that fires ice-dust. Main weapon is Militia green while the blades are silver.

Armour: Rifleman variant of Militia armour. Paintjob is medical white, while armour pieces are gold.

Insignia: A black, dead body rising from the ground with golden angel wings radiating from the body's centre, all ringed by a light green circle.

 **Tempest:**

Age: 19

Eye colour: Lightning blue

Hair colour: Brown

Hair style: Short military cut

Personality: Care-free, inconsequential, doesn't give a shit, loyal, loves explosions

Weapon (Name to be decided): Dual Shotguns/grenade launchers. Ridiculous recoil that can be used to slash with blades placed on the top of the barrel. Reloaded by spinning the weapon and pumping the levers, 10 shots total – pellet shots, 1 grenade in each shotgun. Weapons are yellow, black blades with silver edges. Complimented by two archer missile pods in reserve and a Hammond pistol.

Armour: CQB variant of Militia standard military uniform. Paintjob is full black with yellow highlights.

Insignia: Yellow and Black hornet insignia

 **Markus:**

 **Age:** 25

Eye colour: Green

Hair colour: Red

Hair style: Military cut, nothing else to note.

Personality: Very literal about everything said to him, often misses sarcasm, analyses everything, interested in anything new, seeks knowledge anywhere he can, enjoys educating people, doubt's experience,

Weapon: His right cybernetically enhanced hand is fitted with four 16-inch long blades that protrude above each of his knuckles and can be channelled with lightning dust. Gauntlet is pure white while blades are dark red. Complimented by an Amped Smart Pistol with a silencer.

Armour: CQB variant of Militia armour. Main body is grey while armour pieces are chrome.

Insignia: Blue star with electrons circling around it (atom symbol with star in the centre)

 **Jaeger:**

Age: 21

Eye colour: light blue

Hair colour: Brown

Hair style: Spiked with a fringe that covers his right eye.

Personality: Calm, self-centred, follows his own orders, messes with people when he knows he can, takes time to trust people

Weapon: A Longbow DMR, specially customised. A silencer/muzzle break on the end of the barrel, a 12x/24x Zoom scope and a hair trigger and match trigger are added to the rifle as well as added barrel rifling. Extended 20-round 'ricochet' round clip with 308. cal rounds, no malformation on impact and minimum kinetic energy transfer, allowing for multiple ricochet's.

Armour: Gillie suit with in-built passive camouflage. The suit changes to a passive camouflage depending on the environment (e.g. digital camo when in cities) as well as the Militia spider optics mask with complete voice muffling.

Insignia: three skulls with bullet holes in their heads and a single bullet line.


	30. Da ships are sailing

**Hmmm... another chapter for all ye loyal fans out there! We got ships sailing at full speed and a bit of further character development... although pretty soon there'll be a bit of pirating going on.**

 **LOOK OUT! HERE COMES JAEGER THE PIRATE!**

 **Jaeger with no helmet and an eye-patch suddenly comes out of nowhere at the helm of a pirate sloop.**

 **"Don't worry! I'll save you!" Josh happily calls, swinging from the masts of a solid gold galleon. He jumps and grabs onto a rope, swings over to Jaeger's ship and kicks him in the side of the head. "ULTIMATE WINGMAN SAVES THE DAY!"**

 **"That was... interesting"**

 **"Oooh! Am I going to be a 4th wall breaking character!" Josh hoped... looking up at the writer in the sky.**

 **"Umm... no"**

 **And with that, Josh's dreams were crushed forever...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 29:

 _Hmmm… coffee is definitely delicious…_

Demon was currently sitting at the qaint little coffee shop that he had went to for his birthday and was drinking a large mocha with a caramel shot, Rosaline sitting opposite him drinking a cappuccino and a lemon tart in front of her. He had spent the entire afternoon helping her with her combat homework, analysing the counters for different fighting styles. After that, he had gotten changed into the outfit he had worn for the dance and took Rosaline to the coffee shop, sitting in a nice quiet corner and ordering their drinks. The had been sitting here, casually drinking his coffee, while Rosaline asked him hundreds upon hundreds of questions about everything, which he was all too happy to answer. They had stopped talking for a bit when Rosaline began to dig into her lemon tart, when Kalazar decided to make himself known to Demon.

" **We have a problem…** "

 _And what would that be?_

 _"_ _ **This girl… she is different… yet similar to our predicament…**_ _"_

 _What?_

" **I can't quite tell just yet but I can sense a strange presence within her… but it is weak… almost as if it is dormant…** "

 _And that could mean?_

" **You may have more in common with this person than you thought...** "

 _So what should I do?_

" **You could actually talk to her** "

 _What? Won't it be a bit weird suddenly asking her out of nowhere?_

" **Not about that… all you've done is answer questions about yourself… ask her some, you dumbass** "

 _Since when did you care?_

" **It has been too long since I've bathed in blood… laughing at you failing miserably at your mortal attempts at romance is funny and all… but the quicker we get it done, the closer we are to actually killing people again!** "

 _Is killing the only thing you ever think about?_

" **No… I think about how I'm going to kill, who I'm going to kill and what I'm going to kill them with… and the face they'll make when they realise they have no hope… so no, I don't only thing about killing things…** "

 _That… is literally… exactly what I said_

" **No it's not… thinking about killing is just plain psychopathic… this is different!** "

 _Oh I wish you would enlighten me as to how!_

" **Unlike a psychopath, I only kill because it makes me stronger and I'm eliminating the taints that cover this dimension. A psychopath, on the other hand, kills for the fun of it… granted, I do find it fun to kill, I have ulterior motives…** "

 _I'm not even going to bother arguing…_

" **Smart plan… now you might want to get back into reality, the female has finished her meal** "

Demon snapped back into consciousness and found his eyes focused on the confused face of Rosaline as she was staring at him intently.

"Umm… Is something wrong?"

"You phased out for like a minute… is something wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"No it's fine… so I was wondering, why exactly did you join the IMC?"

"Well… my father was the reason why I joined. He complained all throughout my life saying that I wasn't doing anything with it and I needed to get out and explore the world. When I found out that my uncle was part of the IMC I thought of no better way to do that then to join the army. I went to the nearest recruiting agency and signed up and before long I was shipped out. I completed basic training, but before I could, some douche commander asked me to clean his entire room and when I asked why he simply accused me of back-talking and sent me off to the most remote IMC controlled refuelling station, the one that you just so happened to stumble upon"

"I see… well what was your life like before then?"

"I have two sisters, both around 4 years old and my father and uncle are the only other family I have. My mum died when she gave birth to my youngest sister…" her face filling with sadness as she remembered her mother.

"It's alright" consoled Demon, rubbing her shoulders to release the stress, receiving a thanking smile from the girl "I lost my closest family when I was 6 and my cousins were all killed during a botched mission during my first week in the war… even though I found out that they are alive, it was still painful living through 13 years of my life without them…"

"Yea… even though my family's still alive I've lost a couple of my close friends to the war…"

"That would probably have been me…" he deadpanned, looking down a bit in regret.

"Stop" she simply said, confusing Demon completely. He tilted his head to the side a bit, not sure how to respond. "You need to stop feeling sad for yourself… stop thinking about the people you killed, you have a new life now… a fresh start… use it to forget about your past and become a different person"

"There is a reason why I remember them…"

"And what would that be?"

"Because I can't remember them…"

She tried to comprehend what he was saying, thinking of any ways that it could make logical sense, not coming to a conclusion.

"Ummm… what?"

"I can't remember the faces of people I've killed… no matter what, even if I was staring them right in the eyes when it happened… I just can't physically remember them… that's the reason why I try to re-live the killings as often as possible, hoping that I can actually remember the people I've killed and find closure"

She was speechless. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not… how could someone just forget a person they've killed… yet he sounded like it was all too real for him.

"Ummm… so what happens when you try to remember"

"All I see are blank faces… but only on the people I've killed. People could be dying all around me but only those that I killed with my own hand don't have a face"

"That's… creepy"

"I've been getting therapy for it… but all it is equivalent to is an hour of remembering blank faces"

"Umm… I'm sorry but I have literally no idea what to do here… I'm kinda unversed in what to do now…"

"That's fine… not even a professional had the slightest of ideas where to start" Suddenly an idea came to his mind… something that would help him collect closure… or more accurately… someone.

"Rosaline, there might be something you could do… although we can't exactly do it here. Coffee to go?"

He received a nod from a slightly confused Rosaline and poured their drinks into two take-away cups before paying the waiter. He thought of somewhere where he could do what he needed… somewhere where he could sit un-moving for a while without being interrupted and where he wouldn't be heard… because it was going to hurt remembering the memories. Suddenly another idea snapped in his mind and he knew exactly where to go. It was around 5 in the afternoon and the sun was just setting, a dark orange glow coating the town. He went over to his motorcycle, newly dubbed 'Cerberus', and chugged down his coffee knowing that he would probably get arrested for driving with one hand, getting into the driver's seat as he chucked the cardboard cup into the nearest bin. Rosaline got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, still holding the coffee in her hands.

Demon ignited the engine, hearing the delicious revving of the metal beast, gunning the engine as soon as it settled down. Rosaline squealed as he did a small wheelie and sped off down the street, Demon just grinning and relishing the thrill. He eventually wound his way to a very familiar place to him… Junior's bar. The thumping music of the nightclub could be heard a solid block away and Demon was happy that is was open. He parked his bike and noticed something which made him laugh a lot… Bumblebee was parked there.

"Welp… looks like I'm going to have to break my promise" he mused.

"Huh?" asked Rosaline, not knowing what he meant.

"Well, that bike there is Yang's… and it looks like she brought company" he noted, gesturing to the second helmet that was sitting on the bike.

"Ok then?" Rosaline replied, drinkin/g the last of her coffee and chucking it in a bin nearbly.

"Come on, let's do this"

He walked into the bar and was greeted by one of Junior's goon, nodding to the man, as he walked over to where the bar was. Junior saw him and waved him over, a slight scowl on his face which turned to relief when Demon came over.

"Hey there, wasn't expecting you back here but I kinda need to ask a favour, who's the girl by the way?" Junior asked, gesturing to Rosaline.

"I was going to ask for a favour as well and this girl is my date"

Junior looked her up and down, seeing just how young she was, and looking back to Demon, seriously questioning him.

"Isn't she a bit young?"

"I'm 19…" Demon deadpanned, crushing Juniors suspicions. "Now the favour you wanted?"

"Ahh yes… you're from Beacon aren't you? Well I need help with 'removing' someone from my bar"

"Don't you have bouncers or something?"

"Yes, but the last time we tried I had to spend around 5000 lien just repairing the damages"

"Oooo… that's gotta suck! So who do you want me to tell nicely to leave"

Junior pointed to a certain blonde brawler that was currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a certain near-insane explosion-loving pilot. Demon immediately began laughing and Junior was completely confused, until Demon all too happily cleared it up for him.

"Now why would I tell my sister to leave a club that I just arrived in?"

"Your… sister?" he stumbled, slamming his head on the table, not liking the idea that there were two of them.

"Don't worry… just don't piss her off on her date night and everything should be fine, if you need any consolation I won't be destroying anything. I just need to borrow a back room for a couple of minutes…"

Junior immediately raised his eyebrows and looked between Demon and Rosaline a couple of times, not really sure about their request. When Demon saw this, he immediately realised how wrong it sounded and cursed Juniors sick mind.

"That is NOT what it is for!" he cleared up, giving Junior a death stare, making the man back up a bit.

"Sorry, but that wouldn't be the first time someone asked for that…" he turned to one of his goons and told him a few things before turning back to Demon. "Follow Jack here and he'll show you to a room you can use… and don't be lying about what you're doing" he deadpanned, giving Demon a hard look.

"You're paranoid… but thanks" Demon nodded, following the goon as he led them to the back of the club. As they were walking, Rosaline lent up to his ear and whispered to him "What was he talking about back there with the whole suspicious looks thing?" Demon simply replied with "Ahh… the innocence of ignorance… I'll tell you when you're older" She huffed and followed him until they made it to the room. The goon opened the door and Demon was glad with Juniors selection. It was quint with a couch and a large television screen and an arm-chair. Demon dismissed the goon and went in, Rosaline following and he locked the door behind them.

"So… what do you need?" she asked, not really knowing what to do.

"Well… I was told by my therapist that if I specifically focused absolutely all my mind on remembering the faces then I might be able to remember them… I haven't been able to do that at all but I might be able to now"

"Umm… ok then… so what do you need me for?"

"Emotional support" he joked, receiving a punch in the side.

"I need someone to be here while I do is so that I don't accidentally kill myself while it happens"

"WHAT!"

"My therapist said that if I ever did remember then it wouldn't just be slow… it would just come in one giant tidal wave of memories… and judging by the amount of people I've killed it won't be pretty"

"Ummm…"

"All you need to do is shoot me in the knee or something if I get out of control" he said, acting as if it was as simple as pushing a button.

"SHOOT YOU!" she screamed, the music in the background drowning out her feminine voice to dull it to normal talking volume.

"Yup… now do you want to do this or not?" he asked, doubt beginning to creep into Demon's mind.

"Ummm… if it will help you then yes" she nodded, determination crossing her features.

Demon nodded, thanking her, before he laid down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest ready for what was to come, Rosaline taking a seat in the arm-chair and dragging it over so she was directly next to him.

 _Ok… Kalazar!_

" **What? I was just thinking of how funny it would be if we choked Yang to death with her own hair!** "

 _That's never happening and I need your help with something…_

" **And what would that be?** "

 _I can't remember the faces of the people I've killed…_

" **So you want me to make you remember?** "

 _Exactly…_

" **Well I can… mainly because I'm the reason why you can't remember** "

 _WHAT!_

" **I store the memories of those we've killed to capture them in the last moments of their lives… It's actually quite ceremonial as they probably didn't get a burial** "

 _Well I need to remember them…_

" **You'll go insane with the influx of knowledge** "

 _Meh…_

" **Really? Is that all you have to say?** "

 _It would be worse if I lived the rest of my life without seeing them…_

" **Well I personally don't want to be the only thing in this weak body of yours… it would be sad to be mortal** "

 _Stop complaining… you're either doing it or I stab myself again…_

" **You do realise what that does?** "

 _Nope…_

" **It creates a negative feedback loop… I siphon the energy of those we kill… so when you stab us, I siphon energy from us on top of the damage the blade would do which just results in no fun for either of us** "

 _Well… it works well as a bargaining chip…_

" **Touché** "

Kalazar finally gave in to Demon and began the memory restoral, giving him back the memories of those he killed while shutting him inside his own mind to reduce outside interference. On the outside, he was already sweating, although he was cold, while he was shaking all over from the sudden flood of memories. His mind was trying to comprehend what was happening and didn't give a crap about the rest of his normal functions, causing his breathing to be shallow and fast and his heart rate increased to one that would probably challenge Velvet's own rabbit-fast pace, spasms racking his body as it continued.

The memories flooded through his mind at a million miles per hour but he could clearly see the faces of the people he had killed, faces of pain, sadness, fear or just plain acceptance. He saw men and woman, all of them wearing IMC gear, yet he still felt sadness and regret for them, knowing that they still probably had people that cared about they yet he ripped them from this world.

Back in the real world, Rosaline was getting very worried for Demon. The only skin she could see on him was between his neck guard and his mask and that was drenched with sweat, his body convulsing under the constant pain of whatever was happening to him. She was watching him closely and failed to notice his left arm reaching over to grab the knife that was sheathed at her thigh. When she heard the casual 'shink' of the blade coming free, she panicked and kicked his hand, causing him to drop the knife and instead try to cut out his throat with the sharp ends of his bladed gauntlets. He clawed around his neck, continuously trying to get at his windpipe, while Rosaline sat there in mute horror as this happened. She finally snapped out of her state and grabbed both his arms, surprised that she actually had enough strength to pull them away. When she did, she felt no resistance but the efforts would not cease. He continuously tried to pull them back up but she wouldn't let him and pinned both his arms to his chest by sitting on them, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold him any other way.

Back inside his mind, Demon was continuing to view the victims of his life, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a voice intruding his mind… although it wasn't Kalazar.

" **So… the murderer is finally seeing those that he caused so much pain to over the years** "

Demon didn't respond and continued to look over the memories, hoping it would be over soon. As he continued watching, he noticed something a bit strange about some of the memories. Instead of Demon being level with them, the memories showed the people looking 'up' in fear… not level. He wouldn't have killed them while he was on a building or something, that would have meant they were further away… no, these photos showed Demon to be at least two times the size of some of these pilots… but how was that possible? These strange memories became less common after some time until they eventually faded and he re-lived all the other memories.

" **Hmm… you do not feel remorse when you kill… you just murder… you're just like Kalazar** " the voice accused, filling his head with its voice.

Demon was continuing to re-live them when he suddenly realised something… the voice was right.

 _I am a murderer… I was always one… I won't try to justify my actions anymore… I must accept the consequences and live through them… you're right whoever you are… I am just like Kalazar… because we are one and the same… we are both Demons_

Demon didn't hear anything from the voice and re-lived the last of the memories before finally finishing them all, his mind being free of the intrusions of the memories being re-filled. The voice of Kalazar once again filled his mind, giving him something to hold on to in the infinite blackness of his unconscious mind.

" **So… it appears you're not insane… that's a better result than I hoped for** "

 _Hoped for?_

" **I had hoped that I would at least become in control of your body so I could actually kill people after so long… unfortunately that didn't happen** "

 _Can't you just take control of me?_

" **You are mistaken… I can only take control when you grant me access or you are in moments where your will is very weak… only then can I assist you in your plights** "

 _Noted… well can you get me back to reality thanks… Rosaline will probably kill me for this_

" **I shall talk later Hawk…** "

 _See you later asshole!_

Demon groggily awoke and opened his eyes to see Rosaline staring at his face through his mask with a look of worry on her face. That was normal at least… until he realised she was sitting on him. He moved a bit underneath her and she just kept sitting there.

"I'm back to normal" he spoke a bit hoarsely, causing her to quickly jump off and Demon sat back up. Demon went back over everything he saw and was glad that it happened… now he could move on.

"Thank you Rosaline… I needed that" he said, tears falling from behind his mask, knowing he could finally come to terms with his actions. She nodded and went over, hugging him to make him feel better. When he was in the embrace, he felt calm… at home… peaceful. It was basically the opposite of every day he was in the army and he loved it. They broke of and Demon decided to do something he thought he would never do… something that he would probably punch himself later for… but if this was going to continue she needed to know. He slowly reached up and disconnected the straps at the back of his helmet, Rosaline looking very alarmed.

"What are…"

She didn't have time to finish before he fully pulled it off, flicking his hair to get it out of the pressed-back look when he wore a helmet. She stared at his face for a few seconds, Demon's gut dropping as he thought of what she would say about his eyes.

"You… have… nice eyes" she finally spoke, smiling as she did.

Demon was completely taken back by this… something must be wrong. He quickly looked around for a mirror and settled with the blade of his knife… then he saw something that made him lost for words. His eyes were no longer fully blood red anymore. He had pupils again as well as an iris and the surrounding white. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that his right eye was silver while his left was red, but only in the iris. A tear of joy came from his eye and he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He sheathed the blade and ran over, hugging Rosaline as hard as he could and lifting her into the air as well.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he chided, happily spinning her in the air.

"Your crushing me" she managed to choke out before he guiltily put her back on the ground. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Let's just say that my eyes weren't normally like this"

"What? With two colours?"

"Just imagine a Grimm and stick its eyes on me… it's a side effect of constant stim usage but I thought it was irreversible… apparently not"

"Ummm… you're welcome?"

He hugged her one last time before he re-attachd his mask, once again being enclosed in its cool embrace. He went over to the door, opened it, walking back into the club with Rosaline follow him. He walked back over to Junior and found him staring at the dance floor once again, although this time there were two girls beside him, one red and the other white. Demon walked over and chucked him 100 lien, the man not even noticing it and allowing it to hit him in the side of the head.

"What!" he almost shouted, an angry look crossing his face until he laid eyes on Demon. "Sorry there… finished with the room?"

"Yep… thanks by the way. So what's got you distracted?"

He pointed to the dance floor and Demon saw Yang and Tempest dancing together, their faces filled with happiness.

"I still don't like the idea that she's in here… it was… 'painful' the last time" he stated, wincing when he remembered her grabbing his manly parts and nearly crushing them.

"Don't worry, I got this…" reassured Demon, beckoning for Rosaline to follow. He was halfway across the dance floor towards Yang when she saw him and her face turned sour, flipping the bird at him trying to tell him to piss off. Demon, of course, ignored her completely and went up to both of them. Tempest turned to him, but didn't look that bothered at all.

"Hey man! What brings you here?"

"Oh… I was just riding around town with Rosaline when we saw Bumblebee and decided to check in on you two"

"So you knew?" Temest questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup… I overheard you two talking at breakfast… it was honestly by coincidence that I ended up here though, I only knew that you were going out, not where you were going"

"Ok then…" Tempest conceded, turning back to see Yang still staring with a death-glare at Demon. "Umm… hello Yang?"

"Piss off Demon! I'm having a good time and you're not interrupting"

"Hey! I'm just here to help you two out! Just a tip… if you want to have a good night and not end up in the morning with a splitting headache… get back to Beacon and let Tempest cook for you! It'll be like the first date flower thing except better… because I can guess he sure as hell didn't get you flowers"

"Tempest… cook?" Yang tried to contemplate the idea, wondering how in high hell Tempest would be able to cook good food.

"Trust me… everything else will taste like shit after you've had a steak made by him!" Demon announced, the idea still not sounding anywhere near the realms of possibility.

"HELL YES! LET'S GET COOKING!" Tempest happily cheered, grabbing Yang by the arm, but not before she could whisper into Demon's ear "If this turns out to be shit… you're dead"

"Wouldn't expect it any other way…" he happily replied, looking forward to everyone's faces when they tasted Tempest's food. "So Rosaline, would you like to accompany me back to Beacon"

"It would be my pleasure" she replied, smiling once again. They both walked out, Demon waving to Junior and receiving a smile and nod of thanks in return.

 _Ahh… Tempest's cooking… something that sounds like you've been put on the highway heading straight to hell… oh, the faces they'll make when they taste it… but until then…_

"Hey Demon…" Rosaline casually interrupted his thoughts, brushing aside a piece of hair that was on her face.

"Yup…"

"You know about the flower thing…" she began, hoping that he would get the idea. Demon just reached behind his back and when he pulled his hand back, he was holding a massive bouquet of roses, which he promptly handed to Rosaline, a blush coming over her face.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic!" he replied, waving his hands around in the air like he was a wizard. Rosaline just giggled a bit before heading for the door after Yang and Tempest. Demon made it to Cerberus and jumped on, turning on the engine and waiting for Rosaline to get back on.

"Hey Yang! Race you there!" he challenged, revving his engine.

"You're on! Just so you know I made sure to boost this baby's speed by 125%"

"That's cute…" he replied, receiving a fierce look and Yang gunning the engine at top speeds with Tempest on the back shouting in joy.

 _Hmmm… I should probably give them a headstart…_

He waited for around a minute, Rosaline just about to ask why he wasn't going, when her voice was interrupted by Demon suddenly gunning the engine, doing another wheelie and speeding off after them. Rosaline was squealing again, crushing Demon's chest as he sped off down the road, the man just laughing in joy.

 _Let's burn rubber baby!_


	31. Don't kiss the cook

**Well... my friend is heading to China so I'm uploading this for him so he's not bored with watching Chinese shows with subtitles... poor man...**

 **Just as another side note... PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas for the upcoming ideas and for fillers in between the Vytal Festival fights. The fights are all going to be OC but DRSK are going to verse three cameo teams... who will be revealed later**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 30:

 _It's been 3 minutes… where the hell are they?_

Demon had made it back to the garage at Beacon and was waiting for Yang and Tempest to arrive, leaning against Cerberus while Rosaline was still sitting on the seat, resting her head in her hands.

Finally, he heard the screeching of burning rubber and Yang came at top speed into the garage, stopping on a dime as the tires screamed and left a large rubber burn on the concrete.

"You cheated…" came the voice of Yang as she got off Bumblebee, a scowl on her face.

"Nope… just built an engine that could power one of your airships and shoved it in a bike" Demon retorted, smiling as he practically tasted the salt coming from her.

"Do I taste salt Yang?" asked Tempest, reading Demon's mind before he could say anything else. "I mean he did beat us here"

"HIS BIKE IS POWERED BY A NUCLEAR REACTOR!"

Tempest turned to Demon with a hurt look on his face.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any sources of uranium!"

"I only said that because I didn't want you to get your hands on ammo for that rocket launcher"

"I'm still pissed that you just gave me the launcher"

"What are you guys talking about" interrupted Rosaline, not exactly knowing the topic. Demon turned to her and filled in the details.

"Back at the training camp thingy I promised Tempest here the rocket launcher he wanted when he was in the pod… so I gave him the launcher and no ammo… and it doesn't fit any shots other than the ones specifically made for it"

She looked at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look which he could only reply to by shrugging his shoulders.

"So… Tempest you better get going if you wanna cook"

"ON IT!" shouted the pilot, sprinting out of the room at top speed and heading for the dining hall.

The others locked up their bikes, Demon taking his back to the pod, heading back to their dorms afterwards. When they were going, they heard strange noises coming from the Angels room, loud thumps and shouting. Demon busted in, ready to shoot anything that would threaten them, until he was silenced by a pillow thrown his way.

"SHHHHHHHH!" warned Josh as he was watching a movie that was being holo-projected from Sid. He was sitting in a bean-bag on the floor but there were also 3 more couches in a ring around the screen. Demon saw the entirety of team JNPR, Jaeger, Markus, Kira, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were also here, sitting sprawled around the room in different positions of comfort. Food packets and beer bottles were sitting empty around the room, most of them being around Josh. As he continued looking at the scene, he saw glowing lights from the window and found that all 3 Titans were also watching the movie, thoroughly engrossed in it, so much that they didn't even acknowledge him.

"CAST IT INTO THE FIRE FRODO!" came a voice from the screen and Demon immediately face-palmed.

"Are you seriously watching Lord of the Rings?" whispered Demon as he went and sat down next to Josh.

"Yep… I'm surprised at the amount of movie's that you have stored on Sid"

"It gets boring waiting for a fight so I either fix stuff or watch movies…"

"How did you even afford all of them?"

"Pffft… who pays for movies these days? I just downloaded them off a black market channel"

"and you picked Lord of the Rings?"

"It's a good movie"

It was then that Rosaline made the biggest mistake of her existence… she said something that you should never say in the presence of nerds…

"What's Lord of the Rings…" she asked, almost too innocently.

Josh immediately stopped watching and his head turned back to face her, his eyes turning to soulless voids.

"You don't know what it is?"

"Umm… no?"

"OK… we're watching it from the start!" he announced, getting up and beginning to press buttons on the back of Sid.

"OH COME ON!" complained everyone in the room. "WE WERE JUST NEAR THE END!" Vanessa shouted from outside. Everyone turned to Rosaline with angry looks, the girl just shrugging guiltily.

"How come Vanessa isn't trying to kill you?" Demon asked, noting the change in behaviour.

"I just payed Markus to hack into her programming and remove all memories of me"

"Really?"

"WHAT! I was getting lonely watching the movies by myself… and I was drunk"

"Ok then… well you guys have fun; I'm going to check on how dinner is going… you guys haven't had any have you?"

He received head shakes all round.

"Perfect…" he chided, heading out to the dining area. He was half-way there when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Yang running to catch up to him. He waited for her to get to him before continuing to walk.

"So how exactly does Tempest know how to cook" she asked, still trying to figure out how he could actually make good food.

"Well… I could tell you but here he comes now!" he replied, gesturing to the figure walking towards them from across the courtyard. It was Tempest with a large boar slung over his left shoulder and a rocket launcher and several other weapons slung over the other.

"Hello there! Just heading off to get cooking" he said, not stopping to talk but still walking off towards what looked to be the firing range.

"What are you doing?" inquired Yang, not sure what was happening, but walked behind him as he went.

"Tenderising!" was all her replied with as he walked into the firing range, shutting the door behind him. Yang made to grab for the handle, but her arm was stopped as Demon grabbed it.

"You might not want to go in there… you might not come out entirely sane"

"Huh?"

Her answer was answered by the 'phoomph' of a rocket being sent at a target and the resounding 'boom' that followed. When that was over, she heard several wet splats as things hit the wall they were near. About a minute later, she heard a large machine gun going off, continuing to fire for about 20 seconds until it went out of ammo, then was replaced by the sound of a Charge Rifle spinning up. After the weapon discharged, it was silent for a while until the door was opened by Tempest who had a large sack slung over his back instead of the pig.

"Well the pork's done" he announced, walking off back to the dining hall and leaving the siblings at the door.

Yang looked inside the firing range and was lost for words… nothing was different… literally nothing. It looked exactly the same as it would have been if it was freshly cleaned by the sanitation staff. She looked at Demon with a completely confused look and he just laughed before following Tempest back to the dining hall where a couple of students were still chatting at some of the tables. Demon and Yang went and sat down at an unoccupied table, talking a bit before having the usual serving lady sit down as well.

"Is he yours?" she asked, gesturing to the kitchen as loud banging sounds were heard.

"Yea, sorry if stuff gets broken" Demon apologised, knowing that he would probably blow something up.

"Nah, it's fine… he's paying for it anyway"

"Paying? He doesn't have any money"

"He gave me a number that I could bill"

"And what would that be?"

"ummm… 125 347 674 908 236"

Yang immediately face-palmed on the table.

"That's Weiss' credit card…" she deadpanned, still hitting her head. Before anything else could be said, Josh busted through the doors and sat down next to them. "No appreciation for good media…" he grumbled, crossing his arms with a look of disgust.

"They kicked you out didn't they?"

"THEY SWITCHED THE DAMN MOVIE" he complained, still pouting.

"To what?"

"To a stupid Michael Bay film…"

"Oooh… Tempest is going to be pissed that he missed that…"

His sentence was followed by several explosions coming from the kitchen, causing just about every other student in the entire hall to look in that direction for a while before calming down.

"Never mind… I think he's making his own"

"What's he doing in there?" asked Josh, not knowing about the cooking situation.

"Let's just say the cook is a someone different today"

"We can cook!"

"I think Tempest payed to get in there though…"

"Too bad… I'm leeching his pass!" announced Josh, sprinting into the kitchen, causing a din in the sounds of gunfire and explosions… which started back up a couple seconds later… except it was the sound of a chainsaw. The others just chatted for the next hour until the others from DRSK, JNPR, RWBY and the Angels came in through the door.

"Hello all!" Demon welcomed them and beckoned for them to sit, the others kindly obliging.

"I thought you guys were watching movies?" Rosaline queried.

"Well… we were, but then we wanted to watch Terminator but the Titans stopped us saying it would 'reveal their plan'… I wonder what that means"

"Never mind, well you're just here in time for dinner!" Demon interrupted.

"What's so special about dinner?" asked Kira.

"Tempest is cooking…" came the deadpanned words of Demon.

Everyone blinked a couple of times trying to process what he was saying… it was Jaeger who managed to beat everyone to the punch though.

"Are you telling me… we are going to be served food… by the maniac who decided it would be a good plan to use his Titan as a nuclear battering ram…" he received a nod "well then… I'm just going to go write my will now…" he said, standing up and walking outside… before being tripped to the floor by Gambol Shroud and dragged back to the table.

"Yea… I would be going as well if I didn't have to watch him encase he 'completely' destroys the place" came the petite voice of the serving lady.

"I'm sorry but we never did get your name" Weiss mentioned, trying not to be rude while saying it.

"The name's Emmily Shira, graduated Huntress and leader of team ERRR (Error)" she stated proudly, smiling at her accomplishments.

"YOU'RE A HUNTRESS!" Ruby squealed, fangirling at meeting another huntress.

"Yup… graduated 4 years ago"

"WHAT WEAPON DO YOU USE!" Ruby squealed again.

"I use Kunai on ropes…" she deadpanned, not really selling the whole badass hunter act.

"Awww" Ruby pouted, hoping it was some awesome mecha-shift weapon.

"Oh… I see how it is… you think that just because I use knives on ropes doesn't mean I can't be awesome… well you are sorely wrong" she said, standing up and walking over to a basket at the serving area, coming back with an apple in hand. She handed it to Demon and told him to chuck it as far as he could. He obliged and with a mighty throw, he chucked it hard enough for it to reach the other side of the hall… although it didn't even make it. As soon as was released from Demon's grip, Emmily flicked her wrists and fire engulfed them for a split second, dissipating to reveal two kunai in her grips and ropes that wound around her arms. She flicked her right wrist and sent the blade flying at blinding speeds that could rival a bullet.

Just as the apple was at the top of its ballistic arc, the knife struck it and it hung in the air for a while. Emmily then flicker her left wrist and sent the other blade flying as well. Just before it hit, physics finally had the chance to catch up and the apple began falling with the other knife still in it. She flicked the right one and it disconnected from the apple… and then set on fire, the other one doing the same. She then began rapidly slashing the apple, whipping the knives back and forth with each swing of her arms… even though they were about 30 metres from her. When she was finished, she made a final slash with her right blade and flicked it, send the apple flying back towards her. She caught the apple in her off hand and dismissed the blades in another bout of fire. She then placed the apple back on the table and flicked it… turning it into about 100 french-fry apple pieces.

"Chips anyone?" she mused, nearly laughing at the faces of pure awe that were going around the table.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Ruby squealed for the final time, going into ultimate fangirl mode and pulling out Crescent Rose. "Can you sign my scythe!"

The entire table's conversation was stopped when Tempest kicked the doors of the kitchen to walk out, running to the table with a massive smile on his face.

"FRIENDS! ACCOMPLICES! RANDOM KITCHEN LADY!... and Weiss"

"HEY!"

"Tonight I have prepared a small dinner for you all! I hope you enjoy the hard work and effort with which this was made!"

"Pshht… yeah… you took the time out of your day to microwave chicken and vegetables…" Yang countered, still not believing the whole 'cooking' act they were putting on.

"Wait right here!" Tempest said, ignoring the comment and going back into the kitchen. 10 seconds later the doors were once again pushed open and 12 spectres, each with a bowtie around their neck, came out holding silver trays with covers in the typical waiter position. They walked around the table and set them all down in front of everyone, moving back inside the kitchen after they finished.

 _I really need to upgrade my security…_

" **Really? Several break-ins and just about everyone hacking your spectres and Titans… and you think of that now?** "

 _Shut it!_

Demon was the first to take off the cover and the hall was instantly filled with the most delicious scent that anyone had ever smelled in their life. Tempest walked out of the kitchen with a wine glass and stood at the head of the table.

"I present to you… wine braised pulled pork with home-made apple sauce and steamed vegetables"

Demon didn't even bother grabbing cutlery and used the spiked fingers of his gauntlets to spear the food and bring it to his mouth, moving his helmet up a bit to make sure he could get as much as he could into his mouth. Everyone saw how he had not yet died of food poisoning or was convulsing on the floor in disgust so they followed his example. One by one, the entire group had begun eating. Looks of extreme shock and pleasure went around as people felt the somehow divine flavours that were now invading their mouths. Weiss actually shed a tear at how good the pork was.

"How… did you cook this?" she asked Tempest as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Gunpowder…" he deadpanned, everyone except Demon stopping eating.

"YOU COOKED THIS WITH GUNS!" Ruby asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Kind of… I shot at it a bit and 'boom'… instant cooked pork"

"YAY!" Ruby happily cheered as she pulled out Crescent Rose and tried to use the gigantic blade to spear and eat food.

"How'd you make the apple sauce?" Jaune asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"Chainsaw + apple = apple sauce…"

"BUT IT'S PERFECT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Weiss argued, not believing a word that was said.

"Anything's possible Ice Queen…" Tempest answered before heading back to the kitchen.

Demon burped loudly as he finished his plate and looked over at Yang's.

"Are you going to finish that?"

He received a punch in the side and laughing from everyone around the table before they actually began eating. A few minutes later, everyone else was finished and sitting there looking completely full and satisfied… that was until Tempest brought out the next course… and the one after that… and one more just to be safe. Demon found it weird that everyone was able to eat that much food, everyone feeling that full after each course until they ate the last one. After they had finished, they had sat around talking a bit. Nora was having a burping contest with Yang and Demon with Ruby being the judge… Nora won of course. Tempest came back out, grabbed the plates and sat back down at the table once he was done.

"Soo… nice food?" he asked, checking if he had actually done everything right.

"It was quite remarkable" exclaimed Pyrrha, still glowing with pleasure at the taste of the food

"Thank god… the only other time I cooked was when I was fighting a Titan and a chicken got stuck in the blast… poor thing… though it did taste good"

"So this was only the second time you've ever cooked… and it tastes like this?" Blake spoke up.

"Yup…"

"My mind… just… blew up" Kira announced, hitting her head on the table a few times to try and comprehend what was being said.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" Markus interrupted.

"Well, after the chicken incident, I went back to the galley on the ship I was serving on and they taught me how to cook properly… although I never did get a chance to even touch the food. That and the fact that the writer wanted to add it in as a funny side note…"

As soon as his sentence finished, several bricks fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head.

"OW! COME ON!"

Another brick fell…

"NOPE!" Tempest shouted as he dodged to the side. "FINE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

Everyone just exchanged looks of confusion, but before anyone could say another word, Josh came out of the kitchen wearing a white apron with large black letters that spelt "Don't kiss the cook". He grabbed everyone's attention by throwing a pie at Yang and luckily missing her hair, causing her to spin round and swear at him profusely.

"So now that I have your attention… I got a little thing for after dinner that you might like… it's nothing special as I didn't really have much time to work on it… but it's going to have to do…"

He snapped his fingers and the twelve spectres came out holding a cake… that's right… A cake… a single… massive… cake. It was at least 5 feet tall and 3 feet wide, tiered like a wedding cake. It was covered in white frosting and had chocolate blocks spread around it, enough cherries to drown a small child and whipped cream that was thicker than Tempest's skull. The spectres plonked it down on the table before walking off again. Everyone just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? My mother was a baker…" he reasoned, grabbing a spoon and cutting out a piece of cake and eating it, revealing the insides to be red-velvet cake. Everyone was still full from the pork dinner, but once they got a taste of the cake they just couldn't stop eating it.

"So… good" Jaeger said, holding his stomach in euphoria.

"That cake does look quite good" came the voice of Ozpin from behind the table, everyone spinning around in surprise to see him. "May I ask who made it?"

Everyone pointed to Josh.

"Ahh… Mr Dakkery, you have quite the knack for baking.

"Thanks… do you want a piece?"

"I am fine Mr Dakkery, although I think there might be some other people who do" he said, gesturing to the copious amounts of students who were looking at the cake with hungry eyes and drooling mouths. Ozpin smiled and bit them adieu before walking out, Josh knowing what he had to do and stood up on the table.

"IF YOU WANT CAKE… COME AND GET IT!"

A tidal wave of students rushed to get a piece before it was all gone and Demon had to jump out just so he wasn't crushed by the stampede. He watched as everyone was devouring the cake, taking massive lumps and shoving it down their mouths before grabbing another. He smiled until he saw that there were still 4 people in the hall who weren't at the cake… team CDNL. Russel, Sky and Dove were practically drooling at the sight of the cake, yet were hesitant to leave as Cardin was just scowling at everyone.

Demon decided to cut them a break and broke through the swath of people and grabbed a large amount of cake. He pulled out a plate and dropped it on it, activating his cloaking and moving off to CDNL. The thing he like about cloaking was that it would cover most objects that the pilot was touching if it wasn't connected to anything else. He made it to their table and came out of cloaking, scaring the shit out of all of them.

"CRAP!" Dove screamed as he fell off the side of the table, knocking his head on the floor.

"What do you want?" Cardin asked, glaring intently at Demon.

"Well… I saw that you were being a complete douche to your teammates and not letting them get cake… so I brought it over. Be happy or I will shove a grenade up your ass"

Cardin just grunted in annoyance and Demon smiled, knowing that he had won. He left them and saw Russel, Sky and Dove give him a thumbs up for thanks and dug into the cake, Cardin being hesitant to eat it, taking only a few bites from it. When Demon made it back to the table with the cake… there wasn't a cake anymore. About 50 students were all laying around clutching their stomachs while Josh was laughing at them.

"Come no man… I got beer back at the pod if you want to rest up" Demon asked him, receiving a nod, moving off to his command centre and leaving everyone to rest in their food coma. They made it back and found that the Titans were sitting dormant in their places, their optics not glowing to show they weren't active. Demon went over to the mini-bar underneath the workbench while Josh went and sat on the couch, Demon coming back over with beers in hand. He popped off the tops using his knife and handed the other one to Josh, sitting beside him and moving up his mask to drink.

"So… you said your mother taught you to bake?" Demon asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah…" he said, sounding as though he didn't want the conversation to continue… something which Demon didn't exactly pick up on.

"So do you miss her now that you're here?"

"She's dead…"

"Oh shit… I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"So… when did it happen?"

"SERIOUSLY! YOU ASK THAT NOW!"

"Back when my parents died I was 6 and the only thing that helped me to get through the pain was to talk about it…"

"Grrrr… fine… I was 17 when it happened and me and my parents were living on an outer world colony when the IMC came to claim it. My parents refused them entry onto our property… so the IMC burnt it down. My parents were torched alive in front of me and the only reason I lived was because a Militia raid came in and saved me"

"I'm sorry… I can't imagine what it feels like to see your parents die"

"Good… because it is not something you want to see"

"Ok… now that I feel depressed and guilty, let's say we get some more beer?"

"Cheers to that"

The two clinked their bottles and drank the night away… something they would once again regret in the morning.


	32. We have a problem

**Sorry for the massive wait from the last chapter, I've been playing the new Destiny expansion, Rise of Iron and got distracted writing a story between that and RWBY... but here is the next chapter so ENJOY!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 31:

"Come on man! Just fight her already!"

"Take a swing!"

"SHOOT HER!"

These were all the words of 'encouragement' that was throw Josh's way as he was fighting in the arena. Josh and Demon had turned up to Miss Goodwich's class completely drunk… and so they were chucked into fights immediately. Demon had recovered from his drunken state quickly as he just activated his stims to purge the alcohol and could fight semi-decently. He was pitted against Ren, winning after Ren made the mistake of staying within the striking range of Demon's odachi. By then, Josh had grabbed a stimpack and used it on himself as well, being completely sober by his fight… the only problem was that he was a pacifist. He was set to fight against Kira… and was currently losing very badly. She had decided it would just be too easy to engage in long-range combat and so she switched her weapon to its two-handed kopesh form and began a melee battle.

The rules for the battle were a bit different for this battle as Josh still hadn't unlocked his aura, so Kira had placed a rubber blocker on the sharp edge of the blade to ensure it didn't kill him, while Josh was still allowed live round… which he still didn't use. The match began as they all expected… Kira running forward in a battle cry… and Josh turn tailing and running. After he was cornered, he fired a couple of rounds at her feet to try and encase them in ice and deter the attack, but she just smashed the ice. He had then turned his weapon into a hand-and-a-half sword and began an assault to try and escape his corner.

He made for a massive overhead slash and when Kira blocked the telegraphed swing, he activated the ice dust and froze the blade of her kopesh, causing her to lose her balance and for the blade to drop to the floor. Using the opportunity, he fled to the centre of the arena and turned to Miss Goodwich and yelled over the taunts coming from the crowd.

"I'm a pacifist! I made a promise to only hurt those when it will prevent further loss of life! And I especially don't want to hit her because she's a girl!"

"Well I'm sorry Mr Dakkery, but you're going to have to beat Kira for your team to qualify for the tournament as their place has already been ensured"

"I don't want to fight her!"

"Would you like me to end the match now?"

"NO!"

"Well then I suggest you get fighting"

Josh turned to see Kira... who was about a metre away from him… and ready to smash him. She swung with her kopesh in a heavy upwards strike… right into his groin. Every male in the room immediately cringed and Josh collapsed on the floor in pain. He rolled around for a few seconds groaning as he tried to recover from the blow.

"DUDE! I think she just killed your entire future generation!" Demon called to him, laughing at his predicament and remembering when he stole Rosaline's dropship. Josh slowly made his way to his feet and set himself up in a two-handed offensive stance, setting his right foot back and holding his sword pointed straight at Kira.

"You… are going… to pay… for that" he croaked out, still recovering from the blow.

"Pfft… I thought you won't hit a girl"

As she said that, something changed in Josh, although only three people noticed it… Demon, Blake and Ren. Because of Blake's faunus heritage, Ren's attentive nature and Demon's heightened senses from Sims, they were able to see something that confused them all. They all saw that he went completely lax for half a second and that when he went back to normal, his posture was completely different. His eyes were slightly blood-shot and when they looked closely they saw a tiny bit of smoke coming from his nose. When he spoke it sounded the same although when it was listened to carefully it sounded as though he was saying the same thing barely a millisecond after he spoke the original, making it sound as though there was two people.

"I made an oath to never kill unless it was absolutely necessary… but that doesn't stop me from breaking every bone in your body"

Josh then cut out in a horizontal arc straight at Kira and caught her in the arm before she could bring her kopesh to block. The two battled in He swung around for another swipe but his was blocked by her sword… until Josh spun his around and flung the kopesh out of her arms. She was completely defenceless and Josh took advantage of this. He cut and slashed as quickly as he could and quickly cut through Kira's aura... until it broke… but he didn't stop. He slashed across her stomach and a massive gash appeared. She screamed and stumbled back, blood splattering the floor and Josh's sword. Demon rushed into action and quick as a flash he had Josh in a headlock, knocking the sword from his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Demon growled, beginning to choke Josh to stop him from struggling.

Josh seemed to snap out of whatever had happened to him and saw what he had done, Demon noticing the change and releasing him. Kira was coughing on the ground, spewing blood over the combat floor and her breaths were ragged with raspy.

"Shit… what happened?" he asked groggily.

"What do you mean what happened? You just cut her!"

"Crap… wait a second"

Josh quickly jumped forward and kneeled over the bleeding body of Kira, beginning to heal her. He watched as the wound over her stomach healed up and he breathed a sigh of relief when the wound fully healed and Kira began breathing normally. Miss Goodwich immediately was at her side and performing other checks, looking into her eyes and checking her stomach again. She tapped a few buttons on her scroll and medical staff were there within the minute, collecting her and helping her to the hospital ward at the school.

"Mr Dakkery…" began Miss Goodwich, her voice filled with accusation and anger "What possessed you to attack Miss Durack after her aura broke?"

"I… don't know" he replied, holding his head in pain.

"Are you expecting me to believe that excuse?"

"I'm sorry, but I am being honest. After she smashed me, I blacked out and came to just as Demon was choking me!"

Miss Goodwich gave him a hard glare, looking into his eyes to see any signs of lying… but found none.

"Alright… Class, all lessons are cancelled for the remainder of the day… dismissed"

She turned sharply and stormed out of the classroom, following the path that the medics took. Every other student quickly made their way out of the class while the group stayed behind to question Josh. Demon grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes… and saw something he didn't like. In the very middle of Josh's pupils were two tiny red dots… the same thing that happened to him when Kalazar first came into his head. He took a step back and quickly questioned him.

"Did you hear a voice?"

"Ummm… yea?"

 _Shit… KALAZAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_

" **Dammit! You don't need to shout! What do you want?** "

 _What did you do to Josh?_

" **Well… I might have accidentally left a part of me in him when I took control of him during his fight with Ice Queen** "

 _Well then get it out!_

" **Why? It makes him better!** "

 _Get… it… out!_

" **Geez… now all you need to do is slice his neck…** "

 _We both know you're lying!_

" **It was worth a shot… give me a second** "

Josh went limp for a second and Demon had to hold onto his shoulders to stop him from hitting the floor. After that, he quickly came to and the red spots in his eyes were gone.

 _Dammit Kalazar… next time something like this happens, TELL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

He didn't receive any response, so he helped Josh over to a chair. He told the others to go and check on Kira while he spoke to Josh, which they hesitantly complied to.

"Josh… forget about the voice you heard… I was told it helps to stop it happening" Demon lied, making sure that he made it sound as convincing as possible.

"Sure… it just hurts a bit" replied the pilot, holding his head.

"So what do you want to do now that the afternoon is free?"

"Well… I was going to ask if I could borrow your motorcycle after school"

"Yeah… no" replied Demon with a monotone voice, making sure he got the point.

"Please? I really need it!"

"Give me one reason…"

"It's my birthday!"

Demon stared him straight in the eye and knew he wasn't lying… pilots were trained to notice signs of falsehood during interrogations and so far Josh showed up as though he was telling the truth.

"I will allow you to take the cycle…" Demon began, Josh's face lighting up with hope, "on the condition that you take us along as well"

"Grrrr… no"

"Trust me… they will find some way to ruin it if they don't know it's happening… just tell everyone and you'll have a good time!"

Josh just mumbled and Demon knew he had won.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this…" Demon added, walking towards the door.

"Oh? Really? What could have possibly been good about this?"

"Well I think unlocking your aura is a pretty good thing"

"What?"

Demon just pointed over to the stands and saw something that made no sense… his gauntlet was sitting on his seat… but hadn't he healed Kira?

"I didn't expect you to unlock your semblance or aura at the same time but I guess the world is a strange place…" Demon concluded as he walked back to his pod after throwing the keys to Cerberus to Josh and leaving him to his thoughts. Demon had honestly thought that when he had told Josh to help out, he would have sprinted over and grabbed his gauntlet, but apparently the adrenaline in his system made him completely glance over the fact that he didn't have it and made him heal her anyway… aura works in strange ways. He made it back to the pod and was immediately greeted by a very angry Weiss.

"YOU!" she said, glaring at him "Back before the initiation you said that you regretted killing people because you saw their FACES every day… but then today you said that you couldn't remember them! What's up with that?"

"Well… if I told you back then that I remembered everyone that I've killed but can't see their faces what would you have thought?"

"That you were insane?"

"Exactly…"

Demon walked inside the pod, Weiss following him, and saw that Markus was in the process of dismantling his old Pilot helmet.

"HEY! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Markus quickly darted up and stared at Demon for a few seconds before he assembled the helmet back together, his hands moving as fast as darts.

"I'm sorry Captain, I was just curious… I have begun to have strange visions of technology"

"What?"

"Well I was looking around your pod and suddenly, as I was inspecting a Hammond pistol, the entire inner workings of it were revealed. After I disassembled the pistol, I focused on your helmet and I found something strange within the back half"

"What do you mean strange?"

"Well it appears that it has been modified to fit an extra storage component"

"That would be the AI…"

"I'm afraid that that is not the point…. I found this…" Markus added, revealing a small data-chip in his palm. It was roughly the size of a standard USB except it was a little flatter and wider. Demon took the small chip and plugged it into his laptop and began trying to access the files… only for it to prompt him with an encryption.

"Damn it…" Demon swore, opening a file on his laptop and began the decryption program, the file estimating the time until decryption… but it never came. The program ran for a minute to try and estimate… but when it ended, it only came up with an error symbol… the device couldn't be decrypted.

"What…" Demon spoke, not believing that this was possible… not even the high-end security systems within the IMC had enough level of coding.

"I already tried that…" Markus interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Point taken…"

"It is a specially designed system so that it only activates through one thing… blood… a specific person's blood to be exact"

Demon regarded this with interest and pulled out the small chip, spying a small pin in the centre of it. With a bit of hesitance, he pulled off his gauntlet and under-suit gloves, pricking his finger against the small pin. A tiny light on the side of the device blinked red a couple of times before turning solid green. Demon plugged it back into the laptop and the file opened fine this time. The screen went black for a few seconds, turning to static for another 3 and switched to a blue screen. Another few seconds passed before a small download bar appeared and a loading symbol appeared.

 **Time until completion: 4 days… 3 hours… 57 minutes…**

"Well then… it looks like we're going to have to wait a while before this gets done…" Demon chimed, moving his laptop off to his workbench and plugging it into a charger. Weiss seemed to be in a daze for a few seconds before she turned to Markus with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you address Demon as Captain?"

"His full rank title is Captain 1st class, Commander of the 56th Militia Legion and Arms Master of the _Silent Prayer…_ " Markus listed, bringing up Demon's file from his database. "He was raised to the rank of Captain after commandeering an IMC vessel during the raid over Demeter and was later given command of the 56th Legion after 17 successful single-handed raids performed by the _Silent Prayer_ "

"So you have an army?" questioned Weiss, not quite understanding the rank.

"You could say that… I have a total of 5,000 men and women under my command as well as control over a re-fitted IMC transport carrier. It's almost the same as being in control of one of those giant ships that the Atlesian military put out in front of Beacon as giant eye sores"

"Any you didn't tell us?"

"It didn't come up as a topic"

"You're so annoying!"

"Back onto the topic… so Markus and Josh have managed to unlock their aura and semblances… which is very annoying"

Weiss just gave him a deadpan look.

"Ok then… keep being silent Snow Angel… just give me a second"

Weiss blushed a bit as he said her lesser used nickname while Demon just smiled, pulled up a file in his HUD and phoned everyone except Josh.

"Everyone get to the pod now… it's a massive emergency"

In the next 5 minutes, everyone was inside the pod and sitting, waiting for Demon to talk to them.

"Friends… today is a dark day for us all…"

"NO MORE PANCAKES!" Nora shouted from the stands, her face dropping instantly and fear crossing her features.

"Quite possibly!" Demon responded, deciding to go along with the red-heads antics "If we do not make sure to complete the most crucial part of the plan I have devised!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jaune, not quite getting the point.

"Well… today is a very dangerous day my friends! Today is Josh's birthday… so we are going to make it as good as possible… and it is going to be NOTHING like my birthday…" Demon announced, staring at Ruby who shied back a bit. Demon emailed them their jobs and everyone nodded in agreeance… except Jaeger.

"Why am I stuck with cleaning?"

"Well… I would have stuck Josh with it if it was someone else's party, but you're the next best for the job"

Jaeger just grumbled and walked off, grabbing a broom from the side of the pod.

"So… we all got our jobs so let's go!" Demon ended, pumping his fist in the air and letting everyone go.

 _This is going to be the best party ever…_

 **Five hours later…**

By now it was just past midday at Beacon and everyone was almost ready for the party. Yang, Kira and Tempest had driven to Juniors bar and procured as much alcohol as they could, using Yang's 'persuasive' skills to be able to buy enough for probably the whole school. Ruby, Rosaline Blake, Nora, Pyrrha and Weiss had gone shopping, buying the food and supplies for the party, making sure that they only got one cake this time… from the most expensive cake decorator in Vale, much to Weiss' chagrin. Jaune, Ren and Demon were in charge of decorating, having to argue for 20 minutes just to convince the girls that they could do it properly. They had procured the training room to use for the party after Demon agreed to meet after the first round of the Vytal festival and give schematics for equipment used by the Militia. It was now thoroughly 'partied up' as Yang had called it and the girls approved of the set-up. All the equipment was set off to the side and there were a couple of tables around the room for drinks and food. Demon had ripped the head off a spectre and linked it up to his laptop so that it acted as a make-shift projector onto the large back wall. There was a couple of couches in a ring around the wall so people could properly watch it as well.

RWBY, JNPR, DRSK and the Angels minus Josh were waiting in the hall for Josh to arrive, as well as the other people they had invited… which was practically the half the school. Demon had made sure to invite as many people as he could so he went down to every dorm in the first and second years so there were about 100 people coming in total. They had called in Josh to arrive 30 minutes before everyone else was scheduled to arrive so they had time to have a small personal party beforehand before the big one got started. Everyone was wearing their formal gear like the dance, Demon complaining until he was convinced by Rosaline to change into his tailcoat and hood, once again forcing him to braid his hair to get the hood to sit properly. Josh was set to be hear any minute and they waited, Demon playing a game of chess against Sid.

"Ok guys, what do you need?" came the voice of Josh as he opened the door to the training area, stopping for a few seconds after he saw the set-up and everyone standing around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted everyone at the same time… except Demon.

"DAMMIT!" Demon yelled, slamming the table in rage as Sid beat him yet again. He turned to see everyone looking at him as well as Josh. "Oh… umm Happy Birthday?" he added, tilting his head in guilt. Yang just walked over and punched him.

"Hey! Ok then… LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Demon announced, standing up and trying to look heroic… until Yang punched him again.

 **2 hours later…**

The party had gone pretty well, everyone having a great time and most of the guests showing up. Demon was sitting on a couch, chatting to Yatsuhashi and Fox about just how Fox was able to see so well while he was blind. He was just about to get a good answer when he was interrupted by Josh tapping his back. He turned to see a thoroughly drunk Josh with a massive smile plastered on his face.

"Letsss go mannnn… we juft gotta git ya wasted…" he slurred, shoving a beer bottle in Demon's face. He just face-palmed and took the bottle, thowing it to Fox who caught it mid-air somehow, turning around again to see Rosaline next to Josh.

"Awww… comeeon Demann ya godda tri da beer!" she slurred, anger filling Demon as he turned to Josh.

"YOU GOT HER DRUNK!" he accused, Josh's face instantly dropping.

"Ssstop yellin mann" he complained, holding his head and looking all around the place.

"grrr… why does this shit always happen"

He grabbed Rosaline and led her out of the party, the girl not being able to walk properly without holding onto Demon with support. He took her to his pod and got out one of his sleeping pills, mixing it in a beer bottle that he had filled with water.

"Here… drink this" he said, offering the bottle to Rosaline who glugged it down before setting in on the table. She looked confused for a second before her eyelids began drooping. She walked over to Demon and slumped onto him, the Pilot having to hold her up to stop her from falling to the floor.

"I'm just gunna sleep faw a while…" she spurted out before slumping into his arms and snoring loudly. Demon just cursed his luck for the medicine working so fast, he had at least hoped that she could walk back to the dorm. He grabbed her and picked her up, Rosaline sub-consciously wrapping her arms around his chest. He took her back to the dorm, not seeing anyone else up on his walk. He had a bit of trouble opening the door but eventually got in, setting Rosaline down in her bed. He pulled the sheets up over her body and tucked her in before turning to leave… only to be stopped. Rosaline was holding onto his arm, her eyes still closed in sleep.

"Pwease downt weave…" she mumbled softly, holding tightly onto Demon's arm.

 _Dammit… stupid sleeping pill… should have just knocked her out…_

" **Or you could have killed her?** "

 _Shut up…_

"Sorry but I have to go to sleep now…" Demon responded, deciding to be kind to the drunk Rosaline.

"You can sweep wiv me…" she offered innocently, Demon's face instantly turning red.

 _If only she knew what she was saying now…_

"Sorry but I have to sleep in my own bed tonight…"

"NAW!" she cried out, her other hand reaching up and holding his arm even more.

 _God damn it… I'm going to kill Josh for this…_

He tossed the idea over for a few seconds, knowing that Rosaline would probably never speak with him again if he actually slept in a bed with her, so he tried to get out of the death-grip she had on his arm. He first tried to pry open her fingers, the girl somehow being able to hold on despite his strength, so he tried to twist out of it, writhing his arm until he was about to get out… until she gripped him even tighter.

 _God damn it…_

He then noticed something, the fact that she was holding onto his bracer. He undid the clips on his bracer and slowly slid out of it, trying not to disturb her and make her tighten her grip again. He managed to slip out and thanked whatever divine being gave him escape and turned to get back to his pod… that was until he heard crying. He swore again and turned to see Rosaline clutching the bracer to her chest and crying through closed eyes.

 _I can't catch a break can I?_

His heart broke yet again and he walked over to Rosaline and grabbed her hand, taking the bracer away and lying down in the bed next to her.

" **Well this is embarrassing…** "

 _You don't say?_

Rosaline rolled over and hugged Demon tightly, pulling him closer to her and making him blush even more.

 _I am not going to live this down am I?_

" **Not a chance in hell…** "

Demon fell asleep in the warm embrace of Rosaline, not seeing the faint smile that crept on the girl's face… a smile of triumph…


	33. Any Semblance of sense is gone

**Sorry for the long chapter update schedule but I got really tied up in school work...**

 **Just as a heads up, the cameo team for this round of the Vytal festival are going to be from the Monster Hunter, owned by Konami (not by me!)**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 32:

 _How… the hell… did this happen…_

Demon was standing in the centre of the Vytal Festival arena, standing still and contemplating his life… he couldn't do much more when it was 1 v 4. It was the first round of the tournament and DRSK was the first team to fight in the entire festival. He had listened to the rules, being a bit confused as to why first years could fight the fourth's as apparently only skill was being tested… something that he found out all too soon. DRSK was pitted against the best team in the entirety of Vacuo, their teamwork skills being legendary throughout the training Huntsman and Huntresses. He had wanted to complain to the organisers but decided against it, knowing he would somehow pull through. They had spent the morning before the fight in preparation, working on team skills that could help them during the fight… Demon regretting that they didn't really get a chance to use them.

They had headed into the arena with semi-confidence that they perhaps had a chance to win, losing it the second they saw the other team. They could only be described as having a godly aura about them as they wore the very spoils of the war that they raged against the Grimm. They were known as HNTR, a fourth year team that was given the task of hunting down very high ranking Grimm, usually being ranked as at the level of graduated Huntsmen and Huntresses. They were the one team that anyone needed to take down any bothering monsters, giving them the name of the Monster Hunters (From the Monster Hunter game) The leader of the team was wearing a dark blue armour that covered all of his body with frills coming from his pauldrons and down from his waist and the whole thing having lightning sparking between the armour splits (Lagiacrus armour), using a massive Great Sword that was literally twice the size of his entire body and looked more like a tail fin than a weapon (Lagiacrus Blade)

The second member of the team was the sniper, having armour that was coloured a sandy green that protected his left arm, chest and waist as well as having goggles over his head (Rathian gunner armour). The massive weapon he used was twice the length of his body, just like the others, and looked like a giant bone sniper rifle, looking to use a bowstring rather than Dust to propel the rounds (Rathalos Heavy Bowgun).

Then next member was the tank of the group, holding a gun/lance and shield combo. She was covered in a thick, red rock armour that looked more like a fortress than protection (Barroth Armour) and the weapon matched. The shield resembled a brick wall and the lance had a large hole in the end to indicate a firearm and thick rock plating ran up its length.

The last and final member of the team was their heavy hitter, if that didn't count all of them from the size of their weapons, wielding a massive Axe/Sword combo. The amour he wore had spike horns running all over it, two of the largest coming from his pauldrons. (Diablos armour) The weapon he used looked to be made from the bone of the same beast he had used for his armour, having a large horn to act as the counterbalance to the axe and as the blade of the sword when needed. (Ground Dasher)

The team inspired pure awe into DRSK, the other students having much more combat experience than all of them combined… excluding Demon of course. The match started off with the two teams standing in the centre of the arena, the four landscape spinners giving them an urban, jungle, mountain and lake. DRSK were standing at the ready, Demon hefting his chaingun up and aiing right for the tank, hoping to take them down before they could set up a proper defence, Rosaline aiming her Smart Pistols and calmly locking onto each of the four combatants, Kira had her sniper rifle at the ready and was charging her thrusters to instantly jump back, sniping from a distance, and Sid… let's just say that Demon had given him two grenade launchers to play with.

The buzzer had sounded… and none of their plans really worked. Kira jumped back… only to be sniped mid-air by the other team's bowgunner and flying out of the arena. Rosaline was about to fire off her Smart Pistols… until the Switch-axe user threw a sonic bomb to disorientate her and slam her into the ground and continue smashing her until her aura hit red. Sid fired two grenades, both being stopped by the massive blade of the Great Sword… and then he was slashed in half by one great slash. Demon didn't have time to see his comrades fall as he opened fire the second the buzzer sounded and slammed into the Gunlance user, her reflexes not being enough to bring the shield up in time to block the shots. She was hit with a second's worth of fire, which translated to about 30 shots, until her shield began to cover her. Demon continued firing, hoping to distract her long enough so his teammates could take care of the others… but then he heard the three buzzers of his teammates.

 _WHAT THE…!_

He quickly jumped to the side on instinct, miraculously managing to dodge a massive downward slash from the Great Sword user. Demon began firing at him, the sword being too cumbersome to actually block the shots, cutting his aura down a bit. Demon heard a whistling sound and didn't have enough time to dodge a colossal round from the Bowgun that ripped his feet from below him and made him faceplant. Demon didn't have any time to rest as he rolled to the side and barely dodge a swing from the Switch Axe. He jumped up and sprinted away to the middle of the arena where he stopped and turned to assess the situation. The other team had re-grouped and were eyeing him cautiously before the leader stepped forward to talk.

"Oi! You can end this now if you just surrender, there is no way you can possibly win! Just surrender and we all walk away happy… if not then you'll be leaving here in the 3 seconds after refusing"

"You forget something…" Demon mentioned, casually reloading his chaingun as he did and pulling back the slide. "You're outmatched, outgunned and outclassed"

This brought the team to laughter immediately, the rest of the entire stadium laughing with them. When they finally recovered, Demon was holding a detonator in his hand.

"Have you ever read the Art of War? One rule that is pressed throughout the entire book is that when you are outnumbered by a superior force, there are two ways to get out… 1 is to run… the other is the one I prefer… to smash the living hell out of your enemies before they get a chance to smash you… so I went ahead and prepared a welcome present"

He pointed to the ground and the team found four neatly packed satchel charges sitting right in front of them. Demon smiled and pressed the detonator, blowing them to high hell. The charges didn't do much actual damage, but it cut down all of their aura's to at least half, making it more of a fair fight… well as fair as it could be when Demon had his little trick up his sleeve.

 _Kalazar… I need to pull a little clutch moment here…_

" **Eh… can't you just take them out easily, they don't look that tough…** "

 _They took out my team in about 5 seconds…_

" **Pffft… we could do that easily!** "

 _That's the point… I need to beat them and I can't do that without your help…_

" **Awww… is poor little Demon the damsel in distress** "

 _Can it Kalazar… just take over and make sure not to kill them…_

" **Do I have to?** "

 _Do you want to get stabbed again?_

" **Damn you to hell…** "

 _Already there mate…_

Kalazar reluctantly took control, deciding to have a little bit of fun by letting Demon watch what was happening. Demon went through the usual process, becoming unconscious and feeling another entity begin to take hold of his body… although unlike every other time, he came back into consciousness almost immediately, seeing the world in a light grey haze and hearing all sounds around him muffled. He couldn't move his body, his appendages moving without his own accord.

" **Don't worry, I just want you to see the badass nature of that which is me!** "

 _Are you seriously being narcissistic? and even if you aren't… put on some music would you… it's boring not being able to hear much!_

" **Your wish is my reluctant to follow command oh great overlord!** " mocked Kalazar jokingly, speaking as sarcastically as possible.

 _You are so annoying sometimes…_

Kalazar ignored him and pulled out the small machine Demon used to communicate and hacked into the audio of the stadium, scrolling through his song list until he found the one he wanted, playing it through the speakers at max volume and putting the bass to max.

 **[Play Seven Nations Army – Remix (AKA Battlefield 1 OST)]**

Kalazar mag-locked the chaingun onto his back and drew the odachi and flicked it to its full length.

"So… which one of you want's to die first?" he asked, letting the blade go lax and scrape on the floor.

"I'll take care of this loser…" the leader growled, running at a surprising speed despite the size of his weapon. The blade of the weapon began glowing a bright blue, shifting to yellow and then turning a bright burning gold as the man stopped a few feet from Kalazar and bringing the blade down with colossal strength… although it never connected. At the very last second, Kalazar ripped the odachi up at lighting speed and blocked the blade without the odachi even moving an inch from the force… that was a feat in itself given that the odachi was less than 2 inches and the blade of the Great Sword was just as thick as that guy's body, Demon thanking his mother for getting probably the strongest metal he'd ever seen in his life… although it was made even more impressive when it was blocked VERTICALLY by the blade, both of the blades clashing at the thinnest points and leaving a ringing sound that instantly silenced the entire arena, the onlookers being completely in awe of pure perfection of the sword skills that were being used.

" **Hmmm… it appears you underestimated your opponent… that'll be your first mistake… and your last** " Kalazar spoke through Demon's mouth, the words being dark and rough.

Kalazar disengaged and sliced the blade right at his knees, buckling the Great Sword wielder's stance and slicing around at his back again, kicking him 10 feet forward and making him slide another few.

"Tarkus! Distract him!" the leader called, the bowgunner getting onto a knee and beginning to rapid-fire shots at Kalazar… not hitting a single shot. The odachi in his hands moved as fast as lightning so that no-one in the audience could even see a blur, the bullets being sliced in half before they could even come close to Kalazar. Soon after beginning, Kalazar then began angling his odachi so perfectly that instead of cutting the bullets, he was letting them ping off weapon, only altering the flight course slightly with the flat of his blade and sending them at the team leader of the other team that was behind him. The other team leader took 3 bullets to the chest before he called for the bowgunner to cease fire, growling angrily at Kalazar.

Demon was watching in mute awe as Kalazar had managed to fight the fourth years without even taking a scratch… and he had done it without even trying. Demon saw as Kalazar was practically playing with his food, letting the four surround him and waited for them to attack. The Gunlancer charged and Kalazar sliced with his odachi, sending the point of the blade into the ground and stopping the charge, running up the lance and kicking the woman in the face before unpinning a grenade and dropping it behind her, using his jump-jets in his armour to jump above the explosion. The Gunlancer fell forward, dropping the weapon… but Kalazar didn't finish it just yet… he still wasn't finished playing with his food.

Kalazar casually walked to the centre of the arena again and activated the fire on the odachi, coating the weapon in glowing red and black flames that licked at air around it and seemed to suck the light from the area around it.

 _Hmmm… that's new…_

The four members of the other team regrouped, exchanging a few words before charging at him, roaring a war cry as they did. They all attacked Kalazar at the same time… although none of them hit. Just before they hit, time seemed to slow down and Kalazar struck out with extreme speed and precision, striking the weapon's attacking him and slicing the bullet from the bowgun in half, all in the blink of an eye. Time returned to normal and it looked as though he hadn't even moved, but all the attacks by HNTR seemed to stop about a metre from him.

"What the hell?" the gunlancer complained, firing a shot… that just seemed to slice in half the second it made it to within a metre of him.

"GIVE IT EVERYTHING!" the leader shouted, charging his blade again and slamming down, the Switch Axe user shifting it into a sword and swinging with glowing blade, the Gunlancer firing all the shots from her weapon's chamber and the bowgunner getting down onto one knee and firing off explosive rounds… all of which never found their target like the last time.

 **[End Song]**

Demon watched in silence as the world around him slowed to a crawl and he watched as his eyes casually looked over the attackers, tiny red slashes already appearing at critical weak points in their armour and a glowing aura surrounded them, corresponding with the colour of their aura indicators on the board.

Kalazar took in a deep breath, nearing the limitations of even his powers, preparing to end the fight. As he exhaled, Demon nearly vomited from the sheer speed of the world moving around him… if he even could when he wasn't even controlling himself. As the breath left his body, a sound resembling a thunderclap resounded throughout the arena and Kalazar looked to teleport a few feet forward, straight past the other group members before dropping his blade and falling to one knee on the ground as a smoke trail was blazed into the air behind him. Team HNTR all stopped in their tracks, mid-swing and mid-trigger pull, their bodies going rigid.

The crowd all stopped in anticipation, seeing all the action stop in the arena before them… until something finally happened. The aura metres of team HNTR all dropped immediately all the way until the counter reached 1, stopping before their aura was completely depleted. They seemed to stay still for a second before the sound of screeching metal sounded and they fell to the ground in various states of disarray, their limbs collapsing like jelly.

 _Holy… shit… what the hell just happened?_

 _"_ _ **More like demon shit… did you see how badass that was!**_ **I think… I just found our semblance?** " Kalazar replied hoarsely from his dry throat.

 _Ummm… ok then… could you give me back my body?_

" **I don't think you want it back…** "

 _And why would that be?_

" **Well… you know what? Never mind, here have it!** "

Kalazar released his grip on Demon's body and shifted back into the deepest abyss' of his mind, letting Demon's consciousness slip back, Demon happy to have control of his body… until he felt the pain. His head was spinning from the use of his supposed semblance and he was breathing raggedly, feeling as though he was being strangled. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure, standing up on weak limbs and sheathing his weapon, looking behind him and smiling at the work of his inner demon.

 _Why the hell do you hide this stuff from me?_

" **Well… to be truthful, it's because every time I take the life from a creature, it fuels the fire that rages within me and allows me insane powers… although whenever I am not in my true form, it requires me to use that energy to fuel my powers, although it does tend to leave me… drained** "

 _True form?_

" **You have not yet seen me at my full power… something I hope to achieve soon, but now I cannot be called upon for more strenuous fighting, so I left you with a bit of a present before I sleep for a while** "

 _Present?_

" **I can tell you now that you'll find your reflexes and strength… a bit better than last time and you can thank me for unlocking your semblance…** "

 _Umm… thanks?_

Just as Demon recovered from the pain and talk with Kalazar, he heard the absolutely deafening roar of the crowd cheering. They all were cheering for him, Demon finally regaining his thoughts and walking over to HNTR, helping them up as they stuttered for thoughts on the battle.

"How… did… you do that?" stuttered the leader, Demon holding his arm to help him up, picking the Great Sword up and handing it back to him. Althouhgh he didn't exactly notice how little effort it took.

"I honestly have no idea… I didn't even have my semblance until now!"

The leader just shook his head and was carried off stage by the Bowgunner, the Switch Axe wielder taking off as well while the Gunlancer stayed behind.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she commented, reminding him heavily of Ruby. "We were totally going to crush you but then you were like WACHA! And be couldn't even touch you! What's your name?"

"Name's Demon… sorry if I hurt you"

"Pfft… I'm fine… you don't wear armour like this and get hurt from a couple of slashes! My name's Natalia by the way! I've got to go but I wish you luck for the next round!" she chided happily, smiling and jogging off after her team.

Demon smiled and went over to the side of the arena where the rest of his team was recovering… except for Sid… he was kinda in pieces. Kira was in the process of massaging Rosaline's back, mainly because Rosaline had been absolutely pummelled by the axe. Kira looked up when she heard Demon approaching and gave him a death stare.

"What?" he asked, a bit confused by her action.

"How did you do that… you literally beat a fourth year team single-handidly… and you let us get smashed in the first couple of seconds!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"IT WAS YOUR BLOODY PLAN!"

Rosaline stirred from her pained state and turned her head to look up at Demon.

"Stop arguing guy's… we won and that's what counts…" she finished, turning her head back down and urging Kira to continue the massage.

"Grrr… you're lucky you have her you know…" Kira conceded, continuing to work Rosaline's bones back into place, hearing the cracking and snapping as her muscles righted themselves. After a while, RWBY, JNPR and the Angels came down to congratulate them.

"YOUR SEMBLANCE IS SO AWESOME!" Ruby squieled with exitement, grabbing onto his arm and hugging him tightly.

"That was… badass" Yang praised him, punching him in congratulations.

"Quite the show you put on there Mr Demon" came the sombre voice of Ozpin which startled everyone. They all turned to see him, Miss Goodwich standing straight at his side, Ozpin holding his trademarked coffee mug and cane in his hands. "Your semblance appears to be at the strength that would be hard to achieve even with graduated Huntsmen… and you have just unlocked it… but there is something else I am here to discuss"

"And what would that be?" asked Demon, genuinely curious about what he was here for.

"While I was watching your performance, I noticed something a little strange… something about your shadow"

"My shadow?"

Miss Goodwich replied for him by holding up her screen and playing a video, that of the fight that had just taken place. It began from the beginning, DRSK cringing as they watched themselves get absolutely smashed, until they made it to the part just after Demon had detonated his Satchel Charges. They saw as the shadow that was seen on the floor began to shift and grow hazier, growing to something that probably should have been something the size of a Deathstalker. The main body of the shape stopped growing, although two, long wing-like shadows branched off from the main body and two small spikes came from the top, centre of the body. The shadow looked like the shadow of any other creature, although wisps of darkness flickered off of the main body like flames. The strange shadow followed Demon's exact movements throughout the battle until it dissipated at the end.

"I… have no idea what that is" Demon explained, half truthfully knowing it had something to do with Kalazar.

"Are you sure you haven't seen that happen before?" Ozpin asked, a small amount of concern filling his voice.

"Never… I think people would have seen if it had happened before"

"Hmmm… well I ask you all to keep an eye on it and inform me the moment it happens again"

"Will do sir!" Ruby happily chided, standing up straight and doing a mock salute.

Ozpin smiled and walked off, Miss Goodwich following in close step behind him, leaving the others to talk. They all conversed normally, Demon casually moving through everyone, getting to just at the door of the exit before he was stopped by Josh.

"You're welcome!" he told him, a smirk crossing his face.

"YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ROSALINE DRUNK LAST NIGHT!"

"What? Oh… she didn't tell you?"

"Ummm… tell me what?"

"I knew this would happen… well… umm… let's just say I was your wingman for the night"

"You better start explaining fast…" Demon warned, warning coursing through his voice.

"Ummm… well… Rosaline kinda wanted to know how to get closer to you… so I tipped her off about what makes you tick"

"And how the hell does this relate to last night!"

"Well… I just told her you couldn't resist crying girls…"

It then finally clicked in Demon's brain, his face turning a shade of red that could have challenged Ruby's cloak.

"She wasn't drunk was she…" he said, tossing the idea through his mind… not liking it one bit.

"Kinda?" he answered, slightly hesitant to tell him.

Demon's heart stopped, starting once again after Kalazar didn't like the idea of dying and pulsed energy through it, Demon not moving for near a minute.

"I'm… just… going… to go do something…" he stuttered, his mind not working very well as he walked out of the complex. He blindly headed through the crowd, the people around him subconsciously moving away from his frightening presence, until he made it to the landing pads where bullheads back to Beacon were waiting… although he never did get into one. He was barely thinking as he stepped off the side of the even higher floating city, hearing the faint sounds of people shouting after him.

 _Oh… I'm falling…_

He didn't really think too much of it, not at all seeming to care as he didn't even make any actions to right his problem, plummeting about a kilometre every minute. His finally actually realised what was happening and spread his limbs out to right his body so that he was in a skydiving position, watching the ground coming towards him at a very fast speed.

 _Hmm… probably should have thought this through…_

Demon heard a loud groaning noise, one that he assumed to be Kalazar stirring in his mind, before he fell unconscious and woke up again to find himself safely standing on the ground in the middle of the Emerald Forest. He thanked Kalazar then went back to the topic at hand… the one topic he didn't quite understand at the current moment.

 _Why would she do that?... does she really feel that deeply about me?_

He contemplated the idea for a bit before he saw a message that came from Ruby.

 _HAWK! Are you alright! We got a message from Velvet that said that you jumped off the side of the arena! What happened! – Ruby_

He thought through how he should respond… on one hand he could tell the truth and perhaps embarrass Rosaline, possibly ending whatever they had between them… on the other he could come up with something that would explain it.

 _What the hell could explain me jumping off the side of a floating building… other than Yang_

He quickly came up with the best excuse he could and sent it off.

 _I'm sorry but I needed a breath of fresh air… finding out my semblance and that I have some weird shadow thing made me a bit anxious… sorry if I worried you – Demon_

It took about 5 seconds for a response to find its way to his message banks.

 _You do have sisters you can talk to… It's alright if you want to be by yourself for a while but just be safe ok? – Ruby_

He smiled at her thoughtfulness and got back to thinking about what he should do. It took him a while to realise that it had actually gotten dark by the time the sun was dipping below the horizon, Demon checking the time to see when it was, 8:56 it read. He nearly smacked himself, getting up to go to his dorm until he realised that Rosaline would be there… so he idd the most obvious thing someone could do… he decided to sleep under the stars… in the middle of the Emerald Forest… which was infested with Grimm.

 _Pfft… what's the worst that could happen?_

Demon drift to sleep, letting the dark embrace of the night cover him as he slept on soft grass. His dreams were filled with nothing but hate and confusion, Demon not having the slightest hint of a good dream as he tossed and turned. As he awoke from his restless sleep as the bright rays of sunshine reached his eyes, he immediately felt something that was a bit odd… there was something soft and furry pressed against his back. He silently turned over and then came face-to-face with something he definitely didn't want to see. He was staring into the dark red and orange eyes of a Beowulf…

 _Oh… shit…_


	34. Grimm decisions

**As a little side-note to everyone, I'll be updating my two stories with alternating chapters so expect a bit slower update schedule and I'm a bit swamped with work right now so I can't do much on the stories...**

 **Just replying to 'a fan', I don't think I'll be able to do another story right now as I can barely handle two at once, but I might be able to do it a bit later...**

 **As for the story... well we're just about to get to the depress-fest that is the later episodes of Season 3... fun for everyone... well except for the people who die... obviously**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 33:

The day after, it was the Angels turn to fight in the first round of the tournament, with Demon still not having returned. To say that the match for the Angels didn't go well would be an understatement… it went just about as good as an ice-cream in the middle of the desert... even if they did end up winning. They were pitted against team RWBY, people they could have handled with all their years of combat… but the Angels only really had 3 people fighting. Tempest was a tad distracted during the fight, his thoughts being focused elsewhere… or more specifically on Yang. No one really knew why, but he had woken up early in the morning and when he was at breakfast he left the second Yang arrived. He had stayed training for the fight most of the day but when it began, he didn't seem to care anymore.

The Angels started the fight well, Jaeger immediately running up to the top of a mountain that was in the terrain behind them while Josh and Markus began distracting them so that Jaeger could get a shot in… but when Tempest began running, he went off after Jaeger, rendering his weapons completely useless.

"What the hell?" Jaeger exclaimed, not stopping as he lied low and set up the bipod on his DMR and began firing at the other team, their members being distracted enough so that he could continuously land shots.

"I need to ask you something…" Tempest began, not bothering to even contribute to the fighting "Yang said something and I have no idea what it means…"

"What? You're asking this now!"

"Well… It's been bothering me for a while and I think you're probably the most informed on the subject, being a lady's man and all"

"Dude… have you seen me? I barely even look at women at all… but if you need to talk then fine, but not now!" Jaeger replied, casually reloading his DMR after running through his first clip. Tempest just ignored him and continued anyway.

"She said that she wanted to continue the relationship… and I have no idea what the hell that means"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jaeger shouted, reloading once again and beginning to fire even more furiously.

"Well do you have any idea?"

"NO! GET INTO THE DAMN FIGHT!"

Two buzzers sounded, both being for Markus and Josh.

"SHIT!" Jaeger shouted, flipping up the bipod and jumping away just as a hailstorm of bullets from Gambol Shroud and Crescent Rose peppered the rocks where he stood. Tempest didn't even seem to care as he ran through the bullets and dove behind the rock Jaeger was behind.

"Well who do you think I should ask?"

"JUST ASK HER YOU DUMBASS!"

"Hmm… that might actually work"

Tempest jumped out from behind the rock and sprinted down the mountainside, giving Jaeger the opportunity to fire upon their opponents and distract them long enough so that Tempest could get within earshot of the blazing dragon.

"YANG! What did you mean by what you said last night!" he shouted over the din of the gunfire, Yang still firing concussion shells at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted to continue the relationship but I don't know what you mean!" shouted Tempest, diving behind a rock to avoid Gambol Shroud being shot towards him.

"I MEANT I WANTED TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE YOU DUMBASS!" she practically screamed, turning a bit red.

"OH!" he replied, finally realising… "Well in this case I hope this doesn't ruin the mood"

Tempest jumped out of cover with renewed vigour and fire off two archer missiles, RWBY nearly dying of shock. Ruby quickly dashed out of the way, Yang diving away, although Blake chose a different course of action. She sliced in a diagonal line in front of her and the rockets were cut in half, detonating a fair distance away from them. Tempest didn't stop and began firing his two shotguns at Ruby, the girl having a hard time to dodge the shots, although they were interrupted by a charging Yang. Tempest began firing beside her, trying to distract her but not activate her semblance. He was slightly distracted to see Blake jumping up the side of the mountain.

"JAEGER! WATCH OUT! BLAKE IS COMING UP THE SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN!"

"Pfft… it's fine… they're only women"

And then… the entire stadium stopped. Yang immediately stopped literally an inch away from punching Tempest, her head turning 180 degrees to look directly at Jaeger.

"Tempest… you don't mind if I kill him do you?"

"Go ahead…" he replied, Yang shouting a command to Blake and she threw down Gambol Shroud on a rope, Yang grabbing onto it and being thrown up the mountainside straight towards Jaeger. He didn't even bother moving, knowing there was no point to even try… and then he was launched right out of the arena… after Yang punched him in the groin.

Every man in the audience cringed, while every woman just cheered. The buzzer sounded and Yang landed on the top of the mountain, hair glowing with anger. Ruby took the distraction, being a bit too innocent for her own good and not understanding why everyone was cringing, and sliced diagonally at the back of his knees, knocking them from beneath him and following up with another cut across his chest. The final buzzer sounded as Tempest's aura went below 15 and the crowd cheered, celebrating RWBY's victory.

The Angels hesitantly walked off stage, massaging their various body parts, except for Jaeger who was carried off by Tempest. JNPR, Kira and Rosaline met the two teams at the entrance and they began chatting. Josh was sharpening his hand-and-a-half sword when Rosaline came up to him.

"Josh, do you have any idea where Demon's been?"

"Sorry but I haven't seen him since the fight yesterday…"

Ruby overheard the conversation and jumped over to interupt.

"He's staying in the forest after he got a bit overwhelmed by finding out his semblance… I don't know why he hasn't returned yet"

Josh then nearly lost himself when he realised what it was about.

"Ohh… I think I know why he's down there… it's nothing to worry about but I should probably go down and get him"

"How will you find him?" Ruby asked.

"Well… looking in the place where everything else isn't is usually the best plan of action" he replied before walking off, heading to the landing pads to get down to the Emerald Forest.

 **[Back down with our badass protagonist]**

 _Well… this is awkward…_

Demon was currently in the middle of an intense staring session with a beowolf that was laying down next to him on the ground. The beowolf was only just a pup, it wouldn't even be perhaps a month old, nothing that would actually prove a threat at all… but it was still the strangest thing Demon had ever seen… apart from whenever Kalazar took control. It made no indications that it was going to attack, but didn't seem phased in the slightest with Demon staring at it. As he continued to sit there staring, waiting for something to happen… it did something that would have made him feint if he didn't know better… it licked his mask and then closed its eyes and went back to sleep next to him.

 _What… the hell… is going on!_

Demon then took the chance to look around… and immediately felt a LOT more unsafe where he was… he was surrounded by Grimm. There was an entire pack of beowolves that were, Ursai and a large, elder Deathstalker covered in moss and thick armour that was laying around the clearing… with Demon being in the centre. He stopped breathing, fearing that if he did then they would immediately begin mauling him to death. His heart sped up to a million miles an hour and he tried to think of an answer to the question of why they were doing this.

 _KALAZAR! GET HERE NOW!_

" **Grrr… what do you want? I was in the middle of a nice dream of drowning the entire town… what do you want?** "

 _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I WANT! LOOK WHERE WE ARE!_

" **Oh… meh, what's the problem?** "

 _YOU CAN'T SEE A SINGLE PROBLEM WITH THIS!_

" **Umm… no? They aren't going to do anything…** "

 _I pray that you would enlighten me as to how you know this!_

" **You don't remember what happened in the forest the last time?** "

 _Yea… you saved me and Yang… OH! Now I get it… aren't these the guys that you told to piss off?_

" **More or less… I guess they still think I'm the alpha, although I don't know why they aren't attack you… maybe they can sense we are linked?** "

 _You never make sense… well will they follow if I leave?_

" **How should I know? I just know that they listen to whatever you say…** "

 _They can understand me?_

" **Well not you exactly… give me a second…** "

 _What are you doing?_

" **Just talk ok!** "

Demon grumbled and cleared his throat, talking as he would normally… only his voice wasn't human. It sounded the same as if a Beowulf was growling or yipping, his voice sounding warped and weird.

"Umm hello?" he had said, nearly having a heart attack when the pup seemed to understand him. The beowolf that was lying next to him yipped and licked his ear, jumping a few feet away and sitting on its hind legs, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. The others seemed to be warier and approached with mute curiosity, wondering how they could understand this human. The Deathstalker on the other side of the clearing seemed to be the only other Grimm that had heard him and scuttled over so that it was right behind the pup and was staring at Demon through 12 beady, red eyes. Next, it spoke through its mandibles, strange little clicking sounds coming as they rasped against the chitin of its carapace, the voice produced sounding almost feminine and motherly.

"Human… your appearance leaves much to be desired in the eyes of the pack, yet your soul and voice prove to be one that is more than fit to lead us… which should we believe in… the false visage of your frail body, or the strong soul which we can sense throughout you… speak now or you will be deemed a false pack lord and will die by my claw!"

Demon was a bit taken back by the idea that he could actually understand them, yet he continued on anyway.

"I cannot say that I am fit to lead you, nor can I say that I wouldn't be fit… I have no sense as to how I came to become the Alpha of your pack and I do not know why you would not kill me outright… I wish to know why I would be your Alpha"

The Deathstalker seemed to be vexed by his words, clicking its mandibles together a few times in thought before responding.

"Your soul… it is not meant for that of your kind, the essence is all wrong… I sense it to be corrupted from that of its original form, being tainted with the darkness like that of daemon-kind, like my kin... you bested our previous Alpha in combat, although we did not notice your link to our kind until you spoke to us and informed us of your protection over the human kin… we left you by your own wishes and sensed you in our territory again, thinking you had wished to return to your command, although you seemed to be in deep sleep so we left you to your thoughts…"

"Ok then… I still don't see as to why you are thinking I am your alpha"

The Deathstalker seemed to be continuously getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment and spat back a reply.

"Your besting of our previous Alpha by right made you our Alpha, but we wish to know if you would be worthy given your relation to those that we feed upon… do you find our kind in the hatred of your mind like those of your species?"

"Well… umm… I guess not… you haven't eaten me yet so I guess I should give you a chance… so what would I have to do as the Alpha?" asked Demon, sounding a bit like this was a job interview.

"The pack grows wrestles without leadership, refusing to follow my orders as I am only the Beta…" she reached towards Demon and grabbed him in her pincers and pulling him towards her "I am asking as the dying wishes of this pack of which I have been the very instigator of… your soul is more powerful than any of my own kind and with your power at our helm, we could once again be at our true glory"

"If becoming your Alpha means leading you against humans then I must decline… I refuse to murder innocents"

The Deathstalker growled low, tightening her grip on Demon.

"You mistake our incentives human… we are not all the mindless animals that your kind thinks of us to be… we are not all touched by the will of She Who Corrupts... we simply need a leader or I fear that my pack will turn to her as their leading purpose and destroy all that I have worked to build"

"So you don't want to kill people?"

"We attacked you and your friend because we saw the slaughter of our kin by the female in gold and our Alpha called an attack on her… we obeyed blindly and that is when you killed one of our elders and he changed focus to you, through the last seconds of his life"

"Let me get this straight… you want me to be your Alpha just so the idiots will listen to me so that they will listen to you, all because you just want to be better than the other Grimm?"

"I do not see why it has taken you so long to find the point of this but yes… that is what I wish for you to do"

"Ummm… ok then? I just want to let you know that I probably won't be able to keep you safe if other humans come your way and I can't stay with you for long"

"We just wish for a purpose your majesty"

 _Hmm… I like the sound of that… Kalazar, what do you think?_

" **Well… having a force at your side could prove useful in the future… it would be easy to keep them out of sight from the others as you already seem to spend most of your time away from them and they don't seem to want to kill you… plus she's hot** "

 _DUDE! THAT'S DISGUSTING!_

" **Pfft… I've never complained about your relationship with that ugly girl so why are you complaining when I comment on how someone looks** "

 _Just… eww… never talk about this again…_

"Ok then… I accept"

The Deathstalker clicked her mandibles in glee and released him, putting her stinger right down on the ground and telling him to get onto it. He hesitantly stood on the appendage and was lifted high into the air. He nearly lost his balance, having to kneel down and hold on and steady himself before standing up again.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the Deathstalker.

"You are the Alpha… prove it"

Demon smiled… he knew exactly what to do. He pulled out his wingman and pulled the trigger once, laughing at how just about every Grimm jumped and nearly shit themselves as their attention was immediately set on Demon.

"OI! You may remember me from before but if you don't then I'm your new Alpha… I may not look like the part but I'm the best you've got and I know how we can make this pack the best in the whole damn continent! First order of business is that I want you to avoid any contact with humans or faunus until I say so…"

Most of the Grimm just began roaring angrily at Demon, smashing they fists into the ground in protest, the more zealous waiting for a reason.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because we aren't exactly the biggest pack out there right now… so we're going to change that… starting soon we are going to go around and get some more for the ranks… and until then I don't want anyone dying for an unnecessary cause"

There were still a few that were protesting, although they were silenced by the biggest Ursa in the pack slamming its fist into the ground and roaring, earning a fearful look from just about every other Grimm.

"Keep talking human…" it spoke, still eyeing off the ones that were causing a racket.

"So… I know you may still be pissed that I am human but I can assure you that I have no grudge against you and unless you give me a reason then I won't… for now I want you to move North until you come to the sheer cliff and stay near there, making sure not to be in sight of any hunters… I will meet with you soon but until then…" he turned and whispered to the Deathstalker "what's your name?"

"I am Araksa Narru'ul"

He turned back to the whole pack.

"Araksa here will take charge and if you have a problem with that, then I'll let you have a little talk with muscle and spikes over there" he finished, gesturing over to the Ursa who growled in agreement. With that done, Demon was let down by Araksa and he brushed himself off, glad with how it went down. The entire pack had clumped together, Demon seeing that it couldn't really be anywhere over 100 here… something that he would change soon enough. Araksa moved off, ordering around the pack so that they were ready to move, although the Ursa from before moved over to Demon. He was about a head taller than most other Ursai and he had spikes with red tips that were protruding from the bone-white armour that covered most of his body.

"Human… I am Rea'ksh and I served under the last Alpha as his enforcer… to tell the truth, I am hesitant for you to accept command, but your soul speaks leagues about you and I am so-far impressed… I will stand by your side and ensure your commands are followed to the letter…"

"Great to hear coming from you… look after Araksa would you? I don't trust the others to follow her orders enough so that my plans will go through"

"Your will is mine your majesty…"

Their talk was interrupted by beowolf sprinting into the clearing and howling loudly, causing the other Grimm to immediately stop what they were doing. Araksa clicked her mandibles together and the rest of the pack sprinting off into the tree-line heading North. She called over to Rea'ksh and he followed as well, Araksa staying behind to shout at Demon.

"My majesty, a human flyer is coming this way so we must leave… I thank you for everything you have done and wish you luck… farewell!"

Araksa quickly turned around and scuttled off into the trees just as a Bullhead came into view and began to land on the ground. Before it even touched the ground, Demon saw the Angels jump out and sprint towards him, looking warily at where the Deathstalker had ran off to.

"You alright?" asked Josh, walking up to Demon as he pointed his Carbine into the trees, finger hovering over the trigger. Demon felt something change within him just before he tried to talk, happy to find that when he did it was back to normal.

"I'm fine… we should get going" Demon quickly answered, ignoring him and walking to where the Bullhead was and waiting for it to land, the Angels following while still holding their weapons ready. Demon just casually waited until it landed and was a bit hesitant to step in when he saw Kira and Rosaline sitting in the seats near the cockpit. He did so anyway, ensuring to sit as close to the door as the Angels got in, Demon being happy that Tempest had sat next to him.

"What happened?" Tempest asked as Josh radioed the pilot to begin the lift-off, the Bullhead beginning its slow ascent.

"Umm… nothing too note-worthy" Demon replied, looking out the cargo-bay door and smiling as he saw the flashes of gold from the stinger of Araksa… "Nothing at all…"

 _This… is going to be awesome…_


	35. A changing mind, a changing heart

**Welp... sorry for the massive upload wait but I just haven't had the chance to write at all over the last few days... and I probably won't have the time over the next few weeks either with the release of RWBY Volume 4 and Battlefield 1... but FEAR NOT loyal fans (If there are any) I will continue uploading to the best of my ability... but for now... more badassery**

 **Please review... I need to know if I'm doing crap or not... PLEASE tell me how I'm doing!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 34:

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT!" came the loud and obnoxious voice of Professor Port over the loudspeaker "For all those joining us now, we are in the middle of the two on two fights between Demon and Kira of Vale and Jacob and Evie of Atlas, the fight is underway and it could go to either side so STAY TUNED!"

 _Thank god that's finally over… his voice is literally the most annoying thing in the world…_

Demon quickly cut his thoughts as a knife came his way and he brought his gauntlet up to deflect it, his shields shimmering slightly at the interference.

 _Couldn't I just rest for one day?..._

He had made it back to Beacon without revealing too much about his night in the forest, only that he had to deal with a few Grimm that came his way, then he had gone back to his pod and slept for the rest of the day… only to awake the next morning to find Markus in the middle of messing with his gauntlet.

"DAMMIT MARKUS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PISS AROUND WITH MY STUFF!"

"I'm sorry Captain, I envisioned a strange mechanical system that I thought would increase your combat effectiveness if it was implemented as an extension to your armour"

"And you didn't bother to ask me?"

"I asked Vanessa and she seemed ok with it…"

"Didn't you hack her or something?"

"I only removed her memories of Josh… and maybe placed a few backdoor access' for me when I later need them"

"Well then… so what is it?"

"It is an upgrade to your current grappling hook system to allow for added usages of the device… it utilises both lethal and non-lethal attachment methods…" Markus started, showing how he had attached what looked to be a wavy curved blade at the end of one "as well as the ability to connect two objects to free your arm, while changing the magnetic capabilities so pull you towards the object or the other way around" (Grappling hook from Just Cause 3)

"Thanks? I guess… now could you please leave?"

"Certainly Captain, I just need 23.48 seconds to attach this gauntlet then I may leave…"

 **[exactly 23.48 seconds later…]**

Demon was glad that Markus finally left the pod leaving himself alone inside the steel cage… something he relished… so he spent that entire day training. Or he would have had he not receive a hasty call from Kira telling him to get to the tournament ASAP. He put on his armour and sharpened his odachi before travelling to the floating arena, nearly laughing when everyone on the ship seemed to avoid him and stay as far away as possible. He stepped off the ship and was immediately grabbed by Josh and Tempest, the duo dragging him as fast as possible until he arrived at the waiting area.

"What's going on?" he asked still trying to get his bearings.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kira nearly screamed as Demon was sat in one of the waiting chairs at the side of the arena.

"For what?"

"THE NEXT ROUND YOU DUMBASS!"

"Oh… how come I wasn't messaged or something?"

"WE DID!"

Demon pulled out his scroll and checked his message app… 123 unchecked messages…

"Ahh… well sorry?"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! GET READY, WE'RE ON NEXT!"

"Who's on now?"

"The last round of the four on four with Team CDNL…"

"Well then, we shouldn't be kept waiting should we?"

"That's the thing… they're winning!"

"What?"

"They are versing literally the weakest team from Vacuo… they would probably be the only team CDNL stood a chance of beating"

Just as their conversation ended, a buzzer was heard and one of the officials came over to Kira and Demon, confirming they were ready for the fight, then went off and probably told the announcers, which were Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. Demon and Kira were ushered out into the arena, taking stances on one side while the other team walked out of the doors on the other side. They were wearing clothes that looked suspiciously reminiscent of his formal gear (other way round mate) with both of them having hoods covering most of their face. They both came in carrying canes, Demon suspecting them to be weapons, while he also guessed they had others hidden in the many folds of their elaborate garb… and also their bracers looked very suspicious.

He did a quick scan with his pulse and saw just how many weapons they had… and he would be lying if he didn't say he was impressed. On top of the fact that the cane's both had blades within them, they had blades in their bracers, a copious amount of knives in their jackets, pistols on their thighs and a large kukri in reserve.

"The first round of the two on two fights will be fought between Demon and Kira of Vale and twins Jacob and Evie Frye of Atlas… the fight will begin shortly as soon as the landscape has been decided!" spoke Oobleck at lightning fast speeds through the loudspeakers.

Demon crossed his arm across his chest and bowed, their two opponents returning respective greetings as well.

"Well met Demon of Vale, this shall be a challenging fight…" commented the male, pulling the blade out of his cane and readying it in a typical rapier stance. His sister followed his lead, pulling the blade out of her cane but holding both the sheath and blade in a reverse-grip, holding them so that she was ready to strike the second the round started. Next to him, Kira unsheathed her sniper rifle, pulling back the slider to chamber a round and aimed straight at Evie. Demon unsheathed his odachi, flicking the blade and igniting the fire at the same time, setting it up vertically in his two hands. The spinners around the side of the arena finally finished spinning, stopping on a rainforest behind the twins and a barren desert behind the Pilots. The two twins looked behind them and smiled, glad for the selection and they immediately began chatting between themselves. Demon took this as a bit of a starter and told Kira his plan.

"Ok Kira… their weapons are all meant for close-range fighting so you're going to be our trump card. As soon as the bell sounds, I need you to find a hidings spot and hit them whenever they aren't looking… if one of them finds you then just lead them to me and I'll distract them long enough for you to hide again… if it works then we should be able to outlast them"

"What happens if they just run?"

"Pfft… that won't happen, their weapons are all meant for close quarters so they're going to have to get in our faces"

Kira nodded in agreeance and they waited for the countdown to begin.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BEGIN!

And then the twins immediately made a run for the trees…

Kira turned to Demon and gave him the biggest 'TOLD YOU SO!' look and then got down on one knee and began firing at them, although her shots never found their mark as their swirling pattern easily avoided the long-winded firing time. Demon sheathed his odachi and took the sheath off his back, shifting it into the chaingun and began firing. The torrent of lead that was sent the twins way was way too much for them to accurately dodge, so more than a few bullets found their mark before the two disappeared into the trunks of the thick rainforest.

"Kira, set up in a tree and fire on anything that moves… unless it's me"

Demon activated his shields, a blue haze covering his armour, then sprinted into the tree's intent on finding the two twins. As he stepped inside the forest, his chaingun sweeping through in an arc searching for targets. He sent a pulse through the forest, getting vague readings from the two but for some reason he couldn't see exactly where they were as the locator continued to switch places all throughout the trees.

 _Probably using jammers…_

As he was walking, he heard a faint whistling sound and didn't have any time to dodge as a throwing knife hit the back of his neck. As it hit, Demon felt a small electrical buzz as lightning Dust must have been used to enhance the knife. His shields deflected the impact but they short-circuited the second it hit. Demon spun around and hastily put his chaingun in the way of the next three knives, the objects clanging off the heavy duty metal of the weapon. He got back into a firing stance and began firing into the trees where the knives had come from, branches and wood splintering under the explosive fire of the chaingun. After fives seconds of firing, he had completely decimated the entire area in the general vicinity of where the knives had come from yet he didn't see them.

He put the chaingun on his back and unsheathed the odachi, flicking the blade to full length and holding it at the ready in his right hand. He slowly and deliberately spun in a circle, scanning the treeline. A few knives came at him, seemingly out of nowhere and he dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the projectiles then smiled as he saw his shield re-genning… something which unfortunately was noticed by the two twins. Suddenly, a literal storm of knives headed his way, completely blocking out the lights of the arena. Demon was hesitant to seek help from Kalazar, something he vowed to do less of, and tried to block most of it normally. He spun his odachi in a fan in front of him, cutting down a few of the knives but most of them got through and cut down his shields and most of his aura, leaving him with about half. He swore a bit and sprinted through the forest and hid behind a tree, trying to let his shields re-gen before he fought again… something which didn't happen.

He heard a small rustle behind him and did a roll, narrowly missing a kukri as it embedded itself in the tree behind him. He saw where it landed and fired off a magnetic gapple, grabbing the hilt of the blade, then sent it straight back where it came from, Demon hearing a satisfying grunt as it hit his target. He waited for a couple more moments until, completely silently, Jacob dropped down from a tree holding the kukri in his hand. He nodded to Demon, beginning to circle him, until he eventually sprinted straight at him.

Demon barely had any time to bring up his odachi to block the first couple of swings, but eventually Jacob began landing hits due to the odachi's unwieldiness at extreme close ranges. Demon watched as his aura was hacked down slowly and surely until it was just above the red. He switched his tactics and sheathed his odachi, using his miniature vortex shield to catch the kukri then grabbed onto Jacob's arm and threw him straight into a tree. He continued with the assault by firing a knifed gapple which wrapped around his arm, Demon pulling with all his might and smashing him into another tree.

As he smashed the gentlemen straight through a tree and heard the buzzer, signifying the end of his aura. He smiled and released the grapple, the line slowly coiling back into his gauntlet. Demon walked over to the fallen man and checked if he was ok, knowing he could have accidentally broken something, but deduced he was ok after seeing nothing too vital was damaged. As he was about to get up and walk off, he was grabbed at the neck by the fallen man and pulled right next to his mouth.

"You must learn Mr Demon, we assassins are never alone"

Demon took this as a bit of a final mockery and quickly pulled himself out of the grip of Jacob and dived to the side, narrowly missing a kukri slamming into the ground next to him. He looked back to see Evie standing with her cane blade in her left hand and a pistol in her right, both trained at Demon. She was smiling, knowing that not even he could dodge a bullet at his range and even 1 hit from anything would take him down. She stood there, not moving at all while a smile crept its way onto her face.

"It is going to be fun to get to the finals"

Demon knew she was the type of person who would drag this out as long as possible so he took the opportunity to use something he hadn't used since Kalazar was more prevalent. He casually reached behind his back and reached into the small rucksack he had underneath the crook of his armour and pulled out two needles, jabbing them into his arms as discreetly as possible. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins and as an added touch he activated his normal Pilot stims as well, his vision clouding with a yellow haze and everything slowed down.

"Funny… I was just about to say the same thing to you"

She smiled and ran straight at him, sliding the last few feet to try and cut out his feet. Demon saw this coming and quickly dove over the woman, twisting his body to avoid a pistol shot that was aimed at his chest. When he landed, he rolled to avoid the shock and narrowly avoided a follow-up round from the pistol. With his left hand he took out his wingman and shot the pistol out of the woman's hand, taking out his knife in his right and throwing it right at her chest. She blocked the knife and caught it mid-throw, twisting her body around to swing it right back. Demon dived out of the way and sprinted right at her despite having the advantage in range. He shot the remaining 5 bullets, all but one of them crashing into her aura, then dived straight at her legs and knocked her over.

She tried to retaliate and stabbed at his shoulder, Demon stopping her by grabbing her wrist with his right arm and keeping her pinned with his left. He slowly but surely twisted the knife around so that it was pointed straight at her then began slowly pushing it down. She saw this coming and with the smallest flick of her wrist, two blades came right out of her bracers, one aimed straight at the hand holding her down. With the heightened sences that stims brought, Demon quickly released the woman and wrenched the knife out of her grip, using it to slash away an attack made by her other hand. Before he could have any time to react, she kicked out his legs and she was suddenly straddling him, blades aimed right at his chest. He dropped the knife and grabbed onto both of her wrists, stopping the blades a mere millimetre from where they would hit his aura.

"You can't hold out forever" she mocked, Demon feeling his grip slightly loosen as she twisted her hands. He tried and failed to squirm out of it but stopped when he saw a welcome sight.

"I don't need to… I just need to keep you still"

"What?"

"Never mind… you just did it for me!"

He nodded then, out of nowhere, a bullets slammed straight into Evie and destroyed what was left of her aura, sending her flying a few feet from the impact. Demon smiled and stood up, straightened out his armour and weapons, then turned off into the darkness of the trees.

"About damn time you did something!"

No reply was heard as Kira dropped down from a non-descript tree and flipped him off, pulling back the bolt of her rifle and letting the casing fall to the ground.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE DEMON AND KIRA FROM BEACON ACADEMY, VALE!" shouted the ever-obnoxious voice of Port overhead, quickly followed by more spiel from Oobleck on who was battling next, something the two fighters completely ignored.

"I thought you were all high and mighty after you managed to single-handedly take down an entire team so you could have easily wiped them out… why didn't you use your invisible sword slash thingy?"

"I have no idea how that happened so I can't just use it on a whim… but why did you seriously wait until the last damn possible moment to fire?"

"As a little pay back for sitting in the forest and not talking to Rosaline for a day"

Demon paled a bit as that subject was mentioned but continued the conversation as the two left the arena. He didn't know if Rosaline had told Kira what had happened but he wouldn't expect that from her given the circumstances but he still hadn't come around to a decision on the subject.

"I have a justified reason for not speaking to her…"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"She hasn't told you yet?"

"No… all I noticed was that the day after the party you avoided her completely and she hasn't been the same yet"

"Well I don't even know how to begin… to put it simply, I thought she was drunk and she asked me to sleep with her… I obviously declined but after that she began crying and I couldn't decline"

"So? She was drunk… you were just being nice"

By now they had made it to the waiting area where they saw the rest of their group rushing fowards to congratulate them. Demon turned on his cloaking and disappeared, Kira hearing a whisper into her ear before she felt the air seem to leave the room as he left.

"That's the thing… she wasn't drunk"

Demon let the info hang as he left Kira to be bombarded by questions while he ran off to slip past them, seeing that Markus and Tempest both saw him but didn't say anything but nodded in understanding. He swiftly made his way to an awaiting ship that was transporting people and de-activated his cloak, scaring everyone who was near him before he stepped aboard, sitting and waiting for the craft to take off. As he sighed in thanks that it finally lifted off, just as the doors began to close, a red blur raced aboard the craft. Demon didn't have enough time to react as suddenly, a very excited Ruby crashed into him. He was slammed back into the wall of the craft and everyone around him looked at the scene in mute judgement as Ruby straightened herself out after nearly hitting the wall herself.

"Hi…" she began, a massive smile coming across her face.

"Ummm… Hi?... what do you need?"

"What! I can't just run into my brother and sit with him because I can?"

"Yes… the only time you ever do something like this is when you either want cookies or to look at my weapons again"

"Well… Rosaline has been really sad all day and I wanted to make her better but she said that only you can do that so I came to get you to make her happy!"

Demon face-palmed at the girl's antics, being a bit glad that she didn't quite understand the situation.

"Ruby… something happened between me and Rosaline that I need time to think about before seeing her again… just let it be and it'll eventually get sorted out"

She didn't seem to take that as a legitimate answer and instead sat on the spare seat next to him and pouted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes… something that not even Demon could stand up to.

"Grrr… I'm not going to go talk to her!"

"Could you at least tell me what happened?" she pleaded, putting her hands together as if in prayer.

"Hmm… you wouldn't understand"

"HEY! I'm a big girl now! I drink milk!"

"Yeah… sure… look, I just want to make sure she knows everything about me before she continues with what she's doing…"

"OOOHHH!... are you two going out!" she asked, a bit of a smirk coming across her face.

"It really took you that long to figure out? Well yes we are, but I don't know whether I should continue or not on the grounds that I wish to tell her everything but I don't feel comfortable just yet…"

"Really? You faced a Deathstalker with nothing but a knife and you didn't even break a sweat yet the second you start liking someone you need time to think?"

"YES! Women are scary…"

Ruby giggled a bit and hugged him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Just tell her how you feel and she'll understand"

"Thanks… wait? I'm getting dating advice from someone 3 years younger than me? I seriously need to re-think my ways of life"

"You're getting dating advice from your sister… be happy" she replied, yawning a bit and closing her eyes for the rest of the journey. They arrived back at Beacon and Demon went to get up but was stopped by a very much asleep Ruby. He prodded her until she promptly shouted 'COOKIES!' and woke up startled.

"Come on little Rose, we have places to be and people to see" he toned, picking her up and helping her out of the aircraft before she activated her semblance and sped off to wherever she was going until Demon got an alert on his scroll which told him that the proximity alarms in his pod had been tripped, the Pilot shaking his head in shame before sprinting after her. He arrived at the pod, seeing Ruby desperately trying to open the cockpit to Vanessa which was currently closed tightly. He laughed a bit and pulled her down, seeing the pouting face of his half-sister, then opened the cockpit. He entered the cockpit and strapped into the chair, initiating the boot-up sequence then activating Vanessa. Ruby looked at him with hope strewn over her face.

"One second… I don't want you to break anything in here so I thought we should probably get somewhere more… destructible"

She instantly squealed, disappearing in a blur of roses and Demon heard the clunking of her boots on the top of the Titan.

"BONZAI!" she cheered, pointing a finger straight at the door, glee filtering into her voice.

"Ummm… Sir? Where are we going?" came the weary voice of Vanessa, not entirely sure what was happening.

"Don't worry… we're just going somewhere where we can blow shit up… BONZAI!"

Demon grabbed a spare Plasma Railgun and slammed straight through the Titan door of the pod…

 _Ooops… meh, I'll get it fixed later… for now… LET'S BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!_


	36. Two birds, one stone

**Sorry for the massive chapter update line, I've just been busy with some shit and I've been at a party all weekend...**

 **Well... I had originally put in a 'Thanks for the 27,000 views' thing... until I actually looked at the list and its ABOVE 30,000!**

 **THANKS GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST... and the girls... I guess... JOKES!... #GenderEquality... I hate you all the same! :)**

 **As an added little thing, I'm having a competition until the chapter after the next to see what I should call all the OC's weapon's... all of them except for Demon's... I'll be taking care of that little thing...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 35:

 _How in the world could I have possibly thought this would be a good idea in ANY universe…?_

Demon was just now looking upon the destruction that was caused when he let Ruby control Vanessa… and he was severely regretting it. She had given her the basics, which was the equivalent of telling her to move normally, then he let her get in the cockpit figuring that she wouldn't even be able to turn it on… however Vanessa had the mind to let her have fun. She had booted up and took her through a virtual reality training course and then gave her full body control… and then the fun started… the fun of a no-holds-barred utter destruction.

He had taken them down to the forest so that they wouldn't disturb anyone… only he couldn't really call it a forest now. She had used the Plasma Railgun on a couple of trees to test her aim, so that took out most of the forest, then Grimm came along and she nailed them in seconds although the bullets over penetrated and either destroyed more trees or set the grass on fire. He had then tried to de-activate the mech, only the anti-hacking protocols that Markus installed backfired and denied him access because the password had apparently changed, so Ruby was given more 'fun' time with the mech. She went over and picked up the gigantic scythe and then began destroying more stuff with that.

He then found out with a horrible realisation that she had then figured out how to activate the cloaking after he was kicked about 100m by an invisible source behind him, hearing the giggling of Ruby far behind him. With that, he finally gave up and called in his personal Titan, hearing the booming of the sound barrier breaking as it entered atmosphere, watching as the flaming mech smashed into the ground and broke a few trees nearby.

After that, he activated every single one of the targeting modules and managed to see the faint outline of Vanessa, cursing himself for making such a good cloaking system, then sped off after the Titan… although he never did catch her. The Stryder was infinitely faster than the Atlas so, after much trepidation, he sent the kill code and Vanessa's huge body slammed into the ground as power cut from her system.

He walked over and manually opened the cockpit, pulling a guilty looking Ruby out of it, before activating Vanessa again and calling down the dropship to pick them up.

"Seriously Ruby, you couldn't have just listened to my warnings!"

"When did you give me warnings?"

"Did you look at any of the signs in the cockpit?"

"There were signs?"

He responded by opening Vanessa's cockpit again and showing her the posters and other messages that covered the inside, each with labelling along the lines of 'Don't touch this!', 'Don't piss around with this!', 'Don't even think about it!' and moreover the 'You will be dead after pressing this!' label.

"Ummm… when did they get there?" Ruby innocently asked, Demon face-palmed after he heard the actual sincerity in her voice.

"Never mind… the point is that no-one got hurt, well except for me, and the fact that no-one else found out about this…"

And that was when he was, once again, proved to be wrong.

As the dropship came into view, he noticed something was rather off, mainly the fact that there was a bullhead following, while the other was that his other two Titans were hanging from cables underneath. He zoomed in with his Titan's optics onto the cockit to find Tempest sitting there with his feet up on the dash while blowing a bubble with bubble gum. He looked to see Yang was sitting next to him, flicking through the holographic screen, probably going through the weapons as he saw the minigun spin up for a second, being stopped after Tempest just reached over a clicked a button to deactivate the weapons control, much to Yang's chagrin.

He changed his view over to the bullhead and saw Markus sitting at the controls with Josh sitting at the other side. He was a bit annoyed when he couldn't see anyone else but then found out why when he looked down at the Titans, only seeing everyone else hanging off. Nicolai had Nora hanging off his rocket launcher, Jaune desperately holding onto the bar near the cockpit with Pyrrha trying to comfort him and Kira casually holding onto the hand-holds near the generator access… and of course Jaeger was hanging off the chrome plating near the back combing his hair.

Jeeves was hanging from the Bullhead, Ren holding onto the main pod while Weiss and Blake were hanging onto the arms, the former shouting profusely while the other was just reading a book. Demon was a bit weirded out when her didn't see Rosaline at all. He dismissed the fact and linked up with the speakers in the dropship, putting his voice on max volume.

"FEET OFF THE DASH DUMBASS!" he shouted, laughing as he saw Tempest literally jump out of the seat in shock and fall to the floor, the dropship veering dangerously left until he got back up and straightened it out.

Demon waited for the others to land, the cords of the Titans cutting while the giant mechs landed with a massive clunk, then the dropships both set down. The people that were hanging on the Titans were the first to drop down and ran straight up to Demon, all with looks of exitement and joy… except for Ren, Blake and Weiss of course.

"Why are you all looking like you've just found Ren's stack of secret pancakes?" Demon asked, seeing their expessions.

"REN HAS SECRET PANCAKES!" Nora screamed, immediately turning to her childhood friend "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she added with a whisper.

"I'm just kidding Nora, but seriously… what is up with the grins?"

"Well… Josh said we could use your Titans for practice…" Blake added, still looking down at her book.

"WHAT!" Demon shouted, looking at the pilot stepping out of the Bullhead and instantly trying to get back in after seeing Demon staring at him in his Titan.

 _You aint getting out that easy!_

Demon opened the cockpit and flicked his wrist straight at Josh, sending a magnetic grappling hook flying at insane speeds and latching onto his back.

"GET OVER HERE!"

He pulled with all his strength and pulled Josh back straight towards him and caught him and held him by the throat.

"So… you said they could use my Titans?"

"Well you certainly weren't using them…" he spat out through a choke hold.

"You have a point… but next time ask!" Demon replied, dropping Josh and letting him fall to the ground, smiling a bit as he heard his body hit the floor.

"AI, activate Titans C and D, full boot-up sequence"

Initiating boot-up

Nicolai booted up first and whirred his servo's, spinning his arms around in full circles before picking up his rocket launcher and spying Yang getting out of the dropship, went over and happily began chatting. Jeeves took a bit longer but got up eventually and checked himself over, walking to stand next to Demon after he did.

"Alright peoples…" Demon addressed the crowd before him "According to Josh here I decided to let you use my Titans… something which I didn't… but I will let you use them on the condition that you obey the signs!"

Ruby quickly used her semblance to nearly teleport up to stand on the end of his chaingun.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT!" she quickly added before avoiding a massive metal hand that tried to swat her away.

"As I was saying, don't piss with the tech and you'll be good…"

Just as he was about to shout at them some more, he was interrupted by a buzz from his scroll. He checked the message and was surprised to see that Ozpin had actually sent him a message rather than just annoyingly turn up without notice.

 _Mr Demon,_

 _It would be most fortunate if you would attend a meeting at my office in the next few minutes… and please ensure that we have a forest for the initiation next year…_

 _Ozpin_

He sighed and put away his scroll turning to the others… how did this guy manage to have eyes on LITERALLY everything…

"Well… apparently your almighty overlord in the compensation tower needs to see me so I will be going… while I'm gone Kira is in charge. Ruby and Ren, you can use Vanessa, Nora and Yang you get Nicolai, Blake and Jaune you can get Jeeves and finally, Weiss and Pyrrha get my Titan… destroy anything and you WILL be paying for it… as well as all the ammo expended"

They all groaned while Demon just smiled and jumped out of his Titan, seeing that Tempest and Markus were already going through the basics with the others, so he went and jumped in the dropship. As he did, he looked up to see a weirdly ornate ship flying over the arena with banners flying behind it and coloured with white and blue.

"Hmm… that's a pretty nice ship" he muttered, catching the ear of Weiss who saw that he was looking at the ship. She gasped and quickly ran over to Demon.

"Quickly, take me to Beacon!" she asked, not in her normal orderly tone. He just shrugged and climbed aboard, firing up the engines and hearing the hum of them groaning into order. Just as he was about to take off, Ruby dashed aboard and sat down with Weiss. He just ignored it and lifted off, closing the landing ramp, then set off back to Beacon. He flew at a moderate rate, switching to the cameras on the back of the dropship and watched as Yang had managed to get into Nicolai and was now practising with the Quad Rocket… it was lucky that he had hidden 90% of the explosives underground. He opened the door to the landing bay and set the ship to autopilot, walking back to where Ruby and Weiss were talking.

"So why did you suddenly decide to head back to Beacon in like 3 seconds?" he asked Weiss, interrupting the two's conversation.

"I just… I'm meeting someone"

"So you head to the Emerald forest and then turn back the second I mention the ship… OH! Are you waiting for someone on the ship?"

"Maybe?"

"Meh… just sayin you're missing out on controlling a badass 15-foot tall mech… you can't do that every day!"

"And I can't speak to this person every day… your point is?"

"Eh, never mind Ice Queen… why did you come Ruby?"

"I'm just following Weiss…" she replied, looking up from the weapons magazine she was reading. She then looked past Demon, her eyes widening by the second, then quickly pointed outside the cockpit. Demon turned… to see a massive ship filling up just about the entire view.

"SHIT!"

He sprinted back into the controls and pushed them down, quickly pulling into a dive and avoiding it, seeing the ship make a sharp left to avoid. He heard the crackling of his comms systems and patched them through.

This is the _Atlesian Wind_ contacting unknown craft entering our airspace, please explain the reason for your flight discrepancies immediately

He then heard a quick remark from someone in the background, mostly yelling at the subordinate for the interruption. He pressed the open mic and connected it to the mic in his helmet.

"This is the pilot of the dropship responsible for the upset, I'm terribly sorry for the disruption and it is I who am at fault… I was kinda distracted while I was flying and didn't notice until the last second"

Please don't let this happen again for both our sakes… I need your name and the name of your ship for file report… I'm really sorry but I'll get fired if I don't ask

"It's fine… my name is Demon, currently enrolled in Beacon academy and the name of the ship is… umm… the _Spirit of Earth?..._ I don't really have a name for it"

acknowledged… if you are heading for Beacon academy please travel at least 300m behind our craft for safety

"Got it… see ya!" he ended, cutting the feed and pulling the dropship back onto a course to Beacon… staying exactly 299m behind the ship just to piss them off. He tracked them then broke off when they went to land at a separate landing pad. He slowly lowered it, confident that he would manage to land it, then was distracted by seeing the _Atlesian Wind_ open its doors and several robots that almost looked like Spectres walked out. His heart thumped, thinking they looked like an advance version of the combat models developed by the IMC… and he forgot to activate the landing skids. The hull of the dropship scraped loudly against the landing pad so he activated the thrusters, pulling it away and activating the skids… the only problem was that they caught on the guide rope that was nearby.

At the sheer speed he was going up, it pulled the front of the craft and began a nose-dive straight into the platform. Demon instantly saw this and angled the thrusters away from the platform, leaving the dropship pointed straight down. He then set it to autopilot stabilisers and opened the cockpit and jumped down onto the landing pad, pulling out his odachi and sliced the metal connecting the landing skids to the craft, freeing it… the only problem was the the thrusters were set to max… and with nothing connecting it to the ground you can kinda guess what happened.

Demon swore to himself and fired off a grapple, connecting to the cockpit before it could get out of range, then pulled himself in. He climbed back inside and tuned down the thrusters, put the dropship back to be horizontal then descended again, this time using the rear landing pads and just slowly touching down the cockpit to lessen the damage. He smiled to himself and powered down, turning around and assessing the damage.

"So that was fun!" he stated, looking at his two passengers who had not been strapped in during the little tyrade. Weiss was looking completely distraught and was cradling her knees while Ruby was trying to prop herself up on Crescent Rose.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Weiss screamed, directing her full hate towards Demon.

"Umm… I was thinking that I was saving the situation… I couldn't name another pilot who could manage to pull that off!"

"YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED" she screamed again, Demon having to tune down the receptors in his helmet to make sure he didn't go deaf.

"It was an accident that I thought I salvaged pretty well!" he retorted, clearly pissed that she wouldn't just accept the fact.

"That…" Ruby stuttered as she had finally managed to pull herself to stand "Was… AWESOME!" she finished, squealing in delight. Demon just smiled and released the hatch of the door, walking out with as much swagger as one could when they just nearly killed themselves by being an idiot. There were a couple of people gawking at the scene but he just ignored them and kept walking, making sure to lock the dropship afterwards.

He was walking straight towards the clocktower when he was distracted by Weiss and Ruby pushing past him to get towards the other ship that had landed with exited looks on their faces.

 _Wait a minute… when have I ever seen Weiss smile? The only time that ever happened was when I was kicked in the balls and… well that was really the only time… so this better be good!_

He looked at the ship and saw someone that looked awfully similar to the Ice Queen walk out of the ship with an air of authority seeming to surround her. He watched as Weiss happily walked up to her and began talking, the woman taking absolutely no notice what-so-ever and waited for the girl to stop talking. Weiss, however, didn't look deterred at all by the woman's attitude and continued talking at a hyper-active pace, looking much like Ruby during a sugar-high.

He dismissed Ozpin's call and jogged over to them, laughing as he saw Weiss get slapped by the woman. He made it over and saw that the woman had also seen him, tilting her head as if to question why he was coming. He ignored it and stopped when he was beside Ruby and tapped her shoulder.

"Boo…"

"EEEEEPPPPP!" she squealed, jumping up a metre and nearly collapsing from shock.

Demon smiled and looked over to see Weiss giving him a deadpan look.

"Oh come on! That was hilarious… and why don't you introduce me to this nice lady here, I've never seen you so happy to meet someone… I'm guessing that she's probably your sister as your probably not a lesbian, although you can never be too sure"

Weiss was positively fuming when he finished and slapped the side of his helmet, not really doing much. Demon just smirked behind the mask and turned, offering his hand to the woman.

"My name is Demon, nice to meet you… It's probably safe to assume you're either a Schnee or someone from Atlas given how annoyed your pilot was"

She returned the gesture, the faintest trace of a smile playing across her face as she watched Weiss nearly lose it.

"Hello Mr Demon, it is nice to meet you too… I am Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlesian military and may I enquire as to why you caused the disturbance of my craft"

"Well… given the fact that I only got my pilot's licence a couple of days ago and the ship's pretty new I just had a steering malfunction and couldn't alter my course for a while… very sorry for any troubles Ma'am"

"I commend you on your pilot's licence but onto another topic, I do believe I have seen you before?"

"If you've watched the Vytal Festival it was probably there…"

"Were you the man that defeated an entire 4-man team by yourself? I do believe I have heard quite the amount of publicity surrounding that stunt"

"Yup, that's me! So good to see I've got a loyal fanbase!" he teased, earning a tiny smile from Winter. Before he could continue, he received another message from Ozpin.

 _Mr Demon,_

 _If you would please make haste to my office I do believe I asked you to be here a fair while ago…_

 _Ozpin_

"Oops… sorry but I have to go, old Ozzie's asked me to get to his office ASAP so see ya!"

He turned without even saying another thing but was once again interrupted by the sound of a massive explosion from the forest below. He looked down to see a crater with Nicolai in the middle of it with his roof hatch open and a faint trail of smoke coming out… someone had obviously found the eject lever. He adjusted his eyesight to see Yang flying sky high with a look of terror on her face. He activated the optics in his helmet and zoomed in to see that she was actually holding a sign… and flipping the bird at him.

 _YOU DICK! You could have at least labelled the lever!_

He took out his scroll and messaged her a quick response.

 _Pffft… who has time to label everything?_

She switched the sign so that it now read 'YOU!'

 _Well I'm sorry… let me guess, Nicolai put you up to it?_

Now the sign read 'Yep'

 _I see… one second…._

He pulled out a grenade from his satchel and attached it to his magnetic grapple, pulling the rope out to about a metre. He then spun it in circles around his head then released the magnets, the grenade pin being activated and the grenade was flung so that it was barely visible… then detonated just as Yang reached the top of her ballistic arc.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" came a faint reply that Demon barely heard as he saw the flaming dragon fall back towards the ground.

 _Ahhhh… that felt good_

Turning around again, he saw that Winter, Weiss and Ruby were all giving him the biggest 'are you insane' look, something which he of course replied with by shrugging and walking off to Ozpins compensation tower. He made it inside without being interrupted again, getting into the elevator and going up to Ozpin's office, glad that he had finally made it, then the doors opened and Ozpin was standing directly at the door.

"Sir?" Demon asked, receiving a warm smile from the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr Demon but I must attend to a small student matter outside in the courtyard so I will be back soon. Whilst I'm gone please do ensure not to touch anything…"

"Will do!" he affirmed, stepping aside to let Ozpin past then stepping into his office before the elevator descended. He turned around and looked over the room he was in. It was very simple, not much in the department of aesthetics, although it did kinda have the time theme going for it. Demon went over and sat down in Ozpin's chair, spinning around in it just for fun and to kill time.

" **You know… leaving those others down there was dangerous, one of them could die… I wouldn't want to miss that** "

At the sound of Kalazar's voice once again coming into his head, he fell of the chair in shock and knocked over one of Ozpin's coffee mugs that was sitting on his desk.

 _SHIT! Seriously? You couldn't have waited for a bit longer before showing yourself again?_

" **You must learn better grammar my friend, can you see me? No? then therefore I am not showing myself, just messing up your mind** "

 _Errr… damn you and stupid logic… why are you talking now?_

" **Well, I have managed to re-gain my composure after figuring out how to use the semblance and I believe I know how you yourself can activate it** "

 _It took you like three days to figure it out… how can it take you that long?_

" **Oh I'm sorry! Did you want me to come with it in a box and a damn bow on top? Stop whining princess, that's the Ice Queen's job… anyway, I believe it can be activated when…** "

Just as he was about to explain, the elevator pinged and Winter with another man stepped out, making Demon block Kalazar from his thoughts.

"Hi again!" he chimed, Winter looking a lot more pissed than the last time he saw her. She just ignored him and began pacing, letting the other man do the talking.

"Mr Demon, it is nice to see you again… I suppose now you'll be more lenient in the information you are going to provide?"

"Nup, you won't be getting any schematics for anything… actually, I'll be nice and give you a pistol sketch!"

He just responded with a deadpan expression and went and leant against Ozpin's desk. A few seconds later the elevator pinged and more people stepped out.

 _Damn that's a fast elevator!_

Ozpin and Glynda stepped out… but it was the third person that caught his attention.

 _Qrow?_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Winter snapped.

"If you were one of my men I'd have you shot!" Ironwood finished, glaring straight at the man with Glynda and Ozpin.

"Ha, if I was one of your men I'd shoot myself!" replied the guy, taking a swig from a small flask.

 _Yep, same old Qrow…_

Demon had watched old videos of Raven and Qrow messing around while they were young and Qrow took up the job of annoying the hell out of her, always snapping a quick burn wherever he could and then making another one whenever she tried for a comeback.

"Please leave the bickering until later, we have company…" Ozpin interrupted, gesturing to Demon while he sat in his chair.

"HEY! Company has a name here…!" retorted Demon, casually getting out of his chair and leaning on the desk again.

"Ok then, Mr Demon, I would like to introduce you to…" Ozpin began, gesturing to the man drinking from the flask.

"Qrow Branwen" Demon finished for him, seeing the man perk up from the words.

"Hey kid, how'd you know my name?" Qrow asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"I heard it from a one-winged raven back on Gearra Prime…"

Qrow immediately went hostile and took out his massive buster sword, extending it and pointing it straight at Demon.

"You better have some damn good explanation or you're going to be a blood stain on that wall in half a second!"

Demon thought of a way he could explain, realising he didn't have any actual evidence… then he remembered what his mother gave him back in the hospital. He reached into the satchel in his armour and took out the photo of his mother, him and Qrow, turning it around so that the old bird could see it. Qrow hesitantly reached out and took it, inspecting the photo and lowering his sword.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me…"

"Your mother?"

"It has been quite a long time Uncle…" remarked Demon taking off his helmet and showing his face to Qrow.

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! HAWK IS THAT YOU!" he swore, nearly dropping his weapon.

"The one and only!" Demon replied, a smirk flying over his face as he saw the man's reaction.

"You are related to Raven Branwen?" asked Ozpin, drawing everyone's attention. Ozpin had heard Demon mention that Yang and Ruby were his sisters but he just put that down to the fact that they had formed strong bonds with each other, not even thinking that they could actually be related by blood.

"Yup, she's my mother and Qrow here is my Uncle!" Demon, still smirking at Qrow.

"I seem to remember that you didn't put down the fact that you were from another universe in your application form Qrow…"

"Well I kinda figured that it didn't really effect anything so I left it out!" replied the hunter, regaining his composure. "So Demon, how'd ya manage to get here?"

"Well it involved spectres, a dropship, a girl and a butt-tonne of explosives…"

"The girl always gets you in the end…" he remarked, looking off into the distance as he remembered something. "Wait a minute, you said a dropship, how'd you get your hands on that? You didn't join the IMC did you?"

"NO! I'd be offended if you actually though that I'd join a military corporation… I joined the Militia"

"ATTA BOY!" Qrow cheered, slapping him on the shoulder and offering him the flask which he happily accepted and chugged down half the bottle. "HEY! Leave some for me!"

"Oh please, you've got like seven others on you!"

"It's like you don't even know me… I have another ten"

They both laughed until they were interrupted by Ozpin coughing.

"Now that you two have re-acquainted yourselves with each other let's move to business… Demon I do believe it is now your turn to uphold your end of the deal"

"Will do…" replied the pilot, walking over and pulling out a small USB, plugging it into the projector then scrolling through some files before pulling one out. The projector flickered a bit before coming to life and displaying a 3D hologram of what looked to be a very basic version of a Spectre Titan.

"You seriously made a bargain with Ozpin?" asked Qrow, Demon just nodding in return.

"This is the Hammond Industries LX-1125 issue Spectre, one of the most basic models of Titan"

He pressed a button and the model split off to reveal each individual part, Demon pushing some out of the way with a swipe of his hand to get to the main chassis.

"This is the most basic model of the nuclear reactor which provides enough power to support the Titan at operational status for a month without outside input… I'll send through the schematics to your scrolls when I'm done"

"Remarkable…" Ironwood commented, walking over to the hologram "It looks just like the Atlesian Paladin except with more passive systems rather than focusing on armaments. We can only get the operational period to last for around 5 hours so this will be a significant advancement… we could integrate…"

Demon just zoned out after that, scrolling through the other files until he came upon the other one that he would be giving to them. He interrupted the general's rant by switching the hologram so that it instead showed the face of a woman.

"What's this?" Ironwood asked, stepping back to look over the new hologram.

"This is the pinnacle of everything that the main technological industry back in our universe has worked to create… I'm just kidding, but it's damn near close… this is the Betty OS system and is capable of fully operating and piloting a Titan"

The general's eyes widened massively at that statement, Ozpin also looking slightly stunned.

"It is not capable of the same level of thinking as a human Pilot but it can point and shoot a gun which is a good thing to have when you don't want to be walking around in a giant target"

He then activated the AI and her face suddenly came to life, looking around the room.

Greetings, I am Beta Ettanalasy 224 but you can just call me Betty, I am your personal Titan AI and I will be assisting you in your endeavours in the near future as a Pilot in the Militia…

Demon cut it off before it could continue its propaganda spew and smiled once he saw Ironwood had his mouth about to fall off and Winter had her eyes bulging out in alarm. He looked down and tapped a few buttons on his scroll and uploaded the programs to Vale's servers, making sure it was private access only.

"Why thank you Mr Demon, that was very… enlightening. I am sure that those were not the best programs you have in your service but we thank you for your commitment to bettering our military as best you would allow… now if you would, could you and Specialist Schnee please leave us to talk, we have much to discuss"

Demon nodded and got in the elevator, Winter swiftly following. The elevator ride was made in complete silence, Demon just rocking back and forth on his heels while Winter stood stock still in a military style and stared at the door. As soon as the doors opened they both quickly walked out, letting out the breath they were holding the whole time then went their separate ways, Demon heading back to his dorm.

" **So now that you're not busy…** " Kalazar suddenly interrupted, causing Demon to stumble to the side and nearly knock over another student. After he apologised to the student, he continued walking back to the dorm.

 _Go ahead, you stupid non-corporeal little knave… SEE I used big words now_

" **Good for you, now onto how you can activate your semblance, I believe it can be activated by taking a deep breath and imagining where you are going to hit…** "

 _Well that seems simple enough… how come it took you days to figure that out?_

" **Well I couldn't really practice it now could I? Well just try it out for now!** "

Demon conceded and stood still in the corridor, looking down the hall to see that he had actually arrived in the same one his dorm was in. He took out his wingman and pulled out the clip, taking a bullet and then putting everything back. He took his right arm and threw it as hard as he could down the corridor, taking a deep breath right as he did and imagining grabbing the bullet. Just as he though it hadn't worked and the bullet was about a metre of the ground, everything slowed down and a small red hue came around the bullet, making everything else dim. Releasing his breath, he suddenly found himself standing right outside his door while he was holding the bullet, turning around to see a trail of smoke behind him.

 _Ok now that was awesome!_

" **Pffft, if you think that was awesome I really ought to show you some of my powers…** "

 _You have powers?..._

" **Onto another topic, I smell anger coming from your dorm so you might want to check on that…** "

"YOU ASSHOLE!" came the loud shout of Yang coming from his room so he slowly opened the door and walked in on what they were doing… which was apparently playing video games. He just had enough time to see Yang with hair glowing send a controller flying out the window in rage, loudly growling as she glared at Josh.

"The hell did you do this time?" Demon asked Josh, everyone turning to him… except Yang who looked like she intended to kill Josh.

"I just introduced her to the best video gaming series in existence!"

As Demon looked at the screen that was being projected he suddenly understood why…

"Ok I have two questions… one, how did you manage to get an Xbox here… and the other is WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE HER PLAY DARK SOULS!"

"Well… Tempest managed to find it in your pod… and why not Dark Souls?" he asked, a sly grin crossing his face.

"OH I don't know? How about the fact that it is literally one of the hardest games in existence… and you made her play the Prepare to Die edition!"

"It's fine… it's not that hard!"

"The equivalent of a tutorial is saying 'this is how you pan the camera, here's a stick… kill this boss'"

"Fun right?"

"You're hopeless… I know a better game… DOOM!"

All the pilots cheered and immediately ran off down the corridor, presumably to get controllers and the game.

"It better not be anything like that!" Yang growled, sticking a thumb at the Dark Souls 'You Died' screen.

"You'll see… all I have to say is… FIGHT LIKE HELL!"


	37. Fighting till you're almost dead

**Sorry for the long chapter update but I've made an EXTRA long chapter for all ye loyal fans out there (About 60 people) and we're celebrating 40,000 views so far! Hooray for me! If any of you are wondering where Rosaline has gone, I can say right now that she's just going away to 'work out some things'.**

 **As an added side-note, you can still send in ideas for OC's if you want to... I've only received two so-far so you better message in quick if you want a piece of the action...**

 **And also... GIVE ME WEAPON NAMES! I need names for all the weapons so PLEASE send in ANY ideas you might have... I've got none so far so you've got a VERY good chance of getting yours in the story...**

 **Whoever can guess where the cameo from this chapter comes from gets a cookie...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 36:

Screams came from the dorm of team DRSK, haunting the nights of the others students as they could only imagine the terrors that were happening to the teams that were stuck in there. Miss Goodwich was called by several worried students to halt whatever was going on, so right now she was striding purposely down the corridors towards the sounds of the loud screaming. As she drew closer she could hear the faint and muffled sounds of gunshots and breaking bones and quickened her pace to a run. She made it to DRSK's dorm and slammed the door open with the help of her wand… then struggled to actually comprehend what was going on.

Ruby and Jaune were crying in a corner while screaming at the top of their lungs, Blake was just reading a book, Weiss was relenting the contents of her dinner to the nearest bin and everyone else just seemed to be raptly staring at a screen projected by Demon's robot. The others were all holding video gaming controllers and all shouting at each other in a garbled mixture of insults and commands, all trying to get heard above the din of the game's sound effects.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" she demanded, raising her voice as high as she could… yielding little results other than getting Ren to notice her. He walked over and took her outside so that they could talk above the racket.

"Sorry to be a disturbance Miss, we were invited to play video games with DRSK and it spiralled out of control after that"

"For what possible reason could that game make Miss Rose, Mr Arc and Miss Schnee all react in the manner they are now?"

"The only explanation I could have would be because of the game's violent nature…"

"Just how violent is it?"

Ren gestured her inside again and she set her eyes upon the screen that they were playing off… then immediately regretted it. On the screen were monstrosities that were worse than any Grimm she could have imagined and the characters were mercilessly tearing them to pieces with various implements of destruction, ranging from shotguns that would turn them to little more than red vapour, to actually running up to one and tearing its arm off only to use it to beat it to death. The only word she could use to explain it was… brutal.

She bit back the urge to vomit and join the heiress when she saw one of the characters use a chainsaw to carve a human-like thing into two pieces and a shower of blood to coat anything in the immediate vicinity. She was about to say something before Yang's voice rose above the rest, shouting a cry of victory.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE BIG F***ING GUN YOU UGLY BASTARDS!" she yelled, the game screen momentarily changing to a blinding white light before there was literally nothing left other than the death screen for every player other than one.

"You just had to use it didn't you!" Josh complained, throwing his controller on the floor in rage.

"To be fair, you did use that overpowered railgun for a while" Pyrrha reasoned, the girl only agreeing to play because of peer-pressure.

"It's the BFG… there is nothing that can justify using it in the multiplayer!"

Miss Goodwich coughed very loudly and drew the attention of everyone in the room, although not exactly silencing the cries from Ruby and Jaune as well as Weiss' retching.

"Mr Demon, this entertainment is far too violent for me to allow it at this school so I will be confiscating it until a later date when I feel you deserve it back…"

Her decree was met with groans from just about everyone playing, until they were silenced by a scowl from Miss Goodwich. Demon reluctantly taking out the game from the port that was linked to the spectre's projection optics and handed it over, Miss Goodwich taking it and walking off back to her office to get some sleep.

"Well that sucks… it didn't really help that you got the extra-violent version from the developers that was banned on Earth… although you probably scarred Ruby and Jaune for life now…" Tempest added, walking back over to the rucksack he had brought back from Demon's pod. "Although there is another game I've been wanting to play for a while… it's called Titanfall"

He threw the case over to Demon who looked it over for a second before throwing it back, Tempest frowning… then getting hit in the head by a brick.

"Nah, it sounds terrible anyway and we should probably get back to bed, It's nearly 1am… it'll take some time to calm down Ruby and Jaune after that… I think Weiss' already been taken care of"

Demon gestured to the unconscious form of the Ice Queen as she lay on the floor in a puddle of her own vomit. Everyone agreed so RWBY and JNPR left, Yang having to carry Ruby out and Pyrrha doing the same for Jaune. Weiss was left where she was until Demon actually had the decency to pick her up and carried her back to RWBY's dorm after they literally forgot about her. He carefully set her down, bid them adieu and went back to his pod, taking his armour off then lying down on the couch and falling to sleep. It was the finals for the Vytal festival tomorrow and he was going to need all the sleep he could get.

 **[About 3 hours later…]**

Demon was sleeping peacefully… until he was rudely awoken by the blaring of an air-horn in his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted as he fell off the couch and face-planted, his helmet pushing against his nose and fogging his vision as he breathed heavily into it.

"GET UP! It's time for training!" Tempest roared in his ear, picking Demon up off the floor and shoved a massive set of weights into his arms. Demon struggled to hold them and dropped them on his foot, nearly breaking them, then stumbled back in pain.

"THE HELL IS THIS!" Demon shouted back, opening his eyes to see Tempest and Yang standing in front of him with smiles as big as the Cheshire Cat's, rays of dawn's light nearly blinding him showing that it was only around 4 in the morning.

"This, my brother, is a little thing that I like to call Semblance training and it's a tried and proven method!" Yang announced, standing proudly as she wore her usual gear with her hair tied in a ponytail behind her. Demon stood up and brushed himself off, walking over to his armour rack and beginning to put his gear on.

"No need for that! You'll be doing this with just your normal clothing!" Tempest announced, taking his armour off again and handing him some training gear.

"My armour is my normal clothes…"

The two gave him the biggest 'no shit' look then shoved him into the back of the pod, giving him some privacy so he could change, then he walked back out wearing short khaki pants, a red headband and sneakers.

"You could have given me a shirt!" he said, scowling at Yang as she stole glances at his chest.

"Well, I just wanted to give the other girls a look at the merchandise and to give you more reason to use your semblance!"

"The other girls?"

Yang just smiled and took out Ember Celica, cocking back the chambers and readying herself for combat.

"You have 10 seconds before I pummel you into oblivion so you better run!"

Demon tried to look to Tempest for help… only to see him holding the massive nuclear rocket launcher… with a shell chambered. With a big sigh, he burst through the door of the pod and began sprinting as fast as possible. He barely made it a hundred metres before the trademark sounds of Ember Celica firing sounded and he had to dodge to the side to avoid two pellets hitting him in the back.

He turned to see Yang smiling as she sprinted after him, Ember Celica firing as fast as possible, with Tempest close behind with a massive smile on his face as the barrel of the rocket launcher slowly began glowing, indicating that it was charging the round. Formulating a plan to avoid the two powerhouses and settled with turning into the dorm corridors to dissuade them from at least using guns… the only problem was that he saw Yang crack a smirk as he did.

Ignoring it, he continued down, trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake the occupants… but failing miserably as Yang practically shouted as loud as possible to wake absolutely everyone. One by one, the doors behind him began opening as the teams inside were woken by the racket, only to see Demon running past in nothing but pants and shoes.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled back, hearing the raucous laughter of Yang as she continued to chase him through the corridors… then came the worst part when he accidentally ran around the wrong corner and ran into the line for the early morning showers… the girl's showers…

 _Oh… shit…_

He stopped dead in his tracks and hoped that none of them had heard him… only for that thought to be absolutely destroyed when one yelped in surprise and pointed wildly at him and all the others spun round to face him.

"PERVE!" one shouted, half of them turning red with anger while the other half blushed furiously at seeing him without a shirt.

"It wasn't my fault!" he argued, raising his hands in defence and slowly walking backwards.

"Sure it wasn't!" Yang shouted from behind him "GET THE PERVE!" she jeered.

 _Just had to do this didn't you…_

Demon quickly backtracked and tried to use his semblance, only to find he could focus or even hold his breath for more than a second with the cries of bloody murder ringing out through the halls and having to dodge shots from weapons behind him because apparently the girls keep their weapons on them at all times, even when going to take a shower.

 _Is that a bloody minigun!_

He pulled out a stim needle that he always kept on him and stabbed it into his thigh, feeling the adrenalin pumping through his veins. He was coming up to Yang who wore a smile that was impossibly massive and he wall-ran for a few metres to avoid the lethal punches sent his way from the brawler, then continued sprinting at full-boar to try and out-run the others. He was going pretty well, then Ruby sped up to catch up with him using her semblance.

"Why are we running?" she asked, running alongside him and not even breaking a sweat to keep up with his ridiculously fast pace.

 _Ahhhh… the beauty of blissful ignorance…_

"You're too young Ruby, but just know that they all want to kill me…"

"Why is that?" she continued, turning around so she was running backwards yet still keeping pace.

"They think I'm a perve because I didn't wear a shirt and because they were all lining up to go to the shower…"

"What's a perve?"

"Promise me one thing Ruby… never grow up…"

"Will do!" she cheered, stopping and standing in the middle of the hallway while facing the tide of his attackers. "I'll hold them off!"

He ran past the corner and heard a shout coming from Ruby, smiling as he found she wasn't so innocent as before.

"SUN'S WORKING OUT IN THE GYM!"

A couple of squeals echoed through the hall and Demon turned to find only about half of the girls were chasing him. With a smile, he found he was running through the hallway where his dorm was, busting through the door and startling the two occupants. Demon was slightly confused to see Rosaline back after so long but he ignored it and continued, smashing through the window without even giving an explanation.

As the glass smashed, he looked down below and the three story drop down, paling a bit. It wasn't because of the drop; he'd done bigger… it was sadistic smile of Tempest that made him pale a bit. He was standing in the middle of the courtyard with the rocket-launcher glowing a deep blue and was tracking Demon through the sights, the grin of a killer sprawled across it. Demon hit the ground in a sprint and continued running straight at Tempest, hearing the heavy sounds of boots hitting the ground as the people chasing him dropped to the ground.

 _Eh… time to end this…_

He activated Nicolai with a thought through his neural network and set his sights on Tempest… it would hurt if he didn't do this properly. Just as he ran into the range where it was near-impossible for Tempest to miss, the rocket was fired, a streak of blinding blue spinning straight towards him. Taking in a deep breath, he focused on the rocket that was spinning towards him, until eventually time slowed to a crawl and he saw the very air shifting around the rocket. He focused intently on it and released his breath, feeling a spin of nausea again… to find himself holding the rocket by one of its fins.

Time was still at less than a crawl and Demon took a glance at Tempest who was standing there with wild eyes and dropped jaw as he held was holding the rocket. Slowly, he angled the rocket up and released, sending it vertically into the sky like a flare, the time dilation stopping as soon as he released. He took out his Wingman and aimed it right in the trajectory of the rocket and fired, a second later a fiery explosion enveloped the air and blinded everyone in the courtyard.

As it settled, everyone looked for Demon… only to find him standing on the top of Nicolai with said Titan holding a Quad Rocket in each hand and four cluster missile launchers sweeping the crowd.

"Now I don't want to kill any of you, but I will if you every try to hurt me again! Just give me a chance to explain!"

"How can you explain being a perve!" came a shout from the crowd, a girl with a minigun walking forward who Demon recognised to be part of Velvet's team.

"Yang forced me to go shirtless for her damned semblance training and then herded me into your path by firing her stupid shotgun gauntlets!"

" **That's not a very convincing argument…** "

 _Shut up Kalazar! It's true!_

"Sure…" replied Coco with as much sarcasm as possible. "and that mech thing wasn't stolen from Atlas…"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Demon responded, getting into Nicolai and taking control. He aimed every rocket straight at Yang and activated the laser targeting, roughly 30 red beams all coming together on the girl. "Yang… if you don't tell them what happened… I will make sure that you're going to be smouldering piece of hair by the end of this…"

Yang stepped back a bit when everything pointed at her and even more when the barrels began glowing red as the rocket motors fired up, beginning the firing process.

"OK!" she conceded, covering her face in case they were fired… then relaxed when she heard them powering down. "Ok, I admit that I made Demon run around school without a shirt… HAPPY!" she shouted back to Demon, growling angrily.

"See… it wasn't my fault!" the Pilot yelled to the assembled mob.

"Yeah… but we're still going to kill you" Coco said, spinning up her minigun and beginning to fire. The other mob members followed suit and very soon there were hundreds of bullet casings clinking to the courtyard floor as Nicolai was peppered with fire.

 _Oh come on…_

 **[1 hour later…]**

Demon was in the middle of using Vanessa to drag the broken and mangled parts of Nicolai's Titan body back to his pod, sitting in an armchair and watching while he nursed his broken legs. The rockets were surprisingly ineffective against the Huntresses, the girls being able to dodge or slash them before they could even detonate and it was only by the fact that they were all cluster missiles that he survived so long. Eventually they had climbed aboard and ripped him out of the cockpit, nearly destroying the entire Titan body in the process, then proceeded to break his legs like twigs.

He had, of course, tried to use his semblance but he found with painful realisation that it must have had some sort of cool-down as no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't activate it. After they were satisfied with level of pain that Demon had experience, they had kinda just left him in the middle of the courtyard until Miss Goodwich happened to stumble across him.

"Mr Demon? What happened!" she cried, running over to him and trying to prop him up.

"Girls…" he muttered under his breath, calling Josh through his helmet. "Hey man, just need your gauntlet or Semblance down here ASAP, just got my ass kicked by at least 20 different people… yes they were girls… yes it was because of Yang… ok, see you soon!"

"Do you need me to do anything, I can call the school's doctor!" Miss Goodwich said, pulling him over so he can sit up against the wall.

"Nah, it's fine… just give me a second"

She left after a while and Demon managed to get Vanessa to deliver an armchair while he waited for Josh to arrive. After almost an entire hour, Josh finally showed up with two bottles of beer in hand. Josh walked over to the resting Demon and handed him a bottle, popping the cap off his own and taking a swig.

"Do I even want to ask what happened?" Josh asked, kneeling down and trying to use his Semblence to heal the legs before giving up after literally a second and activating his gauntlet to fix it.

"Not particularly… it involves Yang, a rocket and leg-breaking" Demon answered, grunting through the pain as his bones moved around to set themselves back together.

"Sure it does… you might want to hurry up with healing through this because your semi-finals match is this afternoon!"

"Finals?"

"Of the Vytal festival? You made it to the last round so if you win this one then you get to go to the finals and then have a chance to win for Beacon…"

"Hmmm… I guess that's pretty cool"

Josh stood up, announcing he was finished with his job and waved off Demon, leaving him to watch Vanessa continue scraping together the debris of the Titan. He stood up, wobbling a bit as his legs were still a bit tender, then made his way back to the pod… he could need to train… and make some modifications.

 **[Amity Stadium – first 1 on 1 round of the Vytal Festival]**

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FINALS!" shouted Port though the loudspeakers, nearly deafening the entire stadium until a loud feedback look was heard and Oobleck's voice interrupted. "Sorry for my associate, as he was saying, this is the first of the finals that will be taking place over the next few days… all the contestants have been paired prior to this fight to ensure there is no skill level difference meaning we get to see more fighting!"

Demon was mostly ignoring the commentary and focused on looking over his weaponry.

"Sharpened Odachi - check, gravity shurikens - check, tow cables - check, Wingman - check, enough ammo to turn this into a sponge homage - check, combat knife - check, armour - check and finally shields - check! Perfect…"

 _Now… time to assess the enemy…_

As he looked for his opponent… he was sorely disappointed. She looked like a first-year student and was wearing light armour that was dyed purple with red highlights, her hair being a slightly lighter shade of purple, holding nothing more than a short sword. She looked like she was only about 5'8'', barely able to reach the bottom of his neck, and her demeanour reminded him much like Ruby. The weird this was that she was surrounded by an entire camera crew and was in the process of getting interviewed, smiling at the camera while the crowd cheered.

 _Do I get one of those?_

He keyed in the number for Yang and called her up, getting an answer a few seconds later.

"Sup bro?"

"Why is there a camera crew swarming that girl and I don't get shit?"

"Awww! Is someone jealous?"

"No…" he deadpanned, glaring into the crowd and finding Yang's ridiculously blonde hair and giving her a death stare. She looked down at him and waved a bit then flipped the bird, Demon rolling his eyes at her antics.

"Well, she is THE top duelling champion from Atlas and she's even better than Pyrrha… she has NEVER lost a competitive match once in her life and let's just say the entire crowd loves her…"

"Well that would explain a lot"

"Shhhh… the match is starting…" she replied, the line cutting out. Demon refocused his attention back to the girl and saw that the camera crew were moving off stage and she was performing a few practice swings with her sword.

"Now to begin!" Port called over the loudspeaker. "In the purple corner we have Yuuki Konno representing Atlas!"

At the mention of her name, the entire crowd erupted in applause and cheers, the girl blushing slightly and doing mock kisses. Literally everyone was holding signs or flags that said 'GO YUUKI!' on them and people wore what looked like purple hair extensions.

 _Seriously?_

"And in the other corner we have… Demon representing Vale!"

 **[Insert Cricket noises here]**

The entire stadium went silent, all except for the one person who didn't notice that fact.

"GO DEMON!" shouted Jaune from the audience, standing and pumping his fist in the air… until Yang hit him in the side and pulled him down after just about everyone in the stadium was giving him the death stare.

 _This is… seriously sad! Is there no-one else out there who would actually bet on me winning?_

"Before the match begins, we would like to bring up the betting tabs for the fight. The odds are 1,000,000:1 in favour of Yuuki to win!" Oobleck announced, Demon just face-palming. Well at least he put in a 5 lien bet on himself to win.

"READY!" Port shouted, breaking the silence and making the two combatants ready themselves. Yuuki dropped into a low attack stance, holding her sword out to her side and having her hand up as if she would grab his sword. Demon drew his odachi and swung it to full length and channelled his aura through it, igniting the blade in a blaze of burning red flame.

"Good luck little girl!" Demon shouted over the din of the crowd, setting his stance so that his chest was parallel to her, his odachi held in a one-handed vertical grip aimed straight at her and his other hand was held an inch above his Wingman pistol. If she attacked then he could block with his odachi and engage in melee, while if she went on the defensive he would nail her with the pistol.

"Straight back at you big fella!" she replied, smiling what seemed to be a genuine smile and holding up the peace symbol with her two fingers.

"SET!"

Demon observed her with a hawk's eye (pun intended) to predict where she was going to strike from, seeing that her eyes were definitely focused on the hand he held his odachi in. He slightly adjusted his stance so that his odachi was now diagonal across his chest and her posture reacted accordingly, mirroring his.

"GO!"

Demon threw himself forward, activating his stims and parkour-kit as he did while slashing diagonally for where Yuuki was… the only problem was that he didn't hit her. At the last second, she was thrown backwards like some mystical force had pushed her, landing gracefully a few metres away from him.

"Missed me!" she taunted, Demon throwing himself forward at blinding speeds… only to his thin air once again. She gracefully bounded around the arena with a smile fully set on her face while Demon continued to slash, a trail of fire following his every sword-stroke to only succeed in coming a mere centimetre from her every time. As he slashed for what seemed like the hundredth time, he finally saw how she was avoiding his attacks… a pair of wings that would appear moments before he hit and push her away from his strokes.

He stopped trying to hit her and stood stock still in the centre of the arena, tracking her movements while he slowly retrieved his sheath from his back and held it in his off-hand, not yet shifting it into its chaingun form.

"Are you going to fight or continue running like a dainty little butterfly?" he shouted, causing her to stop and look back.

"Ok then, I'll fight… I just wanted to give you a chance to start off with" she jeered, earning a massive cheer from the crowd. Demon set up a prepared fighting stance and got ready to block her first strike… as long as he did that, he could go on the offensive once she got close and ruin her day.

She looked at him with a glint in her eyes and as he observed her movements… she suddenly vanished. He was about to go looking for her but the question was answered when he felt his entire body being hit with the force of a train and was sent flying back, nearly out of the arena.

 _What the hell was that?_

He looked up to see that his aura was already 1/3rd down and his shields were already smashed into nothingness, Yuuki standing a few paces away from him with a smug grin.

"What… don't have the guts to finish it?" he taunted, swallowing his spit and getting up and holding his odachi in a defensive position again. She laughed and then disappeared, Demon being hit once again and was knocked back so that he was hanging onto the ledge of the arena by a single hand, having to drop his sheath to grab hold.

 _Well there goes the chaingun…_

Yuuki calmly sauntered over and bent over to address him. Demon looked over to see that his aura was dangerously close to red-barring.

"How you going?"

"Oh you know… just hanging around…" he replied, causing the girl to giggle a bit. She ignored the joke and stood up, drawing her sword to point it vertically down and then stabbed… although this time it was her that didn't hit anything. Demon released at the last second and fired a grappling hook onto her shoulder, grabbing onto her and hanging just out of reach so her sword couldn't hit him.

"You either sacrifice yourself or throw your sword… either way you're going down" Demon jeered, flicking his odachi down to half-size, cutting out the flames and putting it on his back using the bandolier of bullets as a make-shift sheath.

She didn't respond but tried to cut the wire, only succeeding in creating sparks and blunting her blade. Demon was tempted to laugh but didn't quite want her to go all-out as he was still getting into his battle mind-set. She pulled her sword arm back and her blade started glowing a deep purple sheen, blindingly bright sparks flying off.

Demon paled a bit and flicked his left arm up and aimed underneath the platform… if he was going to survive this then he needed to do something stupid. Just as she stuck forward and managed to sever the cable, he fired a gravity shuriken into the arena floor, letting the energy pull him underneath before activating the magnets in his boots to keep him attached after the effects wore off.

Yuuki had watched his face as he fell and turned to the crowd, jumping up and down excitedly at her victory… but after a few seconds she realised she never heard the bell timer ring. Her thoughts were quickly ruptured as Demon slammed into her side with a foot that felt like a pile-driver, causing her to spin halfway across the arena before hitting the ground with a VERY audible thud. The entire audience went silent, Port and Oobleck not even thinking of a pun they could use at the time.

Yuuki slowly pushed herself up off the ground, holding her head in her hands to try and fight back the vertigo, then slowly turned her head to face Demon with her ever-present smile plastered on.

"That was fun!" she cheered, readying her sword to attack "Now I'm going to have to go all-out!"

"Well you won't be able to do much with that!" Demon responded, gesturing to her weapon. When she looked to see what he was getting at, she understood why. Instead of her normal short sword, she held the sheath for Demon's odachi, turning back to see he was holding her sword. She couldn't even think of any possible ways he could have gotten it but she dismissed the fact, a fact of determination crossing her demeanour… she would not lose this. Just as she was about to start formulating a plan, she saw her sword clatter to the ground in front of her.

"You get that back, as long as you will go all out… fighting someone who isn't even fighting back is not even worth the effort"

She didn't say anything but nodded in return, picking up her sword and getting ready to fight, throwing back his sheath in return. Demon grabbed it mid-air and slung it over his back, sheathing his odachi through the holder and readying his fists in a brawler's stance.

"I thought you were going all-out?" she questioned, vaguely hearing the cries and complaints from the crowd.

"I am… I barely know how to use that sword and the only other weapon I have is my chaingun and pistol, both of which would be completely ineffective against your speed" he explained, blocking out everything else as he focused on her, slowing his breathing… then waited.

She nodded and drew back her sword, aiming the point straight at Demon, then it began glowing a blinding purple once again, her face screwed tight in concentration.

 _Ummm, Kalazar… you wouldn't mind helping me out here?_

" **Hehe, nope… You're on your own for this, I just want to watch as you get your ass kicked by someone half your age… on second thoughts, however, make sure your next hit counts** "

Demon concentrated as best he could and watched Yuuki's leg movements, waiting for the right moment so that he could gain the upper hand. He saw her hand slightly twitch and her shoulders fold back a bit, indicating that she was probably using her wings.

"MOTHER'S ROSARIO!" she shouted, dashing forward at incredible speeds, intent on taking down Demon and ending the fight. As soon as she did, he held his breath and focused intently, time slowing to a crawl. When it finished slowing down, he saw Yuuki barely a metre from him with her sword pointed straight at his chest.

His thoughts shifted to an attack strategy and red marks slowly began appearing throughout the greyed world around him. He released his breath and everything in the next second couldn't even be seen by the audience. All they had seen was Yuuki dashing towards Demon who didn't even move to avoid the blow… then the real fighting began.

As Demon released his breath, he was teleported forward and slightly to the left, avoiding her sword, then punched her square in the gut, a strange black flame engulfing his fist as it hit and transferring to her in a strange wave. Before he could even revel in the victory, the sword was spinning around again threatening to end the match, even though time was still meant to be slow. He prolonged his semblance and busted ducked low to avoid the slash, punching her again straight in the gut. She still didn't seem to be even phased as barely a second had passed and another thrust was sent for his chest. Using his off-hand he grabbed the blade of the weapon and guided it slightly to the side, kicking out with his foot and hitting her square in the chest for the third time.

Demon was having trouble holding onto his semblance any longer, grey smoke clouding his vision and masking everything around him, so he released his breath and watched as the world slowly sped up. As it did, Yuuki swung around again, this time aiming for Demon's head, although the Pilot still had the advantage. With much effort, he dived beneath the blade and swept out his legs, knocking Yuuki's from beneath her, then sent a massive uppercut straight at her body as it fell.

Time came back to normal and the effects of Demon's attack finally came into light. She was sent at least 20 metres into the air, rocketing out of the grey smoke that had covered the two's battle. Just before she could come down, Demon jumped straight up, using his grappling hook to latch onto the floating lights and pull him up further, before releasing and falling straight back down at Yuuki. He punched he straight in the back and sent her slamming into the ground, hearing the metal bend and warp as a small crater was formed… as well as the massive THUD that Yuuki made when she was hit.

Demon landed on the metal platform and collapsed as well, completely worn out from using his semblance and felt his heart shudder and pulse incorrectly under the strain. He tilted his head over to where Yuuki was and saw that she was propped up on her sword, struggling to get up.

 _Damn… how did she survive that?_

He looked over at the Aura metre… both of them were on 16. She pushed herself up so that she was now standing as straight as she could, her knees wobbling under the strain and effort to do so. The entire stadium erupted in cheers and shouts as they urged her on, the girl smiling as she heard the support… until a single shot rang out silencing everyone. Yuuki felt something hit her back… then the buzzer sounded. She looked up to see that her aura was now at 10… while Demon's was at only 2 points above.

Nearly losing it there, she turned around and stared down Demon, seeing him lying on the ground with his left hand half-heartedly holding his pistol while the other hand nursing his chest as it was rising up and down fast. Tears filled her eyes for the first time in many years as the revelation truly came do dawn… she had lost. The voice coming over the speaker only confirmed it.

"And… the winner is Demon… of Vale" Port said over the speaker, almost sounding as if he didn't want to say it. Yuuki fell to the floor on her knees, putting her head in her hands and wept… until she felt a cold and heavy hand fall on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she heard, looking up to see the mask of her opponent looking down at her with those never-changing eyes that resembled those of a Nevermore. She wiped away her tears and nodded, Demon stepping back and holding out his hand which she graciously accepted and got up with his help, Demon pulling her arm over his shoulders to steady her.

"Thanks for the fight by the way… I haven't felt that alive for a long time"

"You looked like you were going to die a second ago…" she sniffled through tears.

"Truly living is standing on the verge of death and staring it in the eye" he quoted, watching as she cracked a small smile, although it was nothing like at the beginning of the battle. He had to admit she looked a lot like Ruby despite the longer hair and he had no doubt that she would be just as lively normally.

They hobbled off to the side stage where Demon saw RWBY, the Angels and Kira waiting for him as well as what he assumed were Yuuki's team.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ruby squealed as she warped right into him and nearly knocked him over.

"Slow down there, I just got the crap beaten out of me by a twelve-year-old, lay off with the hugs there!" he demanded, prying Ruby off him but the girl still clung to his arm. Yuuki punched him in the arm for the comment then went off to talk with her team.

"How did you do that!" Weiss questioned, still not believing that he had won.

"It was a combination of badass-ness, underestimation by my opponent… and a VERY broken semblance" he explained "Seriously, I don't even know how anyone can survive that"

"Pffft, you try fighting against me with that and you'll sorely regret it!" Yang challenged, showing off a grin as usual.

"Yeah sure, enough with the banter, I need to get some rest before my body collapses into a coma… again"

They all nodded and walked out of the arena, although before he could leave, Demon was stopped by Yuuki.

"Hey, great match out there and I was wondering if there is anything I could do to make it up to you for not trying in the beginning…" she muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed to say it.

"Hmmm… the only thing I could think of would be if I could get your autograph for my sisters. They're big fans"

"Sure…" she agreed, taking out a pen to sign with.

"Not with a pen… something more memorable" Demon said, taking out his combat knife and showing it to the girl. She seemed to get the general idea and took out her own sword, taking in a deep breath then slashing her own blade across the knife and continuing with a few more. Ten seconds later she stepped back and nodded at her work, sheathing her sword, smiling, then walked off.

Demon looked down at the knife and smiled. Neatly carved into the blade was the words _Yuuki Konno_ with a tiny love heart next to it, Demon marvelling at the artistic nature that she had carved it in, even though she had done it with her sword. He sheathed it and took off after his friends, catching back up to them just as the Bullhead was about to leave.

"Took your sweet time didn't you!" commented Tempest, currently sharpening the blades on the top of his shotguns.

"Just grabbing a small souvenir from the fight…"

He took out the knife and threw it over to Ruby who hastily caught it and looked over the blade. She was speechless after she saw what was on it and only managed to succeed in spurting out a muffled 'thanks' to Demon before clutching it to her chest while smiling profusely.

"Are you buying my sister's affection!" Yang accused, glaring him in the eyes.

"NO! That is just rude that you think I would ever do that to her… I'm simply buying my half-sister's affection"

She narrowed her eyes again and punched him lightly on the shoulder before going back to a conversation with Weiss. Demon leant back in the bullhead and went to sleep… but not before I final thought entered his mind.

 _Wasn't I supposed to meet up with that Deathstalker Araksa… aww Shit…_


	38. A talk between friends

**Well hello again, not much to say in this little snippet other than thanks for all the support...**

 **We're currently at over 46,000 view and 100 followers! I never thought I'd actually get this far so THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

 **Also... PLEASE SEND IN WEAPON NAMES!**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 37:

"I'm really sorry Araksa, I've just been doing some stuff" came the feeble and chocked response of Demon as he tried to speak while a Deathstalker claw was wrapped around his throat.

"Is that really the best you could come up with! You are our Alpha and we needed you to give us instructions!" roared Araksa, throwing him aside into a tree and slamming her stinger into the ground next to him. Demon didn't seem too fazed by the display but stood up anyway and addressed her again.

"Ok, look… I'm here now so we can move into the process of expanding the pack. First order of business is to assemble the pack"

"If you had paid any attention at all you would know that half have left for stronger leaders…"

"Hmmm… ok then, time to get them back" Demon said simply, walking off over to a beowolf. "Wolf, do you have a name?"

The Beowolf seemed surprised to be addressed by him and nearly lept back in fear, taking a spit-take to compose himself.

"No Alpha, I was not deemed worthy of a name by the past alpha.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled, turning back to the Deathstalker "I'm allowed to name him right?" he asked, receiving a nod "ok, you shall be called Folgen"

"Thank you Milord!" cheered the newly dubbed Folgen, a weird smile forming on his wolfish mouth.

"Now I have a special job for you, can you track the ones who left?"

"Yes?" answered Folgen, not figuring out why he would ask.

"Good, take me to them… I need to have a chat with their leader"

The beowolf nodded and sniffed the air for a bit before he ran off into the forest, howling so that Demon could follow him. Said Pilot jumped onto Araksa's back and instructed the pack to follow the beowolf, every Grimm obeying his command and taking off into the trees.

A few minutes later he came into a clearing and saw hundreds and hundreds of Beowolves and Ursai, all growling and grumbling while pawing the ground a few metres from the edge of the trees, Folgen stopping and pawing back to Demon.

"They are here Alpha, I await your command…"

"Good, although I don't really want any unnecessary deaths of my loyal subjects so I'll be doing it myself"

"You're going to kill them all!" Araksa exclaimed in disbelief, taking him off her back and putting him on the ground.

"No, although it's great to hear that you care sooooo much for your Alpha… no, I'm just going to kill the Alpha and take them all"

"THIS IS THE STRONGEST PACK IN THIS SIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS!" Araksa argued, growling in challenge.

"Good, then that'll get our numbers up quicker than I had hoped…" Demon replied cockily, walking off over to the giant pack in front of him. "Who's the alpha?" he asked, the group continuing to growl angrily.

"What are you doing here human…" came a loud growl from behind, the massive pack parting aside to reveal a massive Ursai covered in spines and red moss lumbering forward. It was easily the size of a Titan and he was sure it could take a hit like a tank.

"So I take it you're the alpha? I've come to take your pack" Demon said, sizing up the foe.

"if you think it would be that easy you are wrong, you must beat me in open combat to take my pack so I recommend you leave it and run back to your petty city"

"How about no? Although I'll let you leave here unharmed if you give up now... I wouldn't want to ruin that mangy coat of yours"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME! PREPARE TO DIE!" roared the Alpha as he reared back and charged, eyes glowing a dark red. Demon smiled and took out his combat knife, putting it in a reverse grip and setting up in a defensive stance. The rest of the Grimm set up a wide circle around the pair and began cheering on their respective Alpha, a small amount of in-fighting between the two sides taking place as they argued.

The Ursa blundered straight up to Demon and took a massive slash that would have decapitated him even if he had full Aura, but the Pilot dived underneath the arm and slashed at the palm of the Grimm causing a shallow but long gash in the fur. It roared in anger and began slashing continuously at the human, finding no purchase while he continuously got slashed by the nimbler fighter.

Demon dodged a slash by the Ursa and stabbed a knife into the forearm of the Grimm, holding onto the blade, using his momentum and vaulting onto the back of the beast. He wasted no time and stabbed several times into the unarmoured fur on the back of its neck, severing the muscles and making its head hang low.

"What have you done!" roared the Alpha, clawing at its back to dislodge Demon but by this time he had stabbed his knife into the beast's back with a rope attached, then dropped down so he was hanging just a foot in front of its head. It saw the human and tried to bite, only to find that it couldn't even move its head. Demon casually took out another knife from his armour and flashed the blade in front of the beast's eyes, seeing true fear finally come across its features.

Demon smiled and stabbed up into the Ursa's eye, twisting the blade and tearing it back out. It roared loudly, somehow managing a sound through its broken tendons, although that was quickly silenced when Demon twisted upside down and kicked its head hard enough to snap it around fully, killing the Ursa. He cut the rope and dropped to the ground, pulling into a small roll to avoid the massive body of the Alpha that crashed to the forest floor behind him, the rest of the Grimm going silent.

"YOUR ALPHA IS SLAIN, JOIN MY HORDE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Demon's previous pack howled in admiration and a few of the Beowolves and Ursa from the other pack slowly made their way over to join the howling. The others didn't at all seem interested and didn't seem to fear death even when it was staring them right in the face.

" **Demon, we have a problem…** "

 _You always seem to say that whenever the fun's starting!_

" **The beasts that aren't moving are under a mind-control of sorts, there is no way that they can be convinced to join you…** "

 _So we're going to have to kill them, fine by me…_

" **A route that I'd approve of normally, except that it would be much easier to break the hold on their minds as fighting would certainly lessen the numbers of my pack enough to completely negate this entire hunt…** "

 _And how would we go about breaking the mind-control thing?_

" **Watch and learn… except the watching… and learning. I need to take control of your body for a second** "

 _Fine… just make it quick!_

Demon felt his consciousness lapse and what seemed like a few moments later, he came back into consciousness and the entire pack was now stationed in front of him. He didn't even bother questioning Kalazar how that had even happened, always receiving a half-truth answer every other time, so he just went with it.

"Welcome to the pack!" he shouted, opening his arms wide as to encompass the mass of Grimm that now stood in front of him. "As the others would know, Araksa here will be my emissary so anything she says you need to follow, if not I'll get this big guys to rip ya a new one? We clear?"

Rea'ksh, the massive Ursa enforcer from before, stepped up beside Demon while growling and baring his fangs, crushing any last thoughts of resistance. Demon smiled as he saw the entire pack bow low, recognising him as an alpha, then decided it was just about the right time to mock Araksa.

"So… not bad for the first day on the job aye?"

"Your presentation and execution could use work but it was excellent work your majesty"

"You're just jealous!" he teased, avoiding a stab from the scorpion's stinger. "Awww… someone's mad! Anyway, I gotta get back to kicking some ass back in civilisation, do you think you can hold the fort for a while?"

"If by holding this fort you mean ensuring the pack does not dissolve before you return then yes, I believe that task can be accomplished"

"Ok, do we have any Nevermore's yet?"

"What are these Nevermore's you speak of Alpha?"

"Oh right, they have different names… umm, the giant crows which shoot feathers?"

"I believe two were pressed into service when you conquered this pack, you may find them near the nests at the back"

"Good luck making sure none of them leave, if they do then just make sure that Rea'ksh gets some more dinner for the night… wait, I never got to ask but what the hell do you guys eat anyway?"

"We do not consume food in the manner that is accustomed to your species as we feed of the negative energy and life-force of those with a good soul. We do not require as much sustenance as a minute of draining will offer us a content stomach for a month"

"So when was the last time you ate?"

"One dusk change before you killed our previous alpha"

"Oh, so you're hungry aren't you?"

"We have not yet received any signs of starvation in the pack but the signs are showing, we would certainly require a feeding soon to keep us alive"

"Great, the one bad thing about keeping pets… having to feed them" Demon muttered as he began moving from his perch towards where he could see two Nevermore near the back, jumping to the side to avoid another attempt from Araksa to crush him for the comment. He bounded up into a tree and used his parkour kit to avoid the mass of black fur beneath him then eventually made it to a branch just above the two Nevermore. They slightly inclined their beaks in acknowledgement but didn't really show much interest.

"I need help from one of you" Demon stated simply, one of the two raising its head to look at him.

"And what would you require?" it replied, its voice sounding slightly chittered and sQtrained.

"I need transport from here back to my ummm… nest, and I don't have anyone faster than one of you two"

"So you want us to run errands for you…" it stated, lowering its head and resuming whatever it was doing before.

"No, I need you to assist your lord to get me somewhere very important…"

"By running errands?"

"Well when you put it like that is sounds terrible… but yes"

"I'll take this one Ceraph, you look after the eggs…" the other one announced, standing up and shaking its feathers, letting a few drop onto the white and red eggs beneath. They were about the size of a small horse and even looked like it was bleeding. The Nevermore reluctantly walked over and bowed so that Demon could get on, the Pilot obliging and jumping onto its back and holding the feathers behind the crook of its neck.

"We fly!" Demon cheered valiantly, pointing off into the horizon... then was nearly thrown off the Nevermore's back as it bellowed its wings as hard as it could to flap into the air. He nearly ripped the feathers out, given that the Nevermore screeched loudly, then levelled out just above the treeline.

"Where to your Majesty?" it enquired, hovering in the air just above the nest.

"I think West?" Demon answered, grabbing onto the tuft of feathers again as the Nevermore set off at blinding speeds. The ride went on well enough, Demon learning that the Nevermore's name was in-fact Blindeg Schatten, something which he found funny since half of his crew were from Germany and it was strange that half of the Grimm had names from different languages. Then, out of nowhere, a Bullhead crested the horizon ahead travelling perpendicular to the Nevermore.

 _Gah… shit…_

 **[1 hour later…]**

 _I still don't know how I managed to convince that pilot why my Bullhead looked a lot like a Nevermore…_

Demon had managed to avoid the prying nature of the Bullhead pilot and got the Nevermore to take him to where he had landed his own Bullhead in a clearing a couple of kilometres outside of Beacon, thanking the Grimm and watching it fly off. He powered up the engines and was soon off to the academy, whistling a nice little tune as he did.

 _I wonder how the others are going?_

 **[Amity Stadium – Vytal Festival]**

A cheer erupted in the stadium as Yang had finished off Mercury's aura and was pumping her fists into the air in triumph, the crowd joining in.

"I've got to say, she is quite the fighter…" Markus mentioned to the rest of the Angels.

"Damn right, it hurts when she kicks my ass every time I do something wrong…" Tempest put in, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I still think I could do better" Jaeger interrupted, still not even bothering to look at the match but instead using the chrome finish on his knife to comb his hair… again.

"Yea, well now Demon will have to finish her off in the final round if he wants any chance at the trophy" Tempest noticed, watching as Yang cheered, although then something odd happened.

Her eyes snapped to over where Mercury was… only she wasn't looking at Mercury. She was staring off into a space straight above him, looking as though she was looking someone in the eyes. Tempest continued to watch, seeing that Yang was scowling at something right behind Mercury, only then she punched straight down at Mercury as he was laying in front of her.

The crowd immediately silenced and a roar of disapproval and boo's emanating throughout the stadium. She was never stupid or angry enough to actually hurt someone… apart from Demon. He watched the massive screens in the stadium as it showed Yang punching Mercury while he was down again… that was what happened right? Wait a minute, what was that when the fist and leg connected?

He switched to the video feed of his helmet cam and re-played the video. When she fired off Ember Celica, the trademark yellow glow came off, but then for some reason, sparks flew off Mercury's leg that definitely not from the weapon. He cut the feed and saw that she was now surrounded by a couple of Atlesian Knights and some Atlas soldiers.

"Markus, scan Mercury now…"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!"

A small pulse wave came over the HUD of the pilot's as they watched… and then something strange came into light.

"STOP EVERYTHING!" Tempest shouted over the din of the crowd, tapping into the speakers to play his voice max volume. He stood up and the entire crowd was staring at the interruption. "One second I just need to get down there…" announced Tempest, jumping out of his seat and using his parkour kit to jump down onto the next row then continued until he was standing on the platform just outside the ring of Knights.

"This is not what it looks like…" began the Pilot, pulling a smoking pipe from seemingly nowhere and put on a Sherlock Holmes cap. "Miss Xiao Long here is not at fault for this dreadful performance"

"What are you talking about! She punched my brother!" came a shout from a girl who had just ran over and kneeled next to Mercury.

"Oh she did, I know that much… although it was not her fault"

"How can it not be her fault!" the girl yelled again.

"Mercury, may I ask how much your leg hurts?"

"It hurts like hell man! She put a shotgun bullet through it!"

"Well then…" Tempest spoke, walking over and kicking him in the leg again.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mercury screamed, holding his leg in pain. Three of the Atlesian Knights turned and aimed their weapons at him.

"It's rather strange how there is no blood covering the floor even when you claim a shotgun pellet entered your leg… or the fact that there is no bullet hole on the floor to show that it passed through"

By this time, Mercury had stopped crying out in pain, although he still held his leg, the girl crouching next to him narrowing her eyes. Before either of them could react, Tempest dived down and ripped off the legs of Mercury's pants, revealing… his metal legs.

"Awfully strange how metal legs could hurt so much" Tempest announced in mockery, smiling as he saw Mercury's and the other girls faces instantly drop to hostilities. The girl was balling her palms while Mercury's legs were twitching like he desperately wanted to break Tempest's legs instead. The crowd had already started to boo and shout profanities at the stage… only this time it was directed at the 'wounded' student.

The Atlesian soldiers said something into his walkie-talkie before pointing to Mercury. Two Atlesian Knights went over and picked them up while taking them off the stage, the soldier walking over to Tempest as it happened.

"I've been instructed to take you back to my boss with the girl, if you would please follow me"

"ummm, sure, although can I take one of my friends with me?"

"I'm sure that would be fine"

Tempest nodded and updated his HUD, telling Jaeger to get down to the stage, the Pilot dropping in seconds later.

"What do you want?" Jaeger asked, still styling his hair.

"I need your expertise of finding flight paths…"

"Well you have come to the right place my friend, for I am the very best person in the known universe to ask!"

"Yep… I just hope this goes well or Demon will have my head for getting his sister in jail"

"Speaking of Demon where is he?"

"Probably doing something that seems completely unbelievable and annoying half the non-existent fanbase so they will stop reading the story because nothing is explained well at all…"

It was then that Tempest's Hammond Pistol decided to fire in its holster, ripping a hole through the Pilot's clothing and causing Jaeger to actually nearly drop his comb.

"Ok, I give you points for that writer, it was pretty original…" Tempest added, looking up into the sky at some unforeseen being.

"We seriously need to check you out for insanity…" Jaeger stated before putting away his knife and comb and following the Atlesian officer. Tempest looked up once more and scowled before walking over to Yang and helping her along while her eyes were red with tears and she was muttering something.

 _Dammit Demon, where are you?_

 **[Demon's pod – Beacon Academy]**

 _Hmmmm… I feel like something REALLY important just happened…_

" **You always have that feeling… and you're never right** "

 _Yeah, I guess so… but I feel like I should be going somewhere or doing something?_

" **We could go murder...** "

 _No! I know where this is going and it's already stupid..._

" **Awww… but I wanted to kill that Nikos girl by crushing her between 500 pound magnets!** "

 _Why do you sound like you're pouting?_

" **Because I am… and there is also someone here to see you** "

 _Huh?_

As he was about to question what he meant, a knock came from the door, light and quick as though the person was hesitant to do so. Demon stood up from his couch and walked over to the door quizzically and opened it… and finding the one person he didn't expect to find. Standing nervously in front of the door, twiddling her hands idly in front of her, was Rosaline.

 _Oh… shit…_

"Ummmm… Hi Demon" she started, her cheeks already flushing a deep red.

"Hi…" was all he could muster back as he seemed frozen on the spot, his heart beating a lot faster than normal.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done what I did without asking you first" continued Rosaline, twiddling her thumbs as she did.

"Well you technically did…" Demon mused, earning a small smile from the girl. "I should be the one apologising…"

He quickly fully opened the door and gestured for her to come in, Rosaline politely nodding her head and coming in to sit down, Demon closing the door behind him and walking over, sitting next to her. He mulled over something for a while before he finally decided and reached up, taking off his helmet and setting it to the side.

"So… where do we start" he asked, noticing her already red cheeks becoming even more crimson.

"I should have never done what I did, I just thought I was helping you" she confessed, looking as though she was on the verge of tears "I never thought it would ruin our friendship"

"It's nothing like that…" Demon consoled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "I just didn't want for you to get into something you knew nothing about. And what do you mean you thought you were helping me?"

"I heard from someone that you have terrible night sleeps and I thought that you'd be better if you actually had someone to sleep with" she admitted, sounding a bit sheepish to admit it. Demon knew she either had some damn good contacts or had watched him sleep because he had never told anyone about his nightmares… although he had to admit they were better that night.

"Thanks for the thought… I just never thought anyone would care that much" admitted the pilot, telling her what he honestly thought… he never knew someone would actually care.

"Hawk… stop beating yourself up and know that I'll always be there for you" she consoled, sniffing back tears and hugging him tightly.

"I… just… sorry" he stuttered, not really knowing what to say "I don't want you to get hurt and I can't tell you why you will"

"Can't? or won't?" she challenged, drawing a groan from Demon.

"Telling you will cause more pain that if I didn't…"

"Hey… you literally left me to do nothing for like 3 days, I'm pretty sure I can handle it" she countered, smiling as Demon's face filled with guilt.

"Where did you go anyway?" he asked, smiling his own mask of victory as her face twisted in guilt as well.

"I went to go meditate" she began, then her face lit up "I found my Semblance!"

"You did? Ummm, great… but how did you even figure it out?"

"Hey, it doesn't work like that!" she warned, coyly smiling "I'll tell you my secret once you tell me yours"

"Fine, you win… this may sound stupid, but the reason I don't want to tell you… is because the reason I fight so well is because a voice in my head tells me how"

Her eyes went wider than he possibly thought they could and she recoiled as if hit by some unforeseen force. She looked behind Demon for a while and even looked like she was having a conversation in my head.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, concern crossing his features.

"Ummm, yep!" she said, not sounding convincing at all. "Ok, so now my turn… I accidentally fell from a cliff and that's how I found my Semblance"

It took Demon a few seconds to mull over the information.

"Two questions... why the hell did you fall off a cliff WHILE MEDITATING… and the other is WHY THE HELL DID YOU FALL OF A CLIFF!"

She giggled a bit, but stood up and stared him in the eyes.

"That doesn't matter but I bet it'll beat whatever your Semblance is" she mocked, smiling victoriously. Demon didn't have any time to question before a bright light suddenly engulfed the room and when it dulled… he was absolutely lost for words. Rosaline had what he could only describe as purple, spectral, angel wings flowing from her back, fluttering in some unfelt wind. True to her guess, he couldn't do anything other than stare in amazement.

"Pretty neat right?"

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE A DAMN ANGEL!" he swore, receiving a slap across the cheek from Rosaline and a stern look before she collapsed into laughter.

"I KNOW! IT'S AWESOME!" she laughed, flapping them with a thought and lifting off the ground.

" **She may be more true than she realises…** " Kalazar suddenly interrupted, sounding more forlorn than at all interested.

 _What?_

" **It is something that I noticed some time ago… like you, she is not alone in her mind** "

 _So she has the equivalent of you in her mind?_

" **In a sense… although it is not quite the same… it is giving off an unpleasantly nice vibe, almost as though it's another one of those annoying pacifists** "

 _Sounds a lot better than what I'm stuck with… wonder if she'll trade_

" **Wow, it almost sounds as if you don't like me, I'm offended… anyway, you should be considering the fact that it is completely obvious when you talk to me** "

 _No it's not!_

"DEMON!" shouted Rosaline once again into his ear, finally snapping him out of his gaze.

"CRAP!" he screamed as he fell over in shock once again, picking himself up a second later. "Yeah, sorry about that I just tend to phase out a bit"

"Not listening to the 'voice in your head'" she teased, stopping when he looked down guiltily "Wait, you were?"

"Maybe… it just tends to appear randomly"

"And you can talk to it?" she asked, floating back down to the ground with her wing dissipating in a swish of purple.

"More think to it rather than talk but it really does help when I need it…"

She flicked into deep thought for a few moments until rushing over and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Just remember that you have people who care for you now… don't ever forget that" Rosaline whispered, resting her neck on his shoulder. He returned the hug, although one thought was playing through his mind.

 _What are you hiding Rosaline… apparently I'm not the only one hiding secrets and pretty soon I'll find out yours, no matter what…_

They stood for some time, favouring the feeling of each other's body's, until they both heard heavy footsteps from outside. They quickly broke from the embrace and turned just in time to see Weiss run into the pod, panting heavily.

"It's Yang, come quickly!" she almost shouted, turning around again and sprinting back to wherever she had just come from. Demon turned to Rosaline, shrugged his shoulders and went after her, picking his helmet up on the way.

 **[Atlas interrogation room]**

"So, you're saying you just happened to see the sparks fly from his metal legs?" the Atlas soldier questioned Tempest for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"YES! Why can't you just believe me?"

"Sorry, just have to check for records… but may I ask why you brought your companion?" he asked, gesturing to Jaeger who was… wait for it… combing his hair on the mirrored glass of the interrogation room.

"To prove Yang's innocence"

"I'm sorry but without evidence we can't excuse her… the best we can possibly do is disqualify her from the tournament and place her under house arrest for maybe a month?"

"Exactly, which is why I brought him!" Tempest announced, taking off his helmet and pulling out the video chip. "Do you have a computer or something I could use?"

The soldier nodded and exited the room, coming back a minute later with a small laptop. Tempest thanked him and uploaded the files, bringing up the video from when Yang apparently assaulted Mercury.

"I've already seen this video; it's not going to help your case"

"On the contrary, it shall be all the evidence we need" Tempest stated, pulling his pipe and hat from nowhere again. "If you watch the video carefully you'll see my case, I brought Jaeger to help along"

"I don't see how?"

"Let me break it down, look where her eyes are looking… she is not even looking at the kid, she's looking behind him… now as Jaeger will show you, her eyes follow a path that will put her right onto where Mercury actually is"

Jaeger walked over and looked over the video, pointing with his finger to show the path of her eye.

"Now, with my CQC training I know that the strike she performed was not meant as an attack move but as one to block while still attacking the enemy… she thought someone was attacking her" Jaeger added, knowing that Tempest was going to say that anyway.

"I still do not see how this helps with her case? Couldn't it just be a case of contemplation?" the Atlas interrogator tried to argue, getting an 'are you shitting me' look back from Tempest.

"One word… Semblance… I'm sure you will find many examples of illusion Semblances which are meant to confuse the enemy and Yang probably just fell victim to a plot where Mercury wanted it to seem like she hit him… I don't know why he would, but I'm certain Yang didn't attack out of rage or anything like that!" Tempest proclaimed proudly, standing up and smiling widely.

"I've got to hand it to you, young man, you can certainly figure out quite a complicated case" came a calm and ordered voice from the doorway. The officer stood immediately and saluted, Tempest and Jaeger both turning and not bothering with the formality.

"General Ironwood Sir!" barked the soldier, still not breaking the salute until the man dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"So you're the famous General that Demon keeps telling us about…" Tempest began walking forward and offering a handshake to the general, receiving a firm grip in return.

"You must be Tempest and this is Jaeger, no?"

"The one and only, so what did you need General?"

"I just came to commend you on your research and to say that Miss Xiao Long as been cleared of all charged barring accidental assault, meaning that she's cleared for the next round of the tournament and will only be placed on the watch list"

"Thank you so much Sir, we won't forget this"

"I wouldn't ask for anything more but I'd consider going to team RWBY's dorm to calm down Miss Xiao Long's brother before he gets arrested for assault by trying to get into the interrogation rooms and maim Mercury"

"Understood!" Tempest chimed, grabbing Jaeger and pulling him along the corridors back to the dorms. He really didn't want Demon going to jail just yet… he still needed to get more shells for his rocket launcher.

 **[Qrow Branwen – Vale – Currently on Mission]**

"Hello? This is Qrow speaking!" came the slightly annoyed and far from sober voice of the old crow.

"Mr Branwen, I've called to say that your niece is in jail…" Ozpin stated rather nonchalantly.

"Excuse me!"

"The yellow one…"

"THANK GOD!... don't scare me like that again…"


	39. Magnets are fun right?

**Here we go with another chapter and we're finally getting to the juicy bits of Season 3... well you all know what I mean when I say 'juicy' bits...**

 **Just as another side note... SEND IN WEAPON NAMES! I NEED IDEAS AND MY BRAIN IS DYING FROM EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE!**

 **Please... review... it'll make my life easier**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 38:

"I'm telling you! I'd break his legs if you told me to!" Demon said while sitting next to Yang in her dorm.

"Yeah, but I don't want you filed for animal abuse…" Yang joked, lightening the mood for everyone. RWBY, JNPR, DRK and the Angels were all sitting around in RWBY's dorm and consoling Yang in any way they could.

"YEAH! BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora cheered, laughing once again going around the room. They were just about to continue when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kira jumped up and opened it to find Ozpin standing outside with coffee mug in hand.

"Why hello Miss Durrack, it is nice to see that Miss Xiao Long is getting so much support but I must say she will have to make a speedy recovery if she wishes to partake in the final tournament tomorrow"

"Don't worry Sir, I'll be back in fighting shape by tomorrow!" Yang announced, giving a thumbs up to the Headmaster.

"I'm confident that you will be but I recommend that Miss Nikos prepare herself for the match in little under an hour… it will surely be quite a show and I know you will represent Beacon quite well"

"Thank you Headmaster, I'll be sure to fight to the best of my ability!"

"That's all I can ask Miss Nikos, although could I see you in my office before the fight, I would like to discuss something with you"

"Sure" She replied, Ozpin nodding and walking off with Pyrrha in tow.

"Let's go watch Pyrrha fight!" cheered Ruby, pumping her fist into the air in excitement.

"Ok then, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Tempest added while everyone stood to leave, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm serious man, I'll pay for the damn counselling because you need to get checked out" Jaeger spoke, giving the most serious expression he could. Tempest just waved him off and everyone left, leaving him in the room by himself.

"I'm serious writer, you better damn change the script or I'm going to kill you"

 **[Amity Stadium – Vytal Festival – final round of 1 on 1 fights]**

"How is she that good!" marvelled Josh, his brain barely able to comprehend how Pyrrha could manage to dodge each laser blast so perfectly.

"I think Ruby said it was because she drinks a lot of milk…" Yang put in, her eyes glued to the battle happening in the arena. "Speaking of Ruby, did any of you see where she went"

"No idea, but I'm sure she can handle herself…" Rosaline answered, eyes wide as she watched Pyrrha fight. No one bothered to see the very annoyed and exasperated look that Tempest gave when she said that.

"How is this at all fair for her though, it's like she is fighting eight separate people and she can't even use her overpowered Captain America stuff on her" Kira mentioned, watching as Pyrrha blocked two swords in one swing. They stayed quite for the rest of the fight… or they would have if a certain 'interruption' wouldn't have happened from probably the least observant person in the group. Pyrrha had just had her sword and shield knocked away from her and was completely unarmed against her opponent.

"Ummmm… Tempest, it's happening again" Jaeger spoke nervously, activating the optics that he had implanted in his eyes to zoom in to see Pyrrha "Her eyes are no longer focused on her opponent"

The others noticed the fact… although it was already too late. Pyrrha's opponent reared back her hands and throw them forward while her swords followed. Pyrrha's eyes went wide and she pushed out her hands and they reversed… there was only one problem. As they reversed their paths behind the girl, invisible threads caught on her arms and a terrible sight engulfed the arena.

The momentum of the blades caused the wires to double back again and tightened so much that they ripped through her arms spreading blood everywhere… or they would have if it wasn't for the fact that she appeared to have robotic limbs. The wires sawed through her limbs and she collapsed to the ground, limbs sprawled in all different directions as wires sparked in their final seconds of life.

The mood of the arena turned to shock and horror again as most of the people had just witnessed their first actual 'death'. The Pilots, minus Rosaline, weren't all too moved by the sight but they knew that most of the audience wouldn't know how to handle it. They almost didn't have enough time to think before a voice came over the loudspeakers, a female's voice that sounded calm and calculated, not at all phased by the happenings in the arena.

"This is not a tragedy… This was not an accident… This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to men who claim to be our guardians… they betray you… An Atlas AI posing as an innocent schoolgirl? What could the general have been planning with this clear betrayal of trust between the nations…"

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there…" interrupted Josh, speaking into the large datapad that Markus was now holding "My friend here hacked through your pathetic excuse for a firewall and we are cutting the feed for whatever you were planning, although we have a parting message for you… Markus, Rickroll her…"

The single most annoying song in the world began playing through the stadium speakers and it seemed to lighten the mood, although there was still a body on the stadium floor. Josh took out his scroll and hit in his coordinates, jumping down into the arena swiftly followed by Markus. He sprinted over to the girl lying in pieces on the floor and assessed the damage.

"Markus, get a back-up of the files and try and stabilise the memory core so it doesn't collapse on us…" he instructed, moving the body pieces back together so it looked like a disassembled body. Almost as soon as he had done that, a rocket locker speared through the overhead dome and landed next to the Pilot. He reached over and took out his specially designed gauntlet, putting it on quickly and getting straight to work.

He reached across the limp body of the girl and activated the gauntlet, the grey haze beginning to coat her severed limbs. For each joint that needed re-fixing he had to expend almost the entire vial of nanobots to re-attach it and then leave half of that to keep them permanently in place, so by the end of it he only had a single vial left of nanobots.

"Ok, try and jump-start the systems…" Josh instructed, Markus taking out his dataknife and stabbing it into the operating systems in the back. The crowd went wild and Josh felt a whole lot of hostilities directed towards them, until Demon cleared it up for them.

"HEY! IT'S A DAMN COMPUTER KNIFE SO GET OFF THEIR BACKS!" he shouted without a mic to assist, somehow still silencing the entire arena… except for the Rickrolling that was still going on in the background.

Josh directed his attention back to the task and saw that the girl's eyes, or optics as he should call them, slowly whirred back into life until they looked normal. Markus took the knife out of the back of the girl, signalling that he was done, her look still not changing from the far-eyed look that he could have likened to what he liked to call the 1000-yard stare that he often saw from war veterans.

He assumed she went through some sort of boot-up procedure because without a waring she suddenly sat up perfectly straight and gave him a warm smile.

"Salutations!"

"Ummmmm… hi there?"

The crowd cheered a victoriously and Josh definitely felt as though his heart had lifted when he saw that she had been revived… rebuilt? Whatever it was called. A few Atlas operatives came onto the stage and took care of the girl, taking her off to the side of the stage and leaving just Josh, Markus and Pyrrha. The 'invincible girl' was collapsed onto her knees and was crying into her palms with shaking shoulders.

Surprisingly, it was Markus that went over to comfort the crying teen.

"Do not fret young one, we were all like this when we had our first kill… you should think of yourself as being lucky that it didn't have the usual side-effects" spoke the scientist, knowing she would be handling this much less level-headed if there as blood splayed across the arena. "Be consoled that she is alive and well so that you can fight another day knowing you didn't end another's life"

"But I killed her! I didn't mean to… there was just so many swords!" she cried, spilling tears into her palms.

"Hmmm… I believe you may have befallen the same fate as Miss Xiao Long, meaning that you played no part in the happenings a few minutes ago"

"Are you saying what I saw were just illusion?" choked out Pyrrha, looking up from her crying.

"I suspect so… don't worry about this incident, it'll be cleared up soon and will be far behind us tomorrow"

Markus would have continued to try and calm her down… if it wasn't for his motion sensor going off the charts. He looked down and groaned so loudly that even Josh heard him from a few metres away. He popped his head up like a meerkat because he knew that sound anywhere… the sound of someone realising just how screwed they were.

"TANGO'S INBOUND!" he shouted… just as a Nevermore crashed into the top of the stadium and the air-raid sirens went off. As everyone panicked, it was the Pilots who responded first. Demon smiled for the first time in ages and pulled up his hud, activating his Titan OS' and punching in the co-ords for his weapons locker.

"Squad, form up on me!' he instructed, using his parkour kit to land next to Markus. Within a moment Kira and Rosaline were down there helping to protect Pyrrha while Tempest and Jaeger were over with Josh to protect Penny.

"How bad does it look?" Demon asked Markus while he eyed off the massive Nevermore that was bashing on the shields, taking out his knife that he had on him at all times.

"Well, we're outnumbered 3 to 1…" Markus explained, not exactly sounding confident.

"Then… it is a fair fight!" announced Demon just as the Nevermore broke through the barriers and smashed into the arena floor. "And this is also why I wear armour every second of my life"

He was about to think of a plan of attack when it was presented to him in the form of a notification on his hud. He smiled casually and walked forward a couple of paces then stopped, putting out his hand and flipping the bird at the Nevermore. He wasn't exactly sure that the Grimm knew what he was doing but he got the result he was looking for, a very angry screech and the bird lumbering towards him.

He held up his left arm and with five fingers he slowly began counting down… until when he formed a fist and about thirty rocket-propelled lockers smashed into the things back and pinned it to the ground. Demon casually walked right up to the Nevermore and took out his Wingman, firing the entire clip into its head… then another… and another after that just to make sure.

"That's for screwing up a warm and fuzzy moment…" explained Demon as he kicked it one more time just to make sure, turning to see just about every student giving him weird looks. "What?"

"Overkill much…" Kira commented as she went forward and took out her sniper rifle/kopesh, sliding the bolt back to chamber a round from the clip that was already in the slot.

"Gear up people, we have an academy to save" Josh spoke over the din of the panicking audience, retrieving his rifle/sword as he did.

"Ok, I have a plan…" Demon started, taking out his weapon and feeding in a chain of bullets and pulling back the slider "We need the main defensive specialists, anyone with shields or slow-moving attackers, to stay back with the civilians and ensure that they make it to safety, led by Jaune"

"WHAT!" the boy nearly screamed, getting a pat on the back by Pyrrha to ensure him he wouldn't be alone.

"Second, we'll have an assault team focused on the quick disposal of any and all Grimm that are assaulting the campus which will be led by Tempest while everyone else will follow me, any questions?"

"Why am I the leader?" Jaune asked hesitantly.

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself, for now, get those civilians safely to the campus, we can't risk the Airships all the way to Vale itself with the aerial pressure from Nevermore's and those other ones"

"Gryphons?"

"Those… NOW MOVE PEOPLE!" he shouted, hefting his chaingun and sprinting out of the stadium. Demon knew they'd handle it pretty well but it was a matter of ensuring that the Atlas military didn't get in the way… knowing the way the IMC operated, robots weren't exactly the most reliable of friends. Demon sprinted right to the edge and jumped off, slinging his chaingun over his back and taking out his knife. A few seconds after he jumped, a Nevermore flew past and he stabbed his knife into its hide, catching and being pulled along with the bird.

He pulled himself up and fire grapples onto the tips of its wings and used it as a sort of reins to direct the bird. It squawked in disapproval but was quickly silenced when he stomped hard enough on its back to actually produce a cracking sound.

"Shut up bird, get me to where I want to go and I might just let you live"

Back with Jaune's group he was struggling to get all the civilians in line as most of them were scared, pissed and evidently wanted to run away as fast as possible.

"Come on guys, just get in line and you can all leave"

"EVERONE GET IN LINE OR I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!" shouted Nora, making the entire audience stop talking immediately and line up orderly in front of the struggling blonde.

"Thanks Nora… now everyone, we'll be getting you to safety at the academy as soon as possible but we need you to do everything we say alright?"

He received nods from everyone and took a deep breath before continuing.

"We'll be taking you in two batches, the first will follow Natalia" began Jaune nervously, gesturing to the Gunlancer who now was armoured looking like a moving fortress "and the other will follow me and we need you to be quick about it or we risk losing someone!" announced Jaune as he split the group in two with his arm and herded half of them out onto the platform and began loading them into the awaiting Airship.

Pyrrha watched on in mute awe as Jaune once again showed his not-so-useless side and commanded the civilians, smiling at just how much he had learnt in his last year at Beacon.

"So what's the deal here?" came the prying voice of Josh.

"I don't know what you mean!" she answered almost too quickly.

"Well, is it because he's taken or because he's clueless"

She sighed heavily when she realised what he meant, not even bothering to pay any attention to him.

"I don't think I'll ever get through to him" she confessed, not really bothered that another person other than Jaune noticed yet again.

"Well, in my view there are three ways we can go about this… one, you go and slap some serious sense into him, two, I go slap some serious sense into him… or you just wait it out until he somehow figures it out by himself"

"But he's only ever thought of me as a friend!" she complained, still gazing longingly at the clueless blonde.

"Damn, friend-zoned it is… well, wait right here" he said as he began walking over to said blonde.

"NO!" Pyrrha nearly screamed, grabbing his arm and keeping him rooted in place.

"Hmmm… so you don't want him to know… but you do? Make up your mind woman!"

"I just want him to figure it out for himself, he has a serious confidence problem" she explained, sounding a bit sheepish when she mentioned it.

"Look, I speak from personal experience that leaving it till later is a VERY bad thing to do"

"How would you know?"

"To put it simply, the person I liked died two days after I told her… to explain it would mean explaining the story of how I was forced to watch her burn alive in front of me"

"Oh my god…" she gasped, holding her hands to her face in shock.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, just get it out there before you regret leaving it" Josh finished up, giving her a wink as Jaune came over to join their conversation.

"Hey guys… how you holding up Pyrrha?" he asked, completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

"I'm going great thanks! You did a great job out there"

"It wasn't that good…" he replied a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys to have your little talk while I go see what Tempest is cooking up"

Back over with the assault team Tempest was… giving them a pep talk.

"and then, we'll make all their families watch as we rip out their guts with their own carved bones and then BEAT THEM TO DEATH WITH THEIR OWN SKULLS!... any questions?"

The entire assault team was staring at him in mute horror as they were probably scarred for the rest of their lives from the brutal scene that he had just finished describing. Sky feebly put his hand up and Tempest pointed one of his shotguns at the hand.

"Make it worth my while and I won't blast it off"

"Ummm… that isn't possible, with the skull thing" Sky mumbled, definitely wanting to keep his arm.

"hehehehe… that's what they were saying while I bashed them to death" replied the Pilot, a psychotic glint sparking through his eyes.

"Well, enough of scaring the crap out of them Tempest, this is going to be their first deployment so make it something Dropmaster Rekka would be proud of!" Josh interrupted, stopping the shotgunners scary rant.

"Hmmmm, you want a good one, here we go… LISTEN UP LADIES! We got at least five thousand metric tonnes of ass that needs kicking and we're going to very much oblige those shanks who think they're just going to walk in and take the academy… I SAY THEY'RE BLOODY DREAMING! We need these guys kicked out as quickly as Yang at a bar!"

"HEY!" shouted said girl from in the assembled crowd, getting a massive laugh from everyone else.

"Ok, here's the plan, shoot anything that looks vaguely like Cardin's mother and you'll be good!" Tempest explained, getting a death-glare from the Winchester… as well as a massive 'DAMN!' from the crowd.

"Sorry, I just got a call to the burns unit for a Mr Cardin Winchester!" Jaeger said as he jumped down from seemingly no-where.

"Where were you?"

"Setting up traps…" replied the sniper casually, pulling his Longbow DMR off his back and setting sights on a few Gryphons, firing a single shot and breaking the wings of four.

"Why would we need traps?"

Just as he said that, a massive Nevermore with bone white scales tried to fly into the arena… only it was stopped right at the top of the entrance as it caught on seemingly invisible wires and detonated several arc mines which fried it and filled the arena with a smell that resembled cooked chicken.

"That is why my good friend, now are we going to get going or are we going to continue sitting here looking at our own reflections!"

"Considering what you do with most of your life I'm not sure if you're being serious or not…"

"Just get going…"

"Ok then… EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" Tempest shouted again, getting everyone onto an awaiting Airship and beginning the journey to Beacon. He made sure everyone was ok then used his parkour kit to get on top of the ship and looked at the prize he was protecting, Beacon academy. He stood there for most of the trip, not at all phased by the Grimm that were flying around overhead… it really did help to have a very angry girl with a minigun on the ship after Grimm decided to ruin her favourite shoe shop.

He heard the familiar sound of his girlfriend's shotgun gauntlets and heard her heavy footsteps move up to right next to him.

"So, we got a plan of attack?" Yang asked him, cocking Ember Celica and looking as Nevermore and Gryphons flew past without even batting an eye.

"A plan of attack… let me think" he replied, sounding like he was leading on to something.

"Don't you dare…" Yang scolded, knowing exactly where he is going.

"The plan of attack… is ATTACK!" shouted Tempest as he sported a massive grin, taking both his shotguns out and flipping them around in practice. He then looked straight up with a very sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh and writer… if you don't let me save her then I'll make sure you won't be able to continue writing with the two broken hand's you'll have!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Not talking, blackmailing…" Tempest replied, not breaking contact with the invisible entity in the air. "And it damn well better work"

Yang just ignored him and went below decks to check on the others, not noticing the leaf that floated past Tempest's vision even in the high-speed winds.

 _If you are going to, there is a line so please wait your turn…_

"And who's ahead of me?"

 _My stepmother, my brother, the server at McDonalds, my dog, my friend at school and Death…_

"How'd you piss of Death?"

 _I didn't really piss him off… it's not that hard to get on his list of killings_

"Well ok then…" Tempest accepted, aiming both his shotguns at Beacon.

"IT'S TIME TO SAVE MY WAIFU!"


	40. A Battle of Angels and Demons

**Well... the Battle for Beacon has truly begun and everything's going in full-swing badass...**

 **I'm celebrating OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thanks for all your comments and support to everyone out there and I have to say this story is going to finish pretty soon... but that doesn't mean I won't make a second...**

 **As a word of warning, this chapter is going to have some pretty gory scenes... and I'm really, honestly sorry about how it ends, it's just the only way I could do it... plus I'm going away for holidays so you will be left without an answer for more than a week... so please don't send a hit-squad just to kill me because of it...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 39:

As the proud structure of Beacon academy was assailed by the forces of Grimm, Demon was furiously typing as fast as he could into his laptops command program, trying desperately to boot up everything as fast as possible. The four Titans were already in their full combat boot-up sequence and their cores were charging to maximum capacity.

Nicolai was loading rocket after rocket into his firing chambers and attaching spare rocket loaders for his duel rapid-fire cluster quad-rocket launchers, every spare inch of his mechanical frame armoured and loaded for combat. Vanessa was ensuring that all her armour plating was back in place after what happened at the last fight with Grimm, her Plasma Railgun locked into place on her back and her colossal scythe sitting to the side with sharpened blade. She finished loading up after giving a small test to her cloaking systems, turning invisible for a second and re-appearing after being happy with the results.

Jeeves was spinning up the plasma coils of his Arc Cannon, lightning sparking between the Titan's frame and the weapon. Military hard-cases covered his armour, all filled to the brim with ammunition and spare explosives that he had managed to hide from Nicolai. Once he was finished with testing the Arc Cannon, he locked it onto his back and got to work securing the spare gun crates to ensure they didn't fall off during combat. Last of all, Demon had uploaded Sid back into his main Titan's body and the demonic Atlas was in the process of checking every single system it had. The Vortex shield spun up for a second and the body flared red for a second as the Damage core was tested. The AI finished up with the tests by taking the mag-locked chaingun off its back and loading in a fresh clip.

Once Demon was happy with his Titans, he grabbed the rest of his equipment, which was mostly just his extra belt magazines and gravity shurikens. He stood up to leave before remembering something which made him smile. Closing his laptop, he brought up the command module on his HUD and marked his location while opening the massive Titan door on the side of the pod. As he made his way outside, the thunderous steps of the Titans boomed around the area and he felt the glee of approaching battle, the Pilot briefly noting the dissolving corpse of the Nevermore crumpled nearby.

 _You ready for this Kalazar?_

" **Is that really a question? Now hurry up so we can finally go kill some things!** "

With a smile, Demon watched as an old friend came swooping in from the skies. The dropship he and the others had first been transported here on was fully powered up and set to autopilot, the minigun on the front revving into action and the rocket-pods warming up. As soon as it set down, Demon jumped in and began his own flight calibrations, setting it to lifter mode rather than having the dogfight capabilities.

"Jeeves, you're with me… Sid and Vanessa I want you guys going and giving the assault teams a helping hand, Nicolai you're on the defensive so meet up with Jaune and see what he needs"

"Affirmative, Lethal force authorised, neutralisation of targets in progress…" Sid chimed, the Titan lifting up the chaingun and dashing off into the academy in search of a target, Vanessa hefting her scythe and sprinting off after the Atlas. Demon lifted up into the air and connected Jeeves to the dropship with support wires then began heading off to a marked HUD location. In a matter of less than a minute he had flown over to where Tempest and the other members of the assault team were fighting a massive horde of Beowolves and Ursai, the loud discharges of weapons even managing to drown out the noise of the dropship's engines.

As he flew in, he spun up the minigun and did a small strafing run of the approaching enemy, smiling as he saw hundreds be shredded into nothingness. Demon manoeuvred the dropship skilfully past a small flock of Gryphons as they tried to take him down, then flew low to the ground and let Jeeves disengage from the dropship. He pulled up a comms channel with Tempest and had to wait a few seconds before it was answered, the familiar sound of his duel shotguns interrupting the feed every few moments.

"YO? WHAT DO YOU NEED!" Tempest shouted, trying to make sure his voice was heard over the noise of battle.

"Just dropping in some heavy ordinance for you and wondering how you're holding up"

He heard a roar on the other end and looked out the window and saw Tempest facing off a Deathstalker, using his shotguns to blast aside the claws as they tried to grab him, then nimbly jumped to the side to not get crushed by the stinger. Demon manoeuvred the dropship and pulled the trigger on his joystick for a full second, watching as a hail of lead shredded the upper armour of the Deathstalker and made it recoil in pain, Tempest taking the opportunity and jumping up onto the carapace and unloading four shots right into its brain.

"TASTE THE DELICIOUS LEAD OF THE HELLRAISERS YOU STUPID INSECT!" shouted Tempest as he shot, jumping off the carcase after he was sure it was dead. "Thanks for the assist, we're doing pretty good down here and we've only got a couple of people running at half-aura so we should be fine for a while, just set the Titan to auto and I'll make sure to look after it"

"Hellraisers? Is that what you're calling your shotguns? Well anyway, Jeeves needs a pilot, I removed the targeting hardware to make room for storage"

"Great… well I'll pilot him since Josh is away healing the wounded and Jaeger, well he's sitting on the top of the massive Clocktower doing who knows what… and yes, these babies are now dubbed as the beautiful Hellraisers!"

"Acknowledged… best of luck with everything and remember to meet up back in the courtyard when everything's done"

"Aye aye captain!" Tempest replied before linking with Jeeves and getting back into combat, massive arcs of lightning tearing through the invading Grimm like butter. Demon left them and turned the ship around and headed back to where the defensive blockade was set up. He had to dodge and roll the dropship quite a bit to avoid some of the Grimm that got a bit too close for comfort, noticing that the Atlesian military had finally sprang into action and had begun helping him take down Grimm.

He arrived at the blockade, just as Nicolai had finished crushing an Ursa underfoot and blew a couple of Beowolves to flying red pieces with a well-placed rocket. He couldn't see any civilians but judging by what he saw; they were most likely held in the training hall. The defenders were lined up outside the building and all of them shooting anything that came close, Demon even seeing Jaune manage to rack up a couple of Beowolf kills with his G2A4. As he began circling slowly in the dropship, he keyed in the radio and heard the light and chirpy voice of Natalia reply.

"HEY! You're back!"

"Yep, are you watching over the civilians?"

"Jaune wanted me to stay down here with a couple of others as a second line of defence while he stayed up there to stop anything getting close"

"Make sure that none of them get hurt but don't go throwing your lives away for it… expect to hold out for maybe an hour more? I can't really gauge how long this will go for but try and comfort the civilians"

"I'll do my best!"

Just as Demon was about to continue, he was interrupted by an incoming voice call from Jaeger, setting the ship to hover and authorising the connection.

"Demon, we have a rather large problem… I don't think this battle will be over in a couple of hours"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well for one, I can spot at least fifteen Goliaths coming from the East and we have approaching Bullheads with White Fang markings headed for the landing docks…"

"Shit! Can't the Atlas military do anything about that?"

His question was answered without a word as he heard a colossal boom and saw a visible shockwave go through the air, turning just in time to see two of the Atlesian cruisers collide with each other and make a sickening dive to their inevitable doom.

"DAMMIT! Get everyone to the courtyard NOW! We need to hold the academy and make sure no-one gets injured" Demon commanded, eyeing off the massive cruiser that had obviously shot at its brethren and seeing what looked to be a rocket fly over the ship and hit the side without causing an explosion. He switched the link to Tempest and didn't even wait for acknowledgement after the call connected.

"Tempest, get your teams back to the courtyard now, there are Goliaths and White Fang on the way and we need everyone there…"

Cutting the feed before receiving a response, he flicked the dropship to full manoeuvrability mode and flying off to the cruiser… or would have if a rocket hadn't slammed into his port engine and set the fuel lines alight. It wasn't completely destroyed but the power was coming in bursts and it was barely flying straight. He fought for control of the craft, the joystick being retched from his grip and twitched sporadically as the steering fins were broken and ripped free.

Demon shut down the fuel lines to stop it from exploding on him and quickly used a spare piece of rope to tie the joystick down to stop it from plunging the dropship into the ground for a few seconds. He jumped up from the seat and hit the manual release on the side doors, kicking them open and jumping out a few seconds before a second rocket hit the same engine and completely destroyed it, sending the dropship spiralling out of control, the ship crashing into the side of a block of dorms and sticking there with half of it hanging out.

Demon landed on the ground in a kneeling position and growled angrily as he stood up and saw the flaming wreckage of the crashed ship. Without standing up, he unsheathed his odachi and left it at half-length in his off-hand and un-holstered his Wingman, cocking back the trigger in preparation. He mentally activated the combat modules of his armour and heard the pleasant sound of his parkour-kit humming in anticipation, seeing the aura gauge and shield bars come online.

With an almost annoyed flare, he stood up and faced the White Fang members that had shot at him, seeing them smiling and laughing at him. He smiled himself and cocked his head slightly, getting into a low combat stance, seeing the White Fang grunts raise their rifles to shoot him down, thinking he was nearly beaten… oh how wrong they were.

As soon as the first grunt even though of pulling the trigger, Demon activated his Pilot stim and broke out in a full-on sprint at them. They barely had a second to recover from the shock before he was upon them like a hungry wolf to a herd of rabbits.

He sliced the first grunts gun in half with his odachi before bringing it back around and skewering him in the neck, the blood red blade coming out the back of his neck not looking changed in the slightest despite the crimson liquid dripping from it. His Wingman was set upon another one as he shot out their kneecap, putting them in a kneeling position in pain, then fired two more shots into his head to finish the job.

Ripping the odachi free from the grunt, he swept his leg around and tripped another grunt that tried to flank him, running the blade across his chest as he fell and spilling his guts, aiming his Wingman at the same time and blowing the brains out of the grunt that was hefting the rocket launcher.

The grunts that had finally recovered got beads on Demon and began firing, bullets deflecting off his shields and drawing his attention over to a large group of about ten who were all aiming rifles at him. With practised ease, he fired the last five shots of his Wingman to take out two of them thanks to the range drop-off, then activated his cloak and used his parkour kit to jump high into the air. As he came down, he slammed his boot into the head of one of the grunts, grabbing the arm of another and snapping it before he even knew what was happening.

The others spun their rifles around and began blind-firing although they never hit a single thing as Demon came up behind another one and cut his in half with one swing. The others five tried to run, only for Demon to threw a gravity shuriken and pulled them all in, reloading his Wingman and killing four of them before it ran out, leaving one. The grunt collapsed to the floor and held up his hands feebly in defence, whimpering in fear.

Demon just sighed heavily and reloaded his Wingman, putting it to the grunt's forehead, in the middle of the mask he wore.

"Keys…"

"What?" whimpered the grunt, sounding as though he had thoroughly soiled his pants by now.

"Where are the keys to your Bullheads?"

The grunt pointed over to one of the bodies that was lying face-down in a pool of blood, Demon turning for a second to note where it was. He holstered his Wingman and saw the grunt let out a deep breath he had been holding in… so he swung his odachi around and stopped it a centimetre from the grunt's throat. He let out a strangled cry before his eyes rolled back in his head and he feinted, making Demon almost laugh despite the grim nature of everything around him.

He went over to the corpse and flipped it over with his foot, pulling a chain from around the soldier's neck that had the bullhead keys attached to it. Sheathing his shortened odachi, he took off in a sprint and pumped more stims into his system to give him a boost, making it to the landing pads just as he saw Goliaths cresting the ridge and beginning to charge for the academy.

He took out the keys and scanned them to check which one they belonged to, getting a reference in a little over a second and sprinting over to the one that was highlighted, ripping the door open and climbing into the cockpit. He turned the keys and ignited the engines, waited for them to warm up then began taking off, only to stop when he saw Rosaline running towards the bullhead as fast as she could.

He hovered about a foot off the ground until she heard her climb aboard, then pushed the throttle to max and closed the side-doors, flying straight towards the cruiser.

"Where are you going!" Rosaline nearly shouted as she huffed heavily from running.

"I need to re-take control of that cruiser before It takes down any more of our air support then turn its guns on those Goliaths before they get too close"

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Well, from the files that I hacked apparently this ship is equipped with quite a lot of automated defences so with your help I can get to the control room much faster"

"Can't you just bust through the glass?"

"It's reinforced, nothing short of a Titan could get through that and I don't have that much fire-power on me right now"

Demon went back to focusing on piloting the bullhead, skilfully avoiding Gryphons as they flew past, climbing in height with every passing second until he saw gunfire on the top of the cruiser. He couldn't quite make it out at this distance but he did see a small pink person fly off the top and a Gryphon fly down.

"Rosaline, I think you might have another job… you're fine with heights right?"

"Yes?"

"Good, because you might need to catch that person falling off the side of the cruiser"

"WHAT!"

Demon pointed out of the cockpit to the tiny speck that was falling and Rosaline hummed when she saw them. He pulled the latch to release the back door and Rosaline walked over to the edge, locking the straps on her holsters so her weapons wouldn't fall out and summoning her angelic spectral wings. She took in a deep breath then jumped out, her wings not letting her fall even an inch as they beat the air around them to lift her towards the falling figure.

Demon closed the bay doors then continued on towards the cruiser, angling to the open bay door at the back of it until he saw a bunch of activated Atlesian Knights marching towards the open doors with burning red eyes.

"Hmmm… Pilot rule number one, if it's red then blow it to kingdom come!" reasoned Demon as he locked it to full-forward and ran out the side of the bullhead before it smashed into the massive clump of Knights and smashed the robots into much more 'manageable' pieces. He took his chaingun off his back and flicked the safety off, beginning to run through the corridors as fast as possible before more Knights found him.

"A single badass versus and entire ships worth of robots made to wage war… pffft, that already happened a couple of months ago and I already know how that went down… let's get this shit done"

Back at the courtyard, the students and Pilots were doing their best to hold off the Grimm, being helped with the support of the Titans and the Atlas military, although that all changed when they saw four Atlas Paladins bust in through a side wall and begin attacking the helpless soldiers of the Atlesian infantry.

"Tempest, watch out, you have two Paladins headed your way!" Jaeger messaged from the tower, staying at the highest point and sniping any Grimm that would prove a problem later.

"Where from?" Tempest answered without a hint of concern, his thoughts more focused on the Ursa he was crushing underneath his foot while he sent thousands of Volts of electricity into a large group of Bewolves.

"Over there"

"Where?"

"Look where I'm pointing"

"Jaeger… you are literally two kilometres away from me and probably cloaked so HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE YOUR FINGER!"

His response was a quick picture that was sent to his HUD that included a rude finger, obviously, and another hand pointing to the right. Tempest had barely enough time to drop Jeeves to his knees and avoid the massive fist of the Paladin as it tried to get a hit on him. He used his dash to knee the Paladin in the face and send it reeling a few feet back, allowing him to get a good view at what was happening.

Two Paladins stood side-by-side as they sized him up and he spared a glance to see the other students try and take down the other two. He decided to finish it quickly and charged his Arc cannon fully, firing it at the closest knowing it would hit both anyway… the only problem was that the lead one lifted its arm and a Vortex shield formed and absorbed the lightning.

"OH COME ON! DAMMIT DEMON, I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T GIVE THEM ANYTHING!"

Tempest put the Arc cannon on his back and cracked his knuckles, beginning to slowly back away from the two Paladins.

"We can take them right?" he asked the OS, knowing that Jeeves wasn't exactly built for combat.

"I wouldn't exactly say we have a chance of coming out of this alive but we might be able to hold out for a few minutes" replied the AI nervously, not at all liking where this was going.

"Shit…"

Just as he said that, his gut retched from the inside and he felt a sudden pull towards the school cafeteria, not at all knowing why. He keyed in his radio and activated Jeeves' Vortex shield so he wasn't interrupted by the Paladins and got Josh on the line.

"Josh, I need you to take care of these two Paladins for me!"

"I'm kinda tied up here and I don't think I'm good enough to take down two Paladins by myself, we're having enough trouble with the two over here!"

"Just get in a Titan or something! I need to go!"

"Grrrr, fine… just give me a minute"

Tempets cut the feed and knocked over one of the nearest pillars to slow the Paladin's advance as he dashed away to cover and jumped out of Jeeves, setting the Titan to hide until this was over. Then, he sprinted over to the hall just in time to see Blake stabbed by a White Fang guy wearing a trench coat and holding a blood red katana.

He was just about to step in when he saw Yang bust in through the side and scream at the top of her lungs, activated Ember Celica and jumping towards the guy with killing intent. He saw the man tense and turn, Tempest knowing exactly what this mean and activated his Stims and boosting his Parkour kit full thrust straight into the air.

Just as the man seemed to phase forward into the air and was about to slice vertically at Yang, he fired a shotgun shell and hit him in the side, sending him crashing into the wall with a loud crack.

"Yang, get Blake out of here… I got this!" he ordered, loading in a new shotgun shell as the man got up from the blow. Yang was hesitant at first but once she saw Tempest's determined look she re-evaluated and picked up Blake, jogging slowly out of the hall and giving one last glance back to her boyfriend before leaving. Tempest's heart was racing as he eyed down the man that had stabbed Blake with killing intent worse than what one would experience walking in on Weiss while she was changing.

"NO ONE… TOUCHES… MY WIAFU! I mean Yang… BUT STABBING BLAKE IS NOT COOL!" he shouted, the man only laughing in return and flicking the blood off his sword.

"You have no idea who I am right? Well I know who you are Tempest and you should know I also know all of your greatest strengths and weaknesses…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this talk a million times before and it doesn't matter who you are or what you've done because you all bleed the same"

"Hmph…" the man replied, holding his shotgun sheath and aiming it right at him. "Wilt and Blush will ensure that you will re-think that statement"

"Named weapons… well, these puppies are the Hellraisers and that's all the information you need, so let's fight!"

"You will…"

He was cut short when Tempests slung one of his shotguns over his back and threw a frag to his feet, giving him pause and making him jump back to avoid it. Tempest smiled and pulled back out his shotgun, walking towards the man again knowing that he would have to finish this fight if his friends weren't going to get hurt.

Back with Josh, he had tried to find something to help take down the Paladins but he was stuck on finding anything that could actually dent them. He had tried to get into Nicolai but Markus had already began Piloting him for ammo control and Sid wouldn't let Josh get in under Demon's orders. That left only one Titan and he very much didn't like what he would have to do. He was running towards a large waypoint on his HUD until he saw Vanessa swinging her scythe around in full combat mode, taking down Grimm left and right.

He used his parkour kit to jump above the Grimm and landed on her back, glad that he had altered her memory so she instantly didn't try to kill him. He waited until there were no more hostiles until he requested embarkation and she let him inside the cockpit. He booted up the systems and began linking, although there was one problem. It wouldn't let him link properly because, for some reason, the OS wasn't authorising manual controls.

He went into the troubleshooting and when it came back, it tracked the problem back to the memory alteration as that had apparently stopped manual override.

"Ahhh… shit… this is going to hurt in the morning"

He went into the files and reverted the memory wipe, waiting for a few seconds for it to load, then he waited for his judgement.

"Why does my head hurt…" Vanessa asked no one in particular, moving her hand up to her sensors and wiping them as though she had a hangover.

"That might be me" Josh answered, cringing as he thought of what would happen next.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, flooding his helmet mikes and nearly deafening him.

"Listen… I know you want to kill me but please listen to what I have to say"

"EXPLAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"We need to take down two Atlas Paladins and you're the only Titan left and I need something that can actually dent them so that's where you come in… please just let me have control over your systems for a few minutes…"

"Glad to hear I was your first choice" she replied sarcastically, mulling the idea over until she eventually decided "You can get control just until they are defeated then you have to promise you won't come near me ever again"

"Deal…" he replied, seeing the linking process authorised and the control buttons lighting up in the green. "Thank you, I'll make sure you don't get destroyed or anything"

"Thanks for the concern…" replied the AI sarcastically once again. Josh ignored her and activated the Dash core, using the dashes to practically glide over the ground to where the two Paladins where just as the pushed the pillar out of the way. He lifted her scythe carefully and spun it in a flared pattern, feeling his heart race in excitement. It was time to fight yet again.

He swung the scythe and caught one of the Paladins under its legs and pulled, upending the robot so he would only have to focus on one. The other's arms shifted and turned into fists, one arm rearing back for a strike. Josh nimbly ducked under it and cut into the main chassis, ripping it out and dashing backwards to avoid another attempt at hitting the Titan. He slung the scythe over his back and took the Plasma Railgun off its mag-lock, taking aim and spinning up the coils. The second Paladin had not righted itself and punched out, only this time Josh caught it and fired a fully charged railgun into the arm socket, blasting the limb off in a shower of sparks.

The other Paladin took the distraction and smashed its fist into Vanessa's open side, sending the Titan sprawling to the floor. Josh was knocked around a bit and accidentally activated the prototype stealth module, smiling when he saw what had happened. He righted Vanessa and charged up another shot, not worrying about rushing as the two Paladins couldn't even see him. He fired the other shot and bled the other arm fully off the robot, pressing the advantage and grabbing it as it flew, swinging it like a bat and smashing it clean into the cockpit and watching as it sparked in frustration until the lights died down.

He dashed again and dodged a fist from the other Paladin. He almost laughed at its stupidity, until the fists retracted and two guns took their place.

"This is going to hurt…" he said as he braced.

The Paladin began firing rockets and energy blasts straights into the cover-less Stryder and both Vanessa and Josh sure felt it.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GET DESTROYED!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!"

He put up the Titan's spare hand to block the plasma blasts and ran straight towards the Paladin, kicking straight at its core to stagger it then ducked low to the ground, firing a Railgun blast into its optics while unloading a rocket salvo straight into the hole that the round had burned through. The Paladin stumbled again and fell onto the ground, Josh using his last dash to jump up a few feet and come smashing down onto the Paladin, ripping both arms off and punching right into the main cockpit again, the lights on the robot dying out to show it was out of action.

He stood up and smiled to himself.

"See, it wasn't that bad!"

Just as he said that, one of the armour pieces on Vanessa's leg fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Wait, SHIT! Didn't they have people in them!" Josh exclaimed, remembering the hologram about the Atlesian Paladins.

"Josh… I swear to God I'm going to kill you the second Demon isn't watching, plus that was just propaganda about the pilots… where is Demon anyway?"

"I'll be damned if I know, we gotta get back to the courtyard and see how everyone else is holding up"

On the Atlesian ship, Demon was sprinting through the corridors of the ship as he heard explosions that rocket the entire structure, probably the engines overheating from the stress. He had his chaingun out and gunned down anything that moved seconds before they even realised he was coming while he wall-ran through the long corridors. He finally made it to the command centre and readied his weapon, busting down the door with a well-placed kick, only to find no-one to challenge him. He slung his weapon over his back and took out his data knife, walking to the main console and tearing out the scroll that sat oddly in the command slot.

He crouched down and tore off one of the panels below the console and grabbed a specific bundle of wires, ripping them out and jamming his data-knife into the free slot and slowly began to re-take control of the ship. He prioritised weapons and piloting systems first and then stood up, leaving the data kife to continue its work, only to see Ruby standing on the outer hull facing off against a Gryphon, no weapon in hand to possibly fight it with.

He swore loudly and sprinted over to the nearest console, bringing up the weapons overlay and powering up a nearby flak gun. He turned it as quick as he could and began firing just as the Gryphon jumped and tried to bite her. The rounds knocked it off course and it fell off the side with a loud caw and Demon sighed in relief, waving to Ruby when she turned around to see what had happened. She smiled and sprinted further down the hull to retrieve Crescent Rose as it stuck out of the damaged plating.

Demon went over to the piloting module and was just about to begin turning the ship towards the academy when he felt a shockwave reverberate the entire ship and an even louder roar following. He went over to the camera station and switched to rear cameras… and then nearly gave up right there and then.

One of the massive mountains in the distance collapsed in on himself revealing a LITERAL DRAGON… well it was a Wyvern but it was still BLOODY MASSIVE! He watched as a million call requests came into his HUD and hesitantly accepted Josh's. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds until Josh's voice came through, sounding quiet and in awe.

"We have enough to kill that thing right?"

"I'm not sure…"

Demon watched as it roared loudly and began making a bee-line straight for the academy.

"Josh… get everyone out of there now, leave the dragon to me"

"WHAT! You can't seriously…"

"NOW! I will not have people die on me! Get EVERYONE out of there now, I don't care if you use the Airships, just get away from there!"

"But…"

"Just do it…"

He cut the feed and sent a message to Ruby, telling her to get to the courtyard and evacuate with everyone else, the girl giving him a thumbs up then jumping off the side and using the recoil of Crescent Rose to land safely on the ground. Demon slowly walked over to the command centre and took the controls, pushing the reactor to 110% and gunning the engines to speed straight towards the dragon.

Back with Tempest, he was panting heavily as he once again rolled to the side as he avoided a slash from the flawless blade-wielder. He fired of Hellraisers as fast as he could but ever shot was either avoided or was parried somehow by his katana. His clips ran empty and he dropped the expended shells, jumping onto the nearby wall to avoid a shotgun blast from Blush.

He reloaded as fast as possible, although this time he didn't bother firing the shells just yet, if he was going to win he would need another strategy. He dropped to the floor and watched as the man casually reloaded his shotgun as he did, not at all seeming phased by the fight that was going on.

"So, you say that you know how I fight…" Tempest asked, desperately trying to figure out a way to beat the calm and collected psychopath.

"I have informants who showed me every single battle you have undertaken so I know exactly how you fight… always brash and never taking time to assess the situation and if this fight is any indication, you are just as stupid as I thought you were… as a courtesy I should let you know I am Adam of the White Fang"

Tempest growled in anger and then a thought struck him… if this guy thought he was stupid, then he was going to be infinitely more stupid than he could ever think. Tempest roared and sprinted straight at the guy, aiming both shotguns at him and getting ready to fire. Adam laughed and readied his katana to block any bullets that came his way… although no bullets actually hit him.

As Tempest drew closer, he dropped into a slide and reversed his grip on the shotguns, firing the shells behind him and using the recoil to swing the blades that he had installed on the top of the weapons. Adam was not at all ready for the attack and could only block one before the other hit him in the side. Tempest didn't let up and continued to fire as fast as possible to swing his Hellraisers with ridiculous speed. Adam tried to jump back and re-assess but Tempest wouldn't give him that liberty and continued to press on by jumping after him and swinging even more.

Adam lashed out with his katana to try and get him to let up but Tempest didn't even flinch as it hit his aura and he had a second of free hits on the offending White Fang member. Adam struck out again with the same result, so he himself continued to attack the Pilot in a battle of who could do the most damage.

The battle continued on for little under a minute until both the combatant's aura's broke at the same time, only Adam was the first to take advantage of it. He struck out and speared Tempest straight through the gut, his katana tearing through the Pilot armour and coming out his back. The Pilot stopped in his tracks and dropped his shotguns, collapsing to his knees and coughing violently.

"I told you that you'd die!" Adam said triumphantly through ragged breaths.

Tempest coughed for a few more seconds until he stopped and looked like he was saying something.

"What is it?" Adam asked, growling as he leaned in closer to hear.

"You have… a spider… on you shoulder" Tempest choked out, wincing in pain through the words.

Adam laughed as loud as he could… until he felt a pinch of pain come from the left of his neck. He turned his head slightly to see that there was, in fact, a spider biting him… but that was all that Tempest needed. He kicked out as though he wasn't even hurt and bent Adam's knee backwards, jumping up and holding onto his head with both hands and twisting… and like that, the life drained from Adam Taurus' body as his neck was severed in an instant.

Tempest violently hacked up and collapsed to his knees once again, the limp body of Adam lying in front of him. He reached down and tenderly touched the hilt of the blade that was going through his body, wincing as it sent new pain through his body. He gritted his teeth and grasped it with both hands, pulling it out in one quick swipe and sending a spray of blood onto the floor and onto the body.

He nearly passed out from the pain but pushed through it and covered the wound with one hand while ripping some clothing from Adam and using it as a make-shift bandage. He tore off his helmet and threw it to the ground, but not before hearing the radio crackle to life. He reached inside and pulled out the module, putting it on speaker.

"TEMPEST! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Yang screamed through the mic, sounding as though she was crying.

"Hey babe, I'm right here" he answered, trying to sound as normal as possible, gritting his teeth and looking down to see the black fabric already turning red. He heard a sigh of relief on the other side, followed by a bit of crying before she replied.

"Demon wants us to head to Vale so get over to the landing docks and we'll get you out"

Tempest smiled in relief that she was ok and looked back down to the wound before replying.

"Yeah… I'll meet you there but don't wait, Josh told me to hold down the fort for a few more minutes to give you an escape window" lied Tempest, hearing Yang' worried voice reply as quickly as possible.

"Just make it back ok alright!" she ordered, "I want to take you back to Juniors for a dance, remember!"

"I'll see you there…" he replied, cutting the feed and throwing it aside. With trembling feet, he stood warily and began slowly walking out, only succeeding in making it to the door before his legs gave way. He looked out at the massive clocktower and saw a massive Grimm dragon crash into the side and roar.

 _How the hell did I miss that?_

He let himself lie limply on the floor and faced towards the sky, seeing the massive Atlesian cruiser flying overhead and seeing Demon's IFF tag faintly thanks to his optical implants.

"Make me proud buddy… make sure Yang knows I love her…"

A small coughing came as the last bits of air left his lungs and his arms flopped to his sides, no more commands to tell them to stay… and his life began leaving him.

Demon was piloting the ship as fast as he could, despite the innumerable warning signs and sirens that were blaring right in his ears but he kept the ship true and aimed at the massive dragon. He noticed a bright trail of white glyphs trail up the side of the tower and saw a red blur begin running up from the base.

 _Dammit Ruby… why do you always get yourself right in the way of danger…_

He knew it was too late to veer away thanks to the 300 km/h he was going but he knew he would hit the top of the tower far before she reached there. As he looked back at his prize he swore again when the dragon was not where it was before but was flying straight at the top of the tower. It hit the top and a large shockwave boomed throughout the air and he heard the reverb even from inside his cockpit… but the good thing was that it put the dragon on a path right towards him.

Pushing the reactor to as much as it could go, he re-routed all power to the thrusters, sealing his helmet and activating the life-support as the air was cut in the cockpit. When the dragon finally switched its attention from what was happening at the top of the tower, it was way too late to do anything as the massive re-enforced tip of the cruiser slammed straight into it and engulfed it in flames as the fuel-lines exploded.

Demon smiled as he saw the destruction slowly make its way towards him… until he realised he forgot the 'ditch the ship at the last second' part of the plan. He face-palmed himself and activate his stims, pumping two more spare needles into his system as well to enhance his speed. He had downloaded the maps of the ship when he hacked it so he quickly activated his in-helmet AI and plotted a course to the nearest exit, seeing a faint blue trail highlight the corridors.

Outrunning the destruction of the ship, he made it to an open port in the side of the ship and jumped… just as the Grimm dragon tore through the ship right behind him and obliterated half the ship. He fired a grappling hook and grabbed onto the side of a falling piece of ship and used it as hand-hold that he rode until he was a few hundred feet from the ground, jumping and using his parkour kit to slow his fall and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Not having a second to think, he took of sprinting straight towards the tower to avoid the massive pieces of falling ship that were crashing to the ground around him. Shards of metal came down onto the already half-destroyed courtyard of Beacon, barely missing him, Demon knowing full well that he was surviving through sheer luck. A particularly large piece embedded itself a few feet in front of him. He groaned loudly and unsheathed his odachi, flicking it to full length and setting it ablaze with fire.

When he came into range, he swung vertically and sliced clean through the sheet of metal and splitting it, allowing him to jump throught the small gap he made. Using his odachi to cut any pieces that otherwise would have killed him, he safely made it to the base of the tower just in time to turn around and see the Grimm dragon and ship crash to the ground in a massive fireball.

"See you in hell!"

His thoughts were interrupted again as he looked to the top of the tower and saw a blinding silver pulse radiate outwards, making him shut of the optics in his helmet just so he wasn't blinded. When he thought it was safe, he turned it back on and looked up to the top of the tower, his heart racing as he realised that Ruby was headed up there.

"DAMMIT!"

Already beginning to formulate a plan to get up there but stopped when he heard heavy footsteps and smiled when he saw Sid.

"Pilot located, awaiting mission objectives" Sid spoke, mag-locking the chaingun onto his back and standing vigilant over the much smaller figure of Demon.

"Sid, mission objectives set to link up with Josh and the others"

"Affirmative, mission approximated to be completed in 5 minutes and 32 seconds" Sid droned before turning and beginning to leave.

"Wait, before you go, I need some help getting to the top of the tower" Demon confessed, Sid stopping and crouching low to the ground and holding out a massive hand. Demon groaned as he realised what would happen so he sheathed his odachi and climbed on, preparing for what he called the 'pray to god this AI doesn't glitch out at the last second' manoeuvre. Sid picked him up and reared back his arm, his other pointing straight towards the top of the tower as he aimed.

"Ready sir?"

"Just do it already Sid, you know I hate it when you do this"

Sid chirped in response and… threw Demon as hard as he could straight towards the top of the tower. Demon gritted his teeth as the G-forces nearly made him pass out but he held through and landing right in the middle of Ozpin's clocktower, or what was left after the Grimm dragon crashed into it. He quickly saw Ruby lying on the floor with tears in her eyes and dived over, cradling her limp body in his arms. He checked her heart-beat and breathed in relief when he heard a stable pulse.

He carefully laid her on the ground and looked around for anyone else, only seeing a woman in red lying on the ground a few feet away with a severe burn over her left eye. He was about to go over and check on her when a bullhead crested the top with Mercury and a girl in it as well as a few White Fang grunts. They raised their rifles before he could do anything and began firing at Ruby, although he had already dived on top of her to protect her from the barrage. A few bullets were reflected off his shields but that eventually broke and they began hitting his aura… until that broke… and then they began firing into his armour.

Despite how strong his armour was, it wasn't invulnerable and a few rounds wormed their way in between the plates and hit him full on, Demon wincing in pain every time they hit. Just as he thought he would die, the firing stopped and he hesitantly turned to see the Bullhead fly off in the distance as well as the fact that the woman was no longer there.

With a seriously annoyed groan, he stood up and did a scan on his body, seeing that around four bullets had managed to get through, although that could easily be fixed with some nanobots. He activated them and a second later the four rounds were being pushed out at a painfully slow pace by the miniature robots. He pushed through the pain and picked up Ruby, moving slowly to the edge and jumping off carefully, making sure not to jolt her in any way. He carefully angled his fall so he hit the side of the tower and could slide down without a massive jolt, surfing the edge until the base where he jumped and landed lightly on the ground.

He swore to himself as he realised Sid was gone and he would have to make it to the landing pads that, no doubt, would already be destroyed by the Goliaths approaching. Just as he was about to go, he heard a familiar voice and smiled when he realised who it was.

"Hey kid, need some help with that?" Qrow asked as he leant against the tower, flask in hand and taking a swig.

"That'd be great…"

Qrow put away the alcohol and walked over, taking Ruby from his arms and giving him a rest.

"Is everyone safe?" asked Demon, wanting to know if his evacuation order was actually followed.

"Yeah, the others made it out fine and we're the only people left on the campus" Qrow explained, beginning to slowly walk to a bullhead that was waiting for him a few hundred metres away.

"Other than me" spoke a voice from inside the tower, Demon and Qrow spinning around in shock only to see Ozpin stumbling from the tower bloodied and with cane kept firmly in his grip.

"OZZY!" Qrow shouted, jogging over and grabbing onto his shoulder to stabilize him while still holding Ruby in the other.

"Beacon is lost, we must get out of here as soon as possible" the Headmaster explained, shrugging off Qrow's helping hand and stumbling over to the bullhead. Qrow and Demon joined him, both getting ready to take off… just as a colossal roar reverberated through the air. They were all shocked when, out of the burning rubble of the Atlesian cruiser, the Grimm dragon erupted in a burst of flames and flew over to the clocktower.

"Seriously…" Demon spoke, sounding VERY pissed "you two get Ruby out of here, I'll deal with this thing"

He jumped out of the bullhead and began eyeing down the dragon as it flew around.

"Mr Demon, that is a class S Grimm, there is no others that we know of that are as strong as that! You have no chance of killing it!" Ozpin nearly shouted, still not actually moving to stop him.

"Well, I'm just going to have to do that if we have any chance of getting Beacon back… just tell me when you're at Vale so I can get away and make my own way there"

Both Qrow and Ozpin nodded, the formed getting into the cockpit and flying away with much hesitance. Demon cracked his knuckles and waited for the dragon to fly low enough to the ground that he could fire a grapple onto its chest and was pulled with it.

 _Kalazar… do you think you can take this thing?_

" **Pfftt… is that even a question! I've been waiting for when you'd let me have some fun… those White Fang were definitely delicious** "

 _You are disgusting… I'll tell you when you can let loose…_

Demon pulled himself up to the chest of the dragon and climbed up onto its back… then waited. A few boring minutes later a notification came up on his HUD that Qrow and the others made it to Vale… so it was time to fight.

 _Kalazar… let's rip this thing to shreds…_

" **Wouldn't have it any other way** "

At Vale, all the people gathered looked mournfully at the destroyed corpse that was Beacon and the gigantic Grimm dragon that flew around as it took over its new roost. Just as they thought all hope was gone, the dragon shrieked in pain, the gathering being able to hear it all the way in Vale, then veered violently into the clocktower, completely destroying it and blocking Beacon from view in a smokescreen of rubble. They stood in awe at what had happened… but then something stranger happened. They saw the dragon as a vague outline through the smoke… but it looked like there was something else there that was nearly the same size!

The other being looked to be fighting it, brief flashes of fire and lightning giving more defined outlines of their fights… although it was over all too soon. The dragon grabbed the other being in its jaws… but didn't have a chance to do anything as it was suddenly engulfed in burning black flames, releasing the creature and crashing into what was left of Beacon and completely destroying it.

They watched as the dust slowly settled to see what had saved the academy, the only problem was the when it did, all they saw was the destroyed rubble of Beacon. Yang was watching through tears as she still hadn't met up with Tempest or Demon and the others hadn't seen them either. She finally found Josh as he sat in the open cockpit of Vanessa and she screamed at him for an answer.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE TEMPEST STAY BEHIND!"

"What? I haven't talked to him since he left me to take care of the Paladins! I didn't tell him to stay!"

Her heart stopped for a moment and even more tears began flowing, more coming anew as she saw a bullhead coming from the academy with Ruby sitting limp in the loading bay. She sprinted over to where it landed and cradled her as softly as possible, crying into her shoulder with Qrow putting a hand on her own to comfort her.

"Where's Demon…" she whispered, already knowing the answer.

"He stayed behind to try and kill the dragon…" Qrow answered quietly, grieving at the fact as well although not in the same fashion as Yang.

Said girl properly began crying now as the Battle of Beacon drew to a close… for now she had lost two people she cared about to the Grimm and the White Fang. But what could she do? They were dead… weren't they?


	41. Just another name

**So, we've got another chapter again... sorry for the massive wait, I've just had stuff on over the last few days, mostly designing a space station for two days straight with three hours of sleep... Coffee became my new best friend after those two days**

 **Now that I have some time to think over everything this story has been over the last couple of months I've written this, I honestly can't believe how far I've come, mostly as a writer and partly how much I've enjoyed writing this... I can't thank all of you for the support you've showed and the encouragement**

 **If any of you are scared or slightly pissed that I didn't pay attention to your review in relation to weapon names or OC's, FEAR NOT! I shall be adding them later in the story... I just don't know when... THIS IS NOT THE END, I definitely will be making a second arc for the story that'll be more focused on the Titanfall side of things rather than the RWBY aspects, but I'll make sure all the best parts are still there... I just have to tie off all the loose ends in this arc.**

 **As an added note, I don't like having the base Titanfall pic as the pic for this fanfic so if any of you godly people out there could make a pic that was unique to this fic and send it to me, I shall forever hail you as the highest divine (Even higher than RNJesus)**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 40:

Yang Xiao Long hated a lot of things in life… people who touched her hair, people who looked at her the wrong way, her mother… and mostly Cardin… but the one thing she hated the most was funerals… one of which she was forced to sit at right about now. It wasn't exactly for one person specifically being that it was a funeral for all those that died during the attack on Beacon, although for her it was for three people she knew very well. Pyrrha, Demon and Tempest were all lost during the battle and she had given up all hope of them ever coming back given that it had been literally a month since she had last seen any of them.

She sat in the front row of the assembled crowd, a measly couple of hundred people who were either students or people who knew those who passed. A black single-piece dress went down to her ankles as well as flat shoes, both of which her father insisted she wear, while her hair was tied back in a ponytail so it wasn't in its usual mess. Qrow and Tiayang were sitting on either side of her while she waited for it to end, both of them offering her brief condolences when the emotion got to her too much, Kira, Josh, Markus and Jaeger sitting off to the side as well.

As the mayor of Vale gave a lengthy speech about the losses faced at the battle, Yang's thought's shifted to her team-mates… or more specifically why they had left. Ruby, Rosaline and the remnants of JNPR she could understand, heading off on foot to Mistral in search of Cinder and more importantly, Salem, although it was the other members that completely enraged her. Blake, she hadn't even seen after the confusion at the Vale evacuation, Yang not having a clue in the slightest at where she had gone. Weiss was another problem, in that she had been taken by her father in a private airship and as far as Yang could tell, the Ice Queen hadn't put up even the slightest of fights against his decision.

She had stayed behinds in the hope that the either one of the three would show up at some point but the funeral was a massive slap in the face against those hopes… the final nail in the coffin as it were. Kira, Josh, Markus and Jaeger had stayed behind for the pure point that they had nowhere to go. They weren't particularly fond of travelling long distances just to seek revenge and saw it would be better if they helped with the re-taking of Beacon, helping the staff of the academy in Grimm clearance… although that was going badly to say the best.

The 'clearance crew', as just about everyone called it, had barely managed to make it within the old borders of the academy thanks to the colossal amounts of Grimm that were flocking to the academy and using it as a large roost of sorts, so much so that not even the remaining Altesian fleet could get any of their Vulture dropships (not actual name but I thought it's pretty cool) into the air without getting swarmed by a Nevermore in a second.

She thought back to the last time she had spoken to Tempest, being told by him that he was covering their retreat… so then why didn't he make it back on the last ship out? How could he have left her like Blake and never came back? Pyrrha she knew well enough why she hadn't made it back, Ruby filling her in on the grim details of how she had found her after the fight with Cinder. Demon, however, she still couldn't work out how she had felt. Qrow told her that he had saved Ruby and stayed behind from the last ship to try and take down the dragon, something she wouldn't have even dreamed even in her most bull-headed of states, yet she had definitely watched as something took down the colossal Grimm.

The fact had also been settled by the arrival of a battered Sid in his personal Titan, Josh checking the remote uplink the Titan had with Demon's armour only to receive a message that told to a broken connection with the armour… Josh's reaction being all she needed to see to know there wasn't anything she could do. Josh had given the Titan to Ruby, knowing that they would need it the most on their journey while Josh kept Vanessa, the two managing to smooth things out despite their previous spite as a final wish for Demon.

She was torn from her thoughts by Qrow as he nudged her in the side, gesturing to the mayor as he was almost finished his address.

"… so with a heavy heart, I ask that anyone who would like to place a wreath or message at the base of the monument come forward now…" he said, gesturing to the large metal statue behind him. She reluctantly stood up, as her uncle and her father, then joined the back of the formed que. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Josh with a concerned look on his face. He was wearing one of Qrow's old suits and he had definitely changed over the last months. He had a small amount of facial hair around his chin and he had a small exoskeletal brace on his left arm, compliments of Markus, something he had to have thanks to an injury during the escape when he had a Nevermore fire a feather through Vanessa's unshielded cockpit and slashed right up his forearm and breaking his bones.

"It's ok Yang, we're all hit pretty hard by this…" he said, trying to comfort the blonde as she suddenly realised that she was crying, the slow drips of tears falling from her cheeks.

"Don't worry…" she choked through a tight throat, returning a forced smile, knowing that Josh would see through it instantly.

"I've been to far too many funerals during my time in the Militia and I know exactly how you feel… the sense of loss, of never-ending regret… the constant thinking of how you could have changed it. I can give you advice about it right now and it's that you should never blame yourself for anything… what happened can't be changed"

"But I just let him stay there without doing anything!" she sobbed, trying not to break down in a full-blown mess right there and then.

"He made his choice… he was probably doing it to protect you and to make sure that you weren't killed yourself" Josh replied, having a small smile as he remembered the first time he went to a funeral.

"How could he though… I could have helped!" she tried to argue, Josh having none of that and putting a finger on her lips to stop her rant.

"Trust me, I've heard it a million times before and I know for one you couldn't have helped… he's been trained to call for help only when everything hasn't gone FUBAR, so it's probably likely that he was already dying when he called you… the simple fact was that he didn't want you to see him die"

Yang recoiled a small bit in recognition as she realised a simple fact for the first time since thinking about it… Adam. He was the reason Tempest stayed behind… had he been the one to kill him? She knew Tempest well enough to know he wouldn't run from a fight, yet when she had talked to him over the mics, he had sounded well enough, almost as if he hadn't even fought at all. So just why was it that he had stayed behind?

She deftly felt herself being pulled along by her arm and saw her father dragging her over to the monument.

"What's up firecracker, you don't really seem to be at all in the game recently?" he asked, Yang almost being annoyed at how concerned he was.

"Just been thinking…" she replied, breaking her thought train and focusing on the monument. It was a giant slab of dark grey granite, roughly as large as a car, and across the entire slab were names etched in with a lighter shade so they were easy to read. She didn't have anything on her to give other than a small rose that she had put behind her ear so she took it out and walked over to where the people she knew were. The names were divided into civilians, regular law enforcement and military personal, and finally the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training that died. Every name was given equal value, none being larger than another, although it was easy to see that the last section was the smallest, only having around thirty names in total out of the near-hundred that adorned the monument.

She slowly made her way over, moving past those that were already kneeling close to the names of their loved ones, until she finally spied the names she was looking for. On the monument were the names of her friends, by some miracle being beside one another, each reminding her to the true reason why she was here. Pyrrha Nikos, Tempest Lucran and finally… her head tilted in confusion as she saw what she assumed was mean to be Demon. All it read was 'Hawk'… no last name, no other indicator to who he was… just a name that no-one except a select few knew.

A brief flicker of rage crossed her, until she saw a name that she knew for a fact shouldn't be there. The very last name on the entire list… was Ozpin. She considered questioning Qrow right there and then but held it in while she gave her last thoughts to her friends and brother.

She placed her rose next to a wreath for another student, stepped back and bowed to show her respect, taking a deep breath and then walking off to go sit back down. She saw Josh place a small coin, assuming that it had some kind of significance, Kira placed a large bullet casing, being told prior that it was the casing of the bullet he had used to save Rosaline in the forest, Markus gave a small bone charm that he had produced from around his neck that definitely didn't look like the tooth of something that was from Remnant… although it was Jaeger who honestly surprised her.

He took a large piece of steel, Yang wondering just how he had managed to hide it within his suit so well, with knife-etched drawings scrawled over it, a scene of a battlefield depicted with surprising accuracy with a few words written beneath. It showed what she assumed to be an old warrior standing upon a hill surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of what she could only describe as creatures worse than Grimm, making them look like teddy bears compared to what was shown… yet the main figure didn't at all seem phased in the slightest, holding his sword defiantly against the literal tide of creatures. The words beneath read "even the might of the bear cannot stand against that of a hungry wolf pack… you fought for all those you cared about and that is all we asked of you", a small signature ' _Teufel_ '.

She didn't really know Jaeger for being the sentimental type, considering he spent more time perfecting his hair, although now she found a new respect for the sniper as he showed what she could see as actual caring for a friend. The three pilots and grunt moved off to the side and the rest of the procession filed through, it being a couple more minutes before everyone had finished, then the Mayor officially closed the ceremony, nervous and hushed chatter beginning in the crowd of mourners. Yang immediately turned to Qrow, speaking in a low whisper so no one else could hear.

"What was Ozpin doing up on there!" she accused, her Uncle almost shocked at how angry she sounded.

"Trust me kid, it's better that way" Qrow replied, taking a large swig from his flask, relishing the taste as he was made to refrain from drinking during the funeral, compliments of a promice from Tiayang to break his legs.

"How is it better!"

"Right now, Salem thinks he's dead, something which stops her from searching for him and gives him a certain 'cloak of protection' if you can think of it like that… we're far better off with him dead than alive" Qrow explained, smiling to himself as he realised what he had just said.

"So what now? What is he even doing that's so important that he needs to be dead just to do it!" Yang questioned, toning back her anger and focusing more on getting straight answers. Qrow sighed a bit and took another swig, licking his lips and then began replying.

"He's going after two people who are very hard to find… one who isn't found unless she wants to be and another who doesn't even know he's being chased down. Without Salem's informants definitively searching for Ozzy, he can at least get a few leads before anyone gets suspicious

"Who are they?"

"All I can tell you is that one is a boy who hasn't even been to a major town in his life and the other… is your mother"

Yang's eyes went impossibly wide and she struggled to not lash out at Qrow right there and then.

"So why aren't I going with Ozpin to find her!"

"It's for your own good" Qrow countered, taking another swig as he felt the pressure rise.

"How could it possibly be for my own good!" she growled, drawing the attention of a few people around her, mainly her father.

"What's going on here?" Tiayang asked, a good-hearted smile showing despite the mood.

"I'm just giving your firecracker some life-lessons" Qrow lied, eyeing Yang and seeing a look that said 'this conversation isn't over'. "So what's going to happen with you two now?"

"I was thinking of taking Yang to another academy to continue her training if that's alright with her" Tiayang offered, not really getting an answer from Yang as she just stared off into the distance "Oh, and before I forget about it, there's two guys looking for you over near the monument" he mentioned, addressing Yang.

Said Huntress in training shrugged and left without saying anything, walking back over to the monument seeing a couple of people still looking over the names, although she could definitely see the two people her father was talking about… although as she walked over, she caught the final parts of a conversation that definitely sparked her interest.

"… It's definitely weird being at your own funeral"

 **[Location unknown on Remnant – un-inhabited wasteland – designation: Salem's domain]**

At the moment that the memorial was taking place in Vale, another meeting of sorts was being attended in a large mansion stuck in the centre of a Grimm-infested wasteland, many thousands of kilometres from any form of civilisation (Sounds like the new Luigi's mansion storyline), although now, six beings were conversing in what was normally a land ruled by the soul-less.

"So I ask you one final time" came the punctual and crisp voice of Salem as she addressed one of her four most high-up lackeys, the anger evident in her stature and vocals "Is… Ozpin… dead"

The recipient of her tirade recoiled slightly from the sheer force of the address, although the painful thing was that she couldn't vocalise her thoughts effectively, thanks largely to the burning of her voice box… and the amount of fear running through her veins at the current moment. Cinder produced a small amount of rasping into her attendant's ear, Emerald, although she was silenced by a deathly glare from Salem.

"From your own mouth…" she said simply, giving a look that was all Cinder needed to see she would die if she didn't answer. With much difficulty she rasped out a barely audible 'yes' which brought a small smile to the woman's lips.

"And the boy?"

Cinder tilted her head in confusion, not quite understanding why Salem wanted to know about some boy when it was obviously that girl Ruby who had caused her the most pain. Salem's smile faded when she saw Cinder's confusion, taking the opportunity to remove her ignorance.

"The boy, that one that calls himself Demon? I asked for his removal!" she explained, seeing Cinder's expression quickly shift from confusion to fear. "So you forgot?" Salem spoke, filling in the details for her, Cinder gulping as she trembled in fear.

"I do believe that Cinder has failed us once again" spoke another member of the assembled party, a tall male with a ridiculous moustache that could give Port's a run for its money, his posture and poise giving off an air of nobility and martial training.

"I must agree with you on that part" Salem began, noting how Cinder shrunk back into her chair once she heard that "although it is a problem that can be easily fixed"

"Do I get to kill someone else!" perked up the liveliest of those assembled a man who squatted on his chair and looked like he took enough drugs to put a small pharmacy out of business.

"No, although I do believe I have a new task for Hazel to complete rather than what we had already planned"

Said man brisked up, only being partially focused on what was happening and not paying much attention to Cinder's plight.

"Kill a Huntsman in training who has as much combat training as that Arc boy? I'm almost insulted..." he grumbled. Cinder seemed to say something, although only a small whisper came out, so she used Emerald to convey the message again.

"She says that the White Fang saw him protecting that Ruby girl on the top of Beacon tower and our spies never saw him at the evacuation…" Emerald spoke hesitantly.

"So, for all we know he could already be dead" Hazel put in, getting slightly annoyed at Cinder.

"There was no living person after that… thing… killed the dragon" Salem explained with disgust, "If anyone was there, I would have known and have them killed"

"So I'm following a ghost…" Hazel said to no one in particular "well, it wouldn't be the hardest thing I've done for you"

"Additionally, if you fail, we can use the red one as bait" Watts offered, "which means no killing"

Tyrian's exuberant smile faded when he heard he couldn't kill her, but his enthusiasm was retained anyway as he thought of new strategies to torture her… they said she needed to be alive, they never mentioned what state she could be in. Hazel stood and began to leave for the door, Salem not needing to bother asking where he was going, only to make him remember one thing.

"Hazel… we need him dead… if he lives then our entire plan is in ruins"

Hazel just huffed in affirmation and made his way out of the mansion, his mind already beginning to think of where to start… although something already began plaguing his mind that made him wonder.

 _How could this kid really be so much trouble…? I mean, it's not as if he's anything special…_


	42. Chapter 12? The end?

**Well buddies, here we are with the FINAL chapter of the magnificent story that is Angels and Demons...**

 **I'd personally like to thank anyone who has reviewed the story and/or PM'd me with OC's or criticism, I really do appreciate the effort you guys have went through and A MILLION AND ONE thanks for sticking with this terrible story until the end and making it the MOST reviewed story in the Titanfall/RWBY fanfiction...**

 **I've been through some stuff lately and I haven't had anytime to work on the story, mostly thanks to the stupidness of Exam block and having to study like hell's coming for my ass..**

 **I really do appreciate ANY reviews, except those which are just hate-mail, and I am still looking for any OC's or weapon names that you peeps out there might have, so just leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas... and if you already have, then fret not if your character or weapon name was not added, I shall be adding them in the continuation of this...**

 **If anyone is wondering what exactly will be happening next chapter, I'll be doing a semi-canon version of Vol 4 of RWBY while adding my own flare to it, then I'm cutting away from the canon and adding in more stuff from the Titanfall universe, satisfying the needs of those who are all like 'WHERE THE HELL IS THE TITANFALL STUFF!'... This is not the end for this franchise and I look forward to continuing the story of Demon, Rosaline, Kira, The Angels, RWBY, JNPR and everyone else who's coming along for the ride...**

 **Oh, and before we start, I was kinda drunk near the end... so that might explain... well, you'll find out...**

 **And without further adieu, onto thy final chapter of Angels and Demons...**

 **Naughtbeast**

Chapter 41:

Pain… it's a pretty funny thing when you think about it. It's meant to be a response from the body to tell you something is wrong or you're getting hurt, so obviously, when there isn't any pain then nothing's wrong right? Well, there comes a point in the body's processors when one takes enough pain that it basically goes 'well, I think they get the point' and it shuts off the pain receptors… although another side effect is that one does not necessary become as receptive to pain after this little moment.

Such was state of Demon as he awoke from what seemed like an unfortunately long nap, a state of unfeeling that gave him the idea that the worst that could have happened was that he snored… although that wasn't exactly the message he received when he finally came back into consciousness.

His eyelids fluttered as he lay on the ground, his head still spinning from an unknown blow, although as his surroundings came into focus, he wasn't quite as thrilled to find that the only thing he could see was pure blackness. His heartbeat was palpitating as he thought of what this meant, although it slowed to normal after he remembered he was wearing a helmet. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the sides, slowly pulling it off and letting his arm fall to the ground from lack of energy.

He closed his eyelids as the light of the midday sun flooded through into his unaccustomed eyes, burning bright spots into his retinas before they eventually adjusted and he could vaguely see. He tried to sit up, only to find that something heavy was resting on top of the left side of his chest. With a laboured movement from his free arm, he carefully shifted the offending object off him, hearing a deaf slap as it dropped to the floor beside him.

Grunting in effort, he sat up at the waist… only for his gut to wretch when he saw what was holding him down. Not specifically a what though, more of a who. Laying across the bottom half of his body, trapping his legs, was the body of a White Fang member… or more accurately, what was left of it. The tattered remnants of the symbol could barely be seen through the dark crimson patches and tear marks across their armour, patches of clothing torn enough so that it revealed the chunks of meaty flesh beneath that had been ripped free and had been bleeding for some time.

Demon choked back bile that was threatening to come up his throat and he lifted his other arm to help push the body off, lightly brushing the object that had been resting on his left shoulder, this time turning to see another body. This time it wasn't a White Fang but a student that had met a grim end. Their head wasn't even attached properly, hanging loosely by a few tendons, while the rest of their body was covered in various scratches and bites, their hands still clutching their weapon as if they were still capable of fighting.

With renewed vigour, he shunted the body off his waist and stood up, having to hold onto a nearby wall to stop him from falling over, his legs still weak from neglect. This time, his thoughts turned to figuring out where he was… although that wasn't too hard considering what he could see standing up. All around him was what could only be described as a warzone… and then the memories came back.

Demon collapsed to his knees as the memories of the battle came back… he smiled feebly as he remembered that at least Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow had made it to safety, although judging by the student he had just made acquaintance to, the evacuation figures probably weren't as good as he'd hoped. There was only one problem, lying in the fact that he couldn't quite recall the finer details of what had transpired to lead him to by sitting on the ground covered in bodies, the last thing he remembered being, once again, calling on Kalazar to help.

 _Kalazar? Are you there?_

As he waited, he was shocked to find that even after a minute, the obnoxious voice still hadn't made himself known.

 _KALAZAR! ANSWER ME!_

As if to say he wasn't going to answer, Demon was interrupted by a very disturbing fact… one where his left eye was slowly gaining a red haze to it as he looked around. He tenderly took his hand and rubbed his eye, looking down on his glove and seeing a shiny red that contrasted the normal dull hue of his armour… blood. Taking his knife, he put it up to his eye level and looked right above his left eye, seeing a large gash that ran from the centre of his forehead all the way to just above his ear. When he wondered how it had got there when he was wearing his helmet, a glance at said mask showed the answer.

A massive piece of shrapnel was embedded through the faceplate, luckily being stopped before it could travel any further, although by the miss-shapen nature of the mask Demon hazarded a guess to say that none of the systems still worked, only being slightly disproven when only the radar was still active… although it did end up showing something rather strange. Demon scrambled and tore a piece of cloth from the nearby White Fang grunt, using it to cover his gash and his eyes, then took a closer look at the mini-map.

It showed a single, non-moving friendly signature a few hundred metres away from his current standing. With a laboured movement, he stood back up, being a bit less shaky on his feet, then set off over the rubble, his helmet still held in his grips. He moved like what could only be described as a turtle on tranquilizers as he shambled past the rocks and pieces of torn metal that blocked his way. It was some time before he had made it half-way there when he suddenly realised a rather large problem… he didn't have a weapon.

Well, when you didn't count his knife he didn't have one… but other than that he didn't have anything else at the ready. Demon reached down to his pistol holster, only to find that his Wingman's barrel was hideously miss-shapen, the trigger mechanism being completely snapped in half from god-knows what. Hesitantly, he reached over his back to see if his weapon was alright… then let out a sigh of relief when his hands formed around the familiar hilt.

He pulled it off his back, marvelling at how easy it was… then saw that half the weapon was missing. A clean cut ran straight through the metal of the sheath, shearing it clean through with the other half no-where to be seen, while the shifting mechanism of his odachi was also cut clean through which essentially limited it to its katana mode.

"Ahhhhh… shit" he grumbled, putting it on his back in the hopes that he could fix it later, knowing that if he took out the katana it would do more harm than good.

Demon did a quick double-take of the surrounding area, setting his eyes on a discarded rifle that he had seen the Atlesian military use, stumbling over and picking it up. With a quick glance at the display on the weapon, he saw that the energy cell it used only had 15% charge, giving him around that many shots before it ran out. All the other spare cells were out of charge and he didn't even bother questioning how the one in the weapon kept its charge.

With weapon in hand, he moved off towards the signal, trying to stick to the sections with more cover, keeping an eye out in case any Grimm were still prowling. After about an hour, he finally made it to his destination, the dining hall. Carefully moving around the charred remains of the dining hall, a fire having torn through and caused most of the support structures to collapse, leaving a barely-standing roof to cover half of it from the sun while a massive pile of charred tables, chairs and building rubble was piled up in the other corner.

With a gait in his step, he stumbled past the rubble and sent out a ping with his helmet, seeing a small waypoint appear in his implants, carefully walking over and falling to his knees at the point, a small tear coming from his eyes. He dropped his own helmet and picked up the one that lay in front of him, one that was covered in their signature paint of black and yellow, a hornet emblazoned on the front.

"Dammit Tempest…"

Demon swore to himself under his breath, hating to add another notch to the already large belt of those who had died under his command… he just never expected it to be Tempest who was the one to go. He dropped the helmet and didn't have to look far to see a body face-down on the pavement with a large piece of ceiling smashed over its head, Demon growling in disgust at his friend's apparent death to a piece of building, until he saw a blood-red katana lying to the side, its blade still covered in dried blood.

He reached over and took the blade, wiping the blood off, putting his knife back in its pouch and reversing the grip on the weapon.

"Waste not want not, right?"

He stooped down and kneeled over Tempest's dead body, holding his hand over his heart in respect.

"From one soldier to another my friend, you did good in your life and we'll remember you for the things you did for us. I hope being up there's sure a hell of a lot better up there than it would be down here, I'll be sure that Yang knows just how you went out…"

"Damn, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" interrupted a voice from beside him, Demon diving to the side and aiming his rifle at the source… only to see Tempest standing there looking confused. "Wait? You can hear me!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Demon shouted, still as confused as Tempest apparently was.

"Hmmm… I thought I was just a ghost that had some unfinished business or something? And guessing by the way your looking I thought you were too"

"What do you mean the way I look?"

"Ummmm… have you looked in a mirror recently?" asked Tempest. Demon didn't bother and looked over the front of his body, not finding anything at all.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Look at your back you idiot…" he deadpanned, looking exasperated. Demon went over to a large piece of glass that was laying on the ground and propped it upright, tilting it so that he could see his reflection, then turned around to see what was the matter… and then he nearly fainted. Several large iron rods were sticking through the armour in his back, most of them in his back while two were sticking out of his right leg.

"How the hell did I not notice those…"

"It could be because of the bullshit that the author pulled to try and explain your no-pain feeling or something?"

"I'm just going to ignore you and ask if your helmet still works…"

"How would I know? I haven't even tried touching anything yet! I thought I was a ghost"

Demon raised his eyebrows and gestured to his two shotguns that were slung across his back.

"And yet you have your Hellraisers?"

"My connection to them transcends to the incorporeal plane!" Tempest answered cryptically, looking up into the sky as his eyes glazed over. Once again ignoring him, Demon checked over Tempest's helmet, beginning to link it to his armour. It took a few moments to calibrate to the suit, although after it did, it didn't really help with much.

About fifty alarms immediately came up in the HUD and alerted him to everything from exoskeleton failure to the miracle that the poles had somehow missed most of his vital organs, one going into the side of his stomach being one of the worst. One caught his attention though… he had a pole going straight through his heart.

"Ummmm… Tempest, can you check over this, I might have a concussion or something"

Said Pilot stepped over and looked through the messages. He hummed for a few seconds as he looked them over, until he gave it back with an indifferent look.

"I don't see anything too major…"

"THE POLE GOING THROUGH MY HEART ISN'T MAJOR!"

"I figured that it wasn't that lethal if you're still walking and talking… unless we're both dead and in hell or something"

"Well… I should probably get them out"

Tempest looked at him skeptically, taking out a handbook that was in the compartment of his Parkour Kit.

"On like the first page of the handbook it says in massive caps DON'T TAKE IT OUT IF YOU'VE BEEN IMPALED!"

"Screw that, I'll die of blood loss if I don't take them out and I can at least clean the wounds before they fester" Demon reasoned, Tempest not exactly trusting him but still going along.

Demon laid on the ground, his back facing up, while Tempest tried to figure out how he was going to go about removing them… until he just gave up and went with the most direct route. He placed his foot on the armoured plating and grabbed one of the poles with both hands… and then pulled. He was surprised at how easily it came out and the little blood that followed, although he was more surprise about the fact that Demon didn't even flinch when he took it out.

"Have you started yet?" he asked, moving uncomfortably on the floor, Tempest just opening and closing his mouth in something that was beyond confusion.

"Ummmm… not yet?" answered Tempest, carefully putting the pole to the side and getting started on another. It was some time before he had removed all of them, the nine rods were in a pile on the side, a puddle of a deep red blood pooled underneath them. Tempest looked back down at the numerous holes that were riddled through his armour, almost vomiting as he saw the flesh beneath and the hole that went straight to his heart, the light of the overhead sun showing a path straight down through his chest.

"Done?" asked Demon, sounding almost annoyed.

"Yes?" Tempest replied, not really understanding how he was surviving with not having a heart that was working and not having an effective blood-flow.

"Ok, if you can, clean out the wounds and then bandage them… there should be a spare medical bag in the kitchen or something"

Tempest wordlessly walked over to the kitchen, having to move a sizable amount of rubble to get through, finding a medical bag on a wall and taking the bandages and a large bottle of Vodka that was the only alcohol there. He made his way back to Demon, only to see him propped up on Adam's sword trying to drink water from a canteen.

What he meant by 'trying' was that the water was immediately dribbling out of the wounds in his back, pooling in a puddle behind him, although if Demon knew this, he didn't at all seem fazed.

"Took you long enough, now pass the bandages…" he said, putting away the canteen and holding out his hand. Tempest just passed them over and set down the alcohol. Demon took the bottle and poured it onto one of the bandages, rubbing one of his wounds with it before wrapping it around his chest and tying it off so that it covered the hole. Tempest watched as he kept doing this for all the cuts, not at all understanding how it was possible but going with it anyway, all until he was done with the wounds and decided to treat himself to a drink from the Vodka bottle… causing the bandage covering his stomach puncture wound to begin dripping again.

"You do realise that you've got a hole going through to your stomach and the Vodka's coming out…" Tempest interrupted, not quite sure how Demon was even alive right now… then again, he wasn't too sure how he was alive as well.

"Damn, I hate to waste alcohol"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!"

"Meh, if I was going to die it would have already happened… although I think you survived for another reason"

"How then?"

"Easy, did you ever get Josh's nanobots removed?"

"ummm…"

"Where'd you get hit?" asked Demon, Tempest pointing to a spot on his chest where the blade had punctured through his armour "Well, the bots probably had just enough energy to get there and fix it before they shut down"

"Is that seriously the best you can come up with?"

"Well how would you put it!" Demon countered, crossing his arms and waiting for a response.

"I used the last bits of my plot armour to survive!" announced the Pilot, looking triumphantly into the distance.

"Fine, whatever you think…" Demon conceded, trying to stand up off the ground, although his left leg buckled as the muscles that were torn weren't enough to support his weight. With an 'ahhh shit' from Demon, he locked the exo skeleton that was covering his leg and used it as a sort of splint, Tempest helping him up so he could stand. Demon went over to the pile of poles and took out two, tying them together so that it was large enough for him to use it as walking stick.

"Ok, so what's the plan boss?" asked Tempest, taking out Hellraisers and smiling whole-heartedly.

"I don't know…" came the response "I haven't seen any Grimm at all since I woke up which is weird considering I haven't seen any other people as well… I suppose that could be because this area's been LFD (Left For Dead) or the Grimm are just waiting… either way we need to get some more weaponry and make for Vale"

"I've seen a few Grimm, although for some reason they only ever come within about a hundred metres of use before turning off… I can see a massive amount of them are nested up in Beacon Tower with a couple of Nevermores flying around"

"Damn… our best chance of getting out of here is to get to my pod which is on the other side of the campus, right past all those Grimm"

"Me and Hellraisers will take care of that!"

"If we fire even one shot from one of those the entire campus of Grimm will flock here, so I think we should go about this a lot smarter if we're going to get past them"

They sat there for a few seconds, trying to think of possible routes to get to the pod, until they were both interrupted by a massive screech from outside the dining hall. Weapons were readied in a second, Demon holding the scavenged rifle in one hand while the other was still holding him up with the walking stick.

"So, any plans for getting out of here?" asked Tempest, waiting to see what the source of the noise was.

"I would say I'd distract them but with a clip of about 15 shots and no aura, I'm pretty sure even a Beowulf could take me down"

Luckily for both of them, it wasn't a Beowulf… it was two Usai fighting, something they found out too soon after both of them crashed through the wall, nearly causing the rest of the roof to collapse… oh and I was lying about it being lucky…

One looked severely outmatched in the fight, being that the other was literally covered in white plate armour with red spines and being almost twice as tall as the other Ursa, although this was quickly righted when another Ursa came barrelling in and began attacking the bigger of the two. It roared in pain as its chest was slashed and retaliated with one of its own, cutting deep into the back of one of the other Ursai, breaking through the armour that was there, continuing with the attack and grabbing the bears head, twisting its own paw and snapping the others neck.

The second Ursai roared in challenge, although the larger threw the dead body, the bear crashing into the other, then lumbered over while the other bear was stunned. It took back its claw and slashed, taking the smaller Ursai's head off in one clean swing, looking on with distain as it crashed to the ground.

"So… that was a thing" Tempest whispered under his breath, trying not to alert the massive Ursai… although he failed miserably as it turned slowly and began growling at the two. "Would now be a good time to say I only have ten shots left in Hellraisers?"

"YOU SAY THAT NOW!" Demon shouted back, already trying to get sights on its head for when it attacked.

For whatever reason, though, it didn't attack, standing a few feet away from the two Humans looking indifferent and sniffing the air every couple of seconds.

"Are we going to do anything?" whispered Tempest, not exactly sure what was happening, although Demon wasn't faring any better. The Ursa finished sniffing the air and went down onto all-fours, walking towards Demon and sniffing him, grunting and then growling in a few different tones, almost as if it was talking. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening until it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Ok shit, it's you Rea'ksh!" he exclaimed putting down his rifle and letting relief flow through his systems.

"YOU KNOW THIS THING!" Tempest exclaimed, still pointing both his shotguns at the Ursa.

"I guess? I met him back in the forest and he didn't attack me" half-lied Demon, seeing Tempest raise his eyebrow in suspicion. "look, I don't know either… just accept it"

Rea'ksh stood back on his hind legs and looked a bit annoyed that the human wasn't responding like he used to and growled, turning to the one in yellow and black in confusion, wondering why the Alpha was consorting with those that would kill his kind.

Demon saw what was about to happen and quickly stood between the Ursa and Tempest, holding his hand out to stop the Grimm.

"He's a friend…" Demon said lowly, trying to speak in whatever language they had but not understanding why it wasn't working.

 _Damn, I need Kalazar for the translation…_

Trying desperately to diffuse the situation he resorted to signs that he guessed that even Grimm could understand. He draw lines across his neck to try and say that he couldn't talk and Rea'ksh seemed to get the idea, although he couldn't exactly think of anything to say that Tempest was a friend, so he settled for something that would get the idea across.

"Tempest, put down your weapons" he ordered.

"WHAT!"

"Just do it and you'll see!"

Tempest reluctantly surrendered his weapons and dropped them to the ground, raising his hands in surrender and showing the Ursa that he wasn't going to hurt it, getting a better response this time given that it didn't immediately want to kill him.

Rea'ksh grunted in response and gestured to the hole he made through the window, lumbering off through the hole and not even waiting for a response.

"So, are we going to follow our potential murderer or do the sane thing and get the hell out of here?" Tempest asked, picking Hellraisers back up and mag-locking them to his back.

"We're going to follow the Ursa!" announced Demon, hobbling off through the breach, having a limp thanks to the crutch. Tempest sighed and followed him, grumbling about stupid railroad plots or the like. Once they were outside, they followed Rea'ksh through the rubble of what once was the proud grounds of Beacon Academy, being taken over to the massive fountain that was in the middle of the boulevard where they saw a massive Deathstalker with moss and skull white armour plating.

Rea'ksh took them both right up to said Deathstalker, Tempest keeping his hands near his weapons as nearly a hundred Beowolves began converging on where they were, although they all kept their distance and were pawing the ground in anticipation. Demon didn't seem at all bothered and went to stand right in front of the massive scorpion, staring it down and not at all looking worried. Rea'ksh explained a few 'words' with it and the Deathstalker scuttled over so it was right in front of Demon, its stinger positioned a few feet away from striking.

"Ummmm… Demon, you know what you're doing right?" Tempest asked nervously, keeping his shotguns at the ready, although not wanting to draw them in case it got his friend killed.

"This here is Araksa, the second in command to this specific pack of Grimm…" Demon explained, once again trying to show the Deathstalker that he couldn't talk by making cutting motions over his throat while pretending to talk.

"If that's the Beta then where the hell is the Alpha?" Tempest questioned, not at all liking the idea that the massive Deathstalker was the SECOND biggest threat that he would no doubt see.

"That, my friend… would be me!" Demon said almost too happily, turning to see Tempest's face of complete disbelief.

"You… are the Alpha… of a pack of Grimm?" he said slowly, trying to comprehend it for himself "How is that even possible"

"I have my ways… I don't even know myself, although it kinda involves me being able to speak to them and understand them, although it doesn't exactly work now for some reason"

Tempest mulled it over for a while, scratching his chin in contemplation, until he finally answered.

"Huh, the author REALLY took initiative coming up with that one" Tempest criticised sarcastically, jumping to the side as a massive piece of concrete slammed next to him "In any case, it's pretty cool"

"You're not going to get annoyed at all that I command an army of Grimm that basically feed of negative emotions and kill people for a living?"

"They weren't the ones that were in the attack on Beacon, were they?"

"I don't think so… don't tell them but I honestly can't tell which ones are mine or not"

"So, what now? You have an army of Grimm and we need to get to the centre of a massive Grimm-infested academy for kicking ass… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked hopefully, smiling a sadistic grin as he gazed at Rea'ksh.

"We are not loading up an Ursa with explosives and sending it as a nuclear battering ram…" deadpanned Demon, rolling his eyes and walking over to a Beowolf that was crouched nearby, Tempest's eyes going wide when he had practically managed to read his mind.

"HOW!"

"It's pretty easy to know what you're thinking when 90% of it either involves direct attack or using explosives"

"Point taken… so what is the plan?"

Before he answered, Demon went to the Beowolf and reached behind its ears, scratching them for a bit before gazing back to the fallen tower… and then jumped on the Beowolf's back like a horse and reached out with one arm to Tempest.

"We ride…" he said with a smile.

 **[Two hours of uncomfortable riding later]**

"I still don't see how we managed to get past them all…" Tempest noted as he jumped off the beowolf he was on, patting it on the head and throwing it a random piece of meat.

They had made it to Demon's pod, using the Beowolves to nimbly manoeuvre through the rubble without attracting much attention and, as only Demon knew, so that they masked the human's scent. It was only after hiding from Nevermores overhead, taking down the few Grimm that had seen them and hitting their heads on just about every single low-hanging light that they had to pass under.

"That wasn't a person, was it?" Demon asked as he climbed off his own, going so far as to bow to show his gratitude.

"Probably?" he responded, not exactly sounding sure of himself.

"Well, I need to grab a few things, so wait here and watch the Grimm…" Demon ordered, turning and walking to the pod.

"Dammit, stuck on babysitting duty… never would have had to do this if I just attached the bombs to that stupid Ursa" mumbled Tempest, hearing growling behind him and seeing the two Beowolves looking at him with what looked like anger… "So, you two come here often?"

Back with Demon, he took out his knife just in case there was any threats, then kicked the door of the pod down, knowing that the power would have automatically shut down by now. Glad that he didn't see anything suspicious, he switched the underbarrel light on his pistol to ON then made his way to the breaker switch. After several minutes of fiddling with switching around the powerboard and replacing half of it, he gave up and began looking around with a set of glowsticks he had stashed.

Putting on between his teeth, he sheathed his pistol and began rifling through the belongings that were strewn around the pod. He smiled when he saw an old friend, picking it up and feeling its familiar weight. His Spitfire LMG ' _Jackhammer'_ was held in his grasps looking the same as he had left it, smiling as he saw that he hadn't even turned the safety on when he stashed it and there was even a bullet in the breach. Next on, he went over to his closet and took out his old Pilot helmet, syncing it to his armour, smiling at the nostalgia it brought… and the several blaring alarms that were trying to tell him he should be dead.

He dismissed them and went over to the large object under the tarp, looking under it a bit and letting out his held breath when he saw it was fine… although when he looked over to the other corner he found something very strange. The only new notification that showed up on the screen that was a small 'file de-encrypted' note that was put unobtrusively in the corner. Demon was slightly confused until he remembered back to the weird USB thing they found in the back of the helmet and the ridiculously encryption. He saved the file and was about to watch it, until he saw that it was about 3 hours long.

"Maybe later…"

He grabbed it and set it to sleep, taking it off the main power supply and stashing it in a small satchel. Next, he went over to the spectre rack only to see that they were all trashed as someone or something had torn apart their bodies. Next, he went over to the weapons rack and took two Carbines, attaching silencers to the end as well as HCOG scopes, stashing them in the satchel as well. Next, he went over and checked on all the comms equipment, seeing that someone had indeed tried to get into the files, although they didn't manage to get past the encryptions. He quickly downloaded the important data and purged everything, ensuring that no matter if they broke through they wouldn't grab anything hinting at his other-worldly nature.

When he was finally finished, he went over and stood up his motorcycle Cerberus, getting the keys from under the doormat (where else) and turning them over, hearing the engine purr in response. He used the bike and hooked it up to the tarped sphere with a chain, using the bike to move it closer to the massive Titan door which he unlocked with a key-code.

"Tempest, get the Ursa!" he called out, vaguely hearing the Pilot swear and come back with the Rea'ksh a couple of minutes later. Demon motioned for the Ursa to pick up the sphere, the bear getting the general idea and lifting it up, looking as though he was struggling to lift it. Demon jumped onto Cerberus and set the engine limiter as low as it would go so that it wouldn't make any noise, then got Tempest to jump onto the back, handing him a Carbine as he did.

"What now?" he asked, sighting down the Carbine and dropping out the clip to check his ammo.

"I need to deliver this to somewhere, so we're heading to Ozpin's compensation tower" Demon announced, revving the engine and beginning off down the path to the tower, being surprised at how well Cerberus went over the rubble. Rea'ksh was lumbering behind them with the two Beowolves at his side for protection.

A few minutes later, they met their first signs of resistance, being a single Beowolf biting at what looked to be the remains of a White Fang grunt. Tempest quickly dropped it with a quick burst from the Carbine and the continued, his weapon sweeping back and forth as he scanned for targets.

It was a few more minutes before they made it within range of the tower, being careful to stay out of sight from the massive pack of Grimm that were resting in the courtyard by cutting around to the side and keeping a fair way back. Demon cut the engine in his bike and climbed off, careful to not disturb any rubble… until he realised that he literally had an Ursa following him so it was nearly pointless. Rea'ksh lumbered up beside Demon with surprising stealth and carefully set down the sphere.

By now, it was just before sunset and an amber light was covering the once-proud tower, it's entire spire leaning from the broken foundations and Ozpin's own office sitting open to the elements compliments of the Grimm dragon. He slung off his satchel chucking it over his bike and taking out his own Carbine.

"We wait until nightfall, then we can recon ahead and see if it's safe to deploy, while we wait I need you to go back with the Beowolves and make sure Araksa gets the pack out of here"

"You're making me do that!" Tempest countered, somehow managing to shout even while he was whispering.

"Not to insult you or anything but you're not exactly that stealthy and I need someone to get the pack out of here"

"How far away?"

Demon contemplated for a moment, fiddling with the visor of his helmet for a bit.

"North of the Emerald Forest should do…"

"As in North of here?"

"As in so far North that they're out of the Emerald Forest…"

"Just how big is that bomb!" Tempest asked, eyeing off the sphere suspiciously.

"Who said it was a bomb?" replied Demon cryptically, smiling behind his helmet "Now, grab the Beowolves and head back to Araksa"

As he finished, Demon pointed to the two Beowolves and motioned to Tempest, making running motions with his fingers, although they seemed to get the idea… when they started growling angrily at Tempest with delight in their eyes.

"Ummm… Demon?" Tempest queried suspiciously, holding his Carbine much tighter as he was walking back slowly.

"I think I just told them to chase you…" he noted, sounding amused, "sorry about that…"

Tempest swore to himself and took off in a sprint, the two Beowolves following him as fast as they could but still couldn't quite catch up to the Pilot as he wall-ran to gain speed and flew off into the distance. Demon waited a few more minutes until the landscape was no longer bathed in the amber glow of the setting sun, instead being lit by the cold light of the full moon.

He said a small prayer under his breath and activated the 'night ops' mode of his gear. The armour plating of his body armour folded down slightly so it looked like one continuously sheet of steel, while his Pilot helmet's normal bright red visor dulled to a very dim red, so much so that he couldn't even see it reflect off his chrome knife blade.

 _I'm glad that Ivan took the liberty of adding just about a hundred things I never even thought of… now that I think about it, how the hell did he even manage to get this metal and the nano-bots?_

Taking his Carbine and setting it against his shoulder, he crouched low and made his way towards the tower, his footsteps being dampened by the cloth he had placed underneath his boots. His carbine was kept straight ahead as he crouch-walked through the rubble, sticking to walls and ensuring that his shadow wasn't splayed across half the courtyard. It was some time before he had made it to the broken and smashed lobby of the large tower, the room looking nothing like it did before the attack.

Four Beowolves were nibbling at a small pile of bones in the corner, the rest of the room being covered in scratches and tears in the tapestry, books and weapons scattered haphazardly throughout. Demon brought up his Carbine, moving the aiming reticule to the nearest Grimm, and silently moved inside, keeping it there until he had made it to the other side of the room next to the elevators.

He lapsed his view on the Grimm and turned to look at the elevators… and wished he had his dropship. The doors were pried open at a weird angle with scorch marks up the sides, with the cable going a few hundred stories down beneath the tower, Demon not being able to see much as there was no lights to illuminate the shaft. Upwards, there was the hundred stories or so of climbing to get to the top, only there wasn't exactly an elevator anywhere on the shaft.

 _Well… this is going to be a long climb…_

 **[One painful climb later]**

Demon threw his arm up to the edge of the shaft and grabbed onto it as strongly as he could, struggling to pull the rest of his body up over the lip and collapsing onto the concrete in exhaustion.

"I… am never… doing that again!" he panted, gulping his breath down in deep breaths and slowly pushing himself up to stand again. Around him was the destroyed and mangled remains of what once was Ozpin's tower, his desk lying off to the side a few feet from the edge, massive pieces of the clock embedded into the broken floor of the office. He mag-locked the Carbine onto his back and got to work, walking over to Ozpin's desk and flipping it back to how it was meant to sit. He reached underneath it and pulled out a set of cords, re-wiring them and plugging them back in, only to be rewarded with a few sparks and a very glitchy holographic image.

He had seen the access port some time ago when he hacked into the school's files, putting the info aside for later use, which was apparently now. He pulled out his data-knife and stabbed it into the spare port, seeing a small loading sign appear at the side of the screen, waiting a few moments for the hacking to be complete and the entire database to be revealed to him.

Demon set to work tracking down what he would need, a massive power source, until he found one that would suffice… the only problem was that it was 200 feet underneath the school.

 _So that's where that tunnel went…_

He downloaded the map of the school and deleted all the data, ensuring that nothing was left, then made his way to the elevator shaft. As he did, he noticed something very strange. Sitting on the edge of the desk was Ozpin's coffee mug… completely intact… with coffee in it.

 _How the hell… what?_

Demon reached over and picked it up, unhooking the lower section of his mask to test it, finding that it was, in fact, coffee. He took a sip and wondered how it was still hot and that it tasted half-decent, although it didn't have enough sugar for his taste. He put it down, not wanting to question why it was there, then moved off to the side of the tower, accidentally knocking it over as he went.

"Dammit!" he swore as he watched it fall… only, when it hit the ground it didn't break or spill ANY coffee. He went over and picked it up again, seeing that there were no chips or even any indication that the coffee had fallen.

Not wanting to break his brain anymore, he gulped down the rest of the coffee and clipped it to his belt. He briefly noted that the rags on his back were now wet from the coffee, then went over to the side of the tower, not wanting to go through the horror of the elevator shaft again… then jumped off. He flared the stealth jets of his parkour kit to slow his fall, enabling his helmet's thermal vison to aim right for where Rea'ksh was, then used his trained expertise to angle his body over the drop zone. When he was about 30 metres above him, he flared the pack and landed with a grunt, scaring Rea'ksh so much that he nearly fell over.

Demon smirked behind his helmet while he picked up his satchel, the Ursa grunted in annoyance while he righted himself. Demon instructed Rea'ksh to pick up the sphere once again, after many 'lost in translation' moments, then they began making their way back to the tower. Demon went ahead and quickly disposed of the four Beowolves with a burst of fire from his Carbine, having to empty the clip just in case they had managed to survive. They moved through the lobby and Demon got the Ursa to place it down next to the elevator shaft, the Pilot getting to work on making transportation.

He went over to the shaft and took out two of the grappling hooks in his gauntlet, spooling them as far as they would go and cutting them loose. He swung them around the sphere and attached it to one of the hand-holds on the device, looping it around and tying it off. Grabbing his magnetic hooks next, he put them through the hooked loop and attached the magnets to the metal wire of the elevator shaft.

With much effort, he tried to push it into the shaft, having Rea'ksh help for a second and shunt it the last distance where it fell a few feet down before being caught by the magnetic locks. Demon smiled at his won ingenious… until it slowly began sliding down because of the weight.

"Dammit… well, we're going down there anyway"

He jumped onto the sphere and it began sliding down MUCH faster than it was before, having to mag-lock his boots to the sphere to stop him from sliding. Once the grinding of the magnetic locks began to reverberate to a certain point, he guessed that they were getting close to the bottom so he fired up another magnetic grapple and attached it to the sphere, the wire pulling taught a few seconds later and the ride eventually slowed to a stop. When he looked over the edge and activated the lights of his helmet… he was about a centimetre away from hitting the ground.

 _Well that was close…_

He detached the cables and wound the ones he could back into his gauntlet, having to leave the two hooked grapples behind. He left the sphere where it was and ventured into the massive chamber outside of the elevator, taking the Carbine off his back and activating the under-barrel light to get a better view of the dark corridor. The first thing he saw was, of course, that it was massive and could easily accommodate a Titan walking through its corridors, while the other was that it was extremely bland.

Small lights illuminated the edges of the vast room with smaller corridors branching off and none of his lights could pierce the darkness long enough for him to see where they ended. Well, he didn't have any time to search them out, so instead he brought up the map and checked where it was, seeing that the power was at the end of the massive corridor. He went back to the sphere and came up with the idea of using his grappling hooks to move it, firing one end onto the sphere and the other some distance up the corridor then activating the pull function to bring the two closer together. Repeating this about ten times, he managed to get the sphere a few metres from the power… then he actually turned to see what it was.

In front of him was two large capsules, both connected by a set of thick pipes with tiny specks of a glowing amber liquid speckled throughout the piping, one of them being empty… while the other still had someone there. A woman was lying in the pod, wearing only her undergarments that exposed her tanned skin and several dark veins that were covering half of her face, although the most notable feature was the arrow that was sticking out of her chest, being firmly embedded in her heart.

 _Ozpin… damn, what the hell were you doing down here?_

He reached out and touched the arrow, instantly pulling his hand back as the arrow disintegrated into ash and was carried away in an unseen wind. It took him a second to comprehend what had happened and stepped away out of respect. Getting on with the task at hand, he went over to the empty pod and opened the panel, using his knife to cut into the back of the headrest where the wires would be and tearing open the panelling. He reached in and grabbed the wires, being careful not to tear them this time, then pulled them out long enough that he could attach his leads to it.

Walking over to the sphere, he opened one of the side panels, taking the tarp of just a bit to get underneath it, then took out two lead cables, moving over to the pod again. Taking them both, he hooked them up to the pods cabling and activated the display on the sphere, seeing the energy input going up to a measly 10% of the power that was needed.

"Please don't tell me…" started Demon, not bothering to finish as he went over to the station in front of the pods and activating the display, swearing to himself when he saw that all the power had been shunted into the occupied pod for some reason. He unhooked the cables and went over to the other pod, cringing as he opened the door. He dropped the cables and awkwardly put his arms under the dead woman, feeling a strange warmth radiate through his body as he made contact, although he dismissed it and continued his grim work. With a grunt, he lifted her surprisingly heavy body and moved it off to the side, setting it down carefully on the cold floor, ensuring that she wasn't desecrated even after her death.

Quickly stepping away from the body, he linked up the cables and shouted happily when he saw the power input reach 100% and the charge of the sphere slowly began climbing. Finishing his work, he made to leave… although he was stopped when he heard a quiet and weak voice.

"Please… help me"

He spun around with his rifle up at the new entrant, only to see the girl from the pod feebly reaching out with her hand, her eyes still shut tightly. He slung his weapon back in its place and quickly kneeled beside her and checked her pulse. By some miracle, her heart was beating, albeit weakly, giving off about a third of a normal heart rate.

"Shhhhh… save your breath, I'll get you out of here" he tried to console, reaching into his satchel and taking out a small needle of morphine and stabbing it into her leg. She took in a deep breath before her eyes fluttered open, going wide when she saw his armour.

"Raven?" she asked feebly, her throat sounding hoarse and raw, reaching out and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Close, that'd be my mother…" he admitted, holding her arm up so she didn't have to use any effort. She looked confused for a second, pouting and taking her arm away and resting it by her side as the morphine began to take effect.

"Thank you…" was the only thing she could say before her eyes closed again and she fell asleep. He sighed and carefully picked her up again, holding her under her knees and shoulders, bridal-carry style, then moved back to the elevator shaft… then he realised something.

 _SON OF A..._

 **[Roughly an hour later]**

Rea'ksh was hunkered down in the lobby of the massive clocktower, sitting there and carefully watching for any of his own species that would hinder his Alpha's plan. He had already had to put down another Ursa that had stumbled indoors, its body already dissolving in a corner. It was boring to say the least, his claws used to gouging flesh when he was this close to the enemy, but he stayed his lust for blood so that he wouldn't compromise the Alpha, even if he had absolutely no idea of what he was trying to do.

As he was waiting, he felt a strange sensation come over him, as if everything around him just felt wrong. It was hard to describe, being that he had an already small vocabulary that mostly consisted of 'Yes' and 'Kill them all' but he knew the direction it came from. With haste, he lumbered over to the elevator shaft and looked down, seeing his Alpha hanging a few feet from the edge with a body slung over his shoulders and his breath laboured.

Rea'ksh leant down with his arm and grabbed onto the Alpha's own, pulling him the last bit of the way and placing him on the floor. The Alpha nodded in thanks, taking the body off his back and laying it carefull on the ground. When Rea'ksh had the chance to get a closer look, he realised with sudden awareness why he didn't feel right… it was a Maiden… or more specifically, was a Maiden.

Demon was tending to the woman's wounds when he heard the loud growl behind him, turning slightly to see Rea'ksh's teeth bared and staring intently at the woman. He was about to wonder why when the Ursa suddenly reared its arm back to attack and struck forward with the intent of ending her life. Demon had barely a second to take the Carbine off his back and used it to block the strike, being thrown back a few metres and seeing that the rifle was literally snapped in half.

"WHAT THE HELL REA'KSH!" he shouted, quickly getting back up and taking out _Jackhammer,_ aiming it straight at the Ursa threateningly. Said Grimm was too dumbfounded as to why his Alpha was protecting the bane of his species when they were in such a weak state, not bothering to continue the attack as he stared at his leader with confusion.

The two stood where they were for nearly a minute, neither of them making a move, until eventually Demon slightly lowered his LMG and held up his left hand to say stop. The bear seemed to get the idea and lowered its gait, still growling in a combination of anger and uncertainty.

Demon had no idea why his enforcer tried to kill the woman but he guessed it was just because she was human or something along those lines. He carefully walked over to the woman again, keeping _Jackhammer_ ready just in case. The Ursa was still growling but it had grown quieter, letting Demon step forward and care for the woman. He kept one eye on Rea'ksh at all times and managed to lift the woman over his shoulder with just one hand, then began his journey back to where he parked Cerberus.

When he got back, he found Tempest resting on said Motorcycle looking quite peeved as Demon came into view. He didn't bother saying anything but lifted up his right leg, showing a Beowolf cub that was firmly latched onto it with his teeth, letting it explain itself.

"So I take it the talk went well?" sarcastically asked Demon, Rea'ksh still following behind him, albiet still growling.

"Your Deathstalker is LITERALLY the worst…" replied Tempest, shaking his leg again to try and get the Grimm off.

"And why would you say that?" continued Demon, taking the woman and laying her over his bike and trying to get her in a comfortable position.

"Well, she didn't bother acknowledging me until I literally punched her, then I had to avoid being killed, THEN she finally let me talk and it took me AGES to get them to go to the forest… and just asking, who's the half-naked chick?"

"I found her in a secret tunnel under Ozpin's compensation tower…" off-handedly answered Demon, taking out his keys and unlocking Cerberus, revving the engine quietly.

"Like in a dungeon?" Tempest asked, not at all liking where this was going.

"Yes…" Demon answered, not at all comprehending what Tempest meant… for a few seconds at least "WAIT! NO, NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Tempest stifled back his laughter and went over to the bike, shoving his leg next to Demon, whacking the Beowolf against Cerberus.

"Can you get this thing off me?"

Demon just sighed and reached down, ruffling the fur behind the pup's neck and watching as it unlatched from his leg and sat on its hind legs, lolling its tongue out of its mouth expectantly at Demon. He kneeled and the pup jumped up, licking the side of his mask and nuzzling into his shoulder, all the while Tempest looking on in what could be described as both frustration and pain.

"How come you get an adorable dog?" Tempest complained.

"Because I'm badass…" was all Demon answered with, picking up the pup and placing him on the back of the bike, ruffling its ears before addressing Tempest again. "Ok, so I set up what I needed to, so now all we need to do is to get to Vale…"

"That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"For once I agree with you… there's only one problem"

"And what would that be?"

"We have one bike, one Ursa and three people… we're not exactly that stealthy"

And like that, Demon made one of the biggest mistakes of his life… he gave Tempest an idea.

"WAIT HERE!" he nearly shouted as he ran off into the darkness, Demon being sure that he was smiling even though he couldn't see his face. He sat there for a while, playing with the adorable little Beowolf pup while Rea'ksh looked on… until he felt and heart massive footsteps thunder from the darkness.

 _What the hell has he done this time…_

Demon barely had time to comprehend as, out of seemingly nowhere, his second Atlas Titan, Jeeves, came careening around the corner sprinting as fast as he could.

"Look who I found!" Tempest spoke as he opened the cockpit, squatting on the door as it came down.

"Where did he come from?" Demon asked, dumfounded that he had managed to find the Titan.

"Well, I kinda left him outside the dining hall while I finished off the douchebag that was going to touch Yang, so I just went back and found him!"

"Goddamn, you're a life-saver!" Demon praised, taking a step back to admire the Titan, noting how twitchy Rea'ksh had become since the entrance of the mechanical beast. "We should probably go before the Ursa here decides that it'll be an awfully nice idea to have me for an early breakfast instead"

Tempest noded and jumped back into the Titan and powering up the reactor to full power, spinning up the electricity coils on the Arc Cannon. Demon went over and picked up the woman, carrying her over to the Titan and pulling down one of the cargo nets, wrapping her up and hooking her onto the top of the massive mech, right next to the opening for the reactor with the help of all the weapons cases running up his back. Just as he finished hooking the last of the clips, he heard the loud and resounding howl of a Beowolf, seeing one crouched on a large pile of rubble that led to the centre of the courtyard.

 _CRAP!_

Grabbing a Smart Pistol from one of the gun racks, he quickly jumped off the Titan and landed hardly, getting up quickly and making it to Cerberus while he heard Tempest charging the Arc Cannon. He grabbed the Beowolf and wrapped its arms around his waist, getting onto his bike and turning off the engine limiter, receiving a delightfully loud revving when he twisted back the throttle.

He turned to Rea'ksh quickly and pointed towards the landing pads of the campus, hoping to whatever god that was out there, there would be some spare White Fang Bullheads left over. Gunning the engine, he sped away behind the Titan with one hand in the handlebars while the other was holding the Smart Pistol as it tracked targets.

A bright flash of light told him that Tempest had finally let loose with the Arc Cannon and the slight smell of crispy chicken furthered that observation, although he was too focused on getting away right about now. He nimbly traversed any rubble that would cause him trouble, all the while aiming the pistol behind him and letting it track targets, firing whenever it ran out of lock-ons.

A few moments later, he burst out of the area where most of the rubble was and saw a dark silhouette at the edge of the landing pads, a glimmer of hope forming in his chest. He gunned the engine and flicked on the headlights, smiling even more when he saw that it was, in fact, a Bullhead with the White Fang symbol on the side.

When he got within the last few metres he pulled on the break, nearly flying over the handlebars, but quickly righted the bike and set up the stock before seeing what was happening with the Bullhead. He jumped in the side and went into the cockpit, smiling when he saw the keys inside. Turning them over, he was even more surprised to see that there was nearly full fuel and the engine purred like a cat. Not bothering to question it, like everything else that stupidly happened in his life.

He left the engine to spin up and went over to the side, closing the back bay-door and pulling Cerberus into the loading bay and strapping it down with his magnetic grapples so that it wouldn't move, the Beowolf pup happily climbing into one of the side seats and contently sitting on its hind legs. He began to really appreciate the size of these Bullheads as the bike didn't even take up enough room to make it squishy and he bargained there would be enough room to even get Rea'ksh into the back rather than hanging him from below like he had planned.

Demon put everything he didn't need into his satchel, throwing it into the co-pilot's seat, then readied _Jackhammer_ , laying prone in the bay of the Bullhead and aiming down the long courtyard that led towards the Clocktower. He saw Rea'ksh running full-boar the courtyard with the Titan not far behind, although they had what looked to be an entire horde following them.

He waited for them to get within semi-effective range and opened fire with the .50 cal rounds, keeping the recoil aimed away from Rea'ksh in case the bullets managed to kick in his direction. The first volley managed to take down a couple of Beowolves and another Ursa, although when Tempest let loose with another blast from his Arc Cannon, he finally got a better idea of what they were fighting.

 _So that's where the Goliaths got to…_

Behind the Titan were two massive Goliaths, both of which showing scorch marks on their massive facemasks, hinting that even a fully-charged blast from an Arc Cannon barely made a scratch. He quickly stopped wasting his ammo on the smaller Grimm and shifted the rest of his clip to one of the Goliaths. Miniature explosions showed that he was, in fact, managing to land a few shots, but the problem was that not even the ridiculous AP capacity of the rounds managed to crack through the armour.

"DAMMIT!"

His clip ran dry and he quickly re-loaded, the Titan and Ursa now only a short distance from the Bullhead so he jumped up and quickly ran into the cockpit. He flared the engine enough so that it was hovering off the ground and could leave as soon as possible, then looked out to see that the two had made it within range.

Rea'ksh got the general idea and jumped on-board, the Bullhead rocking from the additional weight… and then the Titan decided to latch on after mag-locking the Arc Cannon on its back. Demon remembered back to when he had tried to get Bullheads to transport his Titans and they even struggled with those when that was their only cargo. He hoped for the best and gunned the engines… and it barely moved. He swore to himself and tried to give the engine more power, shoving the throttle as far as it would go. A tiny bit of hope let its way into his chest as it began slowly rising.

It managed to rise just enough that the Titan hanging underneath was out of the swinging range of the Goliaths and other Grimm… although there was still the Nevermore's and Gryphons to worry about, something he remembered as massive caws from said birds went up in the night air.

"Tempest, I hope to god you've got a bead on those things!"

His words were answered, luckily, when another blinding streak of lightning arced out from beneath the Bullhead and stuck down two fliers that were behind them.

 _Well thank god he can actually aim…_

Just as Demon was about to fly off, he noticed something VERY strange considering the situation they were in. At the edge of his vision, he could make out a tiny speck of pink that was contrasting the usual stark-grey of the campus. He decided to go out on a limb and spun the Bullhead around, pushing the thrusts at an angle so they wouldn't lose height. As he flew over the location, he looked down to see someone in the ruins as well, although he couldn't see who they were from here.

He flew low to the ground and set it to auto-hover, moving to the open bay door of the Bullhead and firing a grapple down to the person below, seeing them grab onto it. He quickly reeled it in and helped them up before quickly getting back to the controls, pushing the throttle to max once again and beginning their journey back to Vale.

Once he was sure that they wouldn't be running into any mountains or anything, he set it to auto-pilot and went into the back to check on the person they had saved. They had brown hair, brown eyes,a bowler hat on top, with her hair being in two pig-tails, while she wore what looked to be a tailcoat and long-brown pants. She was holding what looked to be a pink parasol, a large cane hooked on her wrist, Demon getting a strange feeling for some reason.

She was sitting on one of the seats at the back looking rather nonchalant, although she was looking at the Beowolf pup curiously and giving nervous glances to Rea'ksh who was sitting asleep in the corner, too focused on the Grimm to notice Demon walking in. Just as he was about to say something, Tempest's hand came up from the side and he heard a muffled shout from below, not really hearing it thanks to the wind. He reached down and pulled him up, the Pilot taking a second to dust himself off and put Hellraisers in a gun rack.

"Well, Jeeves is trying to figure out how to have tea while hanging onto the Bullhead at the same time because he missed out on 30 days of it… so we've apparently been at Beacon for about a month" Tempest announced, turning to see the girl eyeing off the Beowolf "Just how many girls did Ozpin have in his 'secret' tunnel?"

Demon ignored him and went over to the girl, kneeling so that they were seeing eye-to-eye, noting just how short she was. She broke her concentration from the Beowolf when she figured she was being addressed and turned to Tempest, her face contorting in shock and recognition, although when she turned to see Demon… it was more fear than anything else. She instantly shot up and jumped over to the opposite side of the bullhead, taking out her parasol and holding it like a rapier, staring at Demon like he was going to kill her, the Pilot swearing that he saw her eyes turn to pure white for a split second.

He didn't exactly know how to respond, so instead he decided to not try and provoke her and stood up, holding his hands over his head in surrender.

"We're not going ot hurt you!" he said, gesturing to Tempest who had managed to pick up Hellraisers and was aiming them at the girl "Plus, we don't want to ruin the Bullhead with shotgun bullets!"

Tempest pouted and lowered his shotguns, dropping them onto the floor and crossing his arms. Demon waited for a response and when he didn't get one, he decided to continue.

"Look, we literally woke up this morning and have no idea what the hell happened, so could you cut us some slack and NOT try and kill us or something!"

She seemed to lighten slightly and put away her parasol, although didn't make any indication that she was going to move.

"So, I take it you're a student?" Demon continued, "do you have any injuries?"

She shook her head in response and flinched slightly when Tempest moved to sit down next to the Beowolf… then smiled slightly when it bit onto his leg.

"STUPID DOG!" he shouted as he flicked his leg to get it off, only succeeding in hopping so close to the door that he fell out. Demon sighed and fired a grapple, catching him before he could fall too far, then saw the Beowolf pup unlatch and climb up the rope and trot over to its seat, laying back down contently. "Would you mind reeling me in?" Tempest asked, still hanging with the grapple attached to his chestplate.

"You can come back up when I'm done talking to the girl!" Demon yelled back down while he fired the other end of the grapple onto the side door, "You can talk to Jeeves while you're down there!"

The girl finally seemed to calm down and took a seat again, crossing her legs while having her parasol resting on her lap, although she still didn't talk. Demon went and sat down opposite her, next to the Beowolf and began scratching behind its ears, the pups tongue lolling out in pleasure.

"So, do you have a name, or would you prefer to be called 'girl' for every conversation after this?"

She seemed to contemplate for a second before looking back to him and making slicing motions over her throat. It took him a while to figure out what she meant, until he slapped himself in frustration when he finally realised.

"OH! You're mute, aren't you?" he blurted out, seeing her nod enthusiastically, "Well now I feel like a dumbass… can you do sign language?"

She nodded again and freed her hands so that she could sign properly.

" _Hello, do you understand?"_ she asked, waiting for him to translate. Demon, being the military badass that he is, had to undertake a battle-sign course during his Pilot training for when the comms were jammed, although not using it for a year made it a bit rusty…

"Wait? Did you say for me to go to hell?"

She looked a bit peeved and did it slower this time, letting him translate every word separately.

"Hello… do. You. Understand. Me… oh! Sorry, I only have basic battle-sign so I don't know if I can do the finer details… I have a scroll and I think that'll be better than my crappy translating"

He went over to his bike and took his scroll out of the satchel, inputting the password and changing to the notepad app, pushing up the font size and throwing it over to her, the girl beginning to type as soon as she had it in her hands.

" _My name is Aspher"_ _ **(**_ **Pronounced Ash-fur… although we all know it's Neo)** she typed, turning it around so Demon could see. He seemed passive for a while, although he was really scrolling through the hundred of transfer student profiles that he had downloaded from Ozpin's computer and, seeing that she checked out, stuck out his arm for a handshake.

"I'm Demon and Tempest's the asshole hanging off the edge… nice to meet you"

She seemd hesitant at first, although eventually reached out and shook it for half a second, quickly stepping back awkwardly afterwards. She looked down and typed something, turning it for Demon to see.

" _Where are we going?"_

"We're heading back to Vale first off, so we can drop you off there, although I should probably head to the hospital first…" he stated, almost as if he needed to remind himself. Aspher was a bit confused until she saw the bandages, offering her hand inquisitively. He just shrugged and she went behind him, taking off one of the bandages and inspecting the wound. Demon couldn't see what she was doing but he definitely felt like she was poking around within the wound, until she moved the bandage back in place and went back around to sit in her seat, not really looking that fazed, typing into the scroll soon after.

 _"Doesn't look too good… how are you even alive"_

Tempest heard them while he was still hanging over the side and decided to put his two-cents into the conversation.

"HE HAS TOO MUCH BULLSHIT PLOT ARMOUR!" he yelled to get over the wind, then got hit in the head by a random brick that happened to be falling from the sky. Demon decided to clarify for the poor girl who looked far more confused than she should be.

"I don't even know myself, all I know is that my Aura is somehow keeping me alive even though my heart isn't exactly working"

 _"I thought it was that teleport thingy?"_ she questioned, being surprisingly fast at typing.

"True, though I honestly still have no idea how I'm alive so it's the best explanation I have…"

Just as he was about to continue, he heard a series of massive shrieks from outside, sticking his head out the window to see hundreds of miasmic trails of darkness that were trailing behind the Nevermore and Gryphons that were following them.

"Just had to come now…" he mumbled to himself, grabbing the line that had Tempest on it and pulling him up into the hanger.

"Ok, we've got to make it within range of the city's defences…" Demon began as he started to formulate a plan, "Tempest, I need you to get on top of the Bullhead and try and take down anything that comes at close-range, I'll try and get one of the Kraber's from Jeeves, Rea'ksh you can keep sleeping, Aspher… well, you can fly right?"

She nodded hesitantly and quickly put her parasol and cane into one of the weapon racks, taking Hellraisers and throwing them to Tempest before he could say anything, jumping into the cockpit and taking the controls. Tempest cocked both his shotguns and loaded the under-barrel grenade launchers, Demon raising an eyebrow when he noticed the launchers.

"Since when were they there?"

"They've been there the whole time, the dumbass writer forgot about them!" complained the Pilot, tensing his muscles to dodge the brick, although it never came so he just shrugged to off and jumped out of the bay door, grabbing onto the wing and pulling himself up on top of the ship and readying his shotguns.

Demon fed the grapple back into his gauntlet before climbing down the Titan's arm as it held onto the Bullhead, moving down as fast as he could until he was at the same height of the Kraber case, being around waist height on the Titan. He heard Tempest begin his long-range bombardment with what looked to be Arc grenades judging by the blue light that flashed behind him, although he didn't bother to look as he was too focused on unclasping to top of the case to release the weapon. It took him a while until both the clips came loose and he opened it, just about to take the weapon out until the Bullhead lurched to the side and the weapon slipped out and began falling.

His reacted fast, even by his standards, and managed to catch it by the muzzle break, about to shout up to Aspher in rage until he saw several Nevermore Feathers glanced off the hull of the Bullhead thanks to the angle, not doing anything to damage it. He silently thanked her and climbed back up, getting onto the roof with Tempest who was emptying the slug-shots of his shotguns into any Gryphons that got close, the Nevermore's staying back to try and hit them with their feathers.

He took a firing knee and put his sights on a Nevermore that was getting ready for a strafing run, putting the reticule just above its eye and a little to the left, to account for wind… then he pulled the trigger. The rifle kicked and a second later, a small explosion of blood sprayed from the Nevermore, Demon watching as it screeched and veered away from attacking, narrowly missing the Bullhead in its fit of pain, Aspher managing to veer out of the way just in time.

Demon racked another round and fired again, not hitting where he was aiming but still cutting a massive gouge out of a Nevermore's wing and causing it to plummet towards the ground at a sickening speed.

By now, Tempest had to reload his shotguns, having expended it blasting Gryphon's into nothingness, although this left Demon having to pick up the slack. When said Pilot stopped hearing the blaring discharges of Hellraisers, he reached over his back and took out _Jackhammer_ , flipping the selector switch to the increased fire-rate and beginning to fire it one-handed into the mob of Gryphons, still using his other arm to aim and fire the Kraber. Whenever he had to rack another round for the sniper rifle, he would drop it for a split second, catch the bolt and pump it to chamber the bullet, then throw it back up and search for another target.

The LMG on the other hand didn't require much attention as anything that he generally aimed at was rippled with bullets, the miniature explosives taking care of the Grimm that happened to get hit as he strafed it back and forth. By now, Tempest had re-loaded his shotguns and was firing again, Demon running dry in his LMG almost as soon as that happened, mag-locking it on his back again so he could put another clip into the Kraber.

It was almost another minute before they had made it to safe space, seeing the glowing lights that were on the border of the city and seeing the strangely comforting laser targeting lines for the AA guns that were in place.

"GUN THE ENGINES!" Demon shouted below to Aspher in hopes that she would hear, relieved to see that the jets went horizontal and the Bullhead sped up towards the killzone, even though they slowly began losing altitude. A Gryphon came in for a last-ditch attempt at taking them down, being killed by Tempest before it could hit, although its body did manage to crash straight into Demon and knock him over the edge.

It took him a second to realise what had happened and by then the ground was fast approaching, no water or conveniently-placed bales of hay to break his fall.

 _Crap… KALAZAR! NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO WAKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!_

Unfortunately, once again, the voice didn't answer him… although luckily for him, someone else was there to stop him from hitting the ground. It was a few seconds later that he felt a small force hit his back and saw two petite arms wrap around his chest. He couldn't see anything but he knew it was the girl, Aspher, although he wasn't exactly sure why she had chosen to jump down after him without a plan. Well she did have a plan… if it meant plummeting into the ground at Terminal Velocity.

"SHIT!" shouted Demon just as he was about to hit the ground… although he never did. He heard something that sounded like breaking glass and then… well he didn't feel like he was plummeting to his death anymore. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was somehow standing back in the Bullhead with a VERY smug looking Aspher in front of him.

"Was that you?" he asked, feeling a bit sick and holding down a tiny bit of bile that threatened to com up. She nodded enthusiastically and went back into the cockpit, piloting the Bullhead once more. Tempest then jumped in through the side and slung Hellraisers over his back, whistling to himself and sitting down in one of the side-seats. Rea'ksh turned in his seat and a massive paw plonked down on his lap, causing the Pilot to freak out and try and pry it off only to stop when the Ursa growled defiantly.

"Don't you need to be killing Grimm?" Demon asked, Tempest answering by pointing outside to the streaks of AA fire that was tearing apart the Grimm, said creatures turning tail and running when they realised it was a lost fight.

Demon realised what was going to happen a second later and ran into the cockpit, getting into the co-pilot's seat while Aspher still piloted. As he expected, the comms system crackled to life and a very pissed male voice came over the system.

"Could you tell me why your assess need saving at FIVE IN THE BLOODY MORNING and… to top it all off, you've got the White Fang symbol plastered all over that thing, so would you PLEASE give me ONE good reason not to pull this bloody trigger to turn your ship into a flaming wreck of DUMBASS!"

Demon just sighed and pressed the transmission button, taking off the lower portion of his mask and leaning closer to the mic so he could be heard clearer.

"We've come from Beacon and we're requesting entrance into the city, we've got injured on board and need to head to the Hospital to drop them off"

"WAIT! You're from Beacon! How the hell did you make it out, that can't be right…"

"Well, if we can land then I can prove it to you… just give me second, I'll transmit the files through this frequency"

He pulled up his HUD and ran through the files, transmitting his student codes through to the guard, as well as Tempest's and Aspher's. He heard a humming noise on the other side, presumably the guard mumbling to himself as he looked them over, until he eventually replied.

"Well, the student files check out but these students have been reported dead for just under a month now, so I don't really think I can let you in…"

"Have you got a sniper manning the wall?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get him to look at the top of our Bullhead, you'll see we're telling the truth" he instructed the guard, holding out his arm to signal for Aspher to stop the ship, then got out of his seat and linked up the comms channel to his helmet, jumping up onto the roof. Looking along the wall, he saw the glint from the scope, flipping the bird at the sniper until he heard chatter on the comms.

"Ummm, sir… this kid, I saw him back in the tournament, he's the dude that took out the entire Vacuan team"

"Are you sure it's him?"

"I know those Beacon kids and I'm sure they wouldn't let anyone else touch his armour without being dead or something like that, so I say that if he sounds alright then he checks out"

The guard grumbled a bit and Demon knew he had won, waving to the sniper and jumping back inside, giving the thumbs up to Aspher for her to continue, the girl nodding with another smug grin and beginning to move forward before the guard even responded.

"Ok, you check out, although we'll be tracking you and if you make any funny moves then we'll kick your ass"

"Right back at ya!" Demon chastised, cutting the comms and putting his feet up on the dash. "You know where the hospital is right?" he asked to Aspher, the girl shaking her head slightly, so he grabbed his scroll and set in the co-ords for the hospital, after having them marked on it after his two trips before. She nodded and they veered slightly to the left, the girl looking a bit tense as they passed over the wall with the turrets still tracking them, although she loosened up as they broke off and began turning to face the outer threats.

"Now… let's see how we can do this… getting the woman from under the academy to the hospital, somehow hiding Jeeves from the city as well as getting him some biscuits for tea time, fixing my weapons and my armour, making sure the Grimm don't eat someone… and then, maybe fix my heart if I have time… shouldn't be to hard!"

 **[Two days later]**

Tempest and Demon stood in front of the monument for those lost at Beacon, staring at their own names that were engraved on the front. Demon was wearing a random suit that he had been given by Ivan at Apparel and Armour when he handed in his old armour and weapons, wearing reflective sunglasses to hide his eyes. Tempest, on the other hand, was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a bunny head on the front, a backpack hanging off one shoulder that contained their weapons.

"So, how exactly did you manage to hide Jeeves, the Grimm AND the Bullhead?" Demon asked offhandedly, taking a swig from a flask that he had bought from a convenience store.

"It helps when said mech has a gun bigger than anyone else's… it helps to 'convince' the thugs in the docks to leave"

"So, you left an almost 20-million-dollar piece of military hardware COMPLETELY unguarded in the centre of gang territory?" Demon questioned, not exactly sounding that happy.

"Hey, I left Aspher there to protect them, plus Rea'ksh is there as well… and, how the hell did you manage to get the woman into the hospital without filling out like 500 forms?"

Demon just smiled for a few seconds as he remembered.

 **[Flashback]**

"So… you just came across her and she had an arrow in her chest… and it disintegrated… then she started breathing again…" said the VERY sceptical and annoyed voice of the Wolf Faunus doctor as she sat tapping a clipboard against an empty bed while Demon held the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Yes… now could you please just take her?"

The doctor huffed and propped up her clipboard and taking the woman, putting her in the bed and beginning to wheel her off.

"So I assume that you'd want the same thing that Ozpin wanted for you, I kill anyone that finds out?" she asked innocently, Demon doing a double-take on what she had said.

"WAIT WHAT!"

She smiled and reached behind her and took out a rather large pistol, smiling a tiny bit before putting it back and wheeling off the woman again.

 **[End Flashback]**

"Oh, it wasn't that hard…"

They stood there for a few seconds until Tempest turned around and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Come on man, can't we just let Yang know we're here?" he pouted, turning away quickly as Yang's gaze drifted over to where he was.

"We can't let anyone else know, in case there are any spies, although I'm pretty sure that we could get her over here and move her off to the side"

"Spies? Just how paranoid are you?"

"Paranoid enough to know that the attack on Beacon had more to do with the White Fang… just get Yang over here so she can pretend to be happy until she punches you as soon as we're out of sight"

"That won't happen, trust me…"

"Sure, sure… just make it quick" Demon finished, kneeling and looking at the engraving that Jaeger had left, Tempest thinking of ways to NOT make his girlfriend kill him the second that they met again. He spotted one of the guys that was talking to Yang and waited until he had left to grab a drink, walking casually over and grabbing his attention.

"Hello, do you know where I can find Yang Xiao Long?" Tempest began, the man turning around looking very startled and nearly spilling his drink, before switching to a more relaxed position.

"Who's asking?"

"One of her friends from Beacon, I just wanted to wish her my condolences for the friends she lost…"

"Well, she's over there" he said, pointing her out and going back to pouring his drink.

"Could you get her to come over to the monument, I have a friend who's kinda grieving over his girlfriend over there and I can't exactly leave him by himself"

The man nodded and finished his drink, smiling and walking back over to Yang, Tempest getting his own drink before making his way back over to Demon. He was turning a bullet casing over in his fingers when Tempest came back, dropping it and standing back up while never looking away from his own name.

"So… how'd it go?" he asked, taking Tempest's drink and using it to re-fill his flask before the Pilot could complain.

"Well, I got some dude to get her for us"

"Seriously?"

"Well it worked!"

Demon didn't even bother responding, giving up being the best option when dealing with Tempest's antics. They didn't talk for quite a while until Tempest decided to break the silence.

"… it's definitely weird being at your own funeral"

They both heard a gasp and turned to see Yang holding a hand over her mouth and her eyes going wide in shock, Tempest smiling awkwardly back.

"So… ya miss us?" he asked slowly, Yang's eyes flashing red for a second before they filled with tears and she rushed forward, wrapping him in a tight hug and crying into his shoulder. He smiled and hugged her back, Demon letting them have a moment until Yang reached out and pulled him in as well. They stood like that until Yang broke it, not wanting to attract too much attention from everyone else, although her eyes were still red with tears.

"How…" was all she could manage through her tight throat, still struggling to hold in the practical river of tears that threatened to flow.

"Pilots never die, we only bugger off for a few days and come back with a bigger shit-eating grin!" smiled Tempest, pulling his own to emphasise the point. **(Thanks to BrokenLifeCycle for that)**

"You were gone for a month!" she whisper-shouted, surprisingly sounding even more angry than when her semblance was active.

"We were unconscious for most of it and the rest we spent trying to break through the Grimm lines to get here, we literally only got here two days ago, and we didn't know how to find you…" Demon reasoned, casting a glance behind Yang to see Qrow giving him suspicious looks while they were talking to Yang, "all you need to know is that we somehow ended up here wondering what the hell is going on"

Yang slightly calmed down and decided to not pummel them into nothingness at that point, instead wiping away a few tears and telling them what had happened.

"Weiss' father took her back to Atlas as soon as we evacuated, Blake just disappeared and Ruby, the rest of JNPR and Rosaline took off to Mistral to try and stop the next attack by Salem. Kira, Markus, Josh and Jaeger are the only people who stayed behind to try and re-take the campus"

"Salem…?" Demon said, not noticing the name.

"She's the one who orchestrated the attack on Beacon and she's planning to take down all the separate combat academies for some reason"

"Well, now we have a name… do we have any other leads?" Demon asked again, filing the info for later.

"Are you seriously considering going after her now!" Yang scolded, finally seeming to stop crying as she got angry at her brother.

"Hey, what else am I meant to do!"

"STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" she nearly shouted, drawing the attention of more than a few people… particularly the man they asked to get Yang.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked as he came over with a concerned look about him, putting a hand on Yang's shoulder as she continued to stare at Demon.

"Nothing dad… I was just talking to my 'friends' here…" she answered through gritted teeth. He didn't look at all convinced and fixed the two boys with an angry glare that made even Demon flinch under his gaze. Tempest, doing something smart for once, decided to break from the conversation.

"Well, we're terribly sorry for interrupting but we'll be on our way" he said, grabbing Demon by the arm and moving away, although he turned to Yang before he left to leave her a final message "Oh, and I intend to keep my promise if you're up for it… how does 8 o'clock sound?"

It took her a few seconds to realise what she meant before she nodded eagerly and he smiled, grabbing Demon again and getting out of there before Yang's dad pummelled them both. They made it outside before Tempest released his grip and ran a hand through his hair while sighing.

"Well that could have gone better…"

"At least she didn't punch you in the nuts" Demon noted, taking another swig from his bottle as he walked over to Cerberus as it was parked on the side of the road.

"No, but I will for her!" came a familiar voice right before Tempest collapsed on the ground nursing his groin, Demon barely had time to turn around before he was on the floor as well in the same situation, seeing Kira standing over them both looking extra pissed. "You assholes should have seriously considered NOT killing yourselves you know!"

"Ow…" was what both said as they lay on the ground, the group being joined by Jaeger, Markus and Josh a couple of moments later.

"So, how the hell did you make it out?" asked Josh, going to help them up until he saw Kira with a look that said 'I'll gladly do it to you as well if you touch them'.

"We found some stuff, broke out with some girl from Mistral, then made it here before the Bullhead crashed" Tempest explained, using a nearby street pole to pull himself up. Kira raised her eyebrows before sitting back and waiting for more.

"So… your still alive…" Josh said, not exactly sounding that convinced.

"Thanks to your nanobots apparently" Tempest answered, showing the massive cut on his chest where the blade ran through it. Josh went over to it and reached out with his gauntet, a tiny blipping sound ringing out when he glanced over it. He then went over to Demon and scanned again, although no blips ran out when he did so, Josh shrugging it off assuming he wasn't hurt although Tempest's eyes went wide and he turned to him with his jaw dropped.

"Ok, not even you should have that much plot armour!"

"What happened to him?" asked Markus, taking out his datapad and scanning Tempest as he assessed the nanobots. Just as Tempest was about to respond, Demon stopped him while he stood up, not talking until he got to Cerberus and put on a helmet.

"I don't think they'd want to know what happened Tempest, although I think we have hard days ahead of us so you might want to fix things up with Yang while I'm out getting Weiss and Blake…

"Why do you have to go!" complained Kira, not liking where he was going.

"Because I need you guys to head to Mistral and meet up with the others and help them finish whatever they're doing up there, then I'll meet you guys back here and we can take back the academy…"

"Is that really what you're trying to do?" Josh questioned, not exactly seeing how he could make any difference, "we got our asses handed to us even with the entire Atlesian military and hundreds of other Huntsmen and Huntresses in training… and you come in here saying you're going to take it back?"

"Exactly…" was all Demon replied with as he sped off on Cerberus, doing a wheelie as he left, the smell of burnt rubber filling the other's noses.

"Well, we should probably come up with some way to end this chapter…" said… Jaeger?

Tempest whirled around and slapped him in the face, producing a satisfying sound.

"BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IS MY JOB YOU DUMBASS!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Deadpool waltzes into the conversation while listening to 'X don't give it to ya' through headphones.

"Says you asshole! The dumbass writer shouldn't have tried to mess with my powers!"

And then… a rain of bricks fell down, burying all three of them… until Tempest busted through the stacks and aimed Hellraisers at the reader.

"So, we've been through some tough times together… getting here through a completely unexplained teleportation method, getting Semblances through bullshit, breaking the fourth wall whenever we can and now we're sitting on the edge of a cliff while we wait for the writer to begin work on the next chapter… will Demon ever get the heiress and the faunus back? Will Hazel get to him before he's ready? Will that voice in his head ever answer back? Will Yang punch me in the nuts the next chance she gets?... only time will tell, so stay tuned for the next instalment of Angels and Demons… so, from the writer to me and from me to you… I say, OREVWA MOFO'S!"

 **(Gunshot…)**


End file.
